inFAMOUS IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE
by jorge.gracnar13
Summary: ha pasado 6 años desde que el conductor primario delcin rowe venciera a angustine la jefa de el departamento de protección unificada (d.u.p) para haci liberar a los conductores de ella pero las aventuras de delcin no llegan aquí. se tiene que enfrentar a una nueva amenaza llamadas gems quienes planean dominar la tierra. ¿podrá detenerlas?
1. 1- DELCIN ESTA DEVUELTA

INFAMOUS: IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE CAPITULO 1: DELCIN ESTA DE VUELTA.

HAVIA UNA VEZ HUBO EN UN PLANETA EN OTRO UNIVERSO HABIA UNA ESPECIE DE SERES CELESTIALES DEL UNIVERSO LLAMADOS GEMS QUIENES SERIAN LA PROXIMA AMENAZA PARA LA VIDA HUMANA.

UNA MUJER DE COLOR VERDOSA QUIEN POR NOMBRE LE PUSIAN PERIDOT APARECE EN UN LUGAR GRANDE DONDE SE ENCUENTRA CON OTRA GEM DESCONOCIDAD.

PERIDOT: HOLA MI NOMBRE ES PERIDOT Y GRACIAS POR SER PARTE DE ESTA MISION, HACE MILES DE AÑOS NOSOTROS LAS GEMS IBAMOS A CONQUISTAR UN PLANETA LLAMADO TIERRA PERO HUBO UNA GUERRA ENTRE NOSOTRAS MISMAS BLA BLA BLA, NO SABES LO IMPORTANTE QUE ES ESTO PARA NOSOTRAS DE TENER EL MUNDO A NUESTRO MERCED YA QUE ESTA ES NUESTRA OPORTUNIDAD DE TERMINAR CON LO QUE EMPEZAMOS ENTENDIDO TURMALINA AZUL.

¿: PREFIERO QUE ME LLAMEN KRONOS.

PERIDOT: OK. KRONOS (ACTIVANDO SU PANEL) SERAS ENVIADA A UNA PARTE DE LA TIERRA QUE SE LLAMA SEATTLE AHÍ SERA DONDE HAREMOS NUSTRA PRIMERA CONQUISTA ANTES DE EMPEZAR CON LA TIERRA.

KRONOS: CUALES SON LOS RIESGOS.

PERIDOT: NO HE DETECTADO MU BIEN LOS RIESGOS PERO IRE A LA TIERRA EN SEATTLE CON UN GRUPO DE SOLDADOS DE CRISTAL Y CON OJO DE TIGRE, NATROLITA Y AMMNOLITA.

EN LA TIERRA HACE 7 AÑOS HUBO UN GRUPO DE PERSONAS A QUE LES LLAMABA CONDUCTORES PERSONAS QUE MANIFESTABAN PODERES MITICOS Y SOBRENATURALES QUE NADIE ENTENDIA HUBO UNA ERA DONDE LOS CONDUCTORES LES PONIAN COMO NOMBRE BIOTERRORISTA QUE ERAN UN PELIGRO PARA LA HUMANIDAD HACI QUE SE INVENTO UN PROGRAMA LLAMADO EL DEPARTAMENTO DE PROCTECION UNIFICADA (D.U.P) QUIENES ESTABAN A CARGO DE ROGE ANGUSTINE PARA HACI ENCERRAR A LOS CONDUCTORES PERO UN DIA HUBO UN CHICO DE 24 AÑOS LLAMADO DELCIN ROWE QUIEN CON DOS CONDUCTORES MAS EUGENE Y FECHT HAN DERROTADO A LA D.U.P.

HA PASADO 6 AÑOS DESDE QUE DELCIN ROWE VENCIDO A ANGUSTINE LA JEFA DEL DEPARTAMENTO DE PROCTECION UNIFICADA (D.U.P) HACI FUE COMO INICIO LA SEGUNDA ERA DE CONDUCTORES LIBRES AHORA HOY EN DIA. DELCIN TIENE YA 30 AÑOS Y TRABAJA COMO GERENTE DE LA FABRICA DE ATUN PERO PRONTO LE LLEGARIA UNA NUEVA AVENTURA

DELCIN: MUY BIEN CHICOS DEBEMOS ENPACAR TODOS LOS ATUNES QUE PODAMOS EN LOS CAMIONES PORQUE LA FABRICA ESTARA CERRADA DEBIDO A LAS VACACIONES DE VERANO (SU TELEFONO SUENA) YA VUELVO NICK ESTA PENDIENTE.

NICK: SI DELCIN.

DELCIN: ZACK! COMO ESTAS? QUE? QUE PASO? CALMATE! BETTY, QUE LE SUCEDIÓ? VOY PARA ALLA, (VUELVE DENTRO DE LA FABRICA) ME TENGO QUE IR ALGO LE PASA A BETTY NICK TU CIERRAS.

DELCIN SALTA POR LA VENTANA Y HACE SU DESPLACIAMIENTO DE HUMO PARA LLEGAR A SU CAMIONETA ENTRA EN SU CAMIONETA Y SE VA AL HOSPITAL.

EN EL HOSPITAL:

DELCIN ENTRA EN HOSPITAL DONDE SE ENCUENTRA CON TONY Y ZACK Y SE DIRIJE A EL PARA ABRARLO.

DELCIN: QUE LE PASO A BETTY?

ZACK: SE DESMAYO Y LA ENVIAMOS AL HOSPITAL.

EL DOCTOR APARECE.

DOCTOR: DELCIN ROWE.

DELCIN: SOY YO DOCTOR QUE LE PASO A BETTY.

DOCTOR: LA SEÑORA BETTY ESTA BIEN SOLO TUVO UN PEQUEÑO PARA RESPIRATORIO PERO SE SIENTE MEJOR.

DELCIN: PUEDO VERLA?

DOCTOR: POR SUPUESTO 20 MINUTOS.

DELCIN: ZACK, TONY VUELVAN A LA CASA COMUNAL VOY A VOLVER.

TONY: NO DELCIN YO ME QUEDARE CONTIGO.

ZACK: TONY OBEDECE A DELCIN.

DELCIN: VOLVERE (HACIENDO LA SEÑA DE LA PAZ Y SEÑALANDO)

TONY Y ZACK REPITEN LA SEÑA.

DELCIN ENTRA AL CUARTO DE BETTY.

DELCIN: BETTY?

BETTY: (DESPERTANDOSE) OH DELCIN SALISTE TEMPRANO DEL TRABAJO?

DELCIN: HE VENIDO AQUÍ A VER COMO ESTAS QUE HA PASADO.

BETTY: (SUSPIRA UN POCO) TONY Y YO TUVIMOS UNA GRAN DISCUSIÓN Y YO LE DIJE ALGO HORRIBLE A EL Y LUEGO SE FUE LUEGO ME DESMAYE Y HACI FUE COMO TERMINE AQUÍ PERO ESTOY BIEN.

DELCIN: FUE UN MILAGRO QUE ZACK ME HAYA LLAMADO A TIEMPO. ESTUVE PREOCUPADO POR TI.

BETTY: OH QUE DULCE DELCIN PERO NO TE PREOCUPES MAÑANA SALDRE DE AQUÍ.

DELCIN: Y SABES OTRA COSA MAÑANA SERA VACACIONES DE VERANO TALVEZ PODRIAMOS IR DE VIAJE TU YYO Y TAMBIEN TODA LA TRIBU AL LUGAR DONDE SIEMPRE QUISISTE IR.

BETTY:(CON TONO DE FELICIDAD) CIUDAD PLAYA!?

DELCIN: POR SUPUESTO.

BETTY: (RIENDO CON MUCHA ALEGRIA) ESE LUGAR ES MAGICO Y COMO LLEGAREMOS AY?

DELCIN: HE ALQUILADO UN AUTOBUS NOS IREMOS MAÑANA A LA TARDE CUANDO SALGAS.

BETTY: OH DELCIN ROWE SIEMPRE LOGRANDO HACIENDOME SENTIR MAS BIEN.

DELCIN: OYE SOMOS AKOMISH. PROTEJEMOS A LOS NUESTROS.

EN LA CASA COMUNAL:

HA PASADO 2 HORAS Y DELCIN VOLVIO DEL HOSPITAL.

TONY: DELCIN Y BETTY?

DELCIN: ESTA BIEN. HEY TONY TU Y YO AFUERA. AHORA

DELCIN Y TONY SALEN AFUERA DE LA CASA COMUNAL.

DELCIN: QUE PASO?

TONY: (RESPIRA UN POCO) YO ESTABA CON UNOS DE LA TRIBU HACIENDO DE LAS MIAS LLEGE UN POCO TARDE A LA CASA COMUNAL Y BETTY Y YO TUVIMOS UNA DISCUSIÓN Y ELLA ME DIJO ALGO MALO Y YO LA IGNORE CERRE LA PUERTA DE LA SALIDAD Y ME DETUVE POR UN MOMENTO LUEGO REGRESE PARA PEDIRLE PERDON Y CUANDO LLEGUE ESTABA EN EL SUELO, LLAME A ZACK Y HACI LLEVAMOS A BETTY AL HOSPITAL.

DELCIN: SABES LO DESEPCIONANTE QUE ES ESTO PARA MI. TONY MIRAME. BETTY TE TRATO COMO UN HIJO PARA ELLA CUANDO TUS PADRES MURIERON HACE YA 6 AÑOS Y TU LE AGRADECES OFENDIENDOLA.

TONY: NO QUISE QUE ESTO PASARA.

DELCIN: QUE PENSARIAS REGGIE QUE EN PAZ DESCANSE SOBRE TI

TONY BAJA LA MIRADA Y DE REPENTE HAY UN DESTELLO EN EL CIELO CASI LEJOS DE LA CASA COMUNAL.

DELCIN: QUE HA SIDO ESO. TONY QUEDATE AQUÍ YO IRE A VER QUE PASA.

TONY: USARE EL TELEFONO PARA MANTENER CONTACTO CONTIGO.

DELCIN: ENTRA EN LA CASA YA VUELVO

TONY: PROMETEME QUE TE CUIDARAS.

DELCIN LEVANTA EL DEDO PULGAR Y TOMA SU CADENA.

DELCIN SE DIRIJE EN DONDE ESTABA EL DESTELLO BRILLANTE SIGILOSAMENTE HACIENDO SUS DISPERSACIONES DE HUMO. DELCIN CASI SE ACERCA Y LO ENCUETRA ES ALGO INESPLICABLE

PERIDOT: MUY BIEN SOLDADOS MANTENGANSE UNIDOS.

OJO DE TIGRE: ENTONCES ESTA ES LA TIERRA HE VISTO PEORES.

AMMNOLITA: QUE ES ESTO? (TOCANDO EL PISO CON SUS PIES)

NATROLITA: CREO QUE ES SUELO ES TAN SUAVE Y HUMEDO COMO LA ROPA DE LAPIZ.

TONY: (EN EL TELEFONO) DELCIN QUE ESTAS VIENDO.

DELCIN: NO SE LO QUE ES PARECEN PERSONASAY TONY ESTO NO ME ESTAN GUSTANDO NADA Y SI SON ALIENIGENAS (OCULTANDOSE ENTRE LOS ARBUSTOS) PERO DEBO SER PRECABIDO SI NO QUIERO QUE ME VEAN HAY UNA PERSONA QUE TIENE LOS DEDOS SEPARADOS DE SUS PLAMAS.

PERIDOT: (FORMANDO UN PANEL) DEBEMOS ESTAR EN UNA ISLA. TENGAN MUCHO CUIDADO VAMOS AVANZAR Y SI ENCUENTRAN ACTIVIDAD HOSTIL DETRUYANLO.

TONY: (EN EL TELEFONO) DIJO DESTRUIR!

DELCIN APAGA SU TELEFONO PORQUE UNOS CUANTOS LO HABIAN OIDO.

SOLDADO DE CRISTAL: SEÑORA PERIDOT HE OIDO ALGO ESTA SOBRE ESAS COSAS LLAMADOS ARBUSTOS.

DELCIN: DIABLOS (SE LEVANTA DE SU ESCONDITE) OK ME ATRAPARON.

NATROLITA: UN HUMANO!

PERIDOT: DESTRUYANLO!

UN SOLDADO LE DISPARA UNA FLECHA A DELCIN TIRANDOLO AL SUELO.

PERIDOT: REVISA SI ESTA MUERTO Y SI NO REMATALO.

SOLDADO DE CRISTAL: SI SEÑORA (SE DIRIJE AL LUGAR DONDE ESTA DELCIN Y VE QUE NO ESTA) NO ESTA TALVEZ EXPLOTO.

UNA RAFAGA DE HUMO SE LLEVA AL SOLDADO DE CRISTAL.

OJO DE TIGRE: MANTENGANSE UNIDOS NOS ESTAN ATACANDO.

DELCIN SE PARECE EN HUMO DICIENDO.

DELCIN: BAJEN SUS ARMAS Y NADIE SALDRA HERIDO.

PERIDOT: ATAQUEN!

LOS SOLDADOS SE DIRIJEN A DELCIN Y DELCIN LANZA SU BONBA DE AZUFRE SOFOCANDO A LOS SOLDADOS DE CRISTAL Y LOS SEPARA CON SU MISIL DE HUMO HACE SU DISPERSACION DE HUMO Y GOLPEA CON SU CADENA A UN SOLDADO EN LA CARA LANZANDOLO LUEGO OTRO SOLDADO INTENTA ATACARLO PERO DELCIN LO ESQUIVA CON SU DISPERSACION DE HUMO LO AGARRA POR DETRÁS Y LO LANZA AL SUELO Y LO SOMETE LUEGO DELCIN LE DISPARA A LOS SOLDADOS CON HUMO, UNOS SOLDADOS LE DISPARAN TAMBIEN PERO DELCIN SALTA CON SU DISPERSACION DOBLE DE HUMO Y HACIENDO SU GOLPE DE HUMO, GOLPEA EL SUELO DONDE ESTA CINCO SOLDADOS Y LOS HACE VOLAR Y LOS GOLPEA CON SU CADENA DE FUEGO.

PERIDOT: QUE CLASE DE HUMANO ES ESE? HEY NATROLITA Y AMMNOLITA HAGAN ALGO.

AMMNOLITA Y NATROLITA: OK!

DELCIN: UNA PREGUNTA QUE SON USTEDES.

AMMNOLITA: SOMOS GEMS PROVENIENTES DEL PLANETA HOGAR.

NATROLITA: Y NOSOTROS VENIMOS A CONQUISTAR A LA TIERRA.

DELCIN: SABIAN QUE EXISTIAN.

AMMNOLITA DISPARA UNAS FLECHAS A DELCIN PERO DELCIN USA SU DISPERSACION DE HUMO ESQUIVANDO LAS FLECHAS LUEGO NATROLITA SACA SOBRE SU GEMA QUE ESTA EN SU HOMBRO IZQUIERDO UN BACULO PESADO Y ACOMPAÑANDOLA TRES SOLDADOS MAS.

DELCIN: SIETE CONTRA UNO NADA MAL PARA UN CONDUCTOR.

PERIDOT Y OJO DE TIGRE: CONDUCTOR?

NATROLITA Y LOS TRES SOLDADOS ATACAN Y DELCIN USA OTRA VEZ SU BONBA DE AZUFRE PERO NATROLITA SE CUBRE LA CARA PERO LOS TRES SOLDADOS NO Y DELCIN UTILIZA SU CADENA AGARRANDO A UN SOLDADO POR EL CUELLO Y LANZAR HACIA OTRO SOLDADO Y CON EL ULTIMO SOLDADO LE DISPARA HUMO EN LA CARA Y UTILIZA SU CADENA PARA GOLPEARLO TRES VECES PARA VENCERLO CUANDO EL HUMO SE DISPERSO NATROLITA Y AMMNOLITA SE PUSIERAN EN GUARDIA, DELCIN TAMBIEN PERO ES ENCERRADO POR PERIDOT

DELCIN: SUELTEME!

PERIDOT: VAYA, VAYA, VAYA ERES UN HUMANO MUY FUERTE, (PONIENDOSE DETRÁS DE EL) COMO LOGRASTE HACER ESOS MOVIMIENTOS GRANDIOSO.

OJO DE TIGRE: JAMAS VIMOS A UN HUMANO HACIENDO ESO DESDE EL DIA QUE NOSOTRAS LAS GEMS FUIMOS A LA TIERRA HACE MILES DE AÑOS.

DELCIN: SERA PORQUE YO SOY UN CONDUCTOR.

PERIDOT: CONDUCTOR? JAMAS ME HE OIDO HABLAR DE ELLOS.

DELCIN: CONDUCTORES SOMOS PERSONAS CON PODERES QUE NADIE PODIA ENTENDER.

PERIDOT: ESO LO EXPLICA TODO.

DELCIN: (EN SU MENTE) DIABLOS YA CASI NO TENGO HUMO AHORA QUE VOY HACER SOLO ME QUEDA DOS MISILES DE CENIZA.

PERIDOT: ERES UNA AMENAZA POTENCIAL PARA NOSOTRAS LAS GEMS. OJO DE TIGRE MATA EL QUE SE DICE CONDUCTOR.

OJO DE TIGRE: SERA UN PLACER MATARTE.

DELCIN: NO LO CREO NENA PORQUE YO TENGO MAS TRUCOS EN MI BOLSILLO (HACE SU DISPERSACION DE HUMO LIBERANDOSE DE LA TRAMPA DE PERIDOT)

PERIDOT: TOMEN ACCIONES EVASIVAS!

OJO DE TIGRE INTENTA ATACAR A DELCIN CON SUS GARRAS QUE SALEN EN LAS PALMAS DE SUS MANOS.

DELCIN: GARRAS! NO SE YO PERO ESO SERIA INCREIBLE.

OJO DE TIGRE PATEA A DELCIN HACIENDOLO RETOCEDER Y OJO DE TIGRE LANZA UNA BOLA DE FUEGO PERO DELCIN LA ESQUIVA Y LANZA SU MISIL DE CENIZA.

DELCIN: HUMO! GENIAL (ADSORBE EL HUMO) AHORA ESTOY LLENO.

PERIDOT: MMM ESTE HUMANO ESTA LLENO DE SORPRESAS.

OJO DE TIGRE: QUE? ESO ES TODO LO MEJOR QUE TIENE, NO ME HAGAS REIR.

DELCIN: MUJER APENAS ESTOY EMPEZANDO (HACE SU DISPERSACION DE HUMO DIRECTO A OJO DE TIGRE)

DELCIN GOLPEA A OJO DE TIGRE PERO LO ESQUIVA GOLPEANDO CON SUS GARRAS PERO DELCIN TAMBIEN LOS ESQUIVA.

PERIDOT: TAN AGIL.

DELCIN SE DISPERSA DE UN LADO A OTRO ESQUIVANDO LAS GARRAS DE OJO DE TIGRE Y LUEGO DELCIN LE DA UNA PATADA A OJO DE TIGRE HACIENDO RETOCERDE MUCHO Y LANZA SU BONBA DE AZUFRE ENTORPECIENDO A OJO DE TIGRE Y SE DIRIJE A ELLA CON GRAN VELOCIDAD Y LA GOLPEA CUATRO VECES CON SU CADENA DE FUEGO.

PERIDOT: TAN ESTRATEGICO.

OJO DE TIGRE DISPARA FUEGO POR SU GEMA QUE ESTA SITUADA EN SU PECHO ATRAPANDO A DELCIN Y LUEGO LE DA UN GOLPE TIRANDO A DELCIN EN EL SUELO DONDE ESTA UN SOLDADO DE CRISTAL BRILLANDO.

DELCIN: QUE ES ESTO?

DELCIN TOMA DE LA MANO AL SOLDADO Y LUEGO FLOTA EN EL AIRE Y ODTIENE UN NUEVO PODER DE HUMO: ERUPCION DE HUMO.

DELCIN: JO, JO NUEVO PODER AHORA VAMOS A PROVAR.

OJO DE TIGRE: QUE ESPERAS?

DELCIN HACE UN GIRO EN EL AIRE Y GOLPEA EL SUELO LEJOS DE OJO DE TIGRE Y LUEGO SALE EN LA TIERRA DEBAJO DE OJO DE TIGRE HUMO HACIENDOLA VOLAR Y DELCIN HACE RAPIDAMENTE SU DISPERSACION DE HUMO Y LE DISPARA UN MISIL DE CENIZA EN LA ESPLADA A OJO DE TIGRE DERROTANDOLA.

OJO DE TIGRE: (LEVANTANDO SU MANO) ME RINDO!

DELCIN LE DA LA MANO A OJO DE TIGRE Y SIENTE UN GRAN PODER FLUYENDO SOBRE EL Y VIENDO SUS RECUERDOS.

FLASHBACK.

OJO DE TIGRE: YO ME LLAMO OJO DE TIGRE LO SE PORQUE MI GEMA ME LO DICE DESDE EL DIA QUE DECIDIMOS IR A LA TIERRA POR PRIMERA VEZ PENSAVAMOS EN CONQUISTARLA PERO UNA GEMA LLAMADA ROSE CUARZO NO NOS LO PERMITIO NO SE PÓRQUE EL PLANETA TIERRA ERA DEMASIADO INUTIL PARA EL UNIVERSO PERO HAY COSAS EN LA VIDA QUE SON INESPLICABLES.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

DELCIN ESTA DESMAYADO AL IGUAL QUE OJO DE TIGRE.

NATROLITA: OJO DE TIGRE ESTAS BIEN?

OJO DE TIGRE: QUE ME HICISTE, COMO TE METISTE EN MI CABEZA.

DELCIN: PORQUE SOY UNA ESPONJA DE PODERES (INTENTANDO LEVANTARSE) VI TODO TUS RECUERDOS INCLUSO TENGO LOS MISMOS PODERES QUE TU.

OJO DE TIGRE: ESPONJA DE PODERES?

DELCIN: SI (LE SALE FUEGO POR LAS MANOS) OOOHH SI NUEVO PODER. ESTO ES INCREIBLE TENGO PODERES DE VENGALA.

PERIDOT: QUE LOCURA ERES UN FENOMENO DE LA NATURALEZA HUMANA PERO VEAMOS SI PUEDES VENCER A NATROLITA Y AMMNOLITA.

DELCIN: PUES QUE ESPERAN AQUÍ LAS ESPERO

PODRA DELCIN VENCER A TRES DE ESTAS COSAS A QUIEN SE LLAMAN GEMS EN EL PROXIMO INFAMOUS: IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE. 


	2. 2-DE VACACIONES EN CIUDAD PLAYA

INFAMOUS: IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE CAPITULO 2: DE VACACIONES EN CIUDAD PLAYA.

DELCIN RECIBE UN GOLPE DE AMMNOLITA Y LUEGO SE LEVANTA.

DELCIN: VAMOS (EN VOZ BAJA) DISPARA! (DISPARA UNA VENGALA EN LA CARA DE NATROLITA)

NATROLITA: AARRRG (TAPANDOSE LA CARA) MALDITO ORGANICO TE VOY A DESTRUIR!

NATROLITA GOLPEA EL SUELO CON SU BACULO CREANDO ESTALANITAS SOBRE ELSUELO ATRAPANDO A DELCIN.

DELCIN DIPARA A LAS ESTALANITAS Y LOGRE LIBERAR MIENTRAS QUE AMMNOLITA LE DISPARA CON UNA FLECHA DE FUEGO DONDE ESTA EL CIRCULO DE ESTALANITAS Y EXPLOTA. DELCIN ESTA EN EL SUELO Y NO PUEDE MOVERSE.

DELCIN: ESO ES LO MEJOR QUE TIENEN (INTENTANDO LEVANTARSE)

PERIDOT: SUFICIENTE! TAL VEZ NO JUSTO PERO NOS VOLVEREMOS A ENCONTRAR!

AMMNOLITA: QUE!?

NATROLITA: PERIDOT ES ENCERIO?

PERIDOT: OLVIDELON PERDIMOS MUCHO TIEMPO Y CREO QUE SI SEGUIMOS HACI LLAMAREMOS ATENCION NO DESEADA.

NATROLITA: SI SEÑORA (TOMAN A OJO DE TIGRE Y SE DIRIJEN A LA PLATAFORMA) VAMONOS.

PERIDOT: PUEDES DESTRUIR LA PLATAFORMA SI QUIERES NO NOS IMPORTA TENEMOS MAS FORMAS DE LLEGAR A LA TIERRA HASTA LUEGO (DESAPARECE JUNTO CON AMMNOLITA, NATROLITA Y OJO DE TIGRE).

DELCIN: VENGAN AQUÍ PERRAS! (SE LEVANTA Y VUELVE CAMINANDO A LA CASA COMUNAL)

TONY: DELCIN! (LO ABRAZA) QUE TE PASO!?

DELCIN: HOMBRE LO QUE VI NO SE COMPARA A OTRA COSA QUE HE VISTO EN MI VIDA COMO CONDUCTOR!

ZACK: QUE? QUE VISTE?

DELCIN: HE VISTO DE TODO: ALIENIGENAS….SOLDADOS CON ARMAS MUY FILOSAS…. CHICAS CON PODERES INIMAGINABLES….ESCAPARON EN UNA ESPECIE DE PLATAFORMA NO SE PERO DESTRUI LA PLATAFORMA CREO QUE ESO LO UTILIZAN PARA TELETRANSPORTARSE.

ZACK: ALIENIGENAS. DEBE SER UNA BROMA.

DELCIN MIRA A ZACK CON SERIEDAD.

ZACK: NO ES UNA BROMA VERDAD?

TONY: DEBEMOS QUEDARNOS AQUÍ A VER SI VUELVEN A APARECER.

DELCIN: NO! LE PROMETI A BETTY QUE NOS FUERAMOS DE VACACIONES Y ESA SERA MI ULTIMA PALABRA. AHORA QUIERO IRME A DORMIR.

A LA MANAÑA SIGUENTE:

SON LAS 2:42 DE LA TARDE Y TODA LA TRIBU AKOMISH Y BETTY SE DIRIJEN AL AUTOBUS Y DELCIN SERA EN QUE LO CONDUSCA.

EN EL CAMINO:

DELCIN: MUY BIEN CHICOS NOS VAMOS A CIUDAD PLAYA!

TODOS: SIIIIIIIII!

DELCIN: QUIEREN OIR GREENDAY.

TODOS: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

TONY: ENSERIO DELCIN SIEMPRE OIMOS LA MISMA CANCION TODOS LOS DIAS. PON LA EMISORA.

EN EL PLANETA GEM:

PERIDOT ENCIENDE UNA PANTALLA DE TELECOMUNICACION.

JASPER: ESPERO QUE SEA BUENO.

PERIDOT: QUIERO VER A KRONOS.

JASPER: OYE NOVATA!

KRONOS: SI SEÑORA.

PERIDOT: TE TENGO UNA MISION

KRONOS: UN…..UNA…UNA MISION! (CON TONO DE ALEGRIA)

PERIDOT: TE LA CONTARE CUANDO VUELVA. MIENTRAS TANTO TENGO QUE HABLAR CON JASPER.

KRONOS: SI SEÑORA (SE A SU LUGAR DE ENTRENAMIENTO)

JASPER: Y?

PERIDOT: DILE AL CONSEJO DE LAS GEMAS SUPREMAS QUE YO PERIDOT FUI A LA TIERRA CON AMMNOLITA, NATROLITA Y OJO DE TIGRE Y HEMOS DETECTADO UNA AMENAZA POTENCIAL NO SON LAS GEMAS DE CRISTAL, NI ES LA A.H.V.N SINO ALGO MUCHO PEOR ENCONTRAMOS A UN HUMANO QUE TENIA PODERES SOBRENATURALES SU NOMBRE ERA DELCIN ROWE Y DICE SER LLAMADO CONDUCTOR DE UNA MANERA EXTRAÑA ADQUIRIO LAS MISMAS HABILIDADES DE OJO DE TIGRE. NO SABEMOS QUE TAN PELIGROSO ES NI SABESMOS NADA SOBRE EL, NI TAMPOCO SABEMOS SI HAY MAS DE ESAS COSAS LLAMADAS CONDUCTORES PERO PUEDEN SER UN ENEMIGO POTENCIAL PARA LAS GEMS.

JASPER: INTERESANTE LE MANDARE AL CONSEJO TU MENSAJE Y TALVEZ PUEDA PEDIRLE PERMISO AL CONSEJO DE IR A LA TIERRA A DEMOSTRAR QUE TAN RUDO ES ESA COSA (CHOCANDO SUS PUÑOS)

HA PASADO 3 HORAS DEL VIAJE DE LA TRIBU AKOMISH Y LOGRARON LLEGAR A SU DESTINO.

DELCIN: MUY BIEN CHICOS LLEGAMOS.

TODOS SALEN APLAUDIENDO Y CELEBRANDO.

TONY: HAY NO PUEDO ESPERAR A CONOCER A LAS CHICAS.

BETTY: TE LO DIJE DELCIN ESTE LUGAR ES MAGICO.

DELCIN: ES HERMOSO (VIENDO TODO EL PAISAJE) OJALA QUE MIS AMIGO FECHT Y EUGENE VIERAN ESTE LUGAR.

BETTY: DELCIN SI ESTRAÑAS A TUS AMIGOS PORQUE NO LOS LLAMAS.

DELCIN: ME PARECE UNA BUENA IDEA. MIENTRAS TANTO VE A DESCANSAR EN EL HOTEL JUNTO TODA LA TRIBU DEBES ESTAR CANSADA.

BETTY: ESTA BIEN PERO NO…

BETTY Y DELCIN: HAGAS DE LAS TUYAS.

BETTY JUNTO LA TRIBU SE VAN AL HOTEL DEJANDO SOLO A DELCIN Y A TONY.

DELCIN: (SENTADO EN LA ORILLA DE UN PUENTE) Y QUE HACEMOS EN ESTE MOMENTO?

TONY: (SACA UN FRASCO DE PINTURA) GRAFFITI?

DELCIN: ME LEISTE LA MENTE CON CUAL COMENSAMOS?

TONY: QUE TAL ALLA (SEÑALANDO UNA MONTAÑA) LA MONTAÑA DONDE ESTA EL FARO.

DELCIN: CREO QUE PUEDE SER VAMOS (SE DIRIJEN HACIA LA MONTAÑA DONDE TIENE EL FARO)

DELCIN Y TONY SE DIRIJEN A LA MONTAÑA HACIA EL OTRO LADO Y VEN ALGO ESPECTACULAR.

TONY: NOOOO INVENTES!

DELCIN: ESTO ES INCREIBLE! MIRA QUE OBRA DE ARTE PERO PARECE ESTAR EN RUINAS Y HAY UNA CASA HAY HACI QUE DEBE HABER PERSONAS.

TONY: Y A ESO QUE LE IMPORTA SOLO VAMOS A MEJORAR ESTA OBRA DE ARTE.

DELCIN: ESPERA! DEBEMOS PEDIRLE PERMISO A LA GENTE QUE VIVE EN ESA CASA.

TONY: (SUELTA UN SUSPIRO) ESTA BIEN, SI NOS RECIBE A TIROS ES PORQUE ES TU CULPA.

DELCIN: DEJA DE QUEJARTE (TOCA LA PUERTA) HOLA! HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ!?

UNA NIÑO ABRE LA PUERTA.

¿: HOLA?

DELCIN: HOLA NIÑO COMO TE LLAMAS?

¿: MI NOMBRE ES STEVEN UNIVERSE

DELCIN: ES UN GUSTO EN CONOCERTE STEVEN YO SOY DELCIN Y EL ES TONY TU Y TUS PADRES VIVEN AQUÍ.

STEVEN: DE HECHO MI PADRE NO VIVE AQUÍ YO VIVO AQUÍ JUNTO CON LAS CHICAS.

DELCIN: PUEDO HABLAR CON TUS AMIGAS?

STEVEN: ELLAS AHORITA MISMO NO ESTAN AQUÍ PERO YA VOLVERAN, PORQUE QUE QUIEREN?

DELCIN: SOLO ESTABAMOS…

TONY: (INTERRUPIENDO) SABES AL VER EL LUGAR DONDE VIVES YO Y DELCIN NOS PREGUNTAMOS PORQUE TAN HERMOSO ES ESTA ESCULTURA PORQUE TUVO QUE ESTAR EN TAN MALAS CONDICIONES?

STEVEN: ESTE ES EL TEMPLO LLEVA AQUÍ MILES DE AÑOS PORQUE?

TONY: MILES DE AÑOS ES UNA LOCURA. BUENO DIRECTO AL PUNTO NOSOTROS SOMOS EXPERTOS EN ARTE URBANO HACI QUE HEMOS VENIDO A PERDIRLE PERMISO A TUS AMIGAS PARA QUE PODAMOS ENBELLEZER ESTA ESCULTURA.

STEVEN: QUE TIPO DE ARTE URBANO ESTAMOS HABLANDO?

DELCIN: GRAFITIS.

STEVEN: LO SIENTO AMIGOS PERO ESTE ES UN LUGAR SAGRADO Y ESTE LUGAR SE DEBE RESPECTAR, PERDONEN LA MOLESTIA PERO LAS CHICAS ME DIJIERON QUE HACER GRAFITIS SIN PERMISO DE UN ADULTO SERIA UN ACTO DE VAGANCIA Y DELITO MENOR CON UNA CONDENA DE 3 MESES EN LA CARCEL. HACI QUE LO SIENTO PERO SERA EN OTRA OCASIÓN.

DELCIN: MM YA VEO.

STEVEN: UF SI QUE HACE CALOR AQUÍ NO ES VERDAD (QUITANDOSE SU CAMISA)

DELCIN MIRA CON ATENCION QUE EL CHICO STEVEN TIENE UNA GEMA.

DELCIN: (EN SU MENTE) NO PUEDO CREERLO HAY MAS DE ESAS COSAS!

STEVEN: PASA ALGO SEÑORES?

DELCIN: NO. NO PASA NADA ESTOY BIEN SOLO TUVE CURIOSIDAD SOBRE PORQUE TIENES UN CUARZO EN TU ESTOMAGO?

STEVEN: AH SE REFIEREN A ESTO, NAH SOY UNA GEM.

TONY: OTRA MAS!

DELCIN: (TAMPANDOLE LA BOCA A TONY) AHHHM NOS PUEDES DISCULPARNOS UN MOMENTO.

DELCIN Y TONY SE DIRIJE LEJOS DE STEVEN.

DELCIN: ESTAS LOCO TAL VEZ ESE NIÑO NO TIENE LA MENOR IDEA DE QUE ESTA PASANDO.

TONY: AMIGO NO PUEDE SER AY MAS DE ESAS COSAS AQUÍ!

DELCIN: DEBEMOS MANTENER UN PERFIL BAJO PERO NO ES NECESARIO BAJAR LA GUARDIA.

DELCIN VUELVE DONDE ESTA STEVEN.

DELCIN: BUENO EN DONDE ESTABAMOS?

STEVEN: QUE SOY UNA GEM.

DELCIN: ENSERIO QUE ES UNA GEM?

STEVEN: SOMOS UN CL…

OTRAS PERSONAS APARECEN DENTRO DE LA CASA.

¿: STEVEN LLEGAMOS.

STEVEN: AH EN HORABUENA.

¿: AH USTEDES DOS DEBEN SER TURISTAS.

DELCIN: (EN SU MENTE) ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE COMO PUEDE HABER MAS DE ESTAS COSAS.

TONY: DELCIN!

DELCIN: QUE? A CIERTO DISCULPE MI NOMBRE ES DELCIN ROWE ES UN GUSTO EN CONOCERLAS.

¿: (LE DA LA MANO) GENIAL SEÑOR ROWE MI NOMBRE ES PERLA, ELLA ES GARNET Y ELLA ES AMATHISTA.

DELCIN: (EN SU MENTE) QUE! NO LO ENTIENDO PORQUE NO ADSORBI SUS PODERES?

GARNET: Y SOMOS LAS CRYSTAL GEMS!

AMATHISTA: ES UN GUSTO.

PERLA: QUIEREN PASAR? SIENTASE COMODOS.

DELCIN: A DE HECHO YA NOS IVAMOS…

TONY: AY DELCIN NO TE PREOCUPES TODO ESTARA BIEN (EMPUJANDO A DELCIN).

DELCIN Y TONY SE SIENTA EN EL SOFA DE LA CASA Y DELCIN SE SIENTE ALGO NERVIOSO.

STEVEN: QUE PASA SEÑOR DELCIN SE SIENTE BIEN.

DELCIN: NO ES POR EL CALOR QUE HACE AQUÍ, ME VOY A QUITAR LA CHAQUETA SI NO LE MOLESTAN.

GARNET: POR SUPUESTO QUE NO.

PERLA: DESEAN ALGO? UN CAFÉ, AGUA LO QUE SEA.

DELCIN: (CON TONO NERVIOSO) AGUA POR FAVOR.

PERLA: AHORITA LE TRAIGO AGUA SEÑOR.

AMATHISTA: Y DE DONDE VIENEN?

TONY: VENIMOS DE UNA ALDEA QUE ESTA CERCA DE SEATTLE SOMOS UNA TRIBU LLAMADA AKOMISH.

GARNET SE QUEDA EN SILENCIO TOTAL MIRANDO A DELCIN.

AMATHISTA: UNA TRIBU ESO ES GENIAL.

DELCIN: LO SIENTO SEÑORAS PERO ME ESTA MATANDO LA CURIOSIDAD USTEDES QUE SON?

AMATHISTA: SOMOS SERES DE OTRO UNIVERSO.

DELCIN: HAY MAS DE USTEDES?

PERLA: LO SIENTO NO LE VEO SENTIDO A SU PREGUNTA (LE DA EL VASO DE AGUA A DELCIN)

DELCIN: NO OLVIDELO.

GARNET: Y USTEDES A QUE VINIERON A NUESTRA CASA.

TONY: BUENO NOSOTROS.

5 MINUTOS DESPUES:

GARNET: YA VEO USTEDES QUIEREN PONER MAS BONITO EL TEMPLO.

TONY: CLARO NO ES QUE HAGAMOS GRAFITIS FEOS SINO GRAFITIS QUE LLAMEN MAS LA ATENCION.

PERLA: OH NO GRACIAS ESTAMOS BIEN.

DELCIN: BUENO TENEMOS QUE IRNOS BETTY DEBE ESTAR PREGUNTANDO DONDE ESTAMOS HACI QUE ADIOS.

STEVEN: ADIOS SEÑOR DELCIN.

PERLA: NOS VEREMOS SEÑOR ROWE.

DELCIN Y TONY SALEN TRANQUILOS Y VEN A UN LEON ROSA EL LEON RUJE HACIENDO QUE DELCIN CORRA HACIENDO SU DESPLASAMIENTO DE HUMO JUNTO CON TONY.

EN EL HOTEL:

DELCIN: (EXALANDO) NO LO SE TONY PERO DEBEMOS CONSEGUIR RESPUESTAS.

TONY: ESAS COSAS LLAMADAS GEMS PUEDEN SER PELIGROSAS.

DELCIN: OYE Y TU ADONDE VAS?

TONY: ME VOY A LA PLAYA TU QUE CREES. VIENES?

DELCIN: AHORITA VOY SOLO DEJAME HACER UNA LLAMADA.

TONY: OK TE ESPERO ABAJO.

DELCIN TOMA SU TELEFONO Y INTENTA LLAMAR A ALGUIEN.

DELCIN: EUGENE AMIGO COMO ESTAS?

EUGENE: (EN EL TELEFONO) DELCIN, DELCIN AMIGO ESTOY BIEN!

DELCIN: ME ALEGRA QUE ESTES BIEN, COMO TE LA VAS PASANDO EN LAS VACACIONES DE VERANO.

EUGENE: LA ESTOY PASANDO REGULAR Y MIRA SOY NIVEL 36.

DELCIN: TODAVIA SIGUES EN ESO? AMIGO SAL AFUERA!

EUGENE: Y ADONDE QUIERES QUE VAYA?

DELCIN: NO SE CIUDAD PLAYA?

EUGENE: BUENO VERE SI PUEDO IR. FECHT TAMBIEN PUEDE VENIR?

DELCIN: POR SUPUESTO PREGUNTALE Y ME DICEN CUANDO VIENEN.

EUGENE: OK ADIOS!

DELCIN: ADIOS (CUALGA EL TELEFONO) ESPERAME TONY!

EN EL PLANETA GEM:

PERIDOT, JASPER Y KRONOS ESTAN DENTRO DEL CONSEJO DE LAS GEMAS SUPREMAS.

GEMAS GUARDIAN: HEMOS RECIBIDO TU MENSAJE PERIDOT PERO NESECITAMOS MAS INFORMACION.

PERIDOT: SI GEMA GUARDIANA, EL 7 DE FEBRERO DEL 2014 DOS MESES DESPUES DE IR A LA TIERRA JASPER Y YO, HUBO UNA ESPECIE DE HUMANOS QUIEN LES LLAMABA CONDUCTORES, AYER CONOCIMOS YO, OJO DE TIGRE, AMMNOLITA Y NATROLITA A UNO QUIEN SE LLAMABA DELCIN ROWE EN LA CUAL EL ES UN CONDUCTOR. ROWE FUE UN FUGITIVO DEL DEPARTAMENTO DE PROCTECION UNIFICADA LLAMADA D.U.P. ROWE ERA UNA PRESA DIFICIL PARA EL D.U.P Y EL DEPARTAMENTO FUE DISTITUIDO DEBIDO A LAS CONSPIRACIONES QUE HACIAN, LA D.U.P FUE DIRIJIDA POR ANGUSTINE QUIEN FUE A PRISION. UNOS DE MIS ROBONOIDES GRABARON LO QUE HISO ROWE CON NUESTROS SOLDADOS Y CON OJO DE TIGRE Y LES JURO QUE NO HE VISTO ALGO HACI EN TANTOS AÑOS.

GEMA SUPREMA: ESTE HUMANO CONDUCTOR PUEDE SER UNA AMENAZA POTENCIAL PARA NUESTRA ESPECIE.

KRONOS: QUE QUIERE QUE HAGAMOS GEMA SUPREMA.

GEMA SUPREMA: DESTRUYAN AL CONDUCTOR DELCIN ROWE TIENE LA AUTORISACION PARA IR A LA TIERRA PARA DESTRUIR A ESE CONDUCTOR.


	3. 3-LAS CRYSTAL GEMS

INFAMOUS: IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE CAPITULO 3: LAS CRYSTAL GEMS

PERIDOT CON KRONOS, JASPER, CITRINO, AMMNOLITA Y NATROLITA JUNTO CON UN GRAN ESCUADRON DE SOLDADOS DE CRISTAL SE DIRIJEN EN UNA ESPECIE DE NAVA ESPACIAL.

JASPER: NO PUEDO ESPERAR A PONERLE LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA A ESA COSA. AL FIN CONOCERE A UN HUMANO DIGNO DE UNA PELEA CON LA GEM MAS FUERTE

CITRINO: "FUERTE" PASIENCIA JASPER TODO A SU TIEMPO.

PERIDOT: HE RASTREADO AL HUMANO CONDUCTOR Y ESTAAAA (DETENIENDOSE) TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA.

AMMNOLITA: QUE PASA?

PERIDOT: ROWE ESTA EN CIUDAD PLAYA.

JASPER: TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA. LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE FUIMOS A LA CIUDAD PLAYA PASE DOS AÑOS BAJO EL MAR CON LAPIZLAZURI.

PERIDOT: Y YO QUE PASE 6 MESES EN LAS MONTAÑS DE CANADA.

KRONOS: DESCUIDE SEÑORA PERIDOT TENEMOS EL ESCUADRON SUFICIENTE.

PERIDOT: KRONOS HAY AVECES QUE CON EL EJERCITO MAS AVANZADO CAE CON LAS TACTICAS MAS SIMPLES.

CITRINO: NO ME IMPORTA IRE A LA TIERRA CON O SIN USTEDES (SE DIRIJE A LA NAVE)

PERIDOT: CITRINO ESPERA! (CORRE HACIA LA NAVE)

KRONOS: ME PREGUNTO COMO SERA ESE HUMANO QUIEN LE DICE "CONDUCTOR"

AMMNOLITA: ES UN HUMANO COMUN SOLO QUE ES MUY PELIGROSO.

JASPER: ESO NO TE QUITA EL ANIMO.

KRONOS: POR SUPUESTO QUE NO SEÑORA JASPER. DE HECHO ESTOY ENTIUSTASMADA POR PELEAR.

LAS 6 GEMS JUNTO CON EL ESCUDRON SE MONTAN EN LA NAVE Y DESPEGAN CON RUMBO A LA TIERRA.

EN CIUDAD PLAYA:

DELCIN Y LA TRIBU SE DIRIJEN A LA PLAYA PARA DISFRUTAR DE LAS VACACIONES.

ZACK: OYE DELCIN MONTAMOS UNAS OLAS.

DELCIN: PUES CLARO.

BETTY: TENGAN CUIDADO, Y POR FAVOR DELCIN NADA DE PODERES.

DELCIN Y ZACK SE SUBEN EN SUS TABLAS Y SE DIRIGEN AL MAR PARA HACER SUFS MIENTRAS QUE TONY ESTA SEDUCIENDO A LAS CHICAS.

DELCIN: WUJU ESTO ES DIVERTIDO!

ZACK: MIRA ESTO (ZACK HACE UN TRUCO DE SURF HACIENDO UNA VOLTERETA) JAJA QUE TE PARECIO ESO.

DELCIN: ESTUVO BIEN PERO QUE TAL ESTO (HACE EL MISMO TRUCO QUE ZACK SOLO QUE LO HACE MAS ALTO Y CON MAS VOLTERETAS) COMO TE QUEDO EL OJO.

ZACK: DELCIN ESO NO VALE HICISTE TRAMPA!

EN LA ORILLA DEL MAR:

PERLA: GARNET HAY ALGO CON ESTE HUMANO QUE NO CUADRA.

GARNET: PARECE QUE SI SE VE MUY SOSPECHOSO.

AMATHISTA: NO LES VOY A MENTIR CHICAS PERO ESE TIPO LO VI POR ALGUNA PARTE.

PERLA: DEBEMOS TENER MUCHO CUIDADO.

LAPIZ: CHICAS MIREN ESTO.

LAPIZ LEVITA EL AGUA CREANDO UNA BARRERA EN LA OLA DONDE SE DIRIJE DELCIN Y LUEGO CHOCA CON ESA BARRERA HACIENDOLO CAER.

ZACK: (CAYENDOSE DE LA TABLA A CARCAJADAS) HAY DELCIN QUE GRACIOSO JAJAJAJA!

DELCIN: NO FUI YO ESA COSA APARECIO DE LA NADA.

PASARON CUATRO HORAS Y YA SE HIZO DE NOCHE.

TONY: DELCIN QUIERE IR AFUERA VAMOS CON ZACK, ZEN Y SONNY A IR A COMER PIZZA DE PESCADO.

DELCIN: AHORITA VOY DEJAME PONERME UNA CHAQUETA (DELCIN SACA DE SU EQUIPAJE UNA CHAQUETA AMARILLA Y NEGRA) YA ESTOY LISTO (SALE DEL CUARTO DEL HOTEL)

TONY: Y ESA CHAQUETA?

DELCIN: ERA UN RECUERDO DE MI AVENTURA EN SEATTLE, PERTENECIA A COLE MCGRATH.

TONY: DE QUIEN?

DELCIN: TE LO DIRE EN EL CAMINO.

DELCIN LE EXPLICO A TONY Y DOS CHICOS DE LA TRIBU QUIEN ERA COLE Y LUEGO ENTRA A LA PIZZERIA.

DELCIN: BUENAS NOCHES.

TONY: BUENAS NOCHES JENNY.

JENNY: PUEDO TOMAR SU ORDEN.

DELCIN: QUEREMOS UNA PIZZA GRANDE PARA CUATRO POR FAVOR.

JENNY: MUY BIEN POR CIERTO AQUÍ TIENES MI NUMERO (LE DA SU NUMERO A DELCIN)

DELCIN: MUY BIEN…

STEVEN, AMATHISTA Y GARNET ENTRAN EN LA PIZZERIA.

STEVEN: SEÑOR ROWE.

DELCIN: HOLA DE NUEVO UNIVERSE Y TAMBIEN HOLA DE NUEVO AHM SEÑORAS…

GARNET SE QUEDA EN SILENCIO.

DELCIN: OK… Y VAN A COMER PIZZA.

STEVEN: SI SEÑOR ROWE.

AMATHISTA: A POR CIERTO BONITA CHAQUETA.

DELCIN: GRACIAS ERA DE UN TIPO QUE MURIO PERO SU AMIGO ME LA REGALO.

STEVEN: (SUSURRANDOLE AL OIDO A GARNET) ESA NO ES LA CHAQUETA DE COLE MCGRATH?

GARNET: (SURRANDOLE AL OIDO A STEVEN) SI ES, ES LA CHAQUETA QUE ROG ESTABA BUSCANDO POR AÑOS.

LOS TRES SE SIENTA A ORDENAR SU PIZZA.

DELCIN: Y DONDE ESTA PERLA?

AMATHISTA: ESTA EN EL TEMPLO.

DELCIN: TEMPLO?

AMATHISTA: EL TEMPLO ES EN DONDE VIVIMOS EL MONUMENTO EL QUE VIERON USTEDES DOS ES UN TEMPLO.

GARNET LE TAPA LA BOCA A AMATHISTA.

TONY: ESO SUENA INTERESANTE.

SE OYE UNA EXPLOCION DELCIN Y LOS DEMAS SALEN PARA VER QUE PASA Y SE OYE UN RUGIDO AGUDO FUERTE HACIENDO QUE TODOS SE TAPEN LOS OIDOS.

DELCIN: QUE ESTA PASANDO!?

GARNET: ES UNO DE ESOS MONSTRUOS.

TODOS VEN QUE HAY UN MOSTRUO GRANDE DE CUATRO BRAZOS Y TIENE FORMA DE SERPIENTE.

AMATHISTA: STEVEN QUEDATE CON DELCIN NOSOTRAS NOS HAREMOS CARGO (SE DIRIJE JUNTO CON GARNET AL MONSTRUO PARA ATACARLO)

DELCIN: CLARO SI CREEN QUE ME VOY A QUEDAR AQUÍ SIN HACER NADA.

DELCIN SE DIRIJE A LA ZONA DE VIDEOJUEGOS.

TONY: DELCIN QUE ESTAS HACIENDO NO ES MOMENTO PARA JUGAR VIDEOJUEGOS.

DELCIN: CONFIA EN MI! YA VUELVO.

ENTRA A LA ZONA DE VIDEOJUEGOS Y BUSCA UN LUGAR PARA ODTENER SUS PODERES DE VIDEO.

DELCIN: VAMOS, VAMOS DONDE HAY PARA ADSORBER? AHÍ!

UNA PERSONA ESTABA JUGANDO VIDEOJUEGOS HASTA QUE DELCIN APARECE Y ADSORBER EL VIDEO PARA ODTENER SUS PODERES DE VIDEO.

DELCIN: LO SIENTO MUCHACHO PERO SI JUEGAS MUCHOS VIDEOJUEGOS NO TE VAS A ACOSTAR CON NADIE (VUELA FUERA DEL LUGAR)

GARNET, PERLA Y AMATHISTA SIGUEN PELANDO CONTRA EL MONSTRUO HASTA QUE APARECE DELCIN VOLANDO COMO SI FUERA UN ANGEL Y ATERRIZANDO SOBRE EL MONSTRUO GOLPEANDO EL SUELO HACIENDOLO VOLAR JUNTO CON LAS CRYSTAL GEMS.

PERLA: OYE NO TE METAS EN ESTO ROWE!

DELCIN: LO SIENTO CHICAS PERO ESTA ES HORA DE LUCIRME (VA DIRECTO A PERLA PARA SOMETERLA CLAVANDOLE UNAS ESPADAS DIGITALES CERCA DE ELLA PARA QUE NO SE MOVIERA)

PERLA: SUELTAME!

AMATHISTA: TE PASASTE DE LA RAYA ROWE AHORA VERAS (SALTA HACI DONDE ESTA DELCIN)

DELCIN: NO LO CREO (DELCIN SE HACE INVISIBLE DEJANDO UN HOLOGRAMA Y UN ANGEL)

EL ANGEL LE DISPARA SU RAYO DE LUZ A AMATHISTA MIENTRAS QUE DELCIN SE HACE VISIBLE Y ATACA AL MONSTRUO CON SU ESPADA DIGITAL GRANDE DOS VECES.

GARNET: ESTO NO ES UN JUEGO SEÑOR.

DELCIN: PIENSO AYUDAR!

DELCIN ATACA DE NUEVO AL MONSTRUO.

GARNET: ES UN CONDUCTOR,

AMATHISTA: (QUITANDOLE LAS ESPADAS A PERLA) NO PUEDE SER!

PERLA: LO SABIA QUE ESE SUJETO ESTABA OCULTANDO ALGO.

DELCIN LE DISPARA MUCHOS FRAGMENTOS DE VIDEO DEBILITANDO AL MONSTRUO Y DELCIN HACE SU MOVIDA FINAL CREA UNA BARRERA ENCERRANDO AL MONSTRUO Y DELCIN INVOCA A MUCHOS ANGELES QUE VAN POR ARRIBA DEL MONSTRUO PARA QUE CAYERAN SOBRE EL.

DELCIN: DEL CIELO AL INFIERNO Y DELCIN (BAJA LAS MANOS ORDELANDOLES A LOS ANGELES ENBESTIR AL MONSTRUO HACIENDO UNA MASACRE TOTAL HACIENDO EXPLOTAR AL MONSTRUO LIBERANDO SU FORMA DE GEMA)

TODA LA MULTITUD LE APLAUDE A DELCIN DEBIDO QUE HISO UN BUEN TRABAJO DERROTANDO AL MONSTRUO.

STEVEN: ESO FUE INCREIBLE! NO PUEDO CREER QUE USTED SEÑOR ROWE ERA UN CONDUCTOR (DIRIJENDOSE A EL).

PERLA: ALEJATE DE EL STEVEN (SONROJANDOSE)

AMATHISTA: OYE CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA LO TENIAMOS.

DELCIN: (TOMANDO LA GEMA QUE ESTABA EN EL MONSTRUO) LO SIENTO NO PUDE RESISTIRME, A PASADO TANTOS AÑOS DESDE QUE NO UTILISE MIS PODERES DE CONDUCTOR (LE DA LA GEMA DEL MONSTRUO A GARNET) ESTO DEBE PERTENECERLE.

GARNET: (TOMA LA GEMA Y LA EPCASULA) GRACIAS POR AYUDARNOS A DERROTAR A ESE MONSTRUO (ESTRECHA LA MANO A DELCIN).

PERLA: PERO GARNET ME LANZO ESPADAS DIGITALES!

GARNET: PERLA

DELCIN: (EN SU MENTE) NO ENTIENDO PORQUE NO ADSORBI SUS PODERES.

UN CHICO APARECE.

CHICO: SEÑOR MI NOMBRE ES RONALDO SOY DUEÑO DEL BLOG "COSAS LOCAS DE CIUDAD PLAYA" HACI QUE NESECITO UNA ENTREVISTA CON USTED (TAMANDO FOTOS DE LOS PEQUEÑOS FRAGMENTOS DE VIDEO) ES VIDEO, ES INCREIBLE.

DELCIN: LO SIENTO CHICO SERA PARA MAÑANA PORQUE ESTUVE COMIENDO UNA PIZZA.

RONALDO: SI SEÑOR (SE DIRIJE A LA ESENA PARA TOMAR MAS FOTOS)

TONY: DELCIN! ESO FUE GRANDIOSO.

DELCIN: ES LO GRANDIOSO DE SER CONDUCTOR.

TONY: Y QUIEN VA A PAGAR?

TODOS MIRAN A DELCIN.

DELCIN: (MIRANDO A LOS LADOS) MALDICION.

EN LA NAVE ESPACIAL:

LAS 6 GEMS JUNTO CON EL ESCUADRON ESTABAN VIENDO EL VIDEO DE LA LUCHA DE DELCIN CON EL MONSTRUO.

NATROLITA: LES DIJE QUE ESE HUMANO ES PELIGROSO.

PERIDOT: NOS ATACO CON HUMO AHORA ATACO A ESE MONSTRUO CON VIDEO CREO QUE ESTE HUMANO NOS PUEDE SERVIR DE ALGO.

JASPER: A QUE TE REFIERES PERIDOT.

PERIDOT: PODEMOS UTILIZAR A ESE HUMANO COMO ARMA.

JASPER: PARA CONQUISTAR LA TIERRA?

PERIDOT: NO AUN MEJOR PARA DESTRUIR A ROG.

JASPER: OH JOJO ESA ES MUY BUENA IDEA.

EN EL BOSQUE CERCA DE LA CASA COMUNAL:

TWIRLENKILLER: POR LO QUE ENCONTRAMOS SON FRAGMENTOS DE SOLADOS DE CRISTAL, CREO QUE HUBO UNA BATALLA POR AQUÍ SEÑOR ROG.

ROG: NO LO SE TWIRLENKILLER PERO EL QUE SE ENFRENTO A LOS SOLDADOS DE CRISTAL FUE UN HUMANO, SIENTES ESE OLOR.

TWIRLENKILLER: HUELO A HUMO, ESTABLESCAN UN PERIMETRO ENTREN EN LA CASA COMUNAL.

SOLDADO A.H.V.N: SEÑOR VON TWIRLENKILLER YA HEMOS ENTRADO AL LUGAR Y NO HAY NADIE.

ROG: (CREANDO UNA BOLA DE FUEGO NEGRO) AL FIN NOS CONOCEREMOS INFAME (CERRANDO EL PUÑO ESPARSIENDOSE EL FUEGO NEGRO) NOS IREMOS A SEATTLE.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:

DELCIN SE LEVANTA DE SU CAMA EXTIENDE LOS BRAZOS Y ABRE LA CORTINA SE TAPA LA CARA Y SE CEPILLA LOS DIENTES Y SE PONE SU GORRO.

DELCIN: YA TONY LEVANTATE YA ES DE DIA.

TONY: POR FAVOR DELCIN AHORITA NO.

DELCIN: COMO DESEES TE DEJARE EN TU SUEÑO DE BELLEZA. (RIENDOSE)

DELCIN CON UNOS CUANTOS DE LA TRIBU Y CON BETTY VAN AL RESTAURANTE DEL HOTEL A COMER EL DESAYUNO.

DELCIN: IRE A BUSCAR UNAS SERVILLETAS.

DELCIN INTENTA BUSCAR SERVILLETAS Y SE ENCUENTRA CON UN PAR DE SORPRESAS.

FECHT: NO VAS A DARLE SALUDOS A TUS VIEJOS AMIGOS.

DELCIN: (INPRESIONADO) FECHT, EUGENE!?

FECHT: (ABRAZANDO A DELCIN) QUE ALEGRIA EN VERTE DELCIN ROWE.

EUGENE: A MI TAMPOCO ME MAS A SALUDAR.

DELCIN: EUGENE (CHOCA LOS PUÑOS CON EUGENE) QUE TAL DE TU VIDA.

EUGENE: HE ESTADO MEJOR QUE NUNCA YA REGULER EL TIEMPO A LOS VIDEOJUEGOS.

DELCIN: Y YA TE ACOSTASTE CON ALGUIEN?

EUGENE: CLARO ERA UNA DEMONIO DE LAS CUEVAS PROFUNDAS DE CLORDARK.

DELCIN Y FECHT SE QUEDAN EN SILENCIO MIENTRAS QUE UN GRILLO SUENA.

EUGENE: Y COMO ESTAS TU?

DELCIN: HE CAMBIADO HACE 6 AÑOS DESDE QUE REGGIE MURIO DE HECHO ME A CAMBIADO MUCHO.

FECHT: Y NO NOS VAS A PRESENTAR A TU TRIBU?

DELCIN: CLARO QUE ESPERAN VAMOS.

FECHT Y EUGENE SE SENTABAN EN LA MISMA MESA CON LA TRIBU A CHARLAR SOBRE SUS AVENTURAS.

TONY APARECE Y SE SIENTA.

BETTY: OH TONY TE PERIDISTE DE UNA GRAN CHARLA, CONOCE A LOS AMIGOS DE DELCIN.

TONY: HOLA (LE DA LA MANO A FECHT Y A EUGENE) TONY.

FECHT: FECHT.

EUGENE: EUGENE.

TONY: DELCIN ME HABLO MUCHO SOBRE USTEDES, LAS AVENTURAS QUE USTEDES TUVIERON, LAS BATALLAS QUE TUVIERON.

FECHT: BUENO QUE VAMOS A DECIR.

DELCIN: BUENO CHICOS QUE TAL SI VAMOS AFUERA LOS CUATRO TENGO ALGO QUE DERCIRLES.

LOS CUATRO SALEN DEL HOTEL.

EUGENE: BUENO DE QUE QUIERES HABLAR.

DELCIN: NO ME VAN A CREER LO QUE VOY A DECIR.

CONTINUARA…


	4. 4-LA BUSQUEDA

INFAMOUS IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE CAPITULO 4: LA BUSQUEDA.

FECHT: VAYA SI QUE ESA HISTORIA ES DEMASIADA RARA.

DELCIN: LES DIGO LA VERDAD VI A ALIENIGENAS CON MIS PROPIOS OJOS EN LA CASA COMUNAL.

EUGENE: ALIENS QUE LOCURA.

DELCIN: NO SE QUE TRAMAN PERO CREO QUE QUIEREN APODERARSE DE LA TIERRA.

TONY: BUENO ESTO SERA LO QUE HAREMOS (SUSURRANDOLE AL OIDO A DELCIN) QUE VAMOS HACER?

DELCIN: ESTE ES EL PLAN EN EL ATARDECER DEBEMOS SEPARARNOS, EUGENE TU Y TUS ANGELES HARAN RECONOCIMIENTO AEREO, FECHT TU BUSCA A POSIBLES PERSONAS QUE NOS DEN MAS INFORMACION SOBRE LAS GEMS, TONY Y YO VAMOS A BUSCAR LA FORMA DE COMO CONSEGUIR MAS PODERES DE VENGALA.

TODOS: ENTENDIDO (VUELVEN AL RESTAURANT)

2:00 DE LA TARDE EN LA PIZZERIA:

DELCIN: MUY BIEN CHICOS DEBEMOS SEPARARNOS SI HAY PROBLEMAS NO DUDEN EN UTILISAR SUS PODERES.

TODOS SE SEPARAN EN DISTINTOS LUGARES DIFERENTES DE CIUDAD PLAYA, EUGENE INVOCA A SUS ANGELES PARA HACER CONOCIMIENTO AEREO, FECHT SE DIRIJES A LUGARES PARA ENCONTRAR INFORMACION SOBRE ESA RAZA CELESTIAL Y TONY DISPARA UNA VENGALA CERCA DE DELCIN PARA QUE EL LA ADSORBA PARA ODTENER LOS PODERES DE VENGALA.

STEVEN: (EN EL TELEFONO) HOLA SEÑOR ROWE.

DELCIN: QUIEN ES?

STEVEN: SOY YO STEVEN UNIVERSE.

DELCIN: AH STEVEN COMO ESTAS AHORITA NO PUEDO HABLAR CONTIGO ESTOY BUSCANDO LA FORMA DE CONSEGUIR NUEVOS PODERES.

STEVEN: YO PUEDO SABER.

DELCIN: QUE COMO LO SABES.

STEVEN: SABES DE LA A.H.V.N.

DELCIN: NO ES ESE EJERCITO DE DESALMADOS MISERABLES DE NEVADA.

STEVEN: CLARO LAS CHICAS Y YO CONCEGUIMOS NUEVOS PODERES GRACIAS A UNO DE ESOS NUCLEOS EXPLOSIVOS.

DELCIN: TAMBIEN USAN ESOS NUCLEOS.

STEVEN: SI SON PARA RASTREAR GEMS INVASORAS.

DELCIN: ESPERA QUE?

STEVEN: NO ESTA LEJOS ESE NUCLEO PERO TIENES QUE PASAR SU SEGURIDAD SI QUIERES ODTENER UN NUEVO PODER, TE MARCARE LOS PUNTOS SE CONTRO.

DELCIN: PERO QUE!?

STEVEN COLGO.

DELCIN: HOLA, COLGO.

TONY: QUE TE DIJO STEVEN.

DELCIN: DICE QUE PARA QUE YO ODTENGA UN NUEVO PODER DEBO DESTRUIR UNOS DE ESOS NUCLEOS DE LA A.H.V.N

TONY: LA A.H.V.N DELCIN SE QUE QUIERES NUEVOS PODERES PERO NO ES NECESARIO ENFRENTAR LA A.H.V.N SERIA COMO SUICIDIO.

DELCIN: AMIGO YO SE LO QUE AHORA NESECITO QUE VUELVAS AL HOTEL PORQUE ESTO SERA UNA LOCURA.

TONY: PROMETEME QUE TE CUIDARAS.

DELCIN LEVANTANDO EL DEDO PULGAR.

DELCIN LOCALIZA UN NUCLEO EXPLOSIVO DE LA A.H.V.N EN LA CUAL ESTA PROTEGIDO POR 5 SOLDADOS DE LA A.H.V.N.

DELCIN: OK CUIDADO ABAJO!

DELCIN SALTA DEL EDIFICIO Y LANZA UN GOLPE AL SUELO HACIENDO VOLAR A LOS CINCO SOLDADOS DE LA A.H.V.N

DELCIN: MUY BIEN NUEVO PODER AQUÍ VOY (GOLPEA EL NUCLEO CON SU CADENA Y LO HACE EXPLOTAR) JAJA MUY BIEN.

DELCIN ADSORBE LA ENERGIA DEL NUCLEO Y ODTIENE UN NUEVO PODER: RAYO DE VENGALAS.

DELCIN: MUY BIEN PROBEMOS ESTO.

VIENEN SOLDADOS DE LA A.H.V.N Y PROCEDEN A DISPARARLE A DELCIN Y DELCIN DISPARA UN RAYO DE VENGALA A LOS SOLDADOS.

DELCIN: NO ESTA PASANDO NADA, ENTONCES DEBE SERVIR PARA ESTO (HACE UNA LINEA DE LUZ HACIENDO UNA BARRERA DE FUEGO) OH SI! HACI ME GUSTA PERO NO TANTO.

DELCIN ESCAPA CON SU DESPLAZAMIENTO DE VENGALA SUBIENDO A UN EDIFICIO Y CORRIENDO HACIA EL SIGUIENTE NUCLEO.

FECHT: (EN EL TELEFONO) D AUN ESTOY BUSCANDO INFORMACION TU COMO SIGUES.

DELCIN: (VOLANDO EN EL AIRE) YO ESTOY MUY BIEN NO HAY DE NADA DE QUE PREOCUPARSE.

FECHT: MUY BIEN D IRE A BUSCAR INFORMACION SOBRE LA CASA QUE ESTA EN LA MONTAÑA.

DELCIN: QUE FECHT NO VAYAS AHÍ ES UNA MALA IDEA, FECHT! MALDICION DEBO IR CON FECHT, LOS PODERES PUEDEN ESPERAR.

EN EL ESPACIO:

JASPER: EL HUMANO UTILISA LOS NUCLEOS EXPLOSIVOS DE LA A.H.V.N Y LOS DESTRUYE.

KRONOS: NUCLEOS EXPLOSIVOS?

PERIDOT: LOS NUCLEOS EXPLOSIVOS SIRVEN PARA DECTETAR NUESTRA PRESENCIA PERO AUN NO LOS DESTRUYE TODOS.

CITRINO: ALMENOS LA A.H.V.N NO NOS RASTEARAN MIENTRAS QUE ATERRISAMOS EN LA PLAYA.

KRONOS: LA A.H.V.N?

JASPER: TE DIREMOS CUANDO ESTES LISTA.

KRONOS: MUY BIEN.

EN LA CIUDAD:

DELCIN CORRE COMO ALMA QUE SE LLEVA EL DIABLO HASTA LA CASA DE STEVEN PERO ESTA MUY LEJOS.

DELCIN: NESECITO OTRO PODER, (ADSORBE EL NEON QUE ESTA EN UN LETRERO) OK Y A CORRER! (CORRE CON SU DESPLAZAMIENTO DE NEON)

EN EL ESPACIO:

PERIDOT: (ANALIZANDO A DELCIN) PARECE QUE ESTE HUMANO SI QUE NOS SERVIRA UTILIZANDO UNA MUESTRA DE SU SANGRE PODEMOS HACER EJERCITOS QUE TENGAN ESOS PODERES.

AMMNOLITA: ESO ME PARECE UNA BUENA IDEA.

JASPER: (DANDOLE UN GOLPE EN LA NUCA A AMMNOLITA) SILENCIO!

AMMNOLITA: SI SEÑORA.

EN LA CIUDAD:

DELCIN LLEGA A LA CASA DE STEVEN DONDE TOCA LA PUERTA.

LAPIZ: HOLA SEÑOR ROWE MI NOMBRE ES LAPIZ LAZURI.

DELCIN: ES UN GUSTO EN CONOCERTE PERO NO HAS VISTO UNA MUJER DE PELO ROSA ENTRAR POR ESTA CASA.

FECHT: DELCIN VOLVISTE TAN PRONTO.

DELCIN: (ENTRANDO EN LA CASA) FECHT NO DEBERIAS ESTAR AQUÍ (SUSURRANDOLE)

FECHT: ESTOY BIEN MI AMIGA LAPIZ ME DIJO ACERCA DE SU RAZA.

LAPIZ: EXACTAMENTE.

DELCIN: HACI BUENO FECHT SE TIENE QUE IR HACI QUE ADIOS (SE DIRIJE CON FECHT A LA PUERTA)

FECHT: ADIOS LAPIZ.

LAPIZ: ADIOS.

DELCIN: (SALIENDO DE LA CASA) ESTAS DEMENTE PODIAN HABERTE HECHO DAÑO.

FECHT: TRANQUILO D NO ME HICIERON NADA SON AMIGABLES.

DELCIN: BUENO QUE TE DIJO TU AMIGA LAPIZ?

FECHT: TE LO DIRE EN EL HOTEL.

EUGENE: (EN EL TELEFONO) OYE DELCIN YA TENGO TODA CIUDAD PLAYA CUBIERTA DE ANGELES ELLOS NOS DIRAN HACIA ADONDE TENEMOS QUE IR.

DELCIN: OK EUGENE AHORA YA VUELVE AL HOTEL TE ESPERAREMOS AY.

EUGENE: OK NOS VEREMOS EN EL HOTEL Y QUIZAS PODAMOS COMER PAPAS FRITAS Y JUGAR UN VIDEOJUEGO.

DELCIN: ME PARECE UNA BUENA IDEA.

7:00 DE LA NOCHE EN LA TIENDA DE PAPAS:

DELCIN: DAME LAS PAPAS.

DELCIN TOMA SUS PAPAS FRITAS Y DECIDE A SENTARSE CERCA DE LA PLAYA CON SUS AMIGOS.

DELCIN: Y HAN SABIDO MAS DE HANK.

EUGENE: INTENTAMOS BUSCARLO PARECE QUE DESAPARECIO CON SU HIJA.

FECHT: LO HEMOS BUSCADO POR TODAS PARTES DOWNTOWN, CARDUN CAY STACION, LA AGUJA ESPACIAL Y NO LO HEMOS ENCONTRADO.

DELCIN: ESTE DONDE ESTE DEBE ESTAR CUIDANDO BIEN A SU HIJA.

FLASHBACK

DELCIN ESTA EN EL TEJADO DE UN EDIFICIO EN SEATTLE Y VE A HANK EN EL PUENTE SALTA Y USA SUS ALAS DE ANGEL DIRIJIENDOSE A EL GOLPEANDO EL SUELO CERCA DE EL TIRANDOLO AL SUELO.

DELCIN: HIJO DE PERRA ELLA MATO A REGGIE.

HANK: ESPERA NO TENIA IDEA DE QUE ESO IBA A PASAR, DIJO QUE ELLA SOLO HABLARIA.

DELCIN: ERES UN MALDITO JUDAS! (TOMANDOLO POR LA CAMISA)

HANK: ELLA DIJO QUE SI HAGO LO QUE ELLA ME PIDE NO LA LASTIMARIA.

DELCIN: Y TU LE CREISTE!?

HANK: SE LE NOTA LA VENA SADICA PERO NUNCA ESCUCHE QUE ELLA MATABA A UN CONDUCTOR.

DELCIN: (CON TONO DE FURIA) MI HERMANO SEGUIRIA VIVO SI NO FUESE POR TI.

HANK: TENIA A MI HIJA.

UNA VOZ SE OYE DESDE LEJOS.

NIÑA: PAPA DONDE ESTAS?

HANK LE DA UN GOLPE DE HUMO A DELCIN TIRANDOLO AL SUELO Y LUEGO SE CAE. DELCIN SE LEVANTA Y NOTA QUE HANK SE ESTA ESCAPANDO DELCIN ACTUA RAPIDO Y PONE SU CADENA EN EL CUELLO DE HANK INTENTANDOLO AHORCAR PERO LUEGO DE UNOS SEGUNDOS DELCIN OYE LA VOZ DE LA NIÑA OTRA VEZ.

NIÑA: PAPA! DONDE ESTAS?

DELCIN LE QUITA LA CADENA A HANK. HANK INTENTA RECUPERAR EL AIRE Y DELCIN SE RECUESTA CON UN SOPORTE DEL PUENTE.

HANK: PUEDES VENIR CON NOSOTROS SOLO DESAPARECE.

DELCIN SE ALEJA DE HANK DICIENDO.

DELCIN: CUIDATE HANK.

DELCIN SE CA DEL LUGAR DONDE ESTA HANK.

HANK: YA VOY CARIÑO. NOS VAMOS A CASA.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

FECHT: DELCIN ESTAS BIEN?

DELCIN: SI ESTOY BIEN ES QUE AUN NO OLVIDO LO QUE HISO HANK.

FECHT: SABES QUE LAMENTAMOS MUCHO LA MUERTE DE TU HERMANO DELCIN PERO REGGIE NUNCA QUERIA QUE TU MATARAS A HANK.

EUGENE: SIEMPRE ESTAREMOS CONTIGO DELCIN NOS AYUDASTE A SER MAS VALIENTES Y ESO LO AGRADECEMOS.

FECHT: AMIGOS HASTA EL FINAL D.

DELCIN: (MIRA DEL CIELO UNA ESTRELLA VERDE) OH MIREN ESA ESTRELLA NO ES HERMOSA.

FECHT: GUAO MIRA TODAS ESAS ESTRELLAS.

LAS CRYSTAL GEMS APARECEN.

PERLA: HOLA SEÑOR ROWE.

DELCIN: (VOLTEANDO) AH HOLA CHICAS COMO ESTAN.

AMATHISTA: ESTAMOS BIEN Y QUIENES SON LAS DOS PERSONAS QUE ESTAN CONTIGO.

DELCIN: SON MIS AMIGOS DE SEATTLE ELLA ES FECHT WALKER Y EL ES EUGENE.

FECHT Y EUGENE: MUCHO GUSTO.

GARNET: LAPIZ NOS HABLO DE TI FECHT.

FECHT: SI ELLA ES ASOMBROSA.

DELCIN: Y PERLA COMO SIGUES YA OLVIDASTE SOBRE LAS ESPADAS.

PERLA: (CAMBIANDO SU EXPRESION) NO LO HE OLVIDADO AUN.

DELCIN: BUENO ALMENOS LA CHICA DORITO ESTA AQUÍ.

AMATHISTA: LA CHICA QUIEN?

DELCIN: LA MUJER COLOR VERDE QUE TIENE UN DIAMANTE EN LA CABEZA Y QUE TIENE LOS DEDOS SEPARADOS.

PERLA: SU NOMBRE ES PERIDOT. UN MOMENTO COMO CONOCEZ A PERIDOT?

DELCIN: QUE NO USTEDES SON GEMS. ELLA ES UNA GEM.

PERLA: EN DONDE LA VISTE?

DELCIN: EN UN BOSQUE CERCA DE DONDE YO VIVO EN UNA CASA COMUNAL DE LOS AKOMISH.

PERLA: OH DIOS MIO, NO HAY PLATAFORMAS EN SEATTLE. QUE ESTARA PASANDO?

EUGENE: ESTAN BIEN.

GARNET: ESTAMOS BIEN SOLO ESTAMOS SORPRENDIDAS.

AMATHISTA: CREO QUE DEBEMOS IRNOS A LA CASA.

LAS CRYSTAL GEMS SE VAN DEL LUGAR.

EUGENE: AH ESO FUE SOSPECHOSO.

EN EL ESPACIO:

KRONOS VE LOS VIDEOS DE DELCIN EN SUS AVENTURAS EN SEATTLE.

KRONOS: ESE HUMANO SE VE ALGO APUESTO.

JASPER APARECE.

JASPER: HEY NOVATA QUE ESTAS HACIENDO DEBERIAS DESCANSAR.

KRONOS: LO SIENTO SEÑORA JASPER SOLO ESTUVE ANALIZANDO AL HUMANO CONDUCTOR (MIRA A OTRO LADO SONROJADA)

JASPER: YA VEO… (MIRANDO A KRONOS) VETE A DESCANSAR MAÑANA ESTAREMOS EN TIERRA.

KRONOS: SI SEÑORA (SE VA A SU RECAMARA A DESCANSAR)

JASPER: Y NO VUELVAS A HACER COSAS COMO ESTA SIN MI AUTORIZACION.

JASPER VE LOS VIDEOS DE DELCIN.

JASPER: NO ME IMPORTA SI ERES HUMANO O CONDUCTOR TE VOY A DESTRUIR (APAGA LA PANTALLA)

CONTINUARA…


	5. 5-INFILTRADOS

InFAMOUS: IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE CAPITULO 5: INFILTRADOS.

DELCIN Y SUS AMIGOS FECHT Y EUGENE SIGUEN SENTADOS EN UNA SILLA EN LA PLAYA MIRANDO LA LUNA Y LAS ESTRELLAS.

FECHT: ES UNA NOCHE TAN HERMOSA PERO LE FALTA ALGO.

DELCIN: DEJAME ADIVINAR, GRAFFITI DE NEON.

FECHT: POR SUPUESTO.

FECHT SE LEVANTA DE LA SILLA Y LANZA UN RAYO Y PEQUEÑOS FRAGMENTOS DE NEON EN LA ARENA PARA DIBUJAR UNA LUNA CUARTO CRECIENTE GRANDE.

DELCIN: YUJU ESO ES INCREIBLE DEJAME TOMAR UNA FOTO.

FECHT: ASEGURATE QUE YO SALGA BONITA EN LA FOTO.

DELCIN LE TOMA UNA FOTO AL GRAFFITI JUNTO CON FECHT.

DELCIN: LISTO.

EL TELEFONO DE DELCIN SUENA.

DELCIN: NUMERO DESCONOCIDO (ATIENDE EL TELEFONO) HOLA?

TELEFONO: TZITIRITIRRIZIXIRITIXIXIZITIRRIZTIXITIZIZZIZ.

DELCIN: PERO QUE? HOLA!

EUGENE: QUIEN ES DELCIN.

DELCIN: VAYASE AL DEMONIO (CUELGA EL TELEFONO)

FECHT: QUE PASA DELCIN?

DELCIN: UN NUMERO DESCONOCIDO HABIA COMO UNA ESPECIE DE TIZITIZIRIRIRIXI.

EL TELEFONO DE DELCIN RECIBE UN MENSAJE DE VOZ.

DELCIN: MENSAJE DE VOZ DEL MISMO NUMERO.

TELEFONO: TIZIRIXIXIXIZIRITITIRIZIXIRITIXIZI.

EUGENE: ESO NO SUENA A UN HUMANO. SUENA A UN MENSAJE DE OTRO ANGULO PARALELO.

FECHT: Y COMO SABES ESO?

EUGENE: HE VISTO PELICULAS DE EXTRATERRETRES.

DELCIN: PARECE QUE NOSOTROS TENDREMOS QUE HACER UNA PEQUEÑA VISITA AL ESA CASA (SEÑALANDO EL TEMPLO)

EUGENE: DELCIN NO ESTAS LOCO SERIA INVADIR PROPIEDAD PRIVADA!

DELCIN: SI PERO TE ACUERDAS QUE EN EL MUELLE NOSOTROS UTILISAMOS NUESTRA INVISIBILIDAD PARA TOMAR LA COMIDA DE PEZ PARA PODER PESCAR.

EUGENE: SI ME ACUERDO PERO LO QUE HACEMOS ES ALGO MUY ILEGAL ENTRAR A LA PROPIEDAD DE OTRO SIN SU AUTORIZACION NOS METERIAN EN LA CARCEL.

DELCIN: CONFIA EN MI NESECITAMOS DESIFRAR EL MENSAJE Y ADEMAS NESECITAMOS SABER MAS DE ESAS COSAS.

EUGENE: BIEN Y QUE HARA FECHT?

DELCIN: FECHT NOS VA AYUDAR VA A LLAMAR LA ATENCION DE UNA DE SUS AMIGAS DE OTRO MUNDO Y TAMBIEN DE STEVEN ESTAS DE ACUERDO FECHT?

FECHT: NO ME SIENTO SASTIFECHA CON HACER ESTO PERO LO HACEMOS POR LA TIERRA HACI QUE HAGAMOSLO.

DELCIN: BIEN VAMOS!

DELCIN Y SUS AMIGOS SE DIRIJEN A LA CASA DE STEVEN Y VEN QUE LAS LUCES ESTAN APAGADAS, DELCIN Y EUGENE SE DIRIJEN A LA PUERTA DE LA CASA Y FECHT LE AVIENTA CONCHAS DE ALMEJAS A LA VENTANA DE LA CASA, LAPIZ PROCEDE A ABRIR PERO VE QUE NO HAY NADIE ECEPTO FECHT.

LAPIZ: FECHT? QUE HACES AQUÍ TAN TARDE.

FECHT: QUERIA PASAR EL RATO CONTIGO PERO SI NO QUIERES ME IRE.

LAPIZ: NO ESTA BIEN YA BAJO (LAPIZ ENTRA LA CASA DEJANDO LA PUERTA ABIERTA)

FECHT MIRA A DELCIN Y EUGENE HACIENDOSE INVISIBLES Y ENTRANDO A LA CASA Y SALIENDO LAPIZ SIN SENTIRLOS.

LAPIZ: BUENO AQUÍ ESTOY QUE HAREMOS ESTA NOCHE.

FECHT: BUENO DIVIRTAMONOS.

LAPIZ: MUY BIEN.

DENTRO DE LA CASA DE STEVEN:

DELCIN: (SUSURRANDOLE A EUGENE) MUY BIEN DESCANSEMOS DEBEMOS ARRORAR NUESTROS PODERES SI VIENE ALGUIEN NO DUDES EN USAR TUS PODERES.

EUGENE: MUY BIEN (SE DA LA VUELTA DONDE VE UN LEON ROSADO DURMIENDO) AAHHH! (EN VOZ BAJA)

DELCIN: (TAPANDOLE LA BOCA A EUGENE) NO HAGAS UN RUIDO.

EUGENE: MUY BIEN AHORA QUE HACEMOS?

DELCIN: HAY UNA PUERTA SIN PERILLA AY CREO QUE ESA ES LA ENTRADA AL TEMPLO.

EUGENE: MUY BIEN Y COMO ENTRAREMOS?

LA PUERTA DEL TEMPLO SE ESTA ABRIENDO, DELCIN Y EUGENE SE PONEN DETRÁS DE LA PUERTA DONDE SALEN STEVEN Y AMATHISTA.

STEVEN: FUE MUY DIVERTIDO AMATHISTA ESPERO VOLVER ACERLO.

DELCIN Y EUGENE PONEN SU CARA DE PERTUBADOS Y LUEGO SE CONTIENE DE LA RISA Y ENTRAN A LA PUERTA DEL TEMPLO USANDO SU INVICIBILIDAD.

AMATHISTA: BUENO BUENAS NOCHES STEVEN (ENTRA AL TEMPLO Y PROCEDE A DESCANSAR SIN NOTAR LA PRESENCIA DE EUGENE Y DELCIN).

DELCIN Y EUGENE SE VAN DE LA VISTA DE AMATHISTA Y DESACTIVAN SU INVICIBILIDAD.

DELCIN: (EN VOZ BAJA) MUY BIEN ESTAMOS ADENTRO NO FUE TAN DIFICIL.

EUGENE: ESTAMOS FRITOS.

DELCIN: JA STEVEN ES UN SEMENTAL (RIENDOSE)

EUGENE: (RIENDOSE TAMBIEN) SI ESO FUE DIVERTIDO AMATHISTA ESPERO VOLVER ACERLO.

DELCIN: BUENO PONGAMONOS SERIOS NESECITAMOS BUSCAR UNA MANERA DE REPRODUCIR EL MENSAJE.

DELCIN Y EUGENE RECORREN EL SITIO DEL CUARTO DE AMATHISTA.

EUGENE: MALDICION HERMANO ESTE LUGAR ES UN DESASTRE A MI NO ME GUSTARIA VIVIR HACI.

DELCIN: MIRA HAY UNA CASCADA DEBEMOS SUBIR (SUBE ARRIBA DE LA CASCADA USANDO SU ALAS DE ANGEL) MUY BIEN EUGENE SIGUEME.

EUGENE Y DELCIN HACEN UN GRAN RECORRIDO POR EL TEMPLO ADMIRANDO LAS BELLEZAS QUE LOS RODEAN.

DELCIN: GUAO ESTE LUGAR ES INCREIBLE.

EUGENE: SI MUY HERMOSO, Y COMO HAREMOS PARA DESIFRAR EL MENSAJE?

DELCIN: DEBE HABER UNA ESPECIE DE COMPUTADORA DONDE UTILISAMOS NUESTROS PODERES DE VIDEO PARA ENTRAR.

EUGENE: Y COMO FUNCIONA ESO.

DELCIN: LO HE INTENTADO UNA VEZ.

EUGENE: CUANDO?

DELCIN: (PONIENDO CARA DE SARCASMO) NO TE LO DIRE.

HAN PASADO 2 HORAS Y DELCIN Y EUGENE NO ENCUENTRAN NADA.

EUGENE: MALDICION DELCIN HEMOS ESTADO AQUÍ POR DOS HORAS. ESTOY CANSADO, Y ME DUELEN LOS PIES.

DELCIN: NO SEAS LLORON CREO QUE ES AQUÍ.

DELCIN Y EUGENE MIRAN UNA BRILLANTE ESTATUA GIGANTE ARRIBA DE UNA PLATAFORMA GRANDE HACI QUE UTILISARON SUS ALAS DE ANGEL PARA SUBIR.

DELCIN: VAMOS A VER (PONE SU MANO EN LA ESTATUA Y SIENTE UN GRAN COSQUILLEO Y DOLOR JUNTOS Y TIENE VISIONES DE COMO FUERON CREADAS LAS GEMS, SU HISTORIA, SU IDIOMA Y SU TECNOLOGIA) EUGENE!

EUGENE: DELCIN QUE TE ESTA PASANDO!?

DELCIN: LO ESTOY VIENDO TODO EUGENE. JA ES HERMOSO EUGENE!

SE OYE LA VOZ DE ALGUIEN.

PERLA: QUIEN ANDA AY!?

EUGENE: MALDICION DELCIN AQUÍ VIENEN DEBEMOS IRNOS!

DELCIN: AUN NO NESECITO SABER MAS!

EUGENE LE QUITA LA MANO A DELCIN LIBERANDOLO.

DELCIN: (LEVANTANDOSE DEL INCREIBLE MAREO) MALDICION EN SU FUE INTENSO (DELCIN SIENTE QUE VA A VOMITAR Y LO HACE CASI SOBRE EUGENE)

EUGENE: OYE CASI ENSUSIAS MIS TENIS.

GARNET: MUESTRENSE O DECIDIREMOS BAJARLOS POR LA FUERZA!

EUGENE: AMIGO ESTAMOS J…DOS ESTAN AQUÍ Y NO HAY ESCAPATORIA!

PERLA: BUENO QUE HACI SEA! (DA UN GRAN SALTO JUNTO CON GARNET Y AMATHISTA HACIA LA PLATAFORMA Y SE QUEDAN IMPRESIONADAS) PERO COMO ES POSIBLE?

DELCIN: AHH SORPRESA!

GARNET: USTEDES NO DEBERIAN ESTAR AQUÍ, COMO ENTRARON?

EUGENE: BUENO SUCEDE QUE ENTRAMOS FACILMENTE CUANDO SU COMPAÑERA.

DELCIN: EUGENE CALLATE!

EUGENE: (SIGUIENDO HABLANDO) AMATHISTA ABRIO SU PUERTA, PASAMOS DOS HORAS BUSCANDO SU DATOS.

DELCIN: AMIGO CREO QUE TE DEBERIAS CALLAR.

EUGENE: DELCIN DEJAME TERMINAR, Y AHORA ESTOY CANSADO, ME DUELEN LOS PIES Y YA ME QUIERO IR DE ESTA LUGAR YA QUE ME ESTA DANDO MAREOS HACI QUE NOS HACEN EL FAVOR DE SALIR DE ESTE TEMPLO.

PERLA: OH JOJOJO USTEDES HICIERON QUE!

DELCIN: AHORA SI ESTAMOS J…DOS.

GARNET: LAMENTABLE MENTE (INVOCANDO SUS GUANTELES) SOLO HAY UNA FORMA DE SALIR DE AQUÍ Y ES MANDANDOLOS EN LA MORGE.

EUGENE: (TRAGANDO SALIBA) NO HAY UNA SEGUNDA OPCION?

AMATHISTA: (INVOCANDO SU LATIGO) SE ARREPENTIRAN DE HABER URSUPADO ESTE TEMPLO!

DELCIN: CORRE.

DELCIN Y EUGENE INVOCAN SUS ALAS DE ANGEL PARA ESCAPAR PERO EL LATIGO DE AMATHISTA LOS SUJETA Y LOS ARROJA EN EL SUELO DONDE INTENTAN SEPARARSE PARA EVITAR A LAS CRYSTAL GEMS PERO ELLAS LOS RODEAN.

DELCIN: NO QUEREMOS HACERLE DAÑO A NADIE SOLO QUEREMOS IRNOS.

AMATHISTA: Y SE IRAN PERO AL OTRO MUNDO!

AMATHISTA LE DA UNA PATADA EN LA CARA A DELCIN HACIENDOLO VOLAR PERO EL DETIENE SU CAIDA MANTENIENDOSE EN EL AIRE CON SU PODER DE VIDEO.

DELCIN: (TAPANDOSE LA CARA DEL DOLOR) MALDITA SEA. ESO ME DOLIO!

PERLA LE LANZA SUS RAYOS LAZERS DE SU LANZA DONDE ESTA DELCIN Y EUGENE Y EXPLOTA SEPARANDOLOS OTRA VEZ, EUGENE ESTA TIRADO EN EL SUELO Y CUANDO SE INTENTA LEVANTAR RECIBE UNA PATADA DE PARTE DE AMATHISTA EN LA COSTILLA Y CHOCANDO CON UN SOPORTE DE LA PLATAFORMA RECIBIENDO MUCHO DOLOR.

PERLA: DALE DURO AMATHISTA!

AMATHISTA: SERA UN PLACER (TOMA A EUGENE CON SU LATIGO Y LO LANZA HACIA UN LAGO GIGANTE)

DELCIN: EUGENE (CORRE PARA SOCORRER A EUGENE) YA VOY PARA ALLA!

PERLA DETIENE A DELCIN PONIENDO SU LANZA EN EL SUELO PARA QUE DELCIN TROPIESE CON ELLA TIRANDOLO AL SUELO OTRA VEZ Y PERLA PROCEDE PARA DARLE UNA PATADA AL ESTOMAGO DE DELCIN HACIENDOLO HACER UNA BARRIDA DE TRES METROS.

DELCIN: MALDITA PERRA! (LEVATANDOSE DEL SUELO) YA ME HICIERON ENOJAR!

DELCIN SE DESPLAZA CON SUS ALAS DE ANGEL Y LE DA UN GOLPE CON LA ESPADA DIGITAL A PERLA PERO ELLA LO ESQUIVA LUEGO TAMBIEN INTENTA DARLE UN GOLPE CON LA ESPADA A GARNET PERO ELLA LO DETIENE AGARRANDO LA ESPADA CON LOS GUANTELES Y DANDOLE UN GRAN EMPUJON A DELCIN HACIENDOLO RETROCEDER, AMATHISTA AGARRA EL BRAZO DE DELCIN CON SU LATIGO Y GARNET GOLPEA EL SUELO DONDE ESTA EL HACIENDOLO VOLAR EN EL AIRE.

DELCIN: JA MALA JUGADA!

DELCIN GOLPEA EL SUELO MUY FUERTE HACIENDO VOLAR A GARNET AL LAGO.

DELCIN: VAMOS EUGENE!

PERLA: GARNET! PAGARAS POR ESTO ROWE (SIGUE DISPARANDO RAYOS LAZER DONDE ESTA DELCIN)

DELCIN ESQUIVA LOS LAZERS UTILISANDO SU AGILIDAD PERO AMATHISTA LE DA UN GOLPE EN LA ESPLADA HACIENDOLO TRAGAR TIERRA Y LAS DOS NO NOTAN QUE SE ESTA LEVANTANDO.

PERLA: ESTARA MUERTO?

AMATHISTA SE MUEVE DONDE ESTA DELCIN EN EL SUELO Y LO TOCA CON SU PIE EN LA ESPALDA.

DELCIN: CAISTE EN MI TRAMPA.

DELCIN LE LANZA UNA BARRERA DE VIDEO A AMATHISTA HACIENDOLA CHOCAR CON EL MURO RECIBIENDO MUCHO DAÑO.

AMATHISTA: (ADOLORIDA) DIABLOS MI ESPALDA ESTE HUMANO NO SE DA POR VENCIDO.

DELCIN: VAMOS QUE ESPERAN SIGO DE PIE!

DELCIN VE QUE GARNET DA UN GRAN SALTO Y QUE DISPARA SUS GUANTELES COMO MISILES DONDE ESTA DELCIN, DELCIN HACE UN MOVIMIENTO RAPIDO Y INTENTA ESQUIVAR LOS GUANTELES PERO HACE UNA EXPLOCION HACIENDO VOLAR A DELCIN. HACIENDOLO ATERRISAR SOBRE UN MONTON DE ESCOMBROS. DELCIN SE LEVANTA OTRA VEZ Y VE QUE HAY UNAS LUCES BRILLANTES, LAS CRYSTAL GEMS CORREN DIRECTO A EL PARA ATACARLO DAN UN GRAN SALTO PARA CONTRAATACAR Y DELCIN ADSORBE LA LUZ PARA ODTENER SUS PODERES DE NEON Y AL CASI ATERRIZAR LAS TRES GEMS. DELCIN CORRE RAPIDAMENTE CON SUS DESPLAZAMIENTO DE NEON.

GARNET: GEMS MANTENGANSE UNIDAS!

DELCIN CORRE HACIA TODAS PARTES CON GRAN VELOCIDAD Y LANZA UNA BOMBA DE EXTASIS HACIENDO LAS GEMS MAS LENTAS Y UTILISANDO SU VELOCIDAD PARA SEPARARLAS, DELCIN SEPARA A PERLA HACIENDOLA CHOCAR CON LA PARED Y DISPARANDOLE UNA BOLA DE NEON EN EL PIE ENCERRANDOLA EN UN ALAMBRE DE LUZ HACIENDO QUE NO SE MUEVA, EL EXTASIS DE LAS DOS GEMS PIERDE EL EFECTO, GARNET Y AMATHISTA YA SE PUEDEN MOVER CON RAPIDES PERO ESO NO LES SIRVE DE NADA YA QUE DELCIN ES MAS RAPIDO. AMATHISTA LE DA UN LATIGASO PERO LO ESQUIVA LE DA TRES LATIGASOS PERO LOS ESQUIVA TAMBIEN, AMTHISTA SE CONVIERTE EN UNA PELOTA USANDO SU LARGO CABELLO.

DELCIN: HAY UN SONIC CUALQUIERA.

AMATHISTA PERSIGUE A DELCIN CON SU FORMA DE BOLA Y DELCIN TRATA DE EVITARLA UTILISANDO SU RAPIDEZ, DELCIN SUBE A UNA PARED EVITANDO A AMATHISTA EN LA CUAL NO ES SUFICIENTEMENTE RAPIDA PARA SUBIR LA PARED, DELCIN LLEGA AL LIMITE DE LA PARED Y DA UN GRAN SALTO Y GOLPEA LE SUELO DONDE ESTA AMATHISTA PERO AMATHISTA DA TAMBIEN UN SALTO PERO DELCIN YA LO TENIA PLANEADO UTILISA SU CADENA DE NEON Y GOLPEA A AMATHISTA SIETE VECES HASTA DEJARLA INCONCIENTE, LUEGO DELCIN SE DIRIJE A GARNET PARA ENFRENTARLA.

GARNET: NO PUEDO CREERLO HAS VENCIDO A AMATHISTA Y PERLA CON ESOS PODERES DE CONDUCTOR.

EUGENE VUELVE CON SU FORMA MONSTRUOSA DE ANGEL Y DEMONIO ACOMPAÑANDOLO UNA HORDA DE ANGELES.

EUGENE: SOY EL QUE MORA Y TU NOS VAS A SACAR DE AQUÍ AHORA OH VAS A SUFRIR LA IRA DE MI AMIGO Y YO!

PERLA: GARNET NO TENEMOS OPCION!

GARNET: LO HARE PERO CON UNA CONDICION QUE NO VUELVAN A ENTRAR A ESTE TEMPLO NUNCA JAMAS.

EUGENE: TU TRATO SE CUMPLIRA SI CUMPLES CON TU PARTE YA.

DELCIN: AMIGO YA ES MEJOR DEJAR LOS VERSOS PARA MAÑANA.

CONTINUARA…


	6. 6-NOS VOLVEMOS A VER PERIDOT

INFAMOUS: IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE CAPITULO 2: DE VACACIONES EN CIUDAD PLAYA.

DELCIN RECIBE UN GOLPE DE AMMNOLITA Y LUEGO SE LEVANTA.

DELCIN: VAMOS (EN VOZ BAJA) DISPARA! (DISPARA UNA VENGALA EN LA CARA DE NATROLITA)

NATROLITA: AARRRG (TAPANDOSE LA CARA) MALDITO ORGANICO TE VOY A DESTRUIR!

NATROLITA GOLPEA EL SUELO CON SU BACULO CREANDO ESTALANITAS SOBRE ELSUELO ATRAPANDO A DELCIN.

DELCIN DIPARA A LAS ESTALANITAS Y LOGRE LIBERAR MIENTRAS QUE AMMNOLITA LE DISPARA CON UNA FLECHA DE FUEGO DONDE ESTA EL CIRCULO DE ESTALANITAS Y EXPLOTA. DELCIN ESTA EN EL SUELO Y NO PUEDE MOVERSE.

DELCIN: ESO ES LO MEJOR QUE TIENEN (INTENTANDO LEVANTARSE)

PERIDOT: SUFICIENTE! TAL VEZ NO JUSTO PERO NOS VOLVEREMOS A ENCONTRAR!

AMMNOLITA: QUE!?

NATROLITA: PERIDOT ES ENCERIO?

PERIDOT: OLVIDELON PERDIMOS MUCHO TIEMPO Y CREO QUE SI SEGUIMOS HACI LLAMAREMOS ATENCION NO DESEADA.

NATROLITA: SI SEÑORA (TOMAN A OJO DE TIGRE Y SE DIRIJEN A LA PLATAFORMA) VAMONOS.

PERIDOT: PUEDES DESTRUIR LA PLATAFORMA SI QUIERES NO NOS IMPORTA TENEMOS MAS FORMAS DE LLEGAR A LA TIERRA HASTA LUEGO (DESAPARECE JUNTO CON AMMNOLITA, NATROLITA Y OJO DE TIGRE).

DELCIN: VENGAN AQUÍ PERRAS! (SE LEVANTA Y VUELVE CAMINANDO A LA CASA COMUNAL)

TONY: DELCIN! (LO ABRAZA) QUE TE PASO!?

DELCIN: HOMBRE LO QUE VI NO SE COMPARA A OTRA COSA QUE HE VISTO EN MI VIDA COMO CONDUCTOR!

ZACK: QUE? QUE VISTE?

DELCIN: HE VISTO DE TODO: ALIENIGENAS….SOLDADOS CON ARMAS MUY FILOSAS…. CHICAS CON PODERES INIMAGINABLES….ESCAPARON EN UNA ESPECIE DE PLATAFORMA NO SE PERO DESTRUI LA PLATAFORMA CREO QUE ESO LO UTILIZAN PARA TELETRANSPORTARSE.

ZACK: ALIENIGENAS. DEBE SER UNA BROMA.

DELCIN MIRA A ZACK CON SERIEDAD.

ZACK: NO ES UNA BROMA VERDAD?

TONY: DEBEMOS QUEDARNOS AQUÍ A VER SI VUELVEN A APARECER.

DELCIN: NO! LE PROMETI A BETTY QUE NOS FUERAMOS DE VACACIONES Y ESA SERA MI ULTIMA PALABRA. AHORA QUIERO IRME A DORMIR.

A LA MANAÑA SIGUENTE:

SON LAS 2:42 DE LA TARDE Y TODA LA TRIBU AKOMISH Y BETTY SE DIRIJEN AL AUTOBUS Y DELCIN SERA EN QUE LO CONDUSCA.

EN EL CAMINO:

DELCIN: MUY BIEN CHICOS NOS VAMOS A CIUDAD PLAYA!

TODOS: SIIIIIIIII!

DELCIN: QUIEREN OIR GREENDAY.

TODOS: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

TONY: ENSERIO DELCIN SIEMPRE OIMOS LA MISMA CANCION TODOS LOS DIAS. PON LA EMISORA.

EN EL PLANETA GEM:

PERIDOT ENCIENDE UNA PANTALLA DE TELECOMUNICACION.

JASPER: ESPERO QUE SEA BUENO.

PERIDOT: QUIERO VER A KRONOS.

JASPER: OYE NOVATA!

KRONOS: SI SEÑORA.

PERIDOT: TE TENGO UNA MISION

KRONOS: UN…..UNA…UNA MISION! (CON TONO DE ALEGRIA)

PERIDOT: TE LA CONTARE CUANDO VUELVA. MIENTRAS TANTO TENGO QUE HABLAR CON JASPER.

KRONOS: SI SEÑORA (SE A SU LUGAR DE ENTRENAMIENTO)

JASPER: Y?

PERIDOT: DILE AL CONSEJO DE LAS GEMAS SUPREMAS QUE YO PERIDOT FUI A LA TIERRA CON AMMNOLITA, NATROLITA Y OJO DE TIGRE Y HEMOS DETECTADO UNA AMENAZA POTENCIAL NO SON LAS GEMAS DE CRISTAL, NI ES LA A.H.V.N SINO ALGO MUCHO PEOR ENCONTRAMOS A UN HUMANO QUE TENIA PODERES SOBRENATURALES SU NOMBRE ERA DELCIN ROWE Y DICE SER LLAMADO CONDUCTOR DE UNA MANERA EXTRAÑA ADQUIRIO LAS MISMAS HABILIDADES DE OJO DE TIGRE. NO SABEMOS QUE TAN PELIGROSO ES NI SABESMOS NADA SOBRE EL, NI TAMPOCO SABEMOS SI HAY MAS DE ESAS COSAS LLAMADAS CONDUCTORES PERO PUEDEN SER UN ENEMIGO POTENCIAL PARA LAS GEMS.

JASPER: INTERESANTE LE MANDARE AL CONSEJO TU MENSAJE Y TALVEZ PUEDA PEDIRLE PERMISO AL CONSEJO DE IR A LA TIERRA A DEMOSTRAR QUE TAN RUDO ES ESA COSA (CHOCANDO SUS PUÑOS)

HA PASADO 3 HORAS DEL VIAJE DE LA TRIBU AKOMISH Y LOGRARON LLEGAR A SU DESTINO.

DELCIN: MUY BIEN CHICOS LLEGAMOS.

TODOS SALEN APLAUDIENDO Y CELEBRANDO.

TONY: HAY NO PUEDO ESPERAR A CONOCER A LAS CHICAS.

BETTY: TE LO DIJE DELCIN ESTE LUGAR ES MAGICO.

DELCIN: ES HERMOSO (VIENDO TODO EL PAISAJE) OJALA QUE MIS AMIGO FECHT Y EUGENE VIERAN ESTE LUGAR.

BETTY: DELCIN SI ESTRAÑAS A TUS AMIGOS PORQUE NO LOS LLAMAS.

DELCIN: ME PARECE UNA BUENA IDEA. MIENTRAS TANTO VE A DESCANSAR EN EL HOTEL JUNTO TODA LA TRIBU DEBES ESTAR CANSADA.

BETTY: ESTA BIEN PERO NO…

BETTY Y DELCIN: HAGAS DE LAS TUYAS.

BETTY JUNTO LA TRIBU SE VAN AL HOTEL DEJANDO SOLO A DELCIN Y A TONY.

DELCIN: (SENTADO EN LA ORILLA DE UN PUENTE) Y QUE HACEMOS EN ESTE MOMENTO?

TONY: (SACA UN FRASCO DE PINTURA) GRAFFITI?

DELCIN: ME LEISTE LA MENTE CON CUAL COMENSAMOS?

TONY: QUE TAL ALLA (SEÑALANDO UNA MONTAÑA) LA MONTAÑA DONDE ESTA EL FARO.

DELCIN: CREO QUE PUEDE SER VAMOS (SE DIRIJEN HACIA LA MONTAÑA DONDE TIENE EL FARO)

DELCIN Y TONY SE DIRIJEN A LA MONTAÑA HACIA EL OTRO LADO Y VEN ALGO ESPECTACULAR.

TONY: NOOOO INVENTES!

DELCIN: ESTO ES INCREIBLE! MIRA QUE OBRA DE ARTE PERO PARECE ESTAR EN RUINAS Y HAY UNA CASA HAY HACI QUE DEBE HABER PERSONAS.

TONY: Y A ESO QUE LE IMPORTA SOLO VAMOS A MEJORAR ESTA OBRA DE ARTE.

DELCIN: ESPERA! DEBEMOS PEDIRLE PERMISO A LA GENTE QUE VIVE EN ESA CASA.

TONY: (SUELTA UN SUSPIRO) ESTA BIEN, SI NOS RECIBE A TIROS ES PORQUE ES TU CULPA.

DELCIN: DEJA DE QUEJARTE (TOCA LA PUERTA) HOLA! HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ!?

UNA NIÑO ABRE LA PUERTA.

¿: HOLA?

DELCIN: HOLA NIÑO COMO TE LLAMAS?

¿: MI NOMBRE ES STEVEN UNIVERSE

DELCIN: ES UN GUSTO EN CONOCERTE STEVEN YO SOY DELCIN Y EL ES TONY TU Y TUS PADRES VIVEN AQUÍ.

STEVEN: DE HECHO MI PADRE NO VIVE AQUÍ YO VIVO AQUÍ JUNTO CON LAS CHICAS.

DELCIN: PUEDO HABLAR CON TUS AMIGAS?

STEVEN: ELLAS AHORITA MISMO NO ESTAN AQUÍ PERO YA VOLVERAN, PORQUE QUE QUIEREN?

DELCIN: SOLO ESTABAMOS…

TONY: (INTERRUPIENDO) SABES AL VER EL LUGAR DONDE VIVES YO Y DELCIN NOS PREGUNTAMOS PORQUE TAN HERMOSO ES ESTA ESCULTURA PORQUE TUVO QUE ESTAR EN TAN MALAS CONDICIONES?

STEVEN: ESTE ES EL TEMPLO LLEVA AQUÍ MILES DE AÑOS PORQUE?

TONY: MILES DE AÑOS ES UNA LOCURA. BUENO DIRECTO AL PUNTO NOSOTROS SOMOS EXPERTOS EN ARTE URBANO HACI QUE HEMOS VENIDO A PERDIRLE PERMISO A TUS AMIGAS PARA QUE PODAMOS ENBELLEZER ESTA ESCULTURA.

STEVEN: QUE TIPO DE ARTE URBANO ESTAMOS HABLANDO?

DELCIN: GRAFITIS.

STEVEN: LO SIENTO AMIGOS PERO ESTE ES UN LUGAR SAGRADO Y ESTE LUGAR SE DEBE RESPECTAR, PERDONEN LA MOLESTIA PERO LAS CHICAS ME DIJIERON QUE HACER GRAFITIS SIN PERMISO DE UN ADULTO SERIA UN ACTO DE VAGANCIA Y DELITO MENOR CON UNA CONDENA DE 3 MESES EN LA CARCEL. HACI QUE LO SIENTO PERO SERA EN OTRA OCASIÓN.

DELCIN: MM YA VEO.

STEVEN: UF SI QUE HACE CALOR AQUÍ NO ES VERDAD (QUITANDOSE SU CAMISA)

DELCIN MIRA CON ATENCION QUE EL CHICO STEVEN TIENE UNA GEMA.

DELCIN: (EN SU MENTE) NO PUEDO CREERLO HAY MAS DE ESAS COSAS!

STEVEN: PASA ALGO SEÑORES?

DELCIN: NO. NO PASA NADA ESTOY BIEN SOLO TUVE CURIOSIDAD SOBRE PORQUE TIENES UN CUARZO EN TU ESTOMAGO?

STEVEN: AH SE REFIEREN A ESTO, NAH SOY UNA GEM.

TONY: OTRA MAS!

DELCIN: (TAMPANDOLE LA BOCA A TONY) AHHHM NOS PUEDES DISCULPARNOS UN MOMENTO.

DELCIN Y TONY SE DIRIJE LEJOS DE STEVEN.

DELCIN: ESTAS LOCO TAL VEZ ESE NIÑO NO TIENE LA MENOR IDEA DE QUE ESTA PASANDO.

TONY: AMIGO NO PUEDE SER AY MAS DE ESAS COSAS AQUÍ!

DELCIN: DEBEMOS MANTENER UN PERFIL BAJO PERO NO ES NECESARIO BAJAR LA GUARDIA.

DELCIN VUELVE DONDE ESTA STEVEN.

DELCIN: BUENO EN DONDE ESTABAMOS?

STEVEN: QUE SOY UNA GEM.

DELCIN: ENSERIO QUE ES UNA GEM?

STEVEN: SOMOS UN CL…

OTRAS PERSONAS APARECEN DENTRO DE LA CASA.

¿: STEVEN LLEGAMOS.

STEVEN: AH EN HORABUENA.

¿: AH USTEDES DOS DEBEN SER TURISTAS.

DELCIN: (EN SU MENTE) ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE COMO PUEDE HABER MAS DE ESTAS COSAS.

TONY: DELCIN!

DELCIN: QUE? A CIERTO DISCULPE MI NOMBRE ES DELCIN ROWE ES UN GUSTO EN CONOCERLAS.

¿: (LE DA LA MANO) GENIAL SEÑOR ROWE MI NOMBRE ES PERLA, ELLA ES GARNET Y ELLA ES AMATHISTA.

DELCIN: (EN SU MENTE) QUE! NO LO ENTIENDO PORQUE NO ADSORBI SUS PODERES?

GARNET: Y SOMOS LAS CRYSTAL GEMS!

AMATHISTA: ES UN GUSTO.

PERLA: QUIEREN PASAR? SIENTASE COMODOS.

DELCIN: A DE HECHO YA NOS IVAMOS…

TONY: AY DELCIN NO TE PREOCUPES TODO ESTARA BIEN (EMPUJANDO A DELCIN).

DELCIN Y TONY SE SIENTA EN EL SOFA DE LA CASA Y DELCIN SE SIENTE ALGO NERVIOSO.

STEVEN: QUE PASA SEÑOR DELCIN SE SIENTE BIEN.

DELCIN: NO ES POR EL CALOR QUE HACE AQUÍ, ME VOY A QUITAR LA CHAQUETA SI NO LE MOLESTAN.

GARNET: POR SUPUESTO QUE NO.

PERLA: DESEAN ALGO? UN CAFÉ, AGUA LO QUE SEA.

DELCIN: (CON TONO NERVIOSO) AGUA POR FAVOR.

PERLA: AHORITA LE TRAIGO AGUA SEÑOR.

AMATHISTA: Y DE DONDE VIENEN?

TONY: VENIMOS DE UNA ALDEA QUE ESTA CERCA DE SEATTLE SOMOS UNA TRIBU LLAMADA AKOMISH.

GARNET SE QUEDA EN SILENCIO TOTAL MIRANDO A DELCIN.

AMATHISTA: UNA TRIBU ESO ES GENIAL.

DELCIN: LO SIENTO SEÑORAS PERO ME ESTA MATANDO LA CURIOSIDAD USTEDES QUE SON?

AMATHISTA: SOMOS SERES DE OTRO UNIVERSO.

DELCIN: HAY MAS DE USTEDES?

PERLA: LO SIENTO NO LE VEO SENTIDO A SU PREGUNTA (LE DA EL VASO DE AGUA A DELCIN)

DELCIN: NO OLVIDELO.

GARNET: Y USTEDES A QUE VINIERON A NUESTRA CASA.

TONY: BUENO NOSOTROS.

5 MINUTOS DESPUES:

GARNET: YA VEO USTEDES QUIEREN PONER MAS BONITO EL TEMPLO.

TONY: CLARO NO ES QUE HAGAMOS GRAFITIS FEOS SINO GRAFITIS QUE LLAMEN MAS LA ATENCION.

PERLA: OH NO GRACIAS ESTAMOS BIEN.

DELCIN: BUENO TENEMOS QUE IRNOS BETTY DEBE ESTAR PREGUNTANDO DONDE ESTAMOS HACI QUE ADIOS.

STEVEN: ADIOS SEÑOR DELCIN.

PERLA: NOS VEREMOS SEÑOR ROWE.

DELCIN Y TONY SALEN TRANQUILOS Y VEN A UN LEON ROSA EL LEON RUJE HACIENDO QUE DELCIN CORRA HACIENDO SU DESPLASAMIENTO DE HUMO JUNTO CON TONY.

EN EL HOTEL:

DELCIN: (EXALANDO) NO LO SE TONY PERO DEBEMOS CONSEGUIR RESPUESTAS.

TONY: ESAS COSAS LLAMADAS GEMS PUEDEN SER PELIGROSAS.

DELCIN: OYE Y TU ADONDE VAS?

TONY: ME VOY A LA PLAYA TU QUE CREES. VIENES?

DELCIN: AHORITA VOY SOLO DEJAME HACER UNA LLAMADA.

TONY: OK TE ESPERO ABAJO.

DELCIN TOMA SU TELEFONO Y INTENTA LLAMAR A ALGUIEN.

DELCIN: EUGENE AMIGO COMO ESTAS?

EUGENE: (EN EL TELEFONO) DELCIN, DELCIN AMIGO ESTOY BIEN!

DELCIN: ME ALEGRA QUE ESTES BIEN, COMO TE LA VAS PASANDO EN LAS VACACIONES DE VERANO.

EUGENE: LA ESTOY PASANDO REGULAR Y MIRA SOY NIVEL 36.

DELCIN: TODAVIA SIGUES EN ESO? AMIGO SAL AFUERA!

EUGENE: Y ADONDE QUIERES QUE VAYA?

DELCIN: NO SE CIUDAD PLAYA?

EUGENE: BUENO VERE SI PUEDO IR. FECHT TAMBIEN PUEDE VENIR?

DELCIN: POR SUPUESTO PREGUNTALE Y ME DICEN CUANDO VIENEN.

EUGENE: OK ADIOS!

DELCIN: ADIOS (CUALGA EL TELEFONO) ESPERAME TONY!

EN EL PLANETA GEM:

PERIDOT, JASPER Y KRONOS ESTAN DENTRO DEL CONSEJO DE LAS GEMAS SUPREMAS.

GEMAS GUARDIAN: HEMOS RECIBIDO TU MENSAJE PERIDOT PERO NESECITAMOS MAS INFORMACION.

PERIDOT: SI GEMA GUARDIANA, EL 7 DE FEBRERO DEL 2014 DOS MESES DESPUES DE IR A LA TIERRA JASPER Y YO, HUBO UNA ESPECIE DE HUMANOS QUIEN LES LLAMABA CONDUCTORES, AYER CONOCIMOS YO, OJO DE TIGRE, AMMNOLITA Y NATROLITA A UNO QUIEN SE LLAMABA DELCIN ROWE EN LA CUAL EL ES UN CONDUCTOR. ROWE FUE UN FUGITIVO DEL DEPARTAMENTO DE PROCTECION UNIFICADA LLAMADA D.U.P. ROWE ERA UNA PRESA DIFICIL PARA EL D.U.P Y EL DEPARTAMENTO FUE DISTITUIDO DEBIDO A LAS CONSPIRACIONES QUE HACIAN, LA D.U.P FUE DIRIJIDA POR ANGUSTINE QUIEN FUE A PRISION. UNOS DE MIS ROBONOIDES GRABARON LO QUE HISO ROWE CON NUESTROS SOLDADOS Y CON OJO DE TIGRE Y LES JURO QUE NO HE VISTO ALGO HACI EN TANTOS AÑOS.

GEMA SUPREMA: ESTE HUMANO CONDUCTOR PUEDE SER UNA AMENAZA POTENCIAL PARA NUESTRA ESPECIE.

KRONOS: QUE QUIERE QUE HAGAMOS GEMA SUPREMA.

GEMA SUPREMA: DESTRUYAN AL CONDUCTOR DELCIN ROWE TIENE LA AUTORISACION PARA IR A LA TIERRA PARA DESTRUIR A ESE CONDUCTOR.


	7. 7-EL DUELO DE GEM CONTRA CONDUCTOR

InFAMOUS IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE CAPITULO 7: EL DUELO

DE GEM CONTRA CONDUCTOR.

JASPER RETO A DELCIN A UN DUELO PARA DETERMINAR QUIEN ES EL MAS FUERTE. FECHT CREA UN GRAN CIRCULO DE NEON Y DICE LO SIGUIENTE.

FECHT: EL DUELO FINALIZARA SI UNO DE USTEDES SALE DE ESTA LINEA LES DIGO LAS REGLAS. NINGUNA MENOS HECHARSE ARENA EN LOS OJOS NI RELEVOS QUE COMIENCE EL DUELO.

DELCIN Y JASPER SE MUEVEN EN CIRCULOS, JASPER INVOCA SU CASCO MARTILLO OTRA VEZ Y AL DELCIN LE EMPIESAN A BRILLAR LAS MANOS.

STEVEN: DELCIN NO LO HAGAS ES PELIGROSO.

DELCIN: NO SE PREOCUPEN ESTARE BIEN.

PERIDOT: ESO ESTA POR VERSE ROWE.

DELCIN: EN VERDAD ES UNA LASTIMA LASTIMAR A UNA MUJER PERO COMO ERES LA MAMA MUSCULOS NO ME PREOCUPA POR NADA.

JASPER: JA PARA SER PODEROSO ERES UN ESTUPIDO.

JASPER SE DIRIJE A DELCIN CON GRAN VELOCIDAD PARA ATACARLO CON LA PUNTA DE SU CASCO MARTILLO PERO DELCIN LO ESQUIVA CON SU CARRERA DE NEON, JASPER LE LANZA UNOS GOLPES A DELCIN PERO LOS ESQUIVA LUEGO DELCIN GOLPEA A JASPER PERO ESTA SE CUBRE CON SU CABEZA MARTILLO Y HACE QUE DELCIN SE SOBE LA MANO DEL DOLOR, JASPER AGARRA A DELCIN Y LE HACE UN SUPLEX EN EL SUELO. DELCIN SE LEVANTA Y HACE SU CARRERA DE NEON DIRIJIENDOSE A JASPER PARA DARLE UNA PATADA CANGURO EN EL PECHO DE JASPER HACIENDOLA RETROCEDER, DELCIN UTILISA SU CADENA COMO SABLE DE NEON Y GOLPEA A JASPER CON SU CADENA DE NEON 2 VECES Y JASPER UTILISA SU CASCO MARTILLO PARA BLOQUEAR LOS GOLPES DE LA CADENA DE NEON, DELCIN RETROCEDE Y LE DISPARA A JASPER CON SU RAYO DE FOSFORO LUEGO DELCIN LANZA SU BURBUJA DE NEON HACIENDO JASPER MAS LENTA Y LUEGO LE DISPARA SU MISIL DE NEON DOS VECES DEBILITANDO A JASPER, JASPER RETROCEDE CERCA DE LA LINEA PERO NO INTENTA SALIR DE LA LINEA.

JASPER: LO ESTAS HACIENDO MUY BIEN DEJASTE MARCAS EN MI CASCO ROWE PERO NESECITARAS MAS QUE LUCES PARA DERRIBARME.

DELCIN: APENAS ESTOY EMPENSANDO.

DELCIN APUNTA A JASPER PARA DISPARARLE PERO SE DA CUENTA QUE YA NO TIENE ENERGIA.

DELCIN: MALDICION NO.

KRONOS: QUE LE PASA?

PERIDOT: ATACA JASPER LO TIENES

JASPER: NO ME DIGAS QUE TENGO QUE HACER (FORMA UNA BOLA GIRATORIA CON SU CABELLO ELECTRICA)

DELCIN: SE CONVIRTIO EN UNA PELOTA GENIAL, Y NO HAY ORMIGON PARA ADSORBER.

DELCIN EQUIVA A JASPER LUEGO JASPER VA POR DELCIN OTRA VEZ PERO EL HACE SU CARRERA DE NEON. JASPER LO SIGUE, LOS DOS ESTAN DANDO VUELTAS EN CIRCULOS MUCHAS VECES, JASPER CASI ALCANZA A DELCIN PERO DELCIN FRENA Y SALTA Y HACE UNA VUELTA MORTAL HACIA ATRÁS EVADIENDO EL ATAQUE DE JASPER, JASPER SE REORGANIZA SE QUITA LA ARENA DEL TRAJE Y VUELVE A INVOCAR SU CASCO MARTILLO, DELCIN INTENTA HACER QUE SU PODER DE NEON REACIONE. JASPER DA UN GRAN SALTO Y SE CONVIERTE EN UNA RAFAGA ELECTRICA Y EMBISTE A DELCIN HACIENDOLO RODAR EN EL SUELO.

JASPER: LEVANTATE!

DELCIN SE LEVANTA Y LEVANTA LAS MANOS.

PERIDOT: QUE ESTA HACIENDO?

DELCIN: (EN SU MENTE) DEPRISA NEON VEN A MI RAPIDO QUE ESTOY MUY EXPUESTO.

EUGENE: ESTARA HACIENDOLA LA HINKIDAMA?

FECHT LE DA UN GOLPE EN EL ESTOMAGO A EUGENE.

JASPER: QUIERES QUE TE ATAQUE?

DELCIN: NO SOLO ESTOY HACIENDO ESTO PORQUE NESECITO ADSORBER NEON.

PERIDOT: TODO YA TIENE SENTIDO EL PARA PODER HACER DISPAROS NESECITA DE UNA FUENTE DE ENERGIA DEL MISMO ELEMENTO.

TODOS MIRAN AL CIELO DONDE VEN UNAS LUCES DE NEON DIRIJIENDOSE A DELCIN.

PERIDOT: JASPER NO DEJES QUE EL ADSORBA ESA COSA.

JASPER: QUE DIJISTE?

DELCIN ADSORBE EL NEON POCO A POCO PERO KRONOS SE DIRIJE HACIA DELCIN DA UN SALTO Y LE PATEA LA CARA HACIENDOLO CAER EN EL SUELO OTRA VEZ Y EL NEON DESAPARECE.

JASPER: KRONOS QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?

KRONOS: ESTUVE TRATANDO DE EVITAR QUE EL SE RECARGABA.

JASPER: (CON TONO RABIOSO) COMO TE ATREVEZ A METERTE EN MI BATALLA!

FECHT: ROPIERON LAS REGLAS ENTONCES A PELEAR!

FECHT Y EUGENE UTILISAN SUS PODERES PARA ATACAR A LAS SEIS GEMS Y SU ESCUADRON. EUGENE SE CONVIERTE EN EL QUE MORA INVOCANDO SUS ANGELES Y DEMONIOS EN EL AIRE.

CITRINO: ATAQUEN!

LOS SOLDADOS DE CRISTAL ATACAN A EUGENE, A SUS ANGELES Y DEMONIOS LIBRANDO UNA BATALLA VIOLENTA. FECHT HACE SU CARRERA DE NEON Y ATACA A CUATRO SOLDADOS DE CRISTAL GOLPEANDOLOS MUCHAS VECES LA FINAL FECHT GOLPEA EL SUELO HACIENDO VOLAR A LOS SOLDADOS DE CRISTAL, SOLDADOS ENPIESAN A DISPARARLE FLECHAS A FECHT PERO ELLA SE CUBRE Y DISPARA NEON A LOS SOLDADOS EN LOS PIES PARA SOMETERLOS Y UNOS LES DISPARA EN LA CABEZA PARA DESINTEGRANDOLOS.

FECHT: HEY CORRAN ESTA NO ES SU PELEA.

STEVEN: NO NOS PENSAMOS IR.

LAPIZ: STEVEN ESCUCHA A FECHT DEBEMOS IRNOS SOLO LOS ESTORBAMOS.

STEVEN: CUIDENSE.

STEVEN Y LAS CRYSTAL GEMS ESCAPAN DE LA PLAYA PARA NO METERSE EN EL FUEGO CRUZADO.

EUGENE Y SUS ANGELES DISPARAN RAYOS DE LUZ A LOS ARQUEROS Y LOS DEMONIOS ATACAN A LOS SOLDADOS QUE ESTAN ATACANDO UNOS DEMONIOS AGARRAN A UNOS SOLDADOS SE LOS LLEVAN VOLANDO MUY ALTO Y LOS DEJAN CAER.

EUGENE: (CON SU VOZ DE DEMONIO) SIENTA MI IRA Y DE MIS ANGELES Y DEMONIOS.

LOS SOLDADOS ACABAN CON UNOS CUANTOS ANGELES Y DEMONIOS. EUGENE LANZA UNA GRAN ESFERA DE LUZ HACIA LOS SOLDADOS PERO JASPER DA UN GRAN SALTO Y BLOQUEA ESA GRAN ESFERA DE LUZ CON SU CASCO MARTILLO Y EMBISTE A EUGENE. DELCIN SE LEVANTA DEL SUELO Y VE UNA GRAN BATALLA DE GEMS CONTRA CONDUCTORES.

DELCIN: FECHT, EUGENE!

FECHT: DELCIN CUIDADO!

DELCIN RECIBE OTRO GOLPE DE KRONOS HACIENDOLO CAER EN EL SUELO UNA TERCERA VEZ, SE LEVANTA RAPIDO Y ATACA A KRONOS CON SU SABLE DE NEON PERO KRONOS LO ESQUIVA Y LE DA UNA PATADA EN LOS PIES A DELCIN CAYENDO DE NUEVO. KRONOS SE PONE ENCIMA DE DELCIN LE TOMA EL CUELLO PARA PONERLO QUIETO Y LE DA TRES GOLPES EN LA CARA DESPUES DELCIN TOMA LA MANO DE KRONOS Y LUEGO UN DESTELLO APARECE Y AMBOS SIENTEN DOLOR. TODOS HACEN UN ALTO AL FUEGO Y MIRAN LO QUE ESTA PASANDO.

PERIDOT: KRONOS QUE TE ESTA PASANDO?

EL SENTIDO ADUTIVO DE KRONOS EMPIESA A FALLAR LUEGO EL DESTELLO EXPLOTA SEPARANDO A KRONOS DE DELCIN DEJANDOLA DESMAYADA.

40 MINUTOS DESPUES:

KRONOS DESPIERTA EN UNA CAMILLA DENTRO DE LA NAVE DE LAS GEMS. KRONOS SE LEVANTA CON UN DOLOR DE CABEZA GRANDE DIRIJENDOSE A LA PUERTA. ELLA TOCA LA PUERTA Y LUEGO LE EMPIESA A SALIR HUMO POR EL BRAZO Y DESTRUYE LA PUERTA RAPIDAMENTE.

KRONOS: COMO HACIE ESO. QUE ME PASO?

KRONOS DA UN PASO Y HACE UNA DISPERSACION DE HUMO HACIENDOLA CAER.

KRONOS: QUE FUE ESO?

KRONOS DA UNOS PASOS MAS Y HACE UNAS DOS DISPERSACIONES DE HUMO MAS.

KRONOS: PERO QUE. SANTAS PIEDRAS QUE ME ESTA PASANDO!?

KRONOS NOTA QUE SU CABELLO LE ESTA SALIENDO FUEGO. ELLA SE DESESPERA Y CORRE A DONDE PERIDOT PARA PEDIR AUXILIO.

KRONOS: OH POR LAS GEMS NO!

SOLDADO DE CRISTAL: SEÑORA KRONOS ESTA USTED BIEN?

KRONOS: DONDE ESTA PERIDOT?

SOLDADO DE CRISTAL: ESTA EN EL CENTRO DE PILOTO.

KRONOS: QUE HA PASADO?

SOLDADO DE CRISTAL: HEMOS CAPTURADO CON ÉXITO A DELCIN ROWE, FECHT WALKER Y EUGENE SHIF.

KRONOS: ENSERIO.

SOLDADO DE CRISTAL: CLARO SI QUIERE PREGUNTELE A JASPER POR SIERTO QUE LE PASA A SU CABELLO.

KRONOS: (LEVANTANDO AL SOLDADO) ESO TAMBIEN ME PREGUNTO.

KRONOS LE LANZA UNA RAFAGA DE HUMO AL SOLDADO HACIENDOLO VOLAR Y HACE SU DISPERSACION DE HUMO ATRAVESANDO LA PUERTA, OTRA PUERTA Y OTRA PUERTA ATRAVIESA CON SU DISPERSACION DE HUMO HASTA LLEGAR DONDE ESTA PERIDOT Y JASPER.

EN EL CENTRO DE PILOTO:

PERIDOT Y JASPER ESTABAN PILOTEANDO LA NAVE CUANDO DE REPENTE APARECE KRONOS CON SU DISPERSACION DE HUMO.

KRONOS: SEÑORA JASPER, SEÑORA PERIDOT.

JASPER: KRONOS COMO ENTRASTE AQUÍ?

KRONOS: NO IMPORTA LO QUE QUIERO SABER QUE ME ESTA PASANDO!? (MOSTRANDOLE A JASPER SU BRAZO QUE LE SALE HUMO)

PERIDOT: KRONOS CALMATE. TODO ESTA BIEN.

KRONOS: TODO NO ESTA BIEN SEÑORA PERIDOT. ME SALE HUMO EN LAS MANO!

PERIDOT: LO VAMOS ARREGLAR NO TE PREOCUPES VAMOS A INTERROGAR A LOS CONDUCTORES Y NOS PREGUNTARAN COMO PADAMOS SACARTE ESO.

KRONOS: ESO NO ES CIERTO! (LE LANZA UNA RAFAGA DE HUMO A PERIDOT HACIENDOLA CHOCAR CON LOS CONTROLES).

JASPER: KRONOS NO!

KRONOS: USTEDES NO SABEN QUE ME ESTA PASANDO! (LE EMPIESA A SALIR MUCHO HUMO EN LOS BRAZOS)

AMNOLITA, NATROLITA Y CITRINO APARECEN.

AMNOLITA: KRONOS CALMATE!

NATROLITA: SOLO TIENES QUE RELAJARTE.

KRONOS TOMA SU TIEMPO Y SE RELAJA, SU CABELLO DE FUEGO SE LE APAGA Y VUELVE A LA NORMALIDAD.

CITRINO SE DIRIJE A PERIDOT PARA LEVANTARLA.

KRONOS: SOY UNO DE ELLOS, SOY UNO DE ELLOS!

NATROLITA: NO! TU ERES UNA GEM. VAMOS A SOLUCIONAR ESTO.

KRONOS: COMO LO HARAN?

AMNOLITA: LE PREGUNTAREMOS A FECHT WALKER COMO SACARTE ESO.

EN LAS CELDAS:

AMNOLITA, KRONOS Y CITRINO VAN A LA CELDA DE FECHT.

AMNOLITA: WALKER!

FECHT: TE HE OIDO Y QUE QUIERES!?

KRONOS: NESECITO SABER COMO QUITARME ESTO (HECHANDO HUMO EN SUS DEDOS)

FECHT: (IMPRESIONADA) ERES UNA CONDUCTORA? CREI QUE DELCIN ERA EL UNICO QUE ADSORBIA PODERES.

NATROLITA: ENTONCES ROWE DEBE SABER COMO SACAR ESO.

FECHT: NO LOS QUIERO INTERRUMPIR PERO CUANDO ERES CONDUCTOR LO ERES PARA SIEMPRE.

KRONOS: SILENCIO NO QUIERO OIR (SU CABELLO LE EMPIESA A PRENDER EN FUEGO)

AMNOLITA: KRONOS NO TE ACELERES.

EL CABELLO DE KRONOS VUELVE A LA NORMALIDAD.

EN LA CELDA DE DELCIN:

DELCIN: HOLA A ALGUIEN AQUÍ!?

AMNOLITA, NATROLITA Y KRONOS APARECEN.

DELCIN: PERO MIREN QUIEN ESTAN AQUÍ LAS DOS PERRAS ESCURRIDISAS Y LA QUE ME DEJO INCONSIENTE.

KRONOS: TENGO UN NOMBRE ES KRONOS.

DELCIN: BONITO NOMBRE.

AMNOLITA: SUFICIENTE! TU NOS DEBES UNA ESPLICACION.

DELCIN: NO ENTIENDO DE QUE ESTAN HABLANDO.

KRONOS: HABLAMOS DE ESTO (EL HUMO DE KRONOS LE SALE POR LOS DEDOS)

DELCIN: (INPRESIONADO TAMBIEN) PERO QUE. CON RAZON NO TUVE TUS PODERES.

KRONOS: ME FALTA MUCHO PARA QUE PUEDA DESARROLAR MIS PODERES DE GEM.

DELCIN: PUES TE DIGO YA NO VALE LA PENA ESPERAR YA QUE ERES UN CONDUGEM.

KRONOS:(CONFUNDIDA) CONDUGEM.

DELCIN: CONDUCTOR, GEM UN JUEGO DE PALABRAS.

LAS TRES GEMS ESTAN MUY CONFUNDIDAS.

DELCIN: OLVIDALO.

KRONOS: QUIERO SABER COMO ME QUITAS ESTO.

DELCIN: PUDIERA PERO NO PUEDO YA QUE CUANDO ERES UN CONDUCTOR LO ERES PARA SIEMPRE, ESO NO SE QUITA. ESO LO VAS A TENER PARA SIEMPRE.

KRONOS: ES UNA BROMA VERDA.

KRONOS VE QUE DELCIN NO ESTA JUGANDO.

KRONOS: NO, NO, NO, NO, COMO NO PUEDES SABER.

DELCIN: TE DIGO LA VERDAD KRONOS.

KRONOS: NO, NO!

NATROLITA: ESTAS MINTIENDO.

DELCIN: OYE NO ESTOY MINTIENDO, LO ESTOY ASEGURANDO.

KRONOS SE LE VUELVE A PRENDER EL CABELLO EN LLAMAS Y SE VA CON SUS DISPERSACIONES DE HUMO LLORANDO A SU RECAMARA.

AMNOLITA: KRONOS. ESPERA!

NATROLITA: MALDITO INFAME YA VERAS. VOLVERAS A SABER DE MI DELCIN ROWE.

DELCIN: BUENO YO MIENTRAS TANTO ESPERO AQUÍ.

NATROLITA SE VA Y UN SOLDADO DE CRISTAL APARECE.

SOLDADO DE CRISTAL: PARECE QUE ESTAS EN UNA TERRIBLE SITUACION MUCHACHO.

DELCIN: Y TU QUE QUIE… UN MOMENTO. CONOSCO ESA VOZ.

SOLDADO SE CONVIERTE EN HUMO Y DELCIN DESCUBRE QUE ESE SOLDADO DE CRISTAL ES HENRY DAGURTY.

DELCIN: HANK? ESTO ES SUPER RARO.

HANK: HA PASADO MUCHO TIEMPO DESDE NUESTRO ÚLTIMO ENCUENTRO EN SEATTLE.

CONTINUARA…


	8. 8-EN CAUTIVERIO

InFAMOUS IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE CAPITULO 8: EN CAUTIVERIO.

DELCIN SE QUEDA ASOMBRADO POR EL REGRESO DE HENRY DAGURTY APODADO HANK.

DELCIN: OH NO PUEDO CREERLO QUE HACES AQUÍ!?

HANK: EN VOZ BAJA NO QUEREMOS LLAMAR LA ATENCION.

DELCIN: COMO LOGRASTE ENTRAR AQUÍ?

HANK: TE LO DIRE (SE CONVIERTE EN UN SOLDADO DE CRISTAL)

FLASHBACK.

HANK: HE INTENTADO VOLVER AL EL LUGAR DONDE NOS CONOCIMOS PARA PODER PEDIRTE DISCULPAS PERO NOTE QUE ESTUVISTE EN EL BOSQUE CON UNA DE ESAS COSAS LLAMADAS GEMS Y CUANTO ESTABAS PELEANDO NOTE QUE UNO DE ESOS SOLDADOS BRILLABA YO PUSE MI MANO EN ESE SOLDADO Y DESARROLLE UN NUEVO PODER LO LLAME EL CAMUFLAJE DE HUMO. JA ESA COSA ERA INCREIBLE PODIA ROBAR MUCHOS BANCOS CON ESE PODER SIN CAUSAR UN ALBOROTO. PERO DECIDI SEGUIRTE HASTA CIUDAD PLAYA Y CUANDO TUVISTE TU DUELO CON UNA DE ESAS COSAS DECIDI CAMUFLARME EN UNO DE ESOS SOLDADOS.

DELCIN: ENSERIO COMO NO PUDE NOTARTE.

HANK: PARECE QUE HAS TENIDO PROBLEMAS HOY EN DIA.

DELCIN: COMO SEA. HANK NESECITAMOS TU AYUDA.

HANK: VOY AYUDAR EL QUE CASI TRATABA DE MATARME?

DELCIN: AMIGO NO SABEMOS SI EL MUNDO PUEDE ESTAR EN PELIGRO HACI QUE POR FAVOR AYUDANOS.

HANK: LO PENSARE.

EN LA RECAMARA DE KRONOS:

KRONOS ESTA EN SU RECAMARA LLORANDO Y NATROLITA INTENTA CONSOLARLA.

NATROLITA: BASTA KRONOS NO DEBE SER TAN MALO.

KRONOS: (DICE LLORANDO) CLARO QUE ES MALO SOY UNA FENOMENA!

NATROLITA: KRONOS NO TE CULPES A TI MISMA TRATABAS DE AYUDAR.

KRONOS: ESTO NO LO QUERIA Y AHORA ESTO LO TENDRE PARA SIEMPRE.

PERIDOT JUNTO CON JASPER Y CITRINO ENTRAN A LA RECAMARA DE KRONOS.

JASPER: ESTAS BIEN?

KRONOS: USTED CREE QUE ME SIENTO BIEN (SU CABELLO SE LE PRENDE EN LLAMAS) SOY UN MONSTRUO.

PERIDOT: CITRINO.

CITRINO: KRONOS TU NO ERES UN MONSTRUO, NI ERES UNA CONDUCTORA. TU ERES UNA INOVACION, TU ERES UNA EVOLUCION.

KRONOS: A QUE TE REFIERES CITRINO.

CITRINO: (QUITANDOLE LAS LAGRIMAS A KRONOS) TU ERES UN GRAN DESCUBRIMIENTO DE NUESTRA ESPECIE, ERES MAS FUERTE, MAS AGIL. MÁS PODEROSA.

JASPER: TIENES GRAN POTENCIAL PUEDES SER UNA LIDER JUNTO A MI.

KRONOS: UNA LIDER?

PERIDOT: CLARO QUE PUEDES SER UNA LIDER SOLO NESECITAS PERFECIONAR TU NUEVA TECNICA Y HACI SERAS PODEROSA (PONIENDO SUS BRAZOS EN LOS HOMBROS DE KRONOS)

KRONOS: PODEROSA.

PERIDOT: ESTOY SEGURA ESO ES LO QUE SIEMPRE QUISISTE VERDAD? HACI QUE OPINAS

EN LAS CELDAS:

EUGENE INTENTA DESIFRAR UNA MANERA DE COMO SALIR DE LAS BARRAS DE ENERGIA.

EUGENE: FECHT.

FECHT: QUE PASA?

EUGENE: TALVEZ PUEDA BUSCAR UNA MANERA DE SALIR DE AQUÍ.

FECHT: PUEDES CONVERTIRTE EN DEMONIO HACI NOS PUEDES SACAR DE AQUÍ.

EUGENE: NO, NO PUEDO LA NAVE NO ES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE GRANDE Y ESTAMOS EN EL ESPACIO.

FECHT: TALVEZ SI LE DISPARO A ESA BARRERA.

FECHT DISPARA A LAS BARRERAS DE NERGIA Y SU DISPARO SALE REBOTANDO POR TODA LA CELDA DE FECHT.

FECHT: MALDICION!

UNOS SOLDADOS DE CRISTAL LLEGA Y DESACTIVA EL ESCUDO.

SOLDADO DE CRISTAL: FECHT WALKER NESECITAMOS SU TOTAL PRECENSIA EN LA SALA DE PRUEBAS.

FECHT: PARA QUE ME QUIEREN?

SOLDADO DE CRISTAL: NO LE HAREMOS DAÑO SOLO NESECITAMOS QUE NOS EXPLIQUE ALGO.

FECHT ACOMPAÑA A LOS SOLDADOS DE CRISTAL.

EUGENE: NO UTILISES TUS PODERES FECHT NO AUN.

FECHT: OYE YO UTILISARE MIS PODERES CUANDO SEA CONVENIENTE.

SOLDADO DE CRISTAL: MUEVASE SEÑORA WALKER POR FAVOR.

FECHT: PARA SER EL ENEMIGO SON TODOS UNOS CABALLEROS.

EN LA SALA DE PRUEBAS:

FECHT SE ENCUENTRA CON PERIDOT Y AMNOLITA.

FECHT: HOLA CHICA DORITOS.

PERIDOT: BASTA TE ENVIAMOS AQUÍ PARA QUE NOS DIGAS COMO LOGRAMOS ACEDER A TU APAROTO DE COMUNICACIÓN (LE DA EL CELULAR DE FECHT)

FECHT: SENCILLO SOLO TIENEN QUE DESIFRAR EL PATRON HAY DIFERENTES PATRONES. QUE USTEDES NO PUEDEN DESIFRAR NISIQUIERA EL PATRON DE UN TELEFONO.

FECHT DESBLOQUEA EL PATRO Y LE DA EL TELEFONO A PERIDOT.

FECHT: Y PARA QUE QUIEREN MI TELEFONO AY SOLO HAY CONTACTOS, MENSAJES, JUEGOS, ECT.

PERIDOT: ESTA TECNOLOGIA ES UNICA ES LA MISMA QUE LA NUESTRA SOLO QUE ALGO ODSOLETA.

FECHT: VALE YA TIENEN EL TELEFONO Y PARA QUE LO QUIEREN?

PERIDOT Y AMNOLITA PONEN CARAS DE SUDNORMALES.

FECHT: YA ME PUEDO IR?

AMNOLITA QUE? SI DEVUELVALA A SU CELDAD.

EN LA CELDA DE DELCIN:

DELCIN: COMO LOGRAS SALIR DE AQUÍ?

HANK: ENCERIO AMIGO ES CENCILLO PONES TU MANO EN LA BARRERA DEL ESCUDO Y YA.

DELCIN: NO ME VA A PASAR NADA?

HANK: POR SUPUESTO QUE NO. PERO NO LO HAGAS AUN NO ES UNA MUY BUENA OPORTUNIDAD ESPERA AQUÍ YA VUELVO.

EN EL CENTRO DE PILOTAJE:

JASPER UTILISA EL TELEFONO DE EUGENE.

JASPER: QUE C…JOS ES ESTO?

JASPER PULSA CON SU DEDO UN JUEGO DE EUGENE.

JASPER: NO ENTIENDO.

JASPER ESTABA JUGANDO HEAVENS HELLFIRE.

JASPER: MUY BIEN… CREO QUE CON ESTO LOS HUMANOS PERDIAN MAS SU TIEMPO.

EN EL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO:

KRONOS ESTA EN UNA GIGANTE CAMPO DONDE NO HABIA NADIE.

NATROLITA: (EN UNA VOCINA) MUY BIEN KRONOS TRATA DE SOBREVIVIR A TRES OLEADAS DE SOLDADOS DE CRISTAL.

KRONOS: ESTOY LISTA.

LA OLEADA UNO: 6 SOLDADOS DE CRISTAL.

LOS SOLDADOS DE CRISTAL SE ACERCAN A KRONOS PARA ATACARLA. KRONOS HACE UNA DISPERSACION DE HUMO HACIA ARRIBA Y GOLPEANDO EN EL SUELO PARA ATACAR A LOS SOLDADOS PERO ELLOS LO ESQUIVAN Y ELLOS ATACAN CON SUS LANZAS A KRONOS PERO KRONOS EVADE LAS LANZAS Y DA UN SALTO MORTAL Y PATEA A UN SOLDADO EN LA CARA Y HACE UNA TECNICA LLAMADA SERPIENTE DE HUMO DONDE HUMO SALE DE SU BRAZO Y ELLA CREAN UNA SERPIENTE DE HUMO Y LO LANZA HACIA UN SOLDADO ATRAVESANDOLO Y MATANDOLO. LUEGO DE TRES SOLDADOS ATACAN A KRONOS NUEVAMENTE Y ELLA HACE SU DISPERSACION DOBLE DE HUMO Y ELLA ATACA A LOS SOLDADOS POR ATRÁS GOLPEANDOLOS Y GOLPEA EL SUELO HACIENDO VOLAR A UNO Y AL OTRO LE DA UN GOLPE EN LA CARA A KRONO. ELLA SE ENOJA Y AGARRA AL SOLDADO Y LE EMPIEZA A QUEMAR EL ROSTRO Y LANZANDOLO HACIA OTRO SOLDADO, KRONOS LE DISPARA A LOS SOLDADOS PERO ELLOS SE CUBREN ENTRE LAS PAREDES, ELLOS INVOCAN SUS ARCOS Y LE DISPARAN A KRONOS PERO ELLA TAMBIEN SE CUBRE, UN SOLDADO INVOCA UN MASO DE DOS MANOS Y DA UN GRAN SALTO Y GOLPEA EL SUELO CON EL MASO HACIENDO QUE KRONOS SE CAYERA EN EL SUELO, KRONOS SE LEVANTA Y UN SOLDADO INTENTA GOLPEARLA PERO KRONOS LE DETIENE LA MANO AL SOLDADO. KRONOS PONE SU MANO EN EL ESTOMAGO DEL SOLDADO Y LE DISPARA HUMO EN EL ESTOMAGO ATRAVESANDOLO MUCHAS VECES MATANDOLO.

PERIDOT: VAYA HA MEJORADO MUCHO.

NATROLITA: INCREIBLE LO ESTAS HACIENDO BIEN KRONOS PERO PUEDES CONTRA UNA FUSION.

KRONOS: FUCION?

LOS DOS SOLDADOS QUE QUEDAN HACEN UNA DANZA TIPICA Y SE FUCIONAN EN UN GUERRILLERO DE CRISTAL.

KRONOS: JO, JO, JO ESTO ESTA GENIAL.

EL GUERRILLERO EMBISTE A KRONOS SALVAJEMENTE Y CON SUS CUATRO BRAZOS AGARRA A KRONOS Y LO LANZA HACIA LAS PAREDES DESTRUYENDOLAS, KRONOS SE REICORPORA Y ATACA AL GUERRILLERO CON SUS DISPAROS DE HUMO PERO EL LOS BLOQUEA. Y EL ATACA A KRONOS DANDOLE GOLPES PERO ELLAS LOS BLOQUEA Y LOS EVADE, KRONOS HACE UNA DISPERSACION DE HUMO Y GOLPEA AL GUERRILLERO POR LA ESPALDA HACIENDOLO CAER, EL GUERRILERO SE LEVANTA Y KRONOS LE DISPARA AL GUERRILERO PERO EL HACE A UN LADO LOS ATAQUES DE DISPARO DE KRONOS Y EL DA UN GRAN SALTO, KRONOS TAMBIEN Y ELLA DA MUCHOS VUELTAS EN EL AIRE Y APARECE HUMO EN SU ALREDEDOR Y SE CONVIERTE EN UNA RAFAGA DE HUMO Y ATRAVIESA EL GUERRILLERO DE CRISTAL CORTANDOLO POR LA MITAD Y MURIENDO.

NATROLITA: GUAO ESO FUE INCREIBLE.

KRONOS: WUJU! TENIAS RAZON NATROLITA ESTOS PODERES SON INCREIBLES. QUIERO MAS!

PERIDOT: OYE KRONOS CALMATE CREO QUE ESO FUE TODO POR HOY.

KRONOS: QUE! PERO. ESTA BIEN.

EN LAS CELDAS.

KRONOS SE DIRIJE A LA CELDA DE DELCIN:

DELCIN: AH TU OTRA VEZ.

KRONOS: SI SOLO VENGO A DECIRTE QUE GRACIAS POR DARME ESTOS PODERES.

DELCIN: HAS PRACTICADO?

KRONOS: TU QUE CREES (LANZANDO UN DISPARO DE HUMO AL TECHO).

DELCIN: VAYA QUE SI APRENDISTE A USAR LOS NUEVOS PODERES QUE TE DI.

KRONOS: TAMBIEN QUIERO PEDIRTE QUE ME DISCULPES POR HABERTE DADO ESAS PATADAS.

DELCIN: NO IMPORTA TE PERDONO SOLO ESTABAS CUMPLIENDO ORDENES.

KRONOS: BUENO ME TENGO QUE IR.

DELCIN: ESPERA, SABES DE TODAS LAS GEMS QUE HE VISTO EN LA TIERRA TU ERES LA MAS HERMOSA.

KRONOS SE SORPRENDE Y LUEGO DE SONRROJA.

KRONOS: QUE DIJISTE?.

DELCIN: TE DIJE QUE ERES MUY BONITA.

KRONOS: ALTO COMO SE QUE ME VAS A CONQUISTAR CON ESAS PALABRAS.

DELCIN: CUALES PALABRAS EN VERDA ERES HERMOSO.

KRONOS: NO, NO! (SALE CORRIENDO)

DELCIN: OYE NO ESPERA! NO QUERIA DECIRTE SOLO QUE NO PUDE EVITARLO.

KRONOS VA A SU RECAMARA EXALTADA.

AMNOLITA: (TOCANDO LA PUERTA) KRONOS ESTAS BIEN?

KRONOS: (ABRIENDO LA PUERTA) SI ESTOY BIEN.

AMNOLITA: TE VEO ALGO EXALTADA.

KRONOS: NO ES QUE ESTUVE MUY EMOCIONADA DESPUES DE LA SIGUIENTE PREUBA QUE ME VAN A HACER.

AMNOLITA: (MIRANDO A KRONOS CELOSAMENTE) NO ME DIGAS TE VEO ALGO SONROJADA.

KRONOS: (SE VUELVE A SONROJAR) QUE NO ES HACI TE LO DIGO EN VERDAD.

AMNOLITA: ES UN CHICO VERDAD.

KRONOS: NO! VETE DE AQUÍ AMNOLITA.

KRONOS LE CIERRA LA PUERTA A AMNOLITA Y SE ACUESTA EN SU CAMA.

KRONOS: DIJO QUE SOY HERMOSA.

EN LAS CELDAS DE EUGENE Y FECHT.

UN SOLDADO DE CRISTAL PASA POR DONDE ESTAN LAS CELDAS.

EUGENE: HOLA SE QUE ME PUEDES OIR NESECITO QUE ME DEVUELVAS MI TELEFONO ESTOY ABURRIDO Y QUIERO JUGAR CON MI TELEFONO.

SOLDADO DE CRISTAL: TU APARATO DE COMUNICACIÓN SERA PROBADO POR NUESTRA LIDER JASPER.

OTRO SOLDADO DE CRISTAL AGARRA AL OTRO Y LE QUEMA EL ROSTRO MATANDOLO.

EUGENE: MALDICION!

FECHT: QUE ESTA PASANDO?

HANK VOLVIO A CONVERTIRSE EN NORMAL.

EUGENE Y FECHT: HANK?

HANK: HOLA EXCOMPAÑEROS DE CELDA.

EUGENE: POR PRIMERA VEZ EN MI VIDA ME ALEGRA VERTE NOS INTETAS SACAR DE AQUÍ.

HANK: NO LO SE USTEDES QUE CREEN.

EN LA SISTEMA DE PILOTAJE.

PERIDOT ENTRA Y VE A JASPER CON UNA PATALLA GRANDE JUGANDO EL VIDEOJUEGO DE EUGENE.

PERIDOT: JASPER QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?

JASPER: JA ESTE VIDEOJUEGO HUMANO ES ENTRETENIDO ES COMO UN SISTEMA DE SIMULACION DE COMBATE.

PERIDOT: ENSERIO QUIERO JUGAR!

EN LAS CELDAS:

HANK LE PIDE A FECHT Y EUGEN QUE ATRAVESARAN EL ESCUDO PROCTETOR.

EUGENE: QUE! ESO ERA TODO.

FECHT: DESPERDICIAMOS NUESTRO TIEMPO TRATANDO DE SALIR DE AQUÍ.

HANK: QUEJENSE DESPUES TENEMOS QUE LIBERAR A DELCIN.

CONTINUARA…


	9. 9-EL ESCAPE DE LOS CONDUCTORES

InFAMOUS IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE CAPITULO 9: EL ESCAPE DE LOS CONDUCTORES.

HANK: VALE ESTE ES EL PLAN, EUGENE INVOCA A TUS MUÑECOS DE VIDEO PARA ATACAR A LOS SOLDADOS Y TU FECHT LIBERA A DELCIN YO SI VEO UNA GEM NO TENDRE DUDA EN ATACAR Y TODOS JUNTOS VAMOS A DESTRUIR LA FUENTE DE ENERGIA QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN EL CENTRO DE LA NAVE QUE VA DESPUES DEL CENTRO DE PILOTAJE.

EUGENE: HAY ESTARAN JASPER Y LA CHICA DORITO.

HANK: SI PERO JUNTOS LOS DERROTAREMOS.

FECHT: LA ANTERIOR VEZ NOS VOLVISTE A METER EN LA D.U.P.

HANK: CONFIEN EN MI ESTA VEZ NO LOS VOY A ENGAÑAR.

EUGENE: MUY BIEN VAMOS.

HANK: UNA COSA PONGAMONOS ESTO.

HANK LE MUESTRA UNOS TRAJES A LOS CHICOS.

EUGENE: QUE ES ESO?

HANK: SON UNOS TRAJES NADA MAS.

FECHT: QUE SOLO NOS TENEMOS QUE PONER ESTO NADA MAS.

HANK: POR SUPUESTO SON TRAJES DE GEM ESOS TRAJES SON RESISTENTES AL FUEGO Y SE PUEDEN EXPANDIR.

FECHT, EUGENE Y HANK SE PONEN LOS TRJES DE GEM.

EUGENE: NO MENTIRE ESTAS COSAS SON SUPER COMODAS.

FECHT: Y SE CAMBIA DE COLOR DEPENDIENDO DEL PODER QUE USAS.

HANK: BUENO DEJEMOS DE PERDER EL TIEMPO VAMOS!

EN LA CELDA DE DELCIN:

DELCIN ESTA CHOCANDO SU CABEZA CONTRA LA PARED CUANDO APARECE FECHT DANDOLE UN SUSTO A DELCIN.

DELCIN: DIOS PODISTE SALIR DE LA CELDAS.

FECHT: QUE DIGO ME LLAMO ABIGAIL WALKER.

DELCIN SALE DE LA CELDA Y FECHT LE DA UN TRAJE.

DELCIN: QUIERES QUE ME PONGA ESTO.

FECHT MUEVE LA CABEZA DICIENDO QUE SI.

DELCIN SE PONE EL TRAJE Y SIGUE A FECHT.

MIENTRAS CON EUGENE:

EUGENE NO SABE ADONDE IR Y HACI VA INVOCANDO SUS DEMONIOS Y LES ORDENA QUE SE SEPAREN Y QUE CREEN ALBOROTO, SUS DEMONIOS VAN CREANDO UN GRAN ALBOROTO LANZANDO BOLAS DE FUEGO EN LAS VENTANAS DE LA NAVE, LAS PAREDES Y DANDO GRITOS MUY FUERTES LLAMANDO MUCHO LA ANTECION DE LOS SOLDADOS.

SOLDADO DE CRISTAL: HE DETECTADO MUCHOS ODJETIVOS SOLICITO REFUERZOS!

EUGENE: A EL!

UN DEMONIO ATACA BRUTALMENTE AL SOLDADO DE CRISTAL MIENTRAS QUE OTROS SOLDADOS SE DIRIJEN A LA ZONA DE DISTRUBIOS. LOS DEMONIOS EMPIEZAN A ATACAR A LOS SOLDADOS Y ELLOS TAMBIEN DISPARANDOLES FLECHAS DE LUZ A LOS DEMONIOS.

EUGENE: SIENTA LA IRA DE MIS DEMONIOS!

DEMONIOS: CENIZAS!

EUGENE CREA UNA GIGANTA ESFERA DE VIDEO Y SE LA LANZAN A LOS SOLDADOS DESTRUYNEDOLOS.

EUGENE: SI! SEGUIRME MIS DEMONIOS.

EN LA RECAMARA DE KRONOS:

KRONOS ESTA EN SU RECAMARA DESCANSANDO HASTA QUE OYE UN GRITO.

KRONOS: QUE A SIDO ESO!

KRONOS ABRE LA PUERTA, SACA LA CABEZA Y VE UN DISPARO DE HUMO ACERCANDOSE A ELLA A TODA VELOCIDAD, ELLA LO ESQUIVA Y SALE DE LA RECAMARA DONDE VE A HANK DISPARANDOLE A LOS SOLDADOS EN LA CARA AHOGANDOSE CON EL HUMO.

KRONOS: OYE TU QUIEN ERES?

HANK: SOLO SOY OTRO CONDUCTOR (LE DISPARA UN MISIL DE CENIZA A KRONOS)

KRONOS BLOQUEA EL MISIL Y ADSORBE SU PROPIO HUMO HACIENDO QUE SU CABELLO SE PRENDA EN LLAMAS OTRA VEZ.

HANK: PARECE QUE TIENES LA MISMA HABILIDAD QUE YO.

KRONOS: ESO SE LO AGRADESCO A ROWE.

KRONOS LE DISPARA A HANK SUS MISMAS ESFERAS DE HUMO, HANK LAS ESQUIVA CON SUS DISPERSACIONES DE HUMO, KRONOS LE LANZA UNA SERPIENTE DE HUMO A HANK PERO EL TAMBIEN LO ESQUIVA Y EL ATACA A KRONOS PERO ELLA BLOQUEA Y EVADE LOS GOLPES Y KRONOS GOLPEA A HANK EN LA CARA DOS VECES MUY FUERTE Y HANK TAMBIEN LE DA GOLPES EN EL ESTOMAGO Y EL PONE SU CABEZA EN EL ESTOMAGO DE KRONOS LA LEVANTA Y LA CHOCA CON EL SUELO Y PISANDOLA MUCHO.

HANK: QUE TE PARECE ESO ESTUPIDA (SIGUIENDO PATEANDO A KRONOS)

CITRINO APARECE Y ATACA A HANK DANDOLE UNA PATADA EN LA CARA ARROJANDOLO AL SUELO.

CITRINO: KRONOS VETE!

KRONOS: QUE HAY DE TI CITRINO.

CITRINO: PELEARE CON ESTE CONDUCTOR TU VE Y AVISALE A JASPER QUE ESTAMOS SIENDO ATACADAS.

KRONOS: INTENTA SOBREVIVIR.

KRONOS SE LARGA DEJANDO A CITRINO CON HANK.

CITRINO: NO SE COMO ENTRASTE A ESTA NAVE PERO NO IMPORTA PELEARE CONTIGO.

HANK: USTEDES CREEN QUE VAN A DOMINAR LA TIERRA PERO LOS CONDUCTORES NO SE LOS PERMITIREMOS AUNQUE SEA DESTRUIRLAS A TODAS.

CITRINO Y HANK HACEN UN CHOQUE DE PODER CREANDO UNA GRAN NUBE DE HUMO ESPESO CUBRIENDO A KRONOS MIENTRAS QUE ELLA CORRE A AVISARLE A JASPER Y PERIDOT QUE ESTAN SIENDO ATACADOS.

EN EL CENTRO DE PILOTO:

JASPER Y PERIDOT SIGUE JUGANDO HEAVEN HELLFIRE HASTA QUE LLEGA KRONOS.

KRONOS: SEÑORA JASPER, SEÑORA PERIDOT.

PERIDOT: QUE SUCEDE KRONOS?

KRONOS:(TOCIENDO) ESCAPARON Y AHORA NOS ATACAN!

JASPER: QUE! SUFICIENTE YO ME ENCARGARE DE ESE TIPO.

JASPER SALE DEL CENTRO DE PILOTAJE PARA ENCONTRAR A DELCIN PERO SE CONSIGUE CON EUGENE JUNTO CON DOS DEMONIOS.

JASPER: GENIAL TU OTRA VEZ!

EUGENE: NO ES NADA PERSONAL SOLO QUIERO MI TELEFONO.

JASPER: QUITATE DE MI CAMINO SER INFERIOR!

EUGENE: PARA PELEAR CON DELCIN TENDRAS QUE PELEAR CONMIGO.

JASPER: BIEN (INVOCANDO SU CASCO MARTILLO) QUIERES PELEAR?

EUGENE: (CONVIRTIENDOSE UN DEMONIO GRANDE) PELEA!

JASPER ATACA A EUGENE EMBISTIENDOLO PERO EUGENE ESTA DETENIENDO EL ATAQUE DE JASPER HACIENDOSE RETROCEDER Y HACIENDOLA AUN LADO Y EL JUNTO CON SUS DEMONIOS LE DISPARAN ESFERAS DE FUEGO A JASPER, JASPER SE ESTA CUBRIENDO CON SU CASCO Y SE CONVIERTE EN UNA BOLA CON SU CABELLO ELECTRICA HACIENDO QUE LAS ESFERAS DE FUEGO DE LOS DEMONIOS REBOTARAN Y EMBISTEN A LOS DEMONIOS SEPARANDOLOS. EUGENE ATACA A JASPER DANDO UN GOLPE AL SUELO PERO ELLA LO EVADE Y ATACA A LA CARA DE EUGENE RASPARANDOLE EL ROSTRO, EUGENE SE QUITA A JASPER DE LA CABEZA Y LA TIRA A LA PARED ABOYANDOLA, JASPER SALE Y DA UN GRAN SALTO HACIA UN DEMONIO CLAVANDOLO CONTRA LA PARED, JASPER SALE CONVIRTIENDOSE OTRA VEZ EN UNA PELOTA Y ATERRIZA EN UN DEMONIO Y TIRANDOLO EN EL SUELO, JASPER REBOTA Y SE HACE NORMAL Y EMBISTE DENUEVO AL DEMONIO CON SU CASCO MARTILLO CLAVANDOLO EN EL SUELO, EUGENE EXPULSA FUEGO DE SU BOCA A JÁSPER , JÁSPER DA UN SALTO ESQUIVANDO EL FUEGO DE EÚGENE Y ELLA SUBE A LA PERED Y GOLPEA EL ROSTRO DE EUGENE CON SU CASCO MARTILLO HACIENDOLO CAER EN EL SUELO, EUGENE VUELVE A SU FORMA HUMANA Y BUSCA SU LENTES LOS CONSIGUE Y CUANDO LOS AGARRABA JASPER LE PISA LA MANO A EUGÉNE.

JÁSPER: AHORA ERES MIO.

JÁSPER PONE SU MANO EN LA CARA DE EUGÉNE Y LA EMPIEZA A APRETAR.

KRONOS: SEÑORA JASPER NO LO MATE SERIA UN DESPERDICIO.

JÁSPER: (MIRANDO A EUGÉNE) TALVEZ TENGAS RAZON SOLO TRATABA DE ESTORBARNOS (LANZA A EUGENE A LA PARED)

MIENTRAS TANTO CON DELCIN Y FECHT:

DELCIN ES ATACADO POR MUCHOS SOLDADOS DE CRISTAL, DELCIN USA SU CARRERA DE NEON PARA ESQUIVAR LAS FLECHAS DE LUZ Y DISPARANDO A LOS SOLDADOS EN LOS PIES PARA SOMETERLOS, UNA FLECHA LE DA A DELCIN Y MUCHAS FLECHAS MAS, DELCIN USA DENUEVO SU CARRERA EXTENDIDA DE NEON PARA SALIR DE LAS FLECHAS.

SOLDADO DE CRISTAL: ALTO AL FUEGO!

FECHT: AHORA PORQUE PARAN?

DELCIN: TALVEZ SE RINDIERON.

DOS SOLDADOS BRILLAN Y HACEN UNA DANZA FUCIONANDOSE A UN GUERRILLERO DE CRISTAL.

FECHT: OK ESO ES NUEVO.

DELCIN: COMO HICIERON ESO?

EL GUERRILLERO JUNTO CON CINCO SOLDADOS DE CRISTAL ATACAN A DELCIN Y FECHT. ELLOS TAMBIEN.

DELCIN: EUGENE, HANK DONDE ESTAN?

MIENTRAS CON HANK:

HANK CAE EN EL SUELO OTRA VEZ GRACIAS A UN GOLPE RAPIDO DE CITRINO.

CITRINO: DE PIE! (LEVANTA A HANK Y LE DA MUCHAS CACHETADAS EN EL ROSTRO Y LANZANDO EN EL SUELO OTRA VEZ) VAMOS!

HANK LE DISPARA EN LA CARA DE CITRINO HACIENDOLA TOSER Y HANK APROVECHA PARA LEVANTARSE, AGARRA A CITRINO Y ARROJARLA EN EL SUELO HANK SE LANZA ENCIMA DE ELLA LE AGARRA EL BRAZO, SE LO PONE EN EL CUELLO Y EMPIESA A APRETARLO HACIA ABAJO.

CITRINO: (TRATANDO DE QUITARSE A HANK DE ENCIMA) SUELTAME BAZURA HUMANA TE DESTRUIRE MALDITO SER ORGANICO!

HANK APRITA MUY FUERTE EL BRAZO DE CITRINO Y SE LO ROMPRE HACIENDO QUE CITRINO HAGONIZABA DE DOLOR DEBIDO QUE SU BRAZO SE LO ROMPIO HANK.

HANK: QUIEN ES BAZURA AHORA (ESCUPIENDO A CITRINO).

HANK SE DA LA VUELTA Y ES SORPRENDIDO POR JÁSPER QUIEN LO AGARRA POR LA CARA Y LO CLAVA EN EL SUELO NOQUEANDO A HANK.

JASPER: DONDE ESTA?

CITRINO: NO LO SE JASPER PERO NO DEBE ESTAR LEJOS.

JASPER: VE CON LAS DEMAS.

CITRINO SE LEVANTA LLEVANDO EL BRAZO FRACTURADO AL CENTRO DE PILOTAJE.

MIENTRAS CON DELCIN Y FECHT.

FECHT LE DISPARA A LA CABEZA A DOS SOLDADOS DESPARTICULISANDOLOS.

FECHT: DOS EN UNO.

DELCIN: SOLO HAY QUE VANCER A ESA COMBINACION.

FECHT: YO ME ENCARGO.

FECHT REUNE ENERGIA DE NEON DE LAS PAREDES EN SU BRAZO Y VE QUE EL GUERRILLERO DE CRISTAL VA A ELLA A TODA VELOCIDAD, FECHT CONCENTRA TODA SU ENRGIA DE NEON EN LA PLAMA DE SU MANO (HACI COMO EN DRAGON BALL) ESPERA QUE EL GUERRILLERO LA ATAQUE Y ELLA LE CLAVA LA MANO AL GUERRILLERO DE CRISTAL EN EL ESTOMAGO ATRAVESANDOLO Y FECHT LE LANZA UN RAYO DE NEON GRANDE DESTRUYENDO AL GUERRILLERO DE CRISTAL.

DELCIN: MALDICION! FECHT ERES DINAMITA.

FECHT: POR NADA.

AMNOLITA Y NATROLITA APARECEN.

NATROLITA: ALTO AHÍ!

AMNOLITA: USTEDES NO SE IRAN DE AQUÍ SIN DAR PELEA.

DELCIN: NO QUEREMOS LASTIMARLAS.

LAS GEMAS DE AMNOLITA Y NATROLITA EMPIESAN A BRILLAR Y HACEN UNA DANZA Y SE FUNCION EN SARDONIZ.

FECHT: TAMBIEN ELLAS SE PUEDEN COMBINAR.

DELCIN: ESTO YA ME ESTA ASUSTANDO.

SARDONIZ: YO SOY UNA FUCION DE DOS GEMAS UNIDAS EN UN SOLO CUERPO.

SARDONIZ ATACA A FECHT Y DELCIN CON UN BACULO PESADO ELLOS ESQUIVAN EL BACULO DE SARDONIZ Y SARDONIZ LE DISPARA MUCHAS FLECHAS A ELLOS PERO FECHT Y DELCIN LAS ESQUIVAN CON SU CARRERA DE NEON.

SARDONIZ: VUELVAN AQUÍ PEQUEÑINES.

FECHT: DELCIN VETE YO ME ENCARGO DE ESTE MONSTRUO.

DELCIN: NO ME IRE ES DEMASIADO FUERTE.

FECHT: NO TE PREOCUPES ESTARE BIEN.

SARDONIZ SE PONEN DELANTE DE DELCIN PARA AGARRALO PERO FECHT SE MONTA EN ENCIMA DE SARDONIZ GOLPEANDOLE EL ROSTRO.

FECHT: CORRE!

DELCIN: VOLVERE POR TI!

DELCIN CASI SE DIRIJE AL CENTRO DE PILOTAJE DONDE ESTA LA FUENTE DE ENERGIA.

DELCIN: VALE A SEGÚN ESTO ES LA FUENTE DE PODER DE LA NAVE.

DELCIN ES ABATIDO POR UNA RAFAGA DE HUMO DE KRONOS.

DELCIN: (EN EL SUELO) KRONOS.

KRONOS SE PONE ENCIMA DE EL Y SACA UNA ESPADA.

PERIDOT: MATALO!

KRONOS SE QUEDA QUITA UNOS SEGUNDOS HASTA QUE EUGENE LE DISPARA A KRONOS CON SU TORRENTE DE VIDEO.

DELCIN: EUGENE!

EUGENE: (EN VOZ BAJA) DELCIN DETRÁS DE TI!

DELCIN VOLTEA Y RECIBE UN GOLPE EN LA CARA DE PARTE DE JASPER.

JASPER: SABIA QUE ESTARIAS AQUÍ DELCIN ROWE.

LA VISTA DE DELCIN COMIENZA A PONERSE BORROSA.

JASPER: TU CREES QUE LOS CONDUCTORES SON SUPERIORES A NOSOTRAS LAS GEMS DEL PLANETA HOGAR.

DELCIN: JAMAS DIJE QUE LOS CONDUCTORES SON SUPERIORES A USTEDES. YA QUE APENAS SABEMOS QUIENES SON USTEDES!

DELCIN SE DIRIJE A JASPER A GRAN VELOCIDAD CON SU CARRERA DE NEON, JASPER INVOCA SU CASCO MARTILLO Y TAMBIEN SE DIRIJE A DELCIN, JASPER LE DA UN GOLPE A DELCIN PERO EL LO EVADE Y DELCIN EMBISTE A JASPER HACIENDO QUE AMBOS CHOCARAN CON LA FUENTE DE PODER DE LA NAVE.

PERIDOT: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

DELCIN Y JASPER SE ELECTROCUTAN Y DELCIN LE ESTRECHA EL BRAZO A JASPER ADSORBIENDO SUS PODERES.

FLASHBACK.

JASPER: YO DIRIJIA UN GRAN GRUPO DE SOLDADOS DE CRISTAL PARA ENFRENTAR A LA TIERRA POR PRIMERA VEZ, HUBO UNA GRAN MATANZA MUCHAS GEMS FUERON DESTRUIDAS MI GRUPO TAMBIEN ROSE CUARZO DIRIJA A ESOS HUMANOS CON TACTICAS ASOMBROSAS DERROTARON A EL EJERCITO DE CRISTAL EN CAMPO DE BATALLA YO ESTABA SOLA TIRADA EN EL SUELO ARRASTRANDOME EN EL SUELO HERIDA Y ELLA ME DEJO A MI SUERTE. LOGRE VOLVER A MI PLANETA JURANDO QUE ALGUN DIA DERROTARIA A ROSE CUARZO PERO MIL AÑOS DEPUES NO FUE HACI DESCUBRI QUE ROSE MURIO Y FUI DERROTADA OTRA VEZ GRACIAS A UNA FUSION LLAMADA GARNET DEJANDOME EN EL MAR POR DOS AÑOS PERO LOGRE SALIR GRACIAS A ALGUIEN LLAMADO ROG EL DIOS DE LA LOCURA NOS DIO 16 DIAS PARA QUE YO JUNTO CON PERIDOT Y LAPIZ HICIERAMOS EQUIPO CON LAS CRYSTAL GEMS MI TERCERA BATALLA EN LA TIERRA FUE UNA GRAN PALIZA QUE NOS DIO ROG PERO EL JOVEN HIBRIDO STEVEN VENCIO A ROG Y TRES DIAS DESPUES LOGRAMOS SALIR DEL PLANETA.

FIN DEL FLAHSBACK.

DELCIN ES DESPERTADO POR FECHT, EUGENE Y HANK.

HANK: AY QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ MUCHACHO ESTA NAVE SE VA A ESTRELLAR!

DELCIN SE LEVANTA Y CORREN HACIA LA SALIDA DONDE VEN A MUCHOS SOLDADOS DE CRISTAL TRATANDO DE ESCAPAR EN CAPSULAS DE ESCAPE.

EUGENE: DONDE ESTA LA SALIDA.

HANK: HAREMOS UNA TODOS DISPAREN A LA PARED!

HANK, FECHT Y EUGENE HACEN UN GRAN AGUJERO CON SUS PODERES Y LOS CUATRO DAN UN GRAN SALTO HACIA EL AGUJERO ESCAPANDO DE LA NAVE EN LA CUAL ESTA CAYENDO CERCA DEL MAR EN CIUDAD PLAYA Y LOS CUATRO SE MATIENEN EN EL AIRE ECEPTO DELCIN QUIEN ESTA CAYENDO. EUGENE INVOCA A UN ANGEL Y ATRAPA A DELCIN.

DELCIN: UF ESTO ESTUVO CERCA GRACIAS EUGENE.

EUGENE: NO ME LO AGRADECAS.

LOS CUATRO ATERRIZAN EN LA PLAYA DONDE VEN LA NAVE INATIVA.

LAS CRYSTAL GEMS APARECEN.

STEVEN: DELCIN!

PERLA: ESTAS BIEN. QUIEN ES ESE ESTRAÑO (REFIRIENDOSE A HANK)

DELCIN: PRIMERO ESTOY BIEN SEGUNDO NO ES UN ESTRAÑO ES HANK.

HANK: HOLA YO AYUDE A DELCIN Y SUS AMIGOS A SALIR DE ESA NAVE.

TODOS NOTAN QUE LAS CAPSULAS DE ESCAPE VAN EN EL CIELO.

DELCIN: ESCAPARON.

JASPER, KRONOS Y SARDONIZ SALEN DE LOS RESTOS DE LA NAVE.

JASPER: (CANSADA) TU DESTRUISTE NUESTRA NAVE AHORA PAGARAS!

KRONOS: NO SEÑORA JASPER.

JASPER LE DA UNA CACHETADA FUERTE A KRONOS CAYENDO EN EL SUELO Y JASPER VA A ATACAR A DELCIN INVOCANDO SU CASCO MARTILLO Y SE DIRIJE A DELCIN A TODA VELOCIDA.

DELCIN: YO NO LO CREO! (DELCIN INVOCA UN MARTILLO EN SU MANO GOLPEANDOLE EL ROSTRO A JASPER) PERO QUE?

EUGENE: TIENES UN NUEVO PODER.

JASPER ES ARROJADA EN EL SUELO SE LEVANTA OTRA VEZ.

JASPER: VAS A PAGAR POR ESTO!

CONTINUARA…


	10. 10-LA CAIDA DE JASPER

InFAMOUS IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE CAPITULO 10: LA CAIDA DE JASPER.

MUY BIEN RECAPITULEMOS:

1: JASPER DAFIO A DELCIN A UN DUELO Y EL ACEPTA

2: JASPER CUANDO IBA A VENCER A DELCIN VIENE KRONOS DE INTROMETIDA.

3: KRONOS ODTIENE LOS MISMOS PODERES DE DELCIN.

4: LOS GEMS LLEVAN A DELCIN Y SUS AMIGOS A SU NAVE PARA LLEVARLOS A SU PLANETA.

5: HANK SE INFILTRA EN LA NAVE GEM PARA IDEAR UN PLAN PARA ESCAPAR.

6: KRONOS PRUEBA SU NUEVOS PODERES.

7: DELCIN Y KRONOS PARECEN TENERSE AFECTO.

8: LOS CUATRO CONDUCTORES SALEN DE SUS CELDAS Y CAUSAN UN ENORME ALBOROTO.

9: JASPER SE ENFRENTA A EUGENE.

10: JASPER VENCE A EUGENE.

11: FECHT LE PIDE A DELCIN QUE DESTRUYA LA FUENTE DE PODER DE LA NAVE.

12: HANK PELEA CON KRONOS PERO CITRINO SE METE EN LA PELEA.

13: CITRINO TERMINO CON EL BRAZO FRAGTURADO.

14: JASPER LE DA MUY DURO EN LA CABEZA CALVA A HANK.

15: DELCIN ENTRA AL LUGAR DONDE ESTA LA FUENTE DE PODER.

16: KRONOS SE MONTA ENCIMA DE EL.

17: EUGENE DE ANORMAL LE DISPARA A KRONOS CON SU TORRENTE DE VIDEO.

18: JASPER APARECE Y DELCIN LA EMBISTE CON SU CARRERA DE NEON CHOCANDO CON LA FUENTE DE PODER.

19: JASPER Y DELCIN SE ELECTROCUTAN.

20: ._.

21: DELCIN LOGRA PORFIN ODTENER UN NUEVO PODER GEM.

22: LA NAVE SE ESTRELLA CERCA DE LA PLAYA Y TODOS ESCAPAN.

23: JASPER SALE ENTRE LO ESCOMBROS.

24: DELCIN DESARROLLA SU PODER DE LUZ CREANDO UN MARTILLO DE METAL A LO THOR GOLPEANDO A JASPER EN EL ROSTRO (OUCH)

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ LA RECOPILACION.

JASPER: (LEVANTANDOSE) COMO TE ATREVEZ.

EUGENE: DEJAME SER EL PRIMERO QUE LA PISOTEE MIENTRAS QUE ESTA EN EL SUELO.

DELCIN: NO EUGENE CALMATE (ALZANDOLE LA VOZ A JASPER) TE DAMOS UNA OPORTUNIDAD PARA RENDIRTE Y VOLVER A TU PLANETA.

JASPER: (RIENDOSE LENTAMENTE) USTEDES CREEN QUE ME VOY A RENDIR ANTE UNOS PATETICOS COMO USTEDES. YO… SOY… JASPER!

JASPER PIERDE LA CABEZA Y INVOCA SU CASCO MARTILLO Y SALE DISPARADA HACIA DELCIN LLEVANDOSELO POR DELANTE, DELCIN DETIENE EL EMPUJE DE JASPER Y LA LANZA HACIA UNA ROCA.

EUGENE: TU PUEDES DELCIN.

GARNET: ROWE PARA!

JASPER SALE DE LA ROCA Y ATACA A DELCIN DANDOLE GOLPES PERO EL DETIENE LOS GOLPES A LOS KARATEKA Y AGARRA EL BRAZO Y PIERNA DE JASPER Y LAS GOLPEA CON SU BRAZO MARTILLO Y GOLPEANDOLA EN EL PECHO HACIENDOLA RETROCEDER MUCHO Y CON UN DOLOR AGONIZANTE EN EL BRAZO Y LA PIERNA. DELCIN APROVECHA Y ATACA FUERTEMENTE EL ROSTRO DE JASPER CON SUS GOLPES MARTILLO, DELCIN LE ESTRIPA EL PIE DE JASPER HACIENDO QUE ELLA GRITARA DEL DOLOR Y PARA REMATAR DELCIN LE LANZA UN GANCHO EN LA QUIJADA DE JASPER HACIENDO QUE ELLA VOLARA EN EL AIRE UNOS 3 METROS SALIENDOSE EL CASCO MARTILLO Y CAYENDO EN EL SUELO.

STEVEN: DELCIN NO!

FECHT: NO TE METAS EN ESTO STEVEN.

PERLA: DEJA DE HACERLE DAÑO!

DELCIN: ESTAN TODOS LOCOS! ALGUIEN DEBE ENSEÑARLE A ESTA COSA QUE NO DEBE METERSE CON UN CONDUCTOR.

JASPER SE LEVANTA DEL SUELO Y LEVANTA LOS PUÑOS.

DELCIN: Y HABLANDO DEL REY DE ROMA.

DELCIN GOLPEA EL SUELO CON SUS PUÑOS MARTILLO HACIENDO QUE JASPER SE TAMBALEARA Y DELCIN AGARRA A JASPER POR LA PIERNA Y LE GOLPEA EN EL PECHO OTRA VEZ PERO DELCIN NO LE QUIERE SOLTAR LA PIERNA HACI QUE DELCIN LANZA A JASPER EN EL SUELO Y DELCIN LE GOLPEA LA PIERNA CON SU PUÑO MARTILLO UNA Y OTRA VEZ HACIENDO QUE JASPER AGONIZABA DEL DOLOR.

DELCIN: TE GUSTA EL DOLOR!? (SUELTA LA PIERNA DE JASPER Y LE LANZA UNA PATADA EN EL ESTOMAGO DE JASPER ALEJANDOLA DE EL) VAMOS SI ERES RUDA PONTE DE PIE!

AMATHISTA: POR FAVOR DELCIN PARA!

LAPIZ: LA ESTAS LASTIMANDO.

DELCIN: ELLA TRATRO DE HACERLE DAÑO A MI Y A MIS AMIGOS Y ESO NO SE LO VOY A PERDONAR.

JASPER APENAS SE PONE DE PIE PERO CASI NO PUEDE MOVER SU PIERNA DEBIDO A LA FUERTE PALIZA QUE LE ESTA DANDO DELCIN Y DE NOTA SU ROSTRO RASPADO Y CON SANGRE SALIENDOLE EN LA FRENTE Y LA BOCA.

GARNET: PIEDAD DELCIN.

AMATHISTA: ALGUIEN DETENGALO LA ESTA MATANDO.

EUGENE: DELCIN YA FUE SUFICIENTE!

DELCIN: QUE ES UNA BROMA?

FECHT: NO YA FUE DEMASIADO PARA ELLA.

HANK: DEJALA IR MUCHACHO.

DELCIN: PERO… (MIRANDO A JASPER) BIEN PUEDES IRTE Y QUE TE QUEDE CLARO QUE SI VUELVO A VER TU CARA YO MISMO TE ANIQUILARE.

JASPER SE ARRASTRA HACIA LA PEQUEÑA CAPSULA DE ESCAPE DONDE ESTA PERIDOT Y KRONOS. ELLAS VAN A RECOGERLA. KRONOS MIRA HACIA ATRÁS PARA VER A DELCIN Y LUEGO SE VA A SU CAPSULA DE ESCAPE.

EUGENE: (PONIENDO SU MANO EN EL CODO DE DELCIN) TALVEZ SEA LO MEJOR.

DELCIN: QUE MEJOR TALVEZ ELLAS VOLVERAN Y CON MAS GEMS.

STEVEN: NO TE PREOCUPES DELCIN NOSOTROS TE AYUDAREMOS.

DELCIN: NO STEVEN ESTO NO ES TU ASUNTO.

GARNET: A PESAR DE QUE CASI MATAS A JASPER NOSOTROS TE AYUDAREMOS.

PERLA: EXACTO AUNQUE NOS CAUSASTE TANTOS PROBLEMAS CUANDO LLEGASTE NOSOTRAS TE PERDONAMOS.

DELCIN: ENTONCES USTEDES TENDRIAN QUE VENIR CONMIGO A SEATTLE.

GARNET: ENTONCES TENDREMOS QUE IR A SEATTLE CONTIGO.

UN AUTOBUS APARECE EN LA PLAYA.

TONY: DELCIN! (CORRE HACIA EL PARA ABRAZARLO) AMIGO LA TRIBU ESTABA PREOCUPADO POR TI.

DELCIN: ESTOY BIEN TONY Y BETTY?

BETTY: OH MUCHACHO! (ABRAZA A DELCIN)

DELCIN: PARECE QUE TODOS ESTAN BIEN.

TONY: BONITO ATUENDO DE DONDE LO SACASTE?

EN EL ESPACIO:

PERIDOT: PERIDOT ORDENA QUE ACTIVEN EL SALTADOR ESPACIAL TODAS LAS NAVES DE ESCAPE.

SOLDADO DE CRISTAL: SI SEÑORA PERIDOT.

LAS NAVES DE ESCAPA ACTIVAN SU PROPULSOR ESTELAR PARA DIRIJIRSE MAS RAPIDO HACIA SU PLANETA.

PERIDOT: AQUÍ PERIDOT LLAMANDO AL PLANETA HOGAR ME RESPONDEN.

SOLDADO DE CRISTAL: SI SEÑORA PERIDOT CUAL ES SU SITUACION.

PERIDOT: NUESTRA MISION DE CAPTURAR EL CONDUCTOR DELCIN ROWE HA FRACASADO. CITRINO Y JASPER NESECITAN ATENCION MEDICA INMEDIATO.

SOLDADO DE CRISTAL: LE DAMOS LA SOLICITUD DE DESPEGAR.

PERIDOT: MUY BIEN.

EN EL PLANETA GEM:

PERIDOT JUNTO CON LAS DEMAS NAVES DE ESCAPE ATERRIZAN EN SU PLANETA NATAL, LOS SOLDADOS RECOJEN A CITRINO Y JASPER PARA SER SANADAS TAMBIEN A AMNOLITA Y NATROLITA QUE TERMINARON CON MUCHOS MORETONES.

DOS AUTORIDADES DEL EJERCITO DE CRISTAL APARECEN.

¿: QUE HA PASADO AQUÍ?

PERIDOT Y KRONOS SE PONE DE RODILLAS.

PERIDOT: MI LIDER YELLOW DIAMOND NUESTRA MISION EN LA TIERRA HA FRACASADO.

YELLOW DIAMOND: FALLASTE PORQUE NO ESTOY SORPRENDIDA BLUE DIAMOND.

BLUE DIAMOND: YA ESTAMOS HARTAS DE TUS FRACASOS PERIDOT.

PERIDOT: PERO TRAIGO NUEVAS NOVEDADES.

YELLOW DIAMOND: A SI QUE TIPO DE NOVEDADES?

PERIDOT: KRONOS DE MANERA MISTERIOSA LOGOR ADQUIRIR LOS MISMOS PODERES DE DELCIN ROWE.

BLUE DIAMOND: PODERES QUE CLASE DE PODERES KRONOS.

KRONOS: SE LOS VOY A MOSTRAR EN EL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO PERO NESECITO DESCANSAR HE TENIDO UN DIA FUERTE EN EL PLANETA TIERRA.

YELLOW DIAMOND: CONSEDIDO Y EN CUANTO A TI PERIDOT ESPERA MAS DE TI PERO NO ESPERABA QUE NOS TRAYERAS MAS FRACASO.

PERIDOT: PERO SI YO YA LES DIJE QUE NO QUIERO FORMAR PARTE DE ESTO!

BLUE DIAMOND: TU TE OFRECISTE PARA ESTA MISION AHORA LA VAMOS A TERMINAR.

YELLOW DIAMOND: LAS GEMS RECUPERAREMOS LO QUE NOS FUE QUITADO LA TIERRA AUNQUE TENGAMOS QUE IR BLUE DIAMOND Y YO A CONQUISTARLA.

EN LA ZONA DE SANACION:

PERIDOT APARECE EN LA ZONA DE SANAMIENTO DONDE ESTA TRES SOLDADOS PONIENDO LA PIERNA DE JASPER EN UNA TAZA LLENA DE UNA SUSTANCIA PASTOSA.

JASPER: ARDE! (SINTIENDO CALOR DEL LIQUIDO PASTOSO)

PERIDOT: LAMENTO QUE ESTO SUCEDIERA JASPER.

JASPER: NO TE CULPES PERIDOT NO TUVISTE NADA QUE VER EN ESTO.

PERIDOT: PERO POR QUE GARNET, PERLA Y AMATHISTA NOS AYUDARON SI FUIMOS YO, TU, LAPIZ Y ELLAS QUIENES FUERON A DERROTAR A ROG.

JASPER: ESA NO FUE SU PELEA PERIDOT, ELLAS NO QUERIAN PELEAR.

PERIDOT: JASPER (DICE LLORANDO) YA NO QUIERO FORMAR PARTE DE ESTO. YA NO MÁS.

JASPER: YO TAMPOCO PERO QUE MAS VAMOS HACER. SI NO LO HACEMOS YELLOW DIAMOND VA A METERNOS EN EL CALABOZO POR SIEMPRE HACI QUE NO TENEMOS OPCION.

PERIDOT: QUE VAMOS HACER?. ESTO YA NO TIENE QUE SEGUIR.

JASPER PONE A PERIDOT EN SU PECHO ABRAZANDOLA Y PERIDOT TAMBIEN ABRAZA A JASPER.

JASPER: NESECITO DESCANSAR POR FAVOR DEJAME ME VOY A RECUPERAR.

JASPER CIERRA LOS OJOS PARA PODER DORMIR.

PERIDOT: (DANDOLE UN BESO TIERNO EN LA FRENTE DE JASPER) TE PROMETO QUE DELCIN ROWE PAGARA POR LO QUE TE HA HECHO.

EN CIUDAD PLAYA EN LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.

TODO EL MUNDO MIRA LA NAVE ESPACIAL DESTRUIDA Y UNAS PERSONAS RECOJEN EN LOS BOTES REVISAN LA NAVE POR SI HAY SOBREVIVIENTES.

DELCIN SE LEVANTA DE SU CAMA SE PONE SU GORRO Y SU ROPA TIPICA Y SALE DEL HOTEL JUNTO CON BETTY, TONY, FECHT, HANK Y EUGENE.

DELCIN: CREO QUE HAY QUE DISFRUTAR DE LOS POCOS DIAS DE VACACIONES QUE QUEDAN ANTES DE VOLVER A SEATTLE.

FECHT: POR SUPUESTO VAYAMOS A LA PLAYA.

DELCIN Y LOS DEMAS SE DIRIJEN A LA PLAYA.

DENTRO DE UN CAMION:

TWIRLENKILLER: SEÑOR ROG HE ENCONTRADO A EL BIOTERRORISTA DELCIN ROWE LO ATACO.

ROG: NO, ATACARAS A ESE INFAME A SU TIEMPO SOLO DEBEMOS SABER QUE ES LO QUE TRAMA.

TWIRLENKILLER: CON TODO RESPECTO SEÑOR PERO NO DEBEMOS ATACAR YA.

ROG: NO! OBEDECE Y QUEDATE AHÍ YA VOY PARA ALLA.

XIMENA: PASIENCIA HERR FREDICKER VON TWIRLENKILLER PRONTO ESE INFAME SE CREE QUE PUEDE EVADIR LA A.H.V.N PERO NOSOTROS LO DESTRUIREMOS.

CONTINUARA…


	11. 11-LAS VACACIONES TERMINARON

InFAMOUS IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE CAPITULO 11: LAS VACACIONES TERMINARON.

DELCIN Y SUS AMIGOS ESTAN EN LA PLAYA PARA VER A DELCIN UTILISANDO SU NUEVO PODER DE LUZ.

DELCIN: MUY BIEN INVOQUE DOS MARTILLOS EN MIS DEDOS AHORA A VER QUE MAS PUEDOS HACER CON ESTE PODER QUE ME DIO JASPER.

LE EMPIEZA A SALIR LUZ EN LAS MANOS Y DELCIN DISPARA FUEGO HACIA UNA ROCA.

HANK: PARECE QUE ESTAS DOMINANDO ESE NUEVO PODER MUCHACHO.

LAS CRYSTAL GEMS APARECEN.

AMATHISTA: JA ESO NO ES NADA.

DELCIN: OH AMATHISTA!

AMATHISTA Y DELCIN CHOCAN LAS MANOS.

FECHT: VIENEN A VER LOS TROFEOS QUE TUVIMOS EN NUESTRA AVENTURA DE ANOCHE.

PERLA: NO NOS INTERESA. SOLO DESCUBRIMOS QUE DELCIN ODTUVO LOS MISMOS PODERES QUE JASPER.

DELCIN: SI PUEDO DISPARAR Y TODA ESAS COSAS PERO NESECITO MAS PARA DESARROLLAR NUEVOS PODERES.

PERLA: TENGO UNA IDEA!

PERLA SACA UNA ROCA LUMINOSA Y SE LAS MUESTRA A TODOS.

HANK: CONOSCO ESAS PIERDRAS SON LAS DE LIBERTY CITY.

STEVEN: LIBERTY CITY QUE BUENO QUE MI PADRE NO FUE ALLI.

PERLA: ES DE LIBERTY CITY?

HANK: SI HAY ES DONDE LOS CONDUCTORES ODTENEMOS NUEVOS PODERES HABIA MUCHAS DE ESAS.

PERLA LE DA LA PIEDRA A DELCIN Y EL APLASTA LA PIERDRA Y SIENTE SU ENERGIA Y ODTIENE UN NUEVO PODER: LATIGOS DE FUEGO.

AMATHISTA: Y AHORA?

LA CADENA DE DELCIN SE HACE MAS LARGA Y LANZA SU CADENA EN UN CARTEL Y LA CADENA LO JALA HACIA EL CARTEL.

DELCIN: WUJU! (LANZANDO SU CADENA HACIA UNA GRUA Y JALANDOLO HACIA LA GRUA) ESTO ES DIVERTIDO.

PERLA: DEBERIAS TENER CUIDADO DEBES PRIMERO DOMINAR ESO.

TONY: MUY BIEN DELCIN LO ESTAS HACIENDO BIEN.

DELCIN VUELVE DONDE ESTAN LOS DEMAS.

DELCIN: ESTA BIEN GENIAL NESECITO MAS.

PERLA: LO SIENTO MUCHO DELCIN ESA FUE LA UNICA ROCA QUE TUVIMOS YA NO TENEMOS MAS.

HANK: LA MUJER PALIDA TIENE RAZON TODAS LAS PIEDRAS QUE ESTABAN EN LIBERTY CITY FUERON DESTRUIDAS JUNTO CON LOS CONDUCTORES.

DELCIN: DIABLOS.

AMATHISTA: PERO CREO QUE ES SUFICIENTE YA TIENES CUATRO PODERES.

DELCIN: CINCO CONTANDO EL PODER DE HORMIGON.

STEVEN: PODER DE HORMIGON?

PERLA: EL HORMIGON ES CONCRETO EN PLURAL.

DELCIN: SI NO HE USADO EL CONCRETO YA HACE 6 AÑOS DESDE MIS AVENTURAS EN SEATTLE LO ODTENIA ADSORBIENDO A LOS SOLDADOS DEL D.U.P

PERLA: EL DEPARTAMENTO DE PROTECION UNIFICADA ESO LO ESPLICA TODO.

TONY: (SONANDO SU TELEFONO) ES BETTY DICE QUE DEBEMOS EMPACAR PARA IRNOS MAÑANA.

DELCIN: VALE NOS TENEMOS QUE IR AL HOTEL DEBEMOS EMPACAR PARA IRNOS MAÑANA. NOS VEREMOS ESTA NOCHE.

STEVEN: PUES VALE NOS VEREMOS ALLA.

AMATHISTA: ADIOS CHICO GRAFITERO.

EN EL HOTEL:

DELCIN Y TONY EMPACAN SUS COSAS PARA IRSE MAÑANA DE CIUDAD PLAYA.

BETTY: DELCIN PUEDO HABLAR CONTIGO EN PRIVADO.

DELCIN: POR SUPUESTO BETTY (SALE DEL CUARTO)

BETTY: ANTES DE QUE NOS BAYAMOS TE QUIERO DECIR QUE SI TENDRAS QUE IR A SEATTLE JUNTO CON ESOS SERES MAGICOS YO TAMBIEN QUIERO IR CONTIGO.

DELCIN: QUE!? NO BETTY SERA MUY PELIGROSO QUE BAYAS AY CON ESOS TRAFICANTES QUE HAY EN SEATTLE Y TAMBIEN ESOS GEMS TALVEZ PUEDAN CAZARTE.

BETTY: YO NO LE TENGO MIEDO A ESAS COSAS.

DELCIN: SON MUY PERO MUY PELIGROSAS AUN SABIENDO QUIEN SOY YO.

BETTY: POR FAVOR DELCIN NO ME PUEDO QUEDAR EN SALMON BAY A HACER NADA.

DELCIN: PERO BETTY NO QUIERO QUE TE PASE LO MISMO QUE REGGIE. NO PUEDO PASAR POR ESTO OTRA VEZ.

BETTY: NO TE CULPES POR LO QUE LE PASO A REGGIE HACE SEIS AÑOS. TODO YA VA A SER DIFERENTE AHORA.

DELCIN: (QUEDANDOSE EN SILENCIO POR UN MOMENTO) ESTA BIEN PUEDES IR CON NOSOTROS.

BETTY: ESE ES MI MUCHACHO TE PROMETERE QUE ME MANTENDRE EN UNA DISTANCIA SEGURA Y NO ME METERE EN TUS ASUNTOS.

DELCIN: LO PROMETES?

BETTY: LO PROMETO ENCERIO.

DELCIN: BIEN EMPACA TUS COSAS Y DESCANSA PORQUE MAÑANA NOS IREMOS A SALMON BAY A DEJAR LA TRIBU Y LUEGO NOS IREMOS A SEATTLE.

BETTY: ESTA BIEN.

DELCIN ENTRA A SU CUARTO DONDE VE A TONY RECOSTADO DE UNA PARED CON UNA MIRADA PICARA.

DELCIN: NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO TU NO IRAS.

TONY: HAY POR FAVOR DELCIN TAMBIEN QUIERO IR A SEATTLE NO SABES LO CUANTO QUIERO IR ALLA.

DELCIN: NO! NO IRAS Y FIN DEL TEMA.

YA ES DE MEDIA-NOCHE Y DELCIN JUNTO CON SUS AMIGOS Y HANK ESTAN EN LA PLAYA ESPERANDO A LOS DEMAS.

PERLA: NOS ESPERABAN.

EUGENE: DIOS ME VAN A MATAR DEL SUSTO.

DELCIN: BUENO YA QUE LAS CINCO ESTAN A… QUIEN ERES TU?

DELCIN SE SORPRENDE AL VER STEVONIE.

AMATHISTA: SU NOMBRE ES STEVONIE.

GARNET: ES UNA FUCION DE STEVEN Y UNA AMIGA SUYA.

FECHT: PERO QUE ZUKULENTO FUCIONARSE CON UNA MUJER.

STEVONIE: SE QUE ES LO BASTANTE INAPROPIADO PERO QUERIA MOSTRARSELOS.

EUGENE: PARA QUE?

STEVONIE: BUENO DEFINITIVAMENTE NO TENGO IDEA PERO YA QUE.

DELCIN: ERES HOMBRE O ERES MUJER?

STEVONIE: DE HECHO SOY AMBOS EN LA CUAL ESO SIGINIFICA (SE INTENTA SACAR LOS PANTALONES)

TODOS: NOOOOO! (DETENIENDO A STEVONIE)

13 MINUTOS DESPUES:

TODOS ESTAN SENTADOS EN LA PLAYA MIRANDO LA NOCHE HERMOSA. DELCIN ESTA LEJOS DE ELLOS Y EN LA CUAL APARECE GARNET.

GARNET: HOLA.

DELCIN: QUE ONDA GARNET.

GARNET: (MIRANDO LA LUNA) TE QUERIA DECIR ALGO.

DELCIN: ALGO SOBRE QUE?

GARNET: NO ME GUSTO LO QUE LE HICISTE A JASPER.

DELCIN: VAS HABLAR DE ESA MAMA MUSCULOS AHORA.

GARNET: SE QUE TE QUISO HERIR A TI Y A TUS AMIGOS PERO NO ERA NESECARIO QUE LE HICIERAS LA MAYOR AGONIA DE SU VIDA.

DELCIN: AHORA TE PONDRAS DE SU PARTE ERA ELLA O TODOS NOSOTROS.

GARNET: TALVEZ ELLA TRATO DE ANIQUILARTE PERO ELLA FUE QUIEN NOS AYUDO A VENCER A ROG.

DELCIN: QUIEN ES ROG?

GARNET: NO ESTAS LISTO PARA SABERLO. JASPER Y PERIDOT NO QUIEREN FORMAR PARTE DE LA INVASION DE LA TIERRA PERO SUS LIDERES NO SE LO PERMITEN.

DELCIN: LIDERES A QUE TE REFIERES.

GARNET: PROBABLEMENTE YA TE HABIAN DICHO LA HISTORIA EN LA QUE HACE YA CINCO MIL AÑOS SE DISPUTO UNA BATALLA EN LA TIERRA CON LAS GEMS. MUCHAS GEMS FUERON DESTRUIDAS INCLUYENDO HUMANOS, HUMANOS NO COMO TU, LOS CONDUCTORES SON PARTE DE LA EVOLUCION HUMANA Y ESA EVOLUCION CREARA COMPLICACIONES AL PLANETA DE LAS GEMS.

DELCIN: AHORA VEO PERO QUE TIENE QUE VER JASPER Y LA CHICA DORITOS EN ESTO?.

GARNET: NO LE DIGAS HACI A PERIDOT ELLA NOS AYUDO MUCHO JUNTO CON JASPER Y LAPIZ. PERO LAPIZ DECIDIO QUEDARSE EN LA TIERRA.

DELCIN: PERO PORQUE ELLAS QUIEREN CONQUISTAR ESTE PLANETA NO ENTIENDO.

GARNET: TE LO DIREMOS EN OTRO MOMENTO SOLO DESDE ENTONCES HAZ QUE ESTA AVENTURA QUE VAYAMOS CONTIGO SEA LA AVENTURA QUE NUNCA PODRAMOS OLVIDAR ME ENTENDISTE.

DELCIN: ENTENDIDO.

GARNET SE VA DANDOLE UN BESO EN LA CABEZA A DELCIN DEJANDOLO SOLO.

EN EL PLANETA GEM:

KRONOS ESTA EN UNA PLATAFORMA MEDITANDO CUANDO DE REPENTE LLEGAN 13 SOLDADOS DE CRISTAL JUNTO CON 3 GUERRILLEROS DE CRISTAL.

YELLOW DIAMOND: AHORA QUE TAL TE VA CON LOS PODERES.

KRONOS LANZA UNA BOMBA DE AZUFRE GIGANTE DEJANDO SIEGO A LOS A TODOS Y EN CAUNTO EL HUMO SE DISPERSA POR COMPLETO KRONOS NO ESTA LOS SOLDADOS INTENTAN ENCONTRARLA PERO LUEGO UN SOLDADO ES GOLPEADO POR UNA RAFAGA DE HUMO QUE ELLA MISMO PROVOCO. LOS DEMAS SOLDADOS Y LOS GUERRILLEROS ATACAN A KRONOS PERO ELLA ESQUIVA Y EVADE TODO SUS ATAQUE USANDO SUS DISPERSACIONES DE HUMO LUEGO KRONOS LANZA DOS MISILES DE CENIZA A LOS SOLDADOS DE CRISTAL ACABANDO CON 5 DE ELLOS LOS DEMAS LA ATACAN LANZANDOLE FLECHAS DE LUZ PERO KRONOS CREA UNA OLA DE HUMO PROTEGIENDOSE DE LAS FLECHAS Y LUEGO PARA EL FINAL EXTIENDE SU MANO Y DISPARA ESFERAS DE HUMO A GRAN VELOCIDAD HACIA EL CIELO LUEGO KRONOS DECIENDE SU BRAZO Y TODAS LAS ESFERAS DE HUMO ATACAN A LOS SOLDADOS Y LOS GUERRILLEROS VENCIENDOLOS A TODOS.

YELLOW DIAMOND: LO ESTAS HACIENDO EXELENTE FELICIDADES KRONOS CREO QUE ESTAS LISTA PARA VOLVER A LA TIERRA.

KRONOS: GRACIAS YELLOW DIAMOND YA ME PUEDO IR.

YELLOW DIAMOND: POR SUPUESTO QUE SI.

KRONOS SE LARGA DEL CAMPO DE BATALLA Y SE ENCUENTRA CON AMBAR Y PERIDOT.

AMBAR: BUEN TRABAJO KRONOS.

PERIDOT: SI BUENO TRABAJO (CON TONO SARCASTICO)

KRONOS: NO LO SE. ESE SUJETO ADSORBIA LUZ Y YO TAMBIEN DEBERIA ADSORBERLO.

PERIDOT: VOLVEREMOS A LA TIERRA PARA BUSCAR A DELCIN PARA QUE TE EXPLIQUE COMO USAR TUS NUEVOS PODERES.

KRONOS: EN VERDAD ES NESECARIO DESTRUIRLO.

AMBAR: SI PORQUE PREGUNTAS ESO?.

KRONOS: (SONROJANDOSE) NADA, NADA NO ES NADA.

PERIDOT: SI… COMO NO.

EN LA TIERRA A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:

DELCIN: MUY BIEN A TODOS ESPERO QUE HAYAN IDO AL BAÑO PORQUE NO HABRA PARADAS.

TODA LA TRIBU SE MONTA EN EL AUTOBUS Y LAS CRYSTAL GEMS TAMBIEN.

STEVEN: PADRE CUIDA LA CASA YA VOLVEREMOS.

GREG: GRACIAS Y CUIDATE HIJO.

DELCIN: TODAS YA ESTAN COMPLETOS?

TODOS: SI!

DELCIN: PUES ENTONCES VAMONOS!

EL AUTOBUS SE VA Y SE LARGA DE CIUDAD PLAYA.

STEVEN: TIENES GREENDAY?

DELCIN: A CLARO.

TODOS ECEPTO GARNET, AMATHISTA, PERLA Y LAPIZ: NO PONGAS GREENDAY.

CONTINUARA…


	12. 12-DE VUELTA A SEATTLE

InFAMOUS IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE CAPITULO 12: DE NUEVO EN SEATTLE.

DELCIN LLEGA A SALMON BAY PARA DEJAR A LA TRIBU EN LA CASA TRIBUNAL.

DELCIN: MUY BIEN REGRESAMOS A CASA GENTE.

TODOS APLAUDEN Y EMPIEZAN A SALIR DEL AUTOBUS.

STEVEN: SE PARECE A CIUDAD PLAYA PERO CON MONTAÑAS.

DELCIN: ZACK QUIERO QUE ESTES AL PENDIENTE DE CUIDAR ESTA CASA CON TU VIDA.

ZACK: ENTENDIDO DELCIN Y CUIDA BIEN DE BETTY.

DELCIN: PROMETO QUE NO LE PASARA LO MISMO QUE REGGIE

ZACK: CUIDATE DELCIN.

DELCIN CON SUS AMIGOS Y LAS CRYSTAL GEMS SE MONTAN EN UNA CAMIONETA Y EN UN AUTO DE FECHT (NO EN EL AUTOBUS SINO EN LA CAMIONETA) Y TOMAN CAMINO A SEATTLE.

EN EL CAMINO EN SEATTLE.

DELCIN: MUY BIEN CHICAS SOLO ESTAMOS LAS CUATRO Y YO EL RESTO ESTA EN EL AUTO DE FECHT Y VAMOS A ESTABLECER NORMAS.

PERLA: ESTA BIEN (TOMA UNA LIBRETA) QUE TIPO DE REGLAS?

DELCIN: REGLA NUMERO 1: JAMAS HABLAR CON LAS PERSONAS. LAS PERSONAS EN SEATTLE NO SABEN QUE USTEDES EXISTEN HACI QUE MANTENGAN DISTANCIA YA QUE SON MUCHAS PERSONAS.

PERLA: MANTENER DISTANCIA. QUE MAS?

DELCIN: REGLA NUMERO 2: ESTABLECER CUALQUIER TIPO DE CONTACTO. TIENEN CELULARES?

LAPIZ: QUE SON CELULARES?

DELCIN: QUE NO SABEN QUE SON CELULARES?

GARNET: ES COMO ESA COSA QUE USA STEVEN PERO JAMAS LO UTILISAMOS.

DELCIN: MUY BIEN EUGENE LE DARA CELULARES CUANDO LLEGEMOS.

AMATHISTA: SUPER.

DELCIN: Y POR ÚLTIMO REGLA NUMERO 3: MANTENERSE LEJOS DE LOS MUELLES. EN SEATTLE EXISTEN TRAFFICANTES QUE QUERAN MATARLOS.

PERLA: QUE SON TRAFFICANTES?

DELCIN: EN SEATTLE EXISTEN TREFFICANTES DE DROGAS QUE PUEDEN SER MUY PELIGROSOS PARA USTEDES Y PARA STEVEN TAMBIEN EN LA TIERRA HAY GENTE MALA SABEN.

AMATHISTA: PARECE QUE ESTRAÑO A CIUDAD PLAYA.

DELCIN: NO CHICAS ME DIJIERON QUE ME AYUDARIAN HACI QUE ESO HARAN.

PERLA: PERO NUNCA FUIMOS A SEATTLE Y AHORA ES QUE NOS DICES ESO.

DELCIN: NO SE PREOCUPEN YO LOS MANTENDRE A SALVO. ALMENOS TODOS ESTAN BIEN IGUAL A… (VIENDO A TONY POR EL RETOVISOR) TONY!

DELCIN FRENA EL AUTO Y SALE.

DELCIN: TONY QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ.

TONY: AMIGO IRE CONTIGO QUIERAS O NO.

DELCIN: TE HABIA DICHO QUE NO!

TONY: NO PUEDO QUEDARME EN SALMON BAY SIN HACER NADA DELCIN TU YA ME CONOCES.

DELCIN: ESTAMOS A SOLO 30 MINUTOS DE SEATTLE.

FECHT: (LLAMANDO A DELCIN POR EL TELEFONO) DELCIN ESTA TODO BIEN.

DELCIN: USTEDES ADELANTENSE LLEGAREMOS A SEATTLE POR LO QUE CANTA UN GALLO.

FECHT: VALE TE ESPERAMOS GORGON CITY.

DELCIN: ADIOS (CUELGA EL TELEFONO) NO PUEDO LLEVARTE DE REGRESO ESTA MUY LEJOS.

TONY: HACI QUE IRE CONTIGO.

DELCIN: ME ACOMPAÑARAS PERO GARNET SERA TU PROCTETORA. Y TE PIDO QUE NO TE PASES DE LISTO CONMIGO TE QUEDO CLARO.

TONY: MAS CLARO CANTA UN GALLO.

DELCIN Y TONY SE MONTAN EN LA CAMINETA Y VUELVEN A PARTIR A SEATTLE.

DESPUES DE 35 MINUTOS TODOS LLEGAN A SEATTLE.

DELCIN: MUY BIEN HEMOS LLEGADO A SEATTLE JA PARECE QUE REPARARON EL PUENTE DESPUES DE QUE ANGUSTINE LOS DESTRUYERA.

GARNET: ANGUSTINE LA JEFA DEL D.U.P?

DELCIN: SI ELLA MISMA. ME DIO EL PODER DE HORMIGON.

DELCIN APARCA EN UNA ZONA SEGURA EN SEATTLE Y TODOS SE OSPEDAN EN GORGON CITY.

DELCIN: DAMAS Y CABALLEROS BIENVENIDOS A SEATTLE.

STEVEN: BAYA Y SEATTLE ES HACI DE GRANDESEATTLE.

PERLA: POR SUPUESTO STEVEN SEATTLE TIENE UN TOTAL DE 23 CONDADOS TODOS DIFERENTES.

STEVEN: ESTE LUGAR ES TAN GRANDE QUE NO SE QUE CIUDAD VISITAR PRIMERO.

GARNET: TALVEZ PODRIAMOS IR A LA AGUJA ESPACIAL.

DELCIN: HAGAN LO QUE QUIEREN PERO NO VAYAN EN EL MUELLE ENTENDIDO.

CIUDADANO: NO PUEDE SER ES DELCIN ROWE! (DICE EMOCIONADO)

MUCHAS PERSONAS SE ACERCAN A DONDE ESTA DELCIN PARA SALUDARLO.

DELCIN: MALDICION DEBI PONERME CAPUCHA.

LAPIZ: VAYA ERES FAMOSO AQUÍ.

LLEGA UN AUTO DE NOTICIERO Y TODOS LOS CAMAROGRAFOS Y LOS REPORTEROS BAJAN DEL VEHICULO.

REPORTERO: SEÑOR ROWE A QUE SE DEBE SU REGRESO A SEATTLE.

DELCIN: NO, NO, NO, NO DEJENME TRANQUILO GARNET AYUDAME.

GARNET: TODOS ALEJENSE (INVOCA SUS GUANTES Y APLAUDE TAN FUERTE QUE ROMPE LOS RETOVISORES DE LOS AUTOS.

FECHT: GARNET!

GARNET: QUERIA AYUDAR.

TODOS LOS CIUDADANOS SE ALEJAN LENTAMENTE MIRANDO A GARNET INCLUYENDO LOS REPORTEROS.

HANK: (RIENDOSE) BIEN HECHO AHORA TODOS LE TIENEN MIEDO.

AMATHISTA: GARNET QUE HICISTE LOS QUIERES ASUSTAR?

GARNET: DE VERDAD LO SIENTO (ALZANDO LA VOZ)

DELCIN: DESCUIDEN VIENEN CONMIGO SON AMIGABLES NO LES VAN HACER DAÑO.

FECHT: BAYANSE A SUS CASAS SE LOS PEDIMOS.

LOS CIUDADANOS SIGUEN EN SU CAMINO.

DELCIN: VAMONOS ANTES DE QUE VENGA LA POLICIA.

TODOS SE SUBEN DENUEVO EN SU AUTO Y SE VAN A UN CONDADO MAS SEGURO.

EN EL PLANETA GEM:

PERIDOT ANALIZA LA UBICACIÓN DE DELCIN MIENTRAS QUE ES ACOMPAÑADA POR AMBAR Y OJO DE GATO.

OJO DE GATO: YA LO ENCONTRASTE MIAU.

PERIDOT: CASI LO TENGO Y DEJA DE DECIR MIAU.

OJO DE GATO: PERO SI YO SOY OJO DE GATO. TENGO COLA MIAU.

OJO DE TIGRE APARECE.

OJO DE TIGRE: LO ENCONTRASTE.

PERIDOT: YA CASI OJO DE TIGRE.

PERIDOT LOCALIZA A DELCIN EN UNA REMOTA CIUDAD EN SEATTLE.

PERIDOT: EUREKA LO CONSEGUI.

AMBAR: QUE BIEN EN SEATTLE VAMOS UN LUGAR PERFECTO PARA ATACARLO.

PERIDOT: PUES USTEDES NO CUENTEN CONMIGO PORQUE YO NO IRE DENUEVO CON ESA COSA. CASI INTENTA MATARME.

OJO DE TIGRE: MUY BIEN ENTONCES TENDREMOS QUE IR AMBAR, OJO DE GATO Y YO.

OJO DE GATO: QUE EMOCION, QUE EMOCION MIAU!

EN EL CONDADO UPTOWN EN SEATTLE:

DELCIN Y LAS GEMS VAN A EN CAMINO MIENTRAS QUE VEN UNA MANIFESTADORES EN EL CAMINO.

PERLA: POR QUE NOS DETENEMOS.

TONY: HAY UNA MANIFESTACION.

DELCIN: PERO ME PREGUNTO QUE HACE UNA MANIFESTACION AQUÍ.

FECHT: (LLAMANDO A DELCIN) D VES ESTO?

DELCIN: LO ESTOY VIENDO Y AUN LA GENTE TE ODIA.

FECHT: CUANDO TE FUISTE DE SEATTLE NO VOLVI A VER UNA MANIFESTACION.

DELCIN: IRE A HABLAR CON UNO DE LOS MANIFESTADORES.

DELCIN SE BAJA DE SU CAMIONETA Y VE A TANTOS MANIFESTADORES CON LETREROS DICIENDO: QUE VUELVA LA D.U.P EN SEATTLE.

DELCIN: OIGAN SEÑOR QUE ESTAN HACIENDO.

CIUDADANO: SEÑOR ROWE QUE BUENO QUE ESTA AQUÍ NESECITAMOS SU AYUDA.

DELCIN: Y POR QUE TIENEN LETREROS DICIENDO QUE VUELVA LA D.U.P SABIENDO QUE ESOS TIPOS LOS ENCERRABAN Y LOS MATABAN POR SER PRESUNTOS CONDUCTORES.

CIUDADANO: NO SEÑOR ROWE USTED NO LO ENTIENDE HAY UN NUEVO TIPO DE CONDUCTOR.

DELCIN: ENSERIO.

CIUDADANA: HEMOS VISTO A HOMBRES QUE TENIAN VIDRIOS POR TODAS PARTES SALTANDO EN LOS MUROS Y ATACANDO A PERSONAS INOCENTES.

DELCIN: QUE?

OTRO CIUDADANO ENTRA EN LA CONVERSACION.

CIUDADANO: MIRE SEÑOR ROWE (LE MUESTRA UN PEDAZO GIGANTE DE CRISTAL A DELCIN) ESTO ES UNO DE LOS FRAGMENTOS DEL CONDUCTOR QUE MATAMOS.

DELCIN: ME PUEDE DAR ESO (TOMA EL PEDAZO DE FRAGMENTO Y LO VE) LES PROMETO QUE ME ENCARGARE.

DELCIN ENTRA DENUEVO EN SU VEHICULO.

TONY: QUE TE DIJIERON?

DELCIN LE MUESTRA EL PEDAZO DE CRISTAL A TODOS.

PERLA: ES UN PEDAZO DE UN SOLDADO DE CRISTAL.

LAPIZ: LO QUE ESO SIGNIFICA.

DELCIN: LOS GEMS HAN LLEGADO PRIMERO QUE NOSOTROS.

DELCIN TOMA SU TELEFONO Y LLAMA A FECHT.

FECHT: QUE QUIERES DELCIN.

DELCIN: FECHT YA LE ALQUILASTE UN DEPARTAMENTO.

FECHT: POR SUPUESTO.

DELCIN: BIEN TE DEJO A TONY, STEVEN Y LAS GEMS. FECHT. NESECITO QUE TU, HANK Y EUGENE VAYAMOS A HACERLE UNA VISITA A ALGUIEN.

EN UNA PRISION DE MAXIMA SEGURIDAD EN SEATTLE:

HANK: ESTAS LOCO!?

FECHT: ENSERIO QUIRES HABLAR CON ANGUSTINE?.

DELCIN: NESECITO SU AYUDA.

HANK: VAMOS A PEDIRLE AYUDA A LA HURRACA QUE ENCERRO A NOSOTROS LOS CONDUCTORES.

DELCIN: NO PODEMOS ENFRENTAR A UNA ESPECIE SOLOS NESECITAMOS AYUDA DE UNA PERSONA QUE CREE ESTRATEGIAS Y QUE NOS AYUDE A PARAR A LAS GEMS Y SU INTENTO DE CONQUISTAR LA TIERRA.

DELCIN SE ACERCA A LA PRISION DE MAXIMA SEGURIDA Y UNOS SOLDADOS DE LA PRISION LOS APUNTAN.

SOLDADO: ESTA EN TERRITORIO RESTRIGIDO SEÑOR ROWE BAYASE A SU CASA.

DELCIN: HE VENIDO A HABLAR CON ANGUSTINE.

SOLDADO: ANGUSTINE NO VA A HABLAR CON NADIE.

HANK: SOY COMMANDANTE DE EL CUERPO DE POLICIAS DE LAS BAHAMAS Y SOLICITAMOS ENTRAR A HABLAR CON ANGUSTINE.

SOLDADO: 30 MINUTOS ESO ES TODO.

DELCIN Y LOS DEMAS ENTRA EN LA PRISION DE MAXIMA SEGURIDA CON TRES GUARDIAS ACOMPAÑANDOLO.

DELCIN: DONDE ESTA?

UN SOLDADO LO LLEVA A LA CELDA DONDE ESTA ANGUSTINE.

DELCIN SE ACERCA LENTAMENTE A LA CELDA DE ANGUSTINE.

FLASHBACK: CUATRO AÑOS ATRÁS.

DELCIN ESTA TIRADO EN EL SUELO CON UNA DAGA DE HORMIGON EN SU PIERNA DONDE ESTA ANGUSTINE Y TRES SOLDADOS DEL D.U.P DETENIENDO A BETTY.

DELCIN: SOY UN CONDUCTOR.

ANGUSTINE: QUE DIJISTE NO TE HE OIDO.

DELCIN: HE DICHO QUE SOY UNO DE ELLOS. SOY UN BIOTERRORISTA.

BETTY: DEJENLO YA!

ANGUSTINE: DIME SEÑORA BETTY CREE QUE COMO SE SIENTE TENER CONCRETO EN LOS HUESOS.

ANGUSTINE LE CLAVA UNAS DAGAS DE CONCRETO A BETTY TIRANDOLA AL SUELO.

EN SEATTLE EN LA TORRE DE HORMIGON:

DELCIN ESTA CORRIENDO A SALIR JUNTO CON REGGIE EN LA TORRE DE HORMIGON.

ANGUSTINE: BASTA YA! (ATRAPA EL PIE A REGGIE USANDO SU PODER DE HORMIGON)

DELCIN: DEJA EN PAZ A MI HERMANO PERRA!

ANGUSTINE LE LANZA UNA BOLA GRANDE DE HORMIGON EN LA PLATAFORMA DONDE ESTA DELCIN Y SU HERMANO, DELCIN SUJETA A SU HERMANO PARA QUE NO SE CAIGA PERO A REGGIE SE LE GENERA EL CONCRETO HASTA PECHO.

DELCIN: REGGIE NOOOOOOO! (SOLTANDO A REGGIE)

EN EL EDIFICIO DE HORMIGON DE CARDUN CAY:

DELCIN ENTRA EN EL TECHO Y VE UNA LUZ REFLECTORA.

ANGUSTINE: VENISTE NO ME INPRESIONA.

DELCIN: HE VENIDO POR TI ANGUSTINE.

ANGUSTINE: YA LO SABIA ESTUVE AQUÍ VIENDO LO QUE HICISTE DESDE QUE VENISTE AQUÍ.

DELCIN: YO SE LO QUE HICISTE. UTILIZAR A HANK PARA SIMULAR EL CHOQUE, HACER QUE FECHT Y EUGENE SE VIERAN COMO MONSTRUOS PARA QUE TU VINIERAS A HACERTE LA HEROÍNA.

ANGUSTINE: QUE ALGUIEN PROTEJA A LOS CONDUCTORES.

DELCIN: PROTEGER JA.

ANGUSTINE: NO SABES LO DIFICIL QUE ES PARA LOS "SIN PODERES" ACEPTAR A UN CONDUCTOR, SABIAS QUE LA MUERTE DE MUCHOS CONDUCTORES EN LAS MATANZAS DE HACE 7 AÑOS FUERON LOS MILITARES, YO SOLO QUIERO PROTEGER A TODOS LOS CONDUCTORES, ALGUNAS DECICIONES SON MUY DIFICILES.

DELCIN: NO. TE PONDRE EN EVIDENCIA A TI Y A TODA TU FARZAR.

ANGUSTINE: SERIA UNA SENTENCIA DE MUERTE PARA LOS CONDUCTORES Y ESO NO LO VOY A PERMITIR.

30 MINUTOS EN EL COMBATE:

DELCIN INVOCA A TODOS SUS ANGELES PARA EMBESTIR A ANGUSTINE Y MIENTRAS QUE SE DISPERSA EL POLVO ANGUSTINE ESTA TIRADA EN EL SUELO.

ANGUSTINE: BIEN. QUIERES MI PODER? (EXTIENDE SU BRAZO HACIA DELCIN PARA QUE LO TOME)

DELCIN LE TOMA LA MANO A ANGUSTINE ODTENIENDO HACI SU PODER DE HORMIGON.

EN LOS RECUERDOS DE ANGUSTINE:

ANGUSTINE: YO ERA UNA SOLDADA Y YO JUNTO MI BATALLON IBAMOS A ENFRENTAR UNA NUEVA AMENAZA "CONDUCTORES" PERSONAS CON PODERES QUE NADIE ENTENDIA, TENIAN EL PODER PARA MATAR PERSONAS PERO TAMBIEN EL PODER PARA DARLES A OTROS PODERES. ENCONTRE A UNA SUPERVIVIENTE CUANDO VOLVIA DE LA SEGURIDAD DE MI BATALLON. JUNTAS RECORRIAMOS UNA CIUDAD SIN LEY QUE NOS QUERIAN VER MUERTAS POR LO QUE SOMOS AHORA Y EN CUANTO SE HISO LA FORMACION MILITAR NOS TRATABAN COMO UNA AMENAZA. ERA CONDUCTORA PERO TAMBIEN ERA MILITAR TENIA QUE ESCOGER. ERA LA UNICA MANERA Y CUANDO LLEVE A LA CONDUCTORA QUE ME ACOMPAÑO TRAS LAS CELDAS ME GANE LA CONFIANZA DEL GOBIERNO. ES HA FINACIADO EL PROJECTO D.U.P CON LA IDEA QUE ERAMOS MONSTRUOS CAZANDO A OTROS MONSTRUOS. PERO NO ERA HACI. MI DEBER ES SALVAR A TODOS LOS CONDUCTORES QUE PUEDA. SI LOS MIOS IBAN A VIVIR. SERIAN TRAS LOS MUROS DE CARDUN CAY.

DELCIN ESTA TAMBIEN TIRADO AL SUELO JUNTO CON ANGUSTINE QUIENES INTENTAN LEVANTARSE.

ANGUSTINE: YO FUI QUIEN LOS SALVO POR TODOS ESTOS AÑOS YO NO PERMITIRE QUE NADIE PUEDA DESTRUIRLO NI EL GOBIERNO, NI EL EJERCITO, NI TU!

DELCIN: TODOS ESTOS AÑOS QUERIAS ENCERRARLOS PRIVANDOLOS DE SU LIBERTAD.

ANGUSTINE: Y QUE HARIAS TU ABRIR LAS PUERTAS DE CARDUN CAY STACION.

DELCIN: PUEDES APOSTAR QUE SI.

ANGUSTINE: EL MUNDO NO HA CAMBIADO TODOS ESTOS AÑOS SI ELLOS FUERAN LIBERADOS ESTARIAN MUERTOS EN UNA SEMANA (LEVANTANDOSE) HACI QUE DIME QUIEN ES EL SALVADOR Y QUIEN ES EL MONSTRUO?

DELCIN SE LEVANTA TAMBIEN PARA PELEAR.

ANGUSTINE: ESTO ES LO QUE QUERIAS. TU GANAS! AMBOS TENEMOS EL MISMO PODER. LA UNICA DIFERENCIA ES QUE YO TUVE 7 AÑOS PARA PRACTICAR.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

DELCIN RESPIRA PROFUNDO Y ENTRA A LA CELDA DE ANGUSTINE Y LOS ENEMIGOS SE VEN CARA A CARA OTRA VEZ.

ANGUSTINE: DELCIN ROWE.

DELCIN: ANGUSTINE HE VENIDO A HABLAR CONTIGO.

CONTINUARA…


	13. 13-EL REGRESO DEL DUP

InFAMOUS IN AHOTHER UNIVERSE CAPITULO 13: EL REGRESO DEL D.U.P

DELCIN: NESECITO HABLAR CON ANGUSTINE EN PRIVADO.

FECHT, EUGENE Y HANK SE VAN DE LA CELDA DE ANGUSTINE.

ANGUSTINE: HA PASADO MUCHO TIEMPO DESDE NUESTRO ÚLTIMO ENCUENTRO.

DELCIN: EN CARDUN CAY SI 6 AÑOS.

ANGUSTINE: Y A QUE SE DEBE TU VISITA.

DELCIN: (RESPIRANDO PROFUNDO) NESECITO TU AYUDA.

ANGUSTINE: (RIENDOSE) TU NESECITAS MI AYUDA?

DELCIN: POR SUPUESTO. TE NESECITO A TI Y A TU EJERCITO.

ANGUSTINE: DEJAMER ENTENDER TU NESECITAS DE MI AYUDA Y DEL D.U.P PARA QUE?

DELCIN: HAY UN NUEVO PELIGRO EN ESTE MUNDO EN LA CUAL TU NO ENTENDERIAS.

ANGUSTINE: QUE TIPO DE PELIGRO?

DELCIN: SE DICEN LLAMAR GEMS SON SERES CELESTIALES DE OTRO UNIVERSO.

ANGUSTINE: (RIENDOSE) ALIENIGENAS?

DELCIN: TECNICAMENTE SI.

ANGUSTINE: TU ME QUIERES Y LA D.U.P PARA SALVAR AL MUNDO DE ALIENIGENAS.

DELCIN: ANGUSTINE NO ENTIENDES TUVE QUE VOLVER A SEATTLE PARA PEDIR TU AYUDA.

ANGUSTINE: Y CREES QUE TE VOY AYUDAR? TU FUISTE QUE ME EXPUSO Y QUE ME ENCERRO AQUÍ.

DELCIN: LO SE Y LO LAMENTO PERO TE LO MERECIAS.

ANGUSTINE: (TOMANDO A DELCIN PRO LA CHAQUETA) YO SOLO QUERIA PROTEGER A LOS NUESTROS.

DELCIN: ENTIENDO QUE LOS QUISITE PROTEGER ANGUSTINE PERO ENCERRARLOS NO ERA LA SOLUCION DEBES ENTENDER QUE HACI NO SOLUCIONABAS LA COSAS SOLO LAS PUSIAS PEOR.

ANGUSTINE LE SUELTA LA CHAQUETA DE DELCIN Y SE SIENTA EN UN BANCO.

DELCIN: ANGUSTINE. PERSONAS ESTAN MANIFESTANDO POR TU REGRESO Y LA DE TUS TROPAS TE DIGO LA VERDA NOSOTROS Y LOS HUMANOS ESTAMOS EN PELIGRO (LE MUESTRA EL PEDAZO DE CRISTAL A ANGUSTINE) TALVEZ SEA POCO PERO ES LO QUE TENGO.

ANGUSTINE: Y COMO CREES SACARME DE AQUÍ?

DELCIN: TENDRE QUE SACARTE DE AQUÍ A LA FUERZA.

¿: OH PUEDA QUE YO LA SAQUE DE AQUÍ.

UNA EXTRAÑA APARECE.

DELCIN: TU QUIEN ERES?

¿: MI NOMBRE ES XIMENA SOY LA COMMANDANTE DEL EJERCITO DE LA A.H.V.N.

ANGUSTINE: COMMANDANTE XIMENA QUE HACE USTED AQUÍ?

XIMENA: ME HE ENTERADO HACE MUCHO QUE LAS GEMS ESTAN INVADIENDO LA TIERRA Y COMO HERMANA DEL DUEÑO DE LA A.H.V.N YO XIMENA VOY A SACAR A ANGUSTINE DE ESTA PRISION.

DELCIN: COMO VA HACER ESO UNA NIÑA?

ANGUSTINE: TENGA MAS RESPECTO SEÑOR ROWE ELLA COMO MIENBRO DE LA A.H.V.N TIENE DERECHO DADA POR LA ORGANIZACIÓN DE LAS NACIONES UNIDAS A HACER LO QUE QUIERE.

XIMENA: TENDRAS A ANGUSTINE PARA MAÑANA HARE LO QUE PUEDA PARA SACARLA DE AQUÍ.

DELCIN: MUCHAS GRACIAS SEÑORA XIMENA.

XIMENA VUELVE A LA SOMBRAS Y DESAPARECE.

SOLDADO: YA FINALIZO SU HORA DE VISITA.

DELCIN: NO VEREMOS DE NUEVO ANGUSTINE.

EL SOLDADO SACA A DELCIN DE LA PRISION DE MAXIMA SEGURIDA.

EUGENE: Y BIEN?

DELCIN: NO SE HAY QUE ESPERAR PARA MAÑANA.

FECHT: BUENO MIENTRAS TANTO VAYAMOS AL DEPARTAMENTO.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN DOWNTOWN:

DELCIN ESTA EN EL TEJADO DE UN TECHO SOLO ESPERANDO A ANGUSTINE.

DELCIN: DONDE ESTAS ANGUSTINE?

DELCIN VE A MÁS MANIFESTADORES CON LETROS QUE DICEN: QUE VUEVLA ANGUSTINE Y LA D.U.P A SEATTLE.

FECHT: D ESTA TODO BIEN EN DOWNTOWN?

DELCIN: NINGUNA SEÑAL DE GEM NI DE ANGUSTINE.

DELCIN NOTA UN GRITO DE UNA PERSONA EN UN CALLEJON. DELCIN SE DIRIJE AL CALLEJON DONDE VE A UNA MUJER Y SU BEBE RODEADA POR DOS SOLDADOS Y UN GUERRILLERO DE CRISTAL.

MUJER: DEJENME!

GUERRILLERO DE CRISTAL: DESTRUYAN A LA HUMANA Y ENVIENLE A LOS DEMAS QUE ATAQUEN A LOS HUMANOS QUIEN ESTAN PROSTETANDO.

SOLDADOS DE CRISTAL: SI SEÑOR (SE ACERCAN MAS A LA HUMANA)

DELCIN SE ESCONDE EN UN SESTO DE BAZURA PARA SORPRENDER A LOS DOS SOLDADOS DE CRISTAL PERO DE RREPENTE VIENE UN TIPO CON UNIFORME DEL D.U.P DESDE EL CIELO Y LES DISPARA A LOS SOLDADOS DE CRISTAL MATANDOLOS.

DELCIN: PERO QUE?

SOLDADO D.U.P: ESTA USTED BIEN SEÑORA?

MUJER: S…S…SI.

SOLDADO D.U.P: ENTONCES DEBE IRSE NO ES SEGURO.

LA MUJER JUNTO CON SU BEBE SALEN DEL CALLEJON.

DELCIN: ERES UN TIPO DEL D.U.P

SOLDADO D.U.P: SEÑOR ROWE LAS GEMS VAN A ATACAR HAY QUE AVISALER A LAS PERSONAS (SALE SALTANDO MUY ALTO)

DELCIN VA A DONDE ESTA LA MANIFESTACION.

DELCIN: PERSONAS DE SEATTLE (MONTANDOSE EN UN VEHICULO) DEBE IRSE DE AQUÍ ESTAN EN UN PELIGRO.

GUERRILLERO DE CRISTAL: AHORA ATAQUEN!

SALEN TRECE SOLDADOS DE CRISTAL LEJOS DE DONDE ESTAN LAS PERSONAS Y DISPARAN FLECHAS DE LUZ PERO VIENEN DESDE EL CIELO TAMBIEN 3 SOLDADOS MAS DEL D.U.P Y GENERAN MUROS DE CONCRETO PARA CUBRIR A LAS PERSONAS DE LAS FLECHAS DE LUZ.

SOLDADO D.U.P: AHORA ATAQUEN (DISPARAN HACIA LOS SOLDADOS)

LOS SOLDADOS DE CRISTAL TAMBIEN SE CUBREN Y LOS CIVILES TRATAN DE HUIR PERO CINCO SOLDADOS DE CRISTAL MAS LOS RODEAN Y SACAN SUS LANZA PERO SON ATROPELLADOS POR UN APC DEL D.U.P Y LUEGO SALEN 6 SOLDADOS DEL D.U.P PARA PROTEGER A LOS CIVILES.

FECHT: DELCIN QUE ESTA PASANDO OIGO DISPAROS?

DELCIN: FECHT REGRESARON LOS DE LA D.U.P

FECHT: TAN RAPIDO?

SOLDADO D.U.P: SUS ORDENES SEÑOR ROWE.

DELCIN: QUE?

SOLDADO D.U.P: USTED ES NUESTROS COMMANDANTE AHORA SEÑOR ROWE.

DELCIN: ENSERIO. GENIAL!

GARNET: (LLAMANDO A DELCIN) DELCIN QUE ESTA PASANDO?

DELCIN: AHORITA NO GARNET (CUELGA)

VIENE DOS GUERRILLEROS DE CRISTAL Y DISPARAN ESFERAS DE LUZ DESTRUYENDO LAS PAREDES DE CONCRETO LOS TRES SOLDADOS DE ADELANTE SON ATACADOS POR LOS SOLDADOS DE CRISTAL Y DELCIN JUNTO CON LOS CINCOS SOLDADOS DEL D.U.P ATACAN A LOS SOLDADOS DE CRISTAL. DELCIN TOMA LA DELANTERA USANDO SUS ALAS Y ATACA A LOS SOLDADOS Y LOS GUERRILLEROS CON SU ESPADA GIGANTE UNO POR UNO MIENTRAS QUE LOS SOLDADOS DEL D.U.P PROTEGEN A LOS CIVILES. DELCIN DISPARA SU TORRENTE DE VIDEO A UN SOLDADO DERROTANDOLO Y LE APUNTA A UN GUERRILLERO CON UNA LUZ VERDE Y ES ATACADO POR CUCHILLAS DE VIDEO DERROTANDOLO TRES SOLDADOS SE RINDEN Y LUEGO DELCIN LOS SOMETE CLAVANDOLES SUS CUCHILLAS SERCA DE ELLOS. LOS DEMAS GUERRILLEROS LES DISPARA A DELCIN PERO EL SALTA DE UN LADO A OTRO Y SUBE UN EDIFICO USANDO SUS ALAS DE ANGEL Y LUEGO GOLPEA EL SUELO HACIENDO VOLAR A DOS GUERRILLEROS DE CRISTAL. VIENEN TRES SOLDADOS DEL D.U.P MAS ACOMPAÑANDO A DELCIN. ELLOS LES DISPARA A UN GUERRILLERO DE CRISTAL PERO EL SE CUBRE Y DISPARA UNA ESFERA DE LUZ PERO DELCIN INVOCA UN ANGEL Y SE SACRIFICA EL ANGEL SIENDO DISPARADO POR LA ESFERA DE LUZ ENTONCES LOS TRES SOLDADOS DEL D.U.P LE LANZA AL GUERRILLERO Y CUATRO SOLDADOS DE CRISTAL GRANADAS DE CONCRETO HACIENDOLOS EXPLOTAR DONDE ESTABAN ELLOS SEPARANDOLOS Y DERROTANDOLOS. AL FINAL UN GUERRILLERO JUNTO CON CINCO SOLDADOS DE CRISTAL SUBEN UN EDIFICIO PARA ESCAPAR PERO EN EL TEJADO DEL TECHO SON RODEADOS POR UN HELICOPTERO Y DOS SOLDADOS ARTILLERIA PESADA DEL D.U.P Y ELLOS SE RINDEN.

SOLDADO D.U.P: QUEDAN DETENIDOS POR ORDEN DEL DEPARTAMENTO DE PROCTECION UNIFICADA.

LOS CIVILES APLAUDEN Y LES AGRADECIAN A LOS SOLDADOS DEL D.U.P Y A DELCIN. VIENE OTRO APC EN LA CUAL ESTABAN ANGUSTINE, FECHT, EUGENE Y HANK.

ANGUSTINE: BROOKE ANGUSTINE HA VUELTO.

DELCIN: COMO LOGRASTE HACER VOLVER A LOS SOLDADOS DEL D.U.P.

ANGUSTINE: NO FUE TAN DIFICIL SOLO LES INVIE UN COMUNICADO.

SOLDADO D.U.P: TENEMOS A 5 SOLDADOS DE CRISTAL Y A UN GUERRILLERO.

DELCIN: COMO SABES QUE SE LLAMAN?

SOLDADO D.U.P: LA INVESTIGADORA PERLA NOS MOSTRO QUE ERAN.

DELCIN: PERLA LES ENSEÑO?.

PERLA: TECNICAMENTE SI (SALIENDO DEL APC)

DELCIN: AH (CON UNA SONRISA PICARA) AHORA YA ERES PARTE DEL D.U.P.

PERLA: NO. PERO ME ENCANTA ESTE ATUENDO.

DELCIN: SE TE VE HORRIBLE.

HANK: A GARNET SE LE VIERA SENSUAL.

DELCIN: SI A GARNET SE LE VIA SENSUAL.

GARNET: QUE DIJIERON?

DELCIN Y HANK: NADA.

ANGUSTINE: YA VAMONOS TENGO ALGO QUE MOSTRARLES A LOS TRES (REFIRIENDOSE A DELCIN, FECHT Y A EUGENE)

EN EL PLANETA GEM:

PERIDOT ESTE EN EL CENTRO DE COMUNICACIÓN DONDE RECIBE UN MENSAJE DE AMBAR DE LA TIERRA.

PERIDOT: ADELANTE AMBAR.

AMBAR: HEMOS PERDIDO CONTACTO CON UN GRUPO QUE ENVIAMOS A DOWNTOWN SOLICITAMOS UNO NUEVO.

PERIDOT: QUE? MANDASTE LA MITAD DE LAS TROPAS QUE TE MANDAMOS (HIRVIENDO DE LA IRA)

AMBAR: ENFRIATE PERIDOT. ENOJARTE NO ES BUENO PARA TU SALUD MENTAL.

PERIDOT: JA MI SALUD MENTA ESTA BIEN LO UNICO MALO ES QUE TU SERA LA QUE TENGA MALA LA SALUD MENTAL. (DESCONECTANDOSE)

EN SEATTLE EN UN PEQUEÑO PUENTE DE UPTOWN:

AMBAR: (COMUNICANDOSE CON OJO DE TIGRE) HEY OJO DE TIGRE HAS SABIDO SOBRE EL GRUPO QUE MANDAMOS?

OJO DE TIGRE: ESTOY A MENOS DE 50 METROS DE LA LOCALIZACION DE UNO.

AMBAR: FUISTE UNA GENIO AL PONERLE UN RASTREADOR.

OJO DE TIGRE: NADIE SE METE CON OJO DE TIGRE VOY A ACABAR CON DELCIN ROWE.

AMBAR: HERIRLO NO MATARLO OJO DE TIGRE. (DESCONECTANDOSE)

OJO DE GATO: AHORA QUE HACEMOS MIAU.

AMBAR BUENO YA QUE NINGUNA GEM NOS (MIRANDO EN LOS ALREDEDORES) VE PODEMOS HACER LO QUE QUERAMOS.

OJO DE GATO: QUE GENIAL MIAU (BRINCANDO)

AMBAR: QUE TAL SI ATACAMOS A UNOS HUMANOS.

OJO DE GATO: YO QUIERO, YO QUIERO MIAU.

EN UN PEQUEÑO CAMPO DEL D.U.P:

ANGUSTINE LLEVA A LOS CHICOS A UN PEQUEÑO CUARTEL DEL D.U.P Y LOS CHICOS VEN QUE EL LUGER ESTA REPLETO DE LOS DEL D.U.P.

DELCIN: VAYA PARECE QUE SE ESTAN RECUPERANDO RAPIDO.

ANGUSTINE: FALTAN TRES SEMANAS PARA QUE EL D.U.P RETOME TODA SEATTLE.

DELCIN: NO ANGUSTINE, QUIERO TU AYUDA PARA ENFRENTAR A LAS GEMS NO PARA QUE TUS HOMBRES CONTROLEN TODA SEATTLE OTRA VEZ.

ANGUSTINE: DEBEMOS TENER OJOS Y OIDOS EN TODAS PARTES POR SI VIENE UN ATAQUE DE LOS QUE SE LLAMAN "GEMS"

ANGUSTINE LE MUESTRA A LOS CHICOS SUS NUEVOS ATUENDOS DE BATALLA.

ANGUSTINE: POGANSE ESTO.

FECHT: GUAO QUE ATENDO MAS INCREIBLE.

EUGENE: DE DONDE CONSEGUISTE ESOS ATUENDOS?

TONY: HOLA.

FECHT: TONY, AMATHISTA, LAPIZ?

AMATHISTA: QUE ONDA MUJERZOTA QUE HAY.

DELCIN: TONY QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ (VIENDO QUE TONY TRAE UNA ARMADURA DEL D.U.P) Y POR QUE ESTAS VESTIDO DEL D.U.P?

TONY: AHORA VEZ A UN NOVATO DEL D.U.P SIEMPRE HA SIDO MI SUEÑO.

DELCIN: ESTAS LOCO Y ADEMAS QUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE TU SUEÑO SERIA SER PESCADOR?

TONY: BUENO APARTE TEMBIEN SIEMPRE QUISE SER SOLDADO DEL D.U.P.

DELCIN: LUEGO HABLAMOS DE ESO.

FECHT: ME TENGO QUE PONER ESTO (SE VA JUNTO CON EUGENE A PONERSE SU NUEVO ATUENDO)

DELCIN: CHICOS ESPEREN (TOMA SU NUEVO ATUENDO Y SE VA CON ELLOS)

20 MINUTOS DESPUES:

LOS TRES SALEN DE LA HABITACION DONDE ESTABAN Y YA TENIAN PUESTOS SUS NUEVOS ATUENDOS.

EUGENE: TIENE LUCES Y TODO.

DELCIN: ESTA COSA ESTA SUPER COMODA. COMO LOS HICIERON?

PERLA: TE ACUERDAS DEL TRAJE QUE SE PUSIERON EN LA NAVE ESPACIAL DE LAS GEMS.

DELCIN: SI.

GARNET: LE DIMOS LOS TRAJES AL D.U.P PARA QUE LOS MEJORABAN.

PERLA: AHORA SE PUEDEN MOVER CON TOTAL FACILIDAD Y PUEDEN RESISTIR LAS FLECHAS DE LOS SOLDADOS DE CRISTAL.

AMATHISTA: (RIENDO) CON ESOS COLORES TE PARECE A GOLDUST FECHT.

FECHT: RIETE TODO LO QUE QUIERES AMATHISTA ESTA COSA ES BONITA, RESISTENTE Y COMODA.

EUGENE: Y NO TE TARDAS EN VESTIR.

PERLA: Y HANK TU NO TIENES TRAJE.

HANK: YO PASO NO ME PONDRE ESA COSA.

DELCIN: BUENO TU TE LO PIERDES.

FECHT: HEY LAPIZ. TOMAME UNA FOTO CON ESTE TRAJE.

LAPIZ: POR SUPUESTO (TOMA EL TELEFONO DE FECHT PARA TOMARLE UNA FOTO PERO SE LO QUITA ANGUSTINE)

ANGUSTINE: YA NO TIENEN QUE USAR LOS TELEFONOS AHORA TIENEN TELECOMUNICADORES.

UN SOLDADO LE DA TELECOMUNICADORES. LOS TRES SE LOS PONEN.

AMATHISTA: YO TAMBIEN QUIERO UNO DE ESOS COMUNICADORES.

ANGUSTINE: NO.

AMATHISTA: Y POR QUE NO?

GARNET: PORQUE PRIMERO TENEMOS QUE EQUIPARNOS PARA TENERLOS.

DESPUES DE TRES HORAS Y YA ES DE NOCHE DELCIN JUNTO CON GARNET Y SEIS SOLDADOS DEL D.U.P SE MONTAN EN APC Y SE VAN A PATRULLAR.

DELCIN: (USANDO SU COMUNICADOR) AQUÍ DELCIN LLAMAN A FECHT Y EUGENE ME COPIAN?

FECHT: TE COPIO DELCIN.

EUGENE: SI TE COPIO ESTOY CON AMATHISTA Y CON UN SOLDADO DE ARTILLERIA PESADA QUIEN NOS ESTA PONIENDO MUY NERVIOSOS.

DELCIN: TRANQUILOS TODO ESTA BIEN PATRULLAREMOS EN TODA WATERFROINT LES AVISARE SI LOS NESECITO.

EUGENE: IREMOS A DISTRITO LANTERN.

FECHT: YO IRE A SEATTLE CENTER.

GARNET: OJO DE AGUILA AQUÍ GARNET VEN ALGO CAMBIO.

FRANCOTIRADOR D.U.P: SIN VISIBILIDAD DE UNA GEM CAMBIO.

DELCIN: ALGO GARNET?

GARNET: NADA TODAVIA.

MIENTRAS CON AMBAR Y OJO DE GATO:

LAS DOS GEMS ESTAN EN SIGILO COMPLETO ESCONDIDAS DEBAJO DE UN PUENTE.

AMBAR: (COMUNICANDOSE CON OJO DE TIGRE) ENCONTRASTE ALGO OJO DE TIGRE?

OJO DE TIGRE: ESO PARECE PERO NO TENGO IDEA HAY MUCHAS PERSONAS CON DISFRASES Y COSAS METALICAS EN SUS MANOS PERO DEBO TENER CUIDADO PARECE NO SEGURO.

AMBAR: QUIERES QUE BAYAMOS HACIA ALLA?

OJO DE TIGRE: CLARO AQUÍ LAS ESPERO.

AMBAR: MUY BIEN OJO DE GATO MOVAMONOS.

CONTINUARA…


	14. 14-LA EMBOSCADA

InFAMOUS IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE CAPITULO 14: LA EMBOSCADA.

OJO DE TIGRE ESTA EN EL TEJADO DE UN EDIFICIO ESPERANDO LA TOTAL PRESENCIA DE DELCIN ROWE MIENTRAS QUE ESTA ESPERANDO A AMBAR Y OJO DE GATO QUIENES LLEGAN EN 30 MINUTOS.

AMBAR: YA LLEGAMOS.

OJO DE TIGRE: YA ERA HORA SE DEMORABAN SIGLOS.

OJO DE GATO: PORQUE ERES TAN IMPASIENTE HERMANA MAYOR MIAU.

OJO DE TIGRE: CREO QUE AY ESTAN NUESTRAS TROPAS DEBEMOS SER SILENCIOSAS.

AMBAR: QUE TIENEN EN SUS MANOS ESOS HUMANOS.

OJO DE GATO: PARECE QUE SON PALOS TALVEZ LO UTILISAN COMO ARMAS MIAU.

OJO DE TIGRE: ESO PARECE (SUS OREJAS DE TIGRE SE MUEVEN) ALGO SE APROXIMA.

OJO DE GATO: YO TAMBIEN LO OIGO.

LAS TRES GEMS SE DIRIJEN AL OTRO LADO DEL EDIFICO DONDE VEN EL APC LLEGANDO A LA GUARIDA DEL D.U.P.

AMBAR: BLUE DIAMOND DEBE SABER DE ESTA COSA.

OJO DE TIGRE: SI. COMUNICAME CON PERIDOT.

AMBAR: (COMUNICANDOSE CON PERIDOT) PERIDOT, NESECITO QUE VEAS ESTA COSA.

OJO DE TIGRE ACTIVA UNA MOSCA CIBERNETICA PARA ESPIAR AL CUARTEL DEL D.U.P. DESDE ADENTRO.

EN EL PLANETA GEM:

PERIDOT VE EN LA PANTALLA JUNTO CON OTRA GEM LLAMADA JADE.

JADE: INTERENSANTE (VIENDO EL CUARTEL DESDE ADENTRO).

PERIDOT: ES LA D.U.P PERO COMO?

OJO DE TIGRE LA D.U.P QUE NO RETIRARON SUS SERVICIOS?

PERIDOT: PARECE QUE LE D.U.P VOLVIO Y CREO QUE PARA DETENERNOS.

JADE: ESO NO LES SERVIRA. TIENEN ARMAS ESO NO ES NADA PARA NOSOTRAS LAS GEMS SOMOS VELOCES Y RESISTENTES.

AMBAR: Y BIEN?

PERIDOT: MUY BIEN MANDAREMOS A JADE Y KRONOS A LA TIERRA.

¿: Y DIGANLE QUE DELCIN LE MANDA SALUDOS.

LAS TRES GEMS VOLTEAN Y VEN QUE DELCIN ESTA EN EL MISMO LUGAR QUE ELLAS.

PERIDOT: ROWE!

DELCIN: CHICA DORITOS.

PERIDOT: TE CREES GRACIOSO.

DELCIN: VEN AQUÍ Y DISELO A MI CADENA.

OJO DE TIGRE ATACA A DELCIN INVOCANDO SU GARRA PERO EL LO ESQUIVA.

DELCIN: OJO DE TIGRE CUANTO TIEMPO.

OJO DE TIGRE: PAGARAS POR HABERME HUMILLADO FRENTE MIS COMPAÑERAS!

OJO DE TIGRE LE DA UNA PATADA A DELCIN QUE LO SACA DE LA TERRAZA PERO EL INVOCA SUS ALAS DE ANGEL Y AGARRA A OJO DE TIGRE POR EL CUELLO.

DELCIN: HACIA ES COMO MAMA GATA RECOJE SUS CACHORROS.

DELCIN LANZA A OJO DE TIGRE EN EL AIRE Y LA AGARRA OTRA VEZ Y DECIENDEN JUNTO CON ELLA HACIA EL SUELO DE LA TERRAZA PARA EMBESTIRLA COTRA EL SUELO. AMBAR Y OJO DE GATO SALTAN OTRAS TERRAZAS PARA ESCAPAR.

DELCIN: Y AHORA PARA EL GRAN FINAL! (PONE A OJO DE TIGRE EN POCISION DE IMPACTO)

DELCIN ARRASTA A OJO DE TIGRE DENTRO DEL EDIFICIO DONDE ES IMPACTADA UNA Y OTRA VEZ EN EL SUELO A SIETE PISOS (HACIA COMO DRAGON BALL) OJO DE TIGRE SE SAFA DE DELCIN EN EL SEGUNDO PISO Y SE MONTA ENCIMA DE DELCIN Y USA SUS PIERNAS Y LO LANZA HACIA LA VENTANA HACIENDOLO CAER EN EL SUELO.

AMBAR Y OJO DE GATO TRATAN DE HUIR EN LA CARRETERA PERO VIENE UN APC DERRAPANDO Y SALE FECHT POR LA PARTE DE ATRÁS DEL APC Y RECIBE A AMBAR CON UNA PATA AL ESTILO JOHNNY CAGE HACIENDOLA ARRASTRAR POR EL DURO PAVIMENTO.

FECHT: Y TE QUEDAS AHÍ. AHORA TU SIGUES (REFIRIENDOSE A OJO DE GATO)

OJO DE GATO: NO ME HIERAS MIAU!

FECHT AGARRA A OJO DE GATO Y LO EMBISTE CONTRA EL APC SI PODER MOVERSE. LUEGO AMBAR LA AGARRA POR EL CABELLO Y FECHT TAMBIEN LE AGARRA POR EL CABELLO A AMBAR.

AMBAR: RINDANSE LOS CONDUCTORES NO NOS ASUSTAN!

FECHT: NO VAMOS A PERMITIR QUE SE APODEREN DEL PLANETA (LE SUELTA EL CABELLO A AMBAR Y LE LANZA UNA PATADA BAJA A AMBAR TIRANDOLA AL SUELO. FECHT SE MONTA ENCIMA DE ELLA Y LE LANZA MUCHOS GOLPES EN LA CARA A AMBAR TAMBIEN SALEN DEL APC TRES SOLDADOS DEL D.U.P.

FECHT: PONGANLES LAS ESPOSAS (PONIENDOLES LAS MANOS ENCIMA A AMBAR PARA QUE NO SE MOVIERA) RAPIDO!

UN SOLDADO DEL D.U.P LE PONE LAS ESPOSAS A AMBAR PARA QUE NO UTILISE SUS PODERES. LA LEVANTAN Y LUEGO LE INTRODUCEN CONCRETO EL CUERPO PARA QUE NO SE MOVIERA.

FECHT: TENEMOS A AMBAR Y OJO DE GATO (COMUNICANDOSE CON DELCIN)

DELCIN: YO TAMBIEN TENGO A OJO DE TIGRE VOLVAMOS AL CUARTEL DILE A EUGENE Y LAS OTRAS QUE VUELVAN.

FECHT: POR SUPUESTO DELCIN.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE DENTRO DEL CUARTEL DEL D.U.P:

DELCIN: OYE HE ESTADO AQUÍ TODA LA NOCHE PARA QUE ME RESPONDAS OJO DE TIGRE.

OJO DE TIGRE: OLVIDALO NO TE VOY A HABLAR HUMANO.

DELCIN: SOY CONDUCTOR GEM.

OJO DE TIGRE: PERO SEGUIRAS SIENDO HUMANO.

DELCIN: BIEN ME CANSE. LLEVENLA CON LOS OTROS.

DOS SOLDADOS DEL D.U.P SE LLEVAN A OJO DE TIGRE A LA CELDAS.

DELCIN: GARNET ESTOY CANSADO NO HEY DORMIDO EN SIETE HORAS.

GARNET: DELCIN SE SOLDADO REQUIERE DE RESPONSABILIDAD Y RESPECTO TE VAS A ACOSTRUMBRAR.

EN EL PLANETA GEM:

PERIDOT LE MUESTRA A BLUE DIAMOND EL CUARTEL DEL D.U.P

BLUE DIAMOND: LOS HUMANOS SABEN DE NUESTRAS LLEGADA.

PERIDOT: DEBEMOS ACTUAR Y RAPIDO ANTES DE QUE SE HAGAN MAS DIFICILES LAS COSAS BLUE DIAMOND.

BLUE DIAMOND: NO.

PERIDOT: QUE?

BLUE DIAMOND: DEJAREMOS QUE HAGAN SU TRABAJO.

PERIDOT: PERO NO ENTIENDO.

BLUE DIAMOND: DESCUIDA TEN FE EN MI COMO TENGO FE EN TI.

PERIDOT: MANDAMOS A KRONOS Y JADE JUNTO CON OTRO GRAN ESCUADRON DE SOLDADOS DE CRISTAL.

EN SEATTLE: SEATTLE CENTER.

FECHT ESTA CON LAPIZ Y TRES SOLDADOS DEL D.U.P EN UNA CAFFETERIA.

FECHT: Y QUE TE PARECE SEATTLE LAPIZ.

LAPIZ: CON MUCHO RUIDO PERO ME PUEDO ACONSTRUMBRAR.

PERLA: (COMUNICANDOSE CON LAPIZ) LAPIZ ESTAS AHÍ?

LAPIZ: (RESPONDIENDOLE) TE COPIO.

PERLA: TÚ Y FECHT DEBEN VENIR ACA AHORA.

LAPIZ: QUE SUCEDE?

PERLA: VOLVIERON.

FECHT Y LAPIZ SE LEVANTAN Y SE VAN AL CUARTEL DEL D.U.P

EN EL CUARTEL DEL D.U.P:

DELCIN: NO PUEDO CREER QUE VOLVIERAN DESPUES DE LA PALIZA QUE LE DIMOS.

ANGUSTINE: ESO ES UNA NAVE. UNA MANO?

GARNET: ES LA NAVE DE TRANSPORTE DE TROPAS DE LAS GEMS PERO ES INDESTRUTIBLE.

VEN EN EL MONITOR DE LA PANTALLA QUE SE LA NAVE SUELTA UNA ESPECIE DE CAPSULA A UNAS CUADRAS LEJOS DEL CUARTEL.

ANGUSTINE: MANDEN TRES APC ALLA Y YO TAMBIEN IRE.

ANGUSTINE JUNTO CON 10 SOLDADOS DEL D.U.P CASI TODA LAS TROPAS SE VAN HACIA DONDE ESTA LA CAPSULA QUE EXPLUSO LA NAVE.

DELCIN Y TODOS MIRAN LA NAVE ESPACIAL AUN MOVIENDOSE.

AMATHISTA: ESTO NO ME HUELE BIEN.

DELCIN: EUGENE INVOCA A TUS ANGELES PARA DESPITAR LA NAVE.

EUGENE: CREI QUE NO IBAS A DECIR ESO (SE CONVIERTE EN UN ANGEL Y INVOCA A SUS ANGELES Y SE VAN DIRECTO A LA NAVE)

TODOS VEN QUE LA NAVE SACA OTRA TRES CAPSULAS MAS QUE SE DIRIGEN AL CUARTEL A TODA VELOCIDAD.

ANGUSTINE: (COMUNICANDOSE CON DELCIN) DELCIN ROWE.

DELCIN: ANGUSTINE AQUÍ VIENEN OTRAS TRES CAPSULAS MAS.

ANGUSTINE: MALDICION VOY PARA. LA QUE MANDARON FUE SOLO UNA DISTRACION.

LAS TRES CAPSULAS ATERRIZAN EN EL SUELO CERCA DE DELCIN Y LOS SOLDADOS DEL D.U.P. SALEN KRONOS, JADE Y CITRINO JUNTO CON 5 GUERRILLEROS DE CRISTAL.

AMATHISTA: JADE (PONIENDO EXPRESION DE ENOJO)

JADE: LA NACIDA EN TIERRA ME ENCUENTRO DE NUEVO.

DELCIN: PERO SI ES KRONOS Y… CITRINO?

CITRINO: DONDE ESTA EL?

FECHT: COMO SE TE CURO RAPIDO EL BRAZO QUE HANK TE PARTIO?

CITRINO: LA TECNOLOGIA GEM ES MAS AVANZADA QUE SU TECNOLOGIA INUTIL.

DELCIN: NOS VOLVEMOS A VER KRONOS.

KRONOS: MAS GUSTO ME DA VERTE DELCIN ROWE.

DELCIN: YA TE SABES MI NOMBRE COMPLETO.

KRONOS: Y YA SE COMO DOMINAR EL PODER DE NEON (SU CABELLO SE PONE BRILLANTE)

DELCIN: MALDICION.

KRONOS HACE SU CARRERA DE NEON Y EMBISTE A DELCIN POR LAS PIERNAS HACIENDOLO CAER.

SOLDADO D.U.P: DISPAREN A QUEMA ROPA!

DOS SOLDADOS LE DISPARAN A KRONOS CON SUS METRALLADORAS PERO KRONOS HACE SU CARRERA DE NEON Y PROCEDE A ATACAR A UN SOLDADO DANDOLE GOLPES DE NEON EN LA CARA Y LUEGO KRONOS AGARRA AL SOLDADO Y SE LO LANZA A OTRO, DELCIN SE LEVANTA Y ES EMBESTIDO OTRA VEZ POR KRONOS. MIENTRAS CON LA PELEA DE LAS DOS GEMS AMATHISTA Y JADE. JADE LANZA A AMATHISTA POR EL SUELO UNA Y OTRA VEZ. AMATHISTA SE LOGRA SAFAR DE JADE Y SE FORMA UNA PELOTA CON SU CABELLO. JADE INVOCA SU ARMA QUE ES DOS KERIS Y DA UN GRAN SALTO HACIA UN MURO AMTHISTA LA SIGUE PERO JADE UTILISA SUS KERIS PARA ESCALAR LOS MUROS LUEGO JADE SE SEPARA DEL MURO Y VE QUE AMATHISTA NO PUEDE SUBIR MAS ELLA SALTA EN EL MURO Y ATRAPA A JADE MIENTRAS QUE ELLA ESTUVO EN EL AIRE Y ATERRIZAN EN UNOS PILARES DE CONCRETO DESTRUYENDOSE.

JADE: ESO ES LO MEJOR QUE TIENES RECIEN NACIDA.

AMATHISTA: TU Y YO TENEMO CUENTAS QUE ATENDER.

CITRINO ATACA A PERLA CON SU ARMA QUE ES NAVAJAS DE MEDIA LUNA (SON COMO PUÑOS AMERICANOS PERO SIN PULLAS) MIENTRAS QUE GARNET Y FECHT PELEAN CON DOS GUERRILLEROS DE CRISTAL. CITRINO LE ACIERTA UN GOLPE A PERLA EN EL ESTOMAGO CORTANDOLA UN POCO HACIENDO QUE SE ARRECUESTE EN UN MURO DE CONCRETO. CITRINO VA POR ELLA A TODA VELOCIDAD Y TRATA DE DARLE UN GOLPE EN LA CARA PERO ELLA SE BLOQUE CON SU LANZA Y LE DA UN RODILLASO EN EL ESTOMAGO HACIENDOLA RETROCEDER LUEGO ELLA INTENTA GOLPEAR EN EL ROSTRO A PERLA OTRA VEZ PERO ELLA HACE UN LADO SU CARA HACIENDO QUE UNA DE SUS NAVAJAS DE MEDIA LUNA DE SU MANO IZQUIERDA SE QUEDABAN ATORADAS EN EL MURO PERLA ATACA A CITRINO CON SU LANZA PERO ELLA AGARRA LA LANZA DE PERLA POR LA HOJA CORTANDOSE LA MANO DERECHA Y SACA SU MANO IZQUIERDA Y LE DA UN GOLPE EN EL ROSTO A PERLA CORTANDOSELO CON POCA PROFUNDIDAD.

CITRINO: (MIRANDOSE LA MANO CORTADA) ESTE BRAZO SE ME ACABA DE CURAR.

CITRINO GOLPEA MUCHAS VECES A PERLA PERO ELLA SE CUBRE CON SU LANZA UNA Y OTRA VEZ. FECHT LE LANZA UNA PATADA AL ESTILO JOHNNY CAGE OTRA VEZ EN LA QUIJADA DE UN GUERRILLERO DE CRISTAL PARTIENDOSELA Y GARNET CON SU GUANTEL GOLPEA EN EL ESTOMAGO AL GUERRILLERO DE CRISTAL PARTIENDO SU ARMADURA Y FECHT LE SALEN EN SUS BRAZALETES UNAS NAVAJAS DE NEON GRANDE.

FECHT: ESTO SE ESTA PONIENDO COMO MORTAL KOMBAT.

FECHT LE CLAVA LA NAVA DE NEON AL GUERRILLERO HACIENDOLO EXPLOTAR.

LOS DEMAS SOLDADOS DEL D.U.P ATACAN A LOS GUERRILLEROS DE CRISTAL PERO NOTAN QUE LLEGAN DOS CAPSULAS DE LA NAVE MAS DE AHÍ SALEN CINCO SOLDADOS DE CRISTAL CADA CAPSULA Y PROCEDEN A DISPARARLES FLECHAS DE LUZ A LOS SOLDADOS DEL D.U.P MATANDO A CINCO SOLDADOS D.U.P LOS DEMAS GENERAN PAREDES DE CONCRETO PARA CUBRIRSE PERO UN GUERRILLERO LANZA UNA BOMBA DE LUZ ACABAN A HACI CON LA MITAD DE LOS SOLDADOS D.U.P.

DELCIN: NO!

DELCIN PONE SU PIE Y KRONOS TROPIESA CON EL HACIENDO CHOCAR CON UNA PARED DE CONCRETO. LUEGO DELCIN INVOCA A TODOS SUS ANGELES VOLANDO HACIA ARRIBA Y LUEGO DELCIN BAJA SUS BRAZOS Y LOS ANGELES EMBISTEN A TODOS LOS SOLDADOS DE CRISTAL DESTRUYENDOLOS.

JADE: NO! (DANDOLE UNA PATADA INVERTIDA A AMATHISTA) ACABA CON EL KRONOS.

KRONOS LE LANZA UNA LANZA DE NEON PERO DELCIN LO ESQUIVA Y EN DONDE VE UN SOLDADO MUERTO DELCIN APROVECHA Y ADSORBE SU PODER DE HORMIGON.

DELCIN:(EN SU MENTE) EL PODER DE HORMIGON ES MI UNICA ESPERANZA.

JADE INTENTA ATACAR A DELCIN PERO EL GOLPEA EL SUELO CREANDO UNA ESTALANITA DE CONCRETO SOBRE EL ESTOMAGO DE JADE HACIENDOLA EXPLOTAR Y CAYENDO EN SU FORMA DE GEMA.

KRONOS: JADE!

KRONOS CORRE A RECOGER LA GEMA DE JADE QUE ESTABA EN EL SUELO.

DELCIN: ELLA ESTA BIEN?

KRONOS: COMO TE ATREVEZ. AHORA ELLA TENDRA QUE REGENERARSE.

DELCIN: DIJISTE REGENERARSE?

GARNET: DELCIN! (LANZANDOLE UNA GRAN ROCA DE CONCRETO SOBRE KRONOS PERO DELCIN GOLPEA LA ROCA DE CONCRETO).

DELCIN: SUFICIENTE!

PERLA: QUE!? (DANDOLE UN GOLPE EN EL ESTOMAGO CON EL LADO INFERIOR DE LA LANZA A CITRINO) QUE SUCEDE CONTIGO?

DELCIN: YA GANAMOS PARA QUE SEGUIR PELEANDO? YA MURIERON SUFICIENTES PERSONAS.

KRONOS: QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?

ANGUSTINE: CUIDADO!

ANGUSTINE LE GENERA UNA TRAMPA DE CONCRETO A KRONOS INMOVILISANDOLA Y HACIENDO QUE SOLTARA LA GEMA DE JADE. PERLA LE LANZA UNA PATADA A CITRINO EN LA CARA DEJANDOLA EN EL SUELO MIENTRAS QUE LOS REFUERZOS LA RETIENEN Y A LOS SOLDADOS DE CRISTAL.

ANGUSTINE: LA MANTUVIERON DISTRAIDAS BUEN TRABAJO (MOVIENDO LA CABEZA) LO ADMITO. ACABEMOS CON ESTA DE UNA VEZ (PONIENDO SU PIE EN POSICION PARA PISAR LA GEMA DE JADE)

DELCIN: (DETENIENDOLE EL PIE A ANGUSTINE) NI SE TE OCURRA PISARLA.

ANGUSTINE: EN LA GUERRA NO DEJAS CABOS SUELTOS.

DELCIN: NO ESTAMOS EN GUERRA AUN SIN CONOCER A AL LIDER.

ANGUSTINE: BIEN. LE DIRE A EUGENE QUE ME LLEVE A LA NAVE PARA REQUISARLA.

CITRINO: NI SE LES OCURRA TOCAR LA NAVE!

ANGUSTINE: Y QUE VA A PASAR SI LO HACEMOS? LLEVENSELAS CON EL RESTO.

FECHT: (ENTRANDO AL CUARTEL) NO HABRA MAS LUGAR PARA ELLOS.

HAN PASADO UN MES DESDE EL REGRESO DEL D.U.P Y YA TIENEN SEATTLE COMPLETAMENTE REPLETO DE CAMARAS, ZONAS DE ANALIZAMIENTO, CELDAS PARA GEMS Y COMANDOS MOVILES POR TODA SEATTLE.

EN EL NOTICIERO:

REPORTERO: AQUÍ LES HABLA SU REPORTERO DANIEL BRYAN INFORMANDOLES DE QUE HA PASADO UN MES DESDE LA LLEGADA DE DELCIN ROWE Y EL REGRESO DEL D.U.P EN SEATTLE. LAS RAZONES DE EL REGRESO DEL D.U.P SON DESCONOCIDAS. PERO SE HAN REPORTADO EN EL MES ANTERIOR UNA ESPECIE DE NAVE ESPACIAL EN SEATTLE LA GENTE ESTA PREOCUPADA POR QUE PARECE QUE ESTAMOS EN INDICE DE UNA INVASION EXTRATERRESTE. AQUÍ DANIEL BRYAN REPORTANDO DESDE SEATTLE.

DENTRO DEL CUARTEL DEL D.U.P:

EN LAS CELDAS QUE ESTABAN LAS GEMS CITRINO SUELTA UN PEQUEÑO ROBONOIDE DEL TAMAÑO DE UNA CANICA Y EL PEQUEÑO ROBONOIDE SALE DE LA CELDA Y SE DIRIJE AL SISTEMA PRINCIPAL.

CITRINO: PREPARENSE SE IRA LA LUZ POR UN MOMENTO.

CONTINUARA…


	15. 15-LOS ENCUENTROS Y LAS DESPEDIDAS

InFAMOUS IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE CAPITULO 15: LOS ENCUENTROS Y LAS DESPEDIDAS.

RECAPITULEMOS LO QUE PASO:

1: DELCIN VUELVE A SEATTLE.

2: DELCIN NESECITA AYUDA DE ANGUSTINE.

3: HA REGRESADO EL D.U.P

4: TAMBIEN REGRESARON LAS GEMS.

5: LA PLANEO DOS EMBOSCADAS AL D.U.P.

6: TODAS FRACASARON.

7: CASI 6 GEMS TERMINARON ENCERRADA.

BUENO CONTINUAMOS: MIENTRAS CON DELCIN Y TONY EN UPTOWN

DELCIN: TONY ESTA BIEN BETTY (HABLANDOLE A BETTY POR EL TELEFONO) LO CUIDARE BIEN, DE ACUERDO ADIOS (COLGANDO) MUY BIEN TONY VAMONOS LOS SATELITES HAN DETECTADO UNA POSIBLE COINCIDENCIA DE GEM VAMOS A VER.

TONY: VALE VAMONOS.

TONY Y DELCIN SE MONTAN EN UN APC Y SE DIRIGEN AL DISTRITO LANTERN.

EN EL CAMINO:

DELCIN Y TONY SE DIRIGEN CUANDO DE RREPENTE SUCEDE ALGO INESPERADO.

TONY: ES UNA CONDUCTORA.

DELCIN: ESTA CAUSANDO UN GRAN ALBOROTO DEBO DETENERLA.

DELCIN SALE DEL APC Y VE QUE PERSONAS ESTAN CORRIENDO DEL TERROR YA QUE UNA CONDUCTORA DESCONOCIDAD DESTRUYE AUTOS LANZANDO RAYOS ELECTRICOS.

DELCIN: OYE TU!

LA CONDUCTORA DESCONOCIDAD LE LANZA UN RAYO EN EL PECHO A DELCIN PERO EL NI SE MUEVE

¿: QUE? NO PUEDE SER.

DELCIN: ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD PARA RENDIRTE. A ACAMBIO TENDRE QUE ARRESTARTE POR CAUSAR UN DISTURBIO.

¿: TU HICISTE QUE LA D.U.P VOLVIERA. DELCIN ROWE CREIAMOS QUE ESTABAS DE NUESTRO LADO.

DELCIN: LO ESTOY PERO TU NO LO ENTIENDES LOS CONDUCTORES ESTAN ENFRENTANDO A UNA NUEVA AMENAZA.

¿: ENSERIO QUE TIPO DE AMENAZA.

DELCIN: UNETENOS A YA VERAS TE PROMETO QUE NADIE TE VOLVERA A ENCARCELAR.

LA CONDUCTORA MISTERIOSA LE DA LA MANO A DELCIN PERO EL NO SE ATREVE A ADSORBERLE LOS PODERES.

¿: POR CIERTO MI NOMBRE ES ALEX. ALEX MCGRAB

DELCIN: MCGRAB? SUENA INTERESANTE MEJOR VAYAMOS AL APC Y NOS DIRIJIMOS AL CUARTEL CUANDO HAGAMOS LA MISION.

ALEX: VALE.

DELCIN: YA ERES DEL D.U.P MUCHACHA (SE MONTA EN EL APC JUNTO CON ALEX)

DELCIN: EL ES MI PRIMO TONY.

TONY: HOLA NENA.

ALEX: (PONIENDO CARA ARRUGADA) SI… HOLA.

PERLA: (COMUNICANDOSE CON DELCIN) DELCIN DONDE ESTAS? YA AVERIGUASTE LA UBICACIÓN.

DELCIN: AH… ESTOY CERCA. CONDUCE. YA VOY PARA ALLA SOLO ESTUVE RECOGIENDO A ALGUIEN.

PERLA: BIEN POR QUE TE DIGO ALGO NO TENEMOS MAS ENERGIA Y TODOS LOS PRISIONEROS HAN ESCAPADO.

DELCIN: QUE!? TONY DA LA VUELTA.

PERLA: TOMARON LAS CAPSULAS SE METIERON A LA NAVE Y LOGRARON ESCAPAR.

DELCIN: COMO NO PUDO HABER ENERGIA. LA D.U.P TIENE TRES GENERADORES DE ENERGIA.

PERLA: LOS TRES GENERADORES FALLARON Y NOS DEJARON SIN ENERGIA.

DELCIN: VOY PARA ALLA MANDA A FECHT AVERIGUAR LA ZONA DE COINCIDENCIA. (DESCONECTANDOSE CON PERLA) MALDICION (GOLPEANDO EL APC POR DENTRO DEJANDO UNA ABOYADURA).

TONY: QUE SUCEDE DELCIN?

DELCIN: ESCAPARON TODAS LAS GEMS QUE TENIAMOS ENCERRADAS.

TONY: COMO ES ESO POSIBLE. SON CELDAS DE MAXIMA SEGURIDAD.

DELCIN: NO LO SE PERO TENEMOS QUE VOLVER.

EL APC SE DETIENE OTRA VEZ DEBIDO QUE HAY OTRA CONDUCTORA QUE TIENE UN VESTIDO DE ESCUELA JAPONESA Y UNA MASCARA DE PAPEL.

DELCIN: PAPER TAIL?

TONY: TU LA CONOCES TAMBIEN?

DELCIN: LA ESTUVE PERSIGUIENDO COMO TODO UN IDIOTA EN TODA SEATTLE Y NISIQUIERA ME DABA UN RESPIRO.

TONY: (BAJANDOSE DEL APC) OYE TU QUE HACES AQUÍ.

LA CHICA DE PAPEL NO LE RESPONDE PERO CAMINA Y ENTRA DIRECTO AL APC SIN DECIR NADA.

TONY: OYE TE ESTOY HABLANDO. HABLAME.

LA CHICA DE PAPEL SIGUE SIN RESPONDERLE.

DELCIN: NOS VOLVEMOS A VER PAPER TAIL.

PAPER TAIL MUEVE LA CABEZA.

DELCIN: DESCUIDA TONY ES AMIGA DEJEMOS DE PERDER EL TIEMPO Y VAMONOS.

DESPUES DE 1 HORA DELCIN Y LOS DEMAS LLEGAN A LA TORRE DE HORMIGON (LUGAR DONDE SE TENIA ENCERRADAS A LAS GEMS.

DELCIN: HE LLEGADO ANGUSTINE.

ANGUSTINE: TE TARDASTE MUCHO.

DELCIN: TUVE QUE RECOGER A ALGUNOS AMIGOS (MOSTRANDOLE A ANGUSTINE LAS DOS NUEVAS CONDUCTORAS)

ANGUSTINE: (MIRANDO A PAPER TAIL) JACKIE?

PAPER TAIL: (QUITANDOSE LA MASCARA) HOLA ANGUSTINE.

PERLA: QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO (MIRANDO A LAS DOS NUEVAS CONDUCTORAS) Y QUIENES SON USTEDES.

DELCIN: SON NUEVAS CONDUCTORAS QUE RECOGI. ELLA ES PAPER TAIL Y ELLA ES ALEX MCGRAB.

ALEX: QUE CLASE DE CONDUCTOR O PERSONA ERES?

PERLA: (RIENDO) NO SOY HUMANA, NI SOY CONDUCTORA. SOY UNA GEM.

ALEX: GEM?

PERLA: SE LAS EXPLICARE A LAS DOS. ACOMPAÑENME.

ANGUSTINE: CREI QUE NUNCA TE VOLVERIA A VER.

PAPER TAIL: YO IGUAL.

DELCIN: BUENO CREO QUE USTEDES SE CONOCEN BIEN PERO PAPER TAIL DEBES IR CON PERLA. AHORA.

PAPER TAIL: BIEN. (SE VA CON PERLA) TE VERE OTRA VEZ.

ANGUSTINE: MMM. BUENO AL PUNTO LAS SEIS GEMS QUE TENIAMOS EN CUSTODIA ESCAPARON CON ESTA COSA (LE MUESTRA UN PEQUEÑO ROBONOIDE A DELCIN) ESTO TALVEZ LO USARON PARA SABOTEARNOS EL SISTEMA ELECTRICO Y HUIR.

DELCIN: MALDICION. TODOS ESTAN BIEN.

ANGUSTINE: ADSOLUTAMENTE Y ANTES DE IRSE DE ESTE PLANETA DEJARON ESTE MENSAJE.

ANGUSTINE REPRODUCE EL MENSAJE DICIENDO: AQUÍ HABLA KRONOS Y LES VENGO A HACERLES UN COMUNICADO. NO ES NESECARIO QUE ENTRE NOSOTROS NOS ESTEMOS PELEANDO PERDIENDO MUCHAS COSAS HACI QUE SI NOS CONVIENE PELEAR O NOS CONVIENE NEGOCIAR. ASI DE SIMPLE MIS LIDERES ESTAN DISPUESTOS A NEGOCIAR CON USTEDES POR EL BIEN DE AMBAS ESPECIES. SI LO QUIEREN. ELLOS VENDRAN MAÑANA CON LA CONDICION DE QUE SOLO VENGAN LA AMENAZA PRINCIPAL DELCIN ROWE Y LA LIDER DEL D.U.P BROOKE ANGUSTINE Y LAMENTO MUCHO QUE SALIMOS SIN SU PERMISO. LUEGO SE APAGA EL MENSAJE.

DELCIN: ESTAN DICIENDO QUE SUS…

ANGUSTINE: GOBERNANTES SI. ELLOS ESTAN DISPUESTO A NEGOCIAR CON NOSOTROS.

DELCIN: NO CREO QUE SEA BUENA IDEA Y SI ES UNA TRAMPA.

ANGUSTINE: DEBEMOS TOMAR ESE RIESGO.

DELCIN: PORQUE?

ANGUSTINE: ESTAMOS EN INDICE DE GUERRA MUCHACHO DEBEMOS CONOCER A LOS LIDERES PARA HACER UNA DECLARACION FINAL. Y SI ES VERDAD QUE QUIEREN HACER ESTO POR EL BIEN DE AMBAS ESPECIES ENTONCES HABREMOS PELEADO SIN RAZON ALGUNA.

DELCIN: HAY UN GRAN PUNTO SOBRE ESO (MIRANDO AL OTRO LADO) QUE TAL SI ESCONDEMOS A LOS SOLDADOS Y SE COMPORTAN MAL ESAS GEMS SERAN RECIBIDAS A BALASOS NO CREES.

ANGUSTINE: ESO SOLO SIGNIFICARIA QUE TENGAMOS QUE EVACUAR TODA SEATTLE POR UN TIEMPO.

DELCIN: DEBEMOS TOMAR ESE RIESGO. POR EL BIEN DE TODA SEATTLE.

ANGUSTINE: MUY BIEN. (ENCENDIENDO UN MICROFONO) AQUÍ LA JEFA BROOKE ANGUSTINE HABLANDOLES A TODAS LAS UNIDADES ACTIVAS Y NO ACTIVAS DEL D.U.P DE TODA SEATTLE. DEBEMOS INICIAR UN PROTOCOLO DE EVACUACION DE TODOS LOS CIVILES Y OFICIALES POLICIACOS QUE HABITAN A SEATTLE INFORMANDOLES QUE EVACUEN POR MEDIO DE RIESGO MAYORES. AQUÍ ANGUSTINE. FUERA.

DESDE AHORA LA D.U.P EMPIEZA A EVACUAR A CASI TODA SEATTLE SACANDOLAS DE LAS CIUDADES, EDIFICIOS, PARQUES, ECT ATRAVEZANDO LOS PUENTES, SALIENDO EN LOS BOTES DE LA CIUDAD. HORAS TRAS HORAS DE EVACUACION.

DENTRO DE UN EDIFICIO:

PERLA: DEBEMOS SACARTE A TI Y A BETTY DE SEATTLE STEVEN.

STEVEN: PERO SI NISIQUIERA HE VISITADO LA AGUJA ESPACIAL.

GARNET: LA VISITARAS EN OTRA OPORTUNIDAD PERO TIENES QUE VOLVER A CIUDAD PLAYA.

LAPIZ: YO IRE CON STEVEN. CUIDARE BIEN DE EL LO JURO.

FECHT: YA ES HORA (AVISANDOLE A LOS DEMAS) YA ESTA LISTO?

PERLA: SI ESTA LISTO IRA CON LAPIZ.

STEVEN SE TOMA UN TIEMPO MAS Y ABRAZA A LAS CHICAS Y DESPIDIENDOSE.

STEVEN: SOBREVIVAN.

PERLA: LO HAREMOS. YA VETE (SOLTANDO UNA LAGRIMA)

MIENTRAS CON DELCIN:

DELCIN: VAMOS BETTY TE TIENES QUE IR. LAS COSAS SE VAN A PONER FEAS O PEOR. (EMPACANDO LAS COSAS DE BETTY)

BETTY: TONY SE QUEDARA CONTIGO?

DELCIN: SI EL DICE QUE VA A MORIR POR SU PLANETA. ESO ES BASTANTE RARO DE EL (RIENDOSE)

BETTY: HA CAMBIADO MUCHO (SENTANDOSE EN LA CAMA) PARECE QUE VOLVERE A ESTAR SOLA EN SALMON BAY.

DELCIN: (SENTANDOSE TAMBIEN EN LA CAMA) BETTY TU NUNCA ESTUVISTE SOLA. TIENES A LA TRIBU CUIDANDOTE Y NO PUEDES NEGAR ESO.

BETTY: PERO QUE PASARA SI UNO DE USTEDES NO VUELVAN A CASA?

DELCIN: BETTY. TIENES QUE SUPERAR ESE MIEDO DESCUIDAD VOLVEREMOS TE LO JURO.

DELCIN ABRAZA A BETTY Y LUEGO VIENE FECHT.

FECHT: ESTA LISTA SEÑORA BETTY.

BETTY: (LEVANTANDOSE) SI ESTOY LISTA.

A LAS AFUERAS DEL MUELLE DE SEATTLE:

HANK DECOMISA UN BOTE Y LUEGO VIENE EUGENE.

EUGENE: HANK TU TAMBIEN TE VAS A IR DE SEATTLE.

HANK: ME ENTERE QUE LAS COSAS SE PONDRAN FEAS MAÑANA HACI QUE NO QUIERO SE PARTE DE ESA COSA FEA.

EUGENE: CREIAMOS QUE ESTABAS DE NUESTRO LADO.

HANK: LO ESTOY PERO TU NO LO ENTIENDES. HE HECHO LO SUFICIENTE.

EUGENE: TU HIJA VERDAD?

HANK: MI NIÑA NO PUEDE QUEDARSE SIN PADRE. NO PUEDO, NO PUEDO. QUE HARIA ELLA SOLA?

EUGENE: (EN SILENCIO EN UN MOMENTO) CUIDATE HANK (SACA SU ALAS PARA VOLAR PERO HANK LO DETIENE)

HANK: ESPERA!

EUGENE: QUE HANK?

HANK: (RIENDO UN POCO) Y SI VES A ANGUSTINE MANDALE UNA DESPEDIDA DICIENDO QUE ES UNA PERRA.

EUGENE: (SONRIENDO) TRATARE DE DECIRLE.

HANK: (DANDOLE UN GOLPE A MANO ABIERTA EN LA NUCA A EUGENE) TAMBIEN MANDASELO A LOS DOS MUCHACHOS (MONTANDOSE EN EL BOTE HACIENDO SU DESPLAZAMIENTO DE HUMO Y SALIENDO DE LA CIUDAD)

EUGENE: ADIOS HANK (SALE DEL MUELLE VOLANDO)

CONTINUARA


	16. 16-LA LLEGADA

InFAMOUS IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE CAPITULO 16: LA LLEGADA.

EN UN PUENTE DE SEATTLE ESTA DELCIN Y SUS AMIGOS JUNTO CON LAS GEMS.

STEVEN: BUENO ESTE ES EL ADIOS SEÑOR ROWE.

DELCIN: ESO PARECE STEVEN.

STEVEN: BUENO FUE UN GUSTO EN CONOCERLO LAS CHICAS NO HUBIERAN ESTADO AQUÍ DE NO SE POR INFORMACION.

DELCIN: GRACIAS (ESTRECHANDOLE LA MANO A STEVEN) Y DE NO SE POR TI YO JAMAS ESTUVIERA AQUÍ ESTA RAZON. UNA COSA MAS STEVEN (LE DA UNA CHAQUETA A STEVEN) TOMA UN REGALO DE DESPEDIDA.

STEVEN: (CON CARA DE FELICIDAD) GRACIAS. LA CONSERVARE POR SIEMPRE.

EL AUTO DONDE VA STEVEN ES CONDUCIDO POR BETTY Y LAPIZ EN EL ASIENTO DE ADELANTE Y LUEGO LOS TRES SE VAN AL PUENTE DE SEATTLE. AMATHISTA ABRAZA A FECHT Y DELCIN PONE SU MANO EN EL HOMBRO DE GARNET.

DELCIN: HICIERON LO QUE PUDIERON. BUENO PREPAREMONOS MAÑANA VAN A VENIR.

GARNET: ESTA BIEN. YA LO OYERON A SUS POSICIONES.

DELCIN: (MIRANDO EL AUTO) ADIOS STEVEN UNIVERSE.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:

DELCIN ESTA EN EL TEJADO DEL TECHO DONDE SE APARECE EUGENE.

DELCIN: EUGENE. DONDE ESTA HANK?

EUGENE: (SENTANDOSE JUNTO CON DELCIN) SE NOS FUE DE NUEVO. NO QUERIA FORMAR PARTE DE ESTO HACI QUE NO TENIA PORQUE DETENERLO.

DELCIN: ENTIENDO EL TIENE UNA HIJA Y TIENE QUE CUIDARLA COMO LO HACE UN PADRE.

FECHT APARECE DICIENDO.

FECHT: QUE ONDA (SENTANDOSE TAMBIEN) ESCUCHE QUE HANK SE NOS FUE OTRA VEZ.

EUGENE: CLARO. EL SUJETO ES UN BUEN PADRE.

FECHT: SABEN. CUANDO ESTO TALVEZ TERMINE CREO QUE PUEDA VISITAR A MI MADRE Y A MI PADRE SI AUN VIVEN AHÍ.

DELCIN: ENSERIO. ESO ES BUENO. NO PENSASTE NUNCA EN LLAMARLOS?

FECHT: NO SE ME HA OCURRIDO HACE MUCHO. AL ENTREGARME AL D.U.P NO SE ME OCURRIO MENCINARLOS DE NUEVO.

DELCIN: LA VIDA NO TIENE SENTIDO SIN TUS PADRES FECHT.

FECHT: CREO QUE TIENES RAZON.

ALEX Y PAPER TAIL APARECEN EN LA AZOTEA.

FECHT: AH USTEDES DOS OTRA VEZ.

ALEX: GENIAL (PREDIENDO UN CIGARRO) ESTOS UNIFORMES SON GENIALES. NO CREES PAPER TAIL.

PAPER TAIL SE LE QUEDA MIRANDO Y DESPUES OYEN UN RUIDO ENORME.

DELCIN: (TAPANDOSE LOS OIDOS) AAHH QUE ES ESE RUIDO.

EUGENE: POR AYA (SEÑALANDO UNA NAVE ESPACIAL DE LAS GEMS) ESA DEBE SER LA NAVE NODRIZA.

FECHT: QUE NAVE TAN ENORME.

DELCIN: CREO QUE YA LLEGARON LAS LIDERES (SALTAN DEL TEJADO JUNTO CON FECHT Y EUGENE Y LAS DOS NUEVAS CHICAS) DEBEMOS IR AYA.

DELCIN INVOCA SUS ALAS DE ANGEL, EUGENE TAMBIEN Y FECHT USA SU CARRERA DE NEON Y PAPER TAIL HACE SU CARRERA DE PAPEL Y ALEX SALTAN HACIA UNOS CABLES ELECTRICOS Y SE DESLIZA SOBRE ELLOS (HACI COMO EN TARZAN) Y SE DIRIJEN HACIA DONDE ESTA LA NAVE EN CARDUN CAY EN LA TORRE DE ORMIGON.

EN LA TORRE DE ORMIGON DE CARDUN CAY:

ANGUSTIENE JUNTO CON LAS CRYSTAL GEMS ESTA EN LA ENTRADA DE LA TORRE DE HORMIGON DONDE HAY MUCHOS SOLDADOS DEL D.U.P Y VE QUE LLEGA DELCIN Y LOS DEMAS.

PERLA: YA ERA HORA QUE LLEGARAN.

DELCIN: PERDONEN LA TARDANZA.

FECHT: ESA ES LA NAVE DONDE ESTAN ELLAS.

GARNET: HACI ES. SUS LIDERES ESTAN EN ESA NAVE.

LA NAVE NODRIZA SUELTA UNA CABINA GIGANTE EN MEDIO DE LA CARRETERA Y SE PARA FRENTE DE DONDE ESTA TODOS. LUEGO LA CAPSULA GRANDE ABRE SU COMPUERTA Y SALEN GEMS DEL PLANETA MADRE CONOCIDAS Y SUS LIDERES BLUE DIAMOND Y YELLOW DAIMOND.

PERIDOT: AHÍ ESTA ES EL SEÑORA BLUE DIAMOND.

EUGENE: ES PERIDORITOS.

PERIDOT: BASTA!

BLUE DIAMOND: HACI QUE ESTE ES EL CONDUCTOR Y SU EJERCITO.

ANGUSTINE: DIGANOS LA RAZON DE POR QUE ESTAN AQUÍ O PROCEDEMOS A DISPARAR.

YELLOW DIAMOND: BROOKE ANGUSTINE LA LIDER DEL D.U.P.

ANGUSTINE: EN SU PLANETA SOY MUY CONOCIDA NO?

YELLOW DIAMOND: SOLO EL 12, 3 PORCIENTO DE LA POBLACION.

BLUE DIAMOND: HERMANA LLEGEMOS AL PUNTO.

DELCIN: SI MEJOR DEJEN DE HABLAR Y COMENZEMOS A NEGOCIAR.

YELLOW DIAMOND: COMO TE ATREVEZ A!

BLUE DIAMOND: HERMANA (DETENIENDOLA) NO VENIMOS AQUÍ A PELEAR.

YELLOW DIAMOND: COMO SEA. TERMINEMOS CON ESTO.

LAS DOS DIAMONDS SE BAJAN DE LA CABINAJUNTO CON LAS OTRAS GEMS.

FECHT: PERO MIREN QUE TENEMOS AQUÍ ESTA LA MADRE ESTEROIDES OTRA VEZ.

JASPER: TE HE OIDO PEDAZO DE BAZURA HUMA…

FECHT: SI, SI. CALLATE.

JASPER DA UN PASO PERO ES DETENIDA POR YELLOW DIAMOND.

ANGUSTINE: UNA DE USTEDES DEBE ENTRAR CONMIGO EN LA TORRE EN PRIVADO JUNTO CON TRES DE MIS HOMBRES.

BLUE DIAMOND: YO ENTRARE. Y MIENTRAS QUE YO ESTE DENTRO NO HAGAS NADA USTEDES.

YELLOW DIAMOND: Y POR QUE TU IRAS DE PRIMERO BLUE.

BLUE DIAMOND: PORQUE SOY LA MAS INTELIGENTE DE LAS DIAMONDS. ESPERAME AQUÍ HERMANA SERA RAPIDO.

BLUE DIAMOND JUNTO CON ANGUSTINE ENTRAN A LA TORRE DE HORMIGON.

YELLOW DIAMOND: NO ME VOY A QUEDAR AQUÍ PARADA. VOY A VOLVER QUEDENSE AQUÍ.

GARNET: ESPERA TU NO IRAS A NINGUNA PARTE HASTA QUE YA SE HAYA DADO UNA DECLARACION.

YELLOW DIAMOND: COMO SEA NO ME IMPORTA.

DELCIN: NO DES UN PASO MAS (DISPARANDOLE UNA BOLA DE VIDEO A LA NUCA DE YELLOW DIAMOND)

YELLOW DIAMOND SE QUEDA PARADA UN MOMENTO Y VOLTEA Y SE DIRIJE A DONDE ESTA DELCIN.

YELLOW DIAMOND: TIENES SUERTE DE QUE MI HERMANA ESTE AQUÍ POR UE SI NO YA TE HUBIERA HECHO PEDAZO.

TONY: SEÑORA NO NOS OBLIGE (APUNTANDOLE A DIAMON CON UNA METRALLADORA) ALEJESE DE EL.

JASPER: TU NO ERES NADIE PARA DARLE ORDENES A YELLOW DIAMOND.

YELLOW DIAMOND: JASPER!

JASPER SE QUEDA EN SILENCIO.

YELLOW DIAMOND: PARE SER UN HUMANO PODEROSO ERES UN NECIO.

DELCIN: COMO DIGAS JASPER.

YELLOW DIAMOND: COMO TE ATREVEZ A RESPONDERME DE ESE MODO.

DELCIN: POR QUE TU ERES LA RESPONSABLE DE LA MUERTE DE MUCHOS HOMBRES DEL D.U.P HOMBRES BUENOS Y CON FAMILIA.

YELLOW DIAMOND: HAY MUCHOS PRECIOS POR SER INFERIOR.

GARNET: DELCIN POR FAVOR.

YELLOW DIAMOND: TU ERES GARNET DEJA QUE REVISE TU GEMA.

DELCIN: (AGARRANDOLE LA MANO A YELLOW DIAMOND) NI SE TE OCURRA PONERLE UN DEDO ENCIMA.

YELLOW DIAMOND: BIEN NO LA PUEDO TOCAR PERO SI LE PUEDO PREGUNTAR. DONDE ESTA ROSE?

GARNET: NO ESTA AQUÍ. NO ESTA ENTRE NOSOTRAS.

YELLOW DIAMOND: HACI QUE FALLECIO. PORQUE NO ME SORPRENDE DEMASIADO.

PERLA: ROSE FUE VALIENTE. MAS VALIENTE QUE LO QUE TU ERES INFAME MONSTRUO. TU QUISISTE DAÑAR LA VIDA HUMANA.

YELLOW DIAMOND: NO TE PREGUNTE A TI. YA CREO QUE DEBO DEJAR DE PERDER EL TIEMPO CON TODOS USTEDES. ME VOY DE AQUÍ.

PERLA: TE ESTAMOS HABLANDO.

DELCIN: PERLA BASTA. ES MEJOR QUE SE BAYA.

YELLOW DIAMOND DA UN GRAN SALTO HACIA DONDE ESTA LA NAVE NODRIZA.

DENTRO DE LA TORRE DE HORMIGON:

ANGUSTINE: (SIRVIENDOLE CAFÉ A BLUE DIAMOND) SABEMOS QUE COMO AMBAS ESPECIES HAN SUFRIDO VARIAS PERDIDAS POR UNA RAZON DESCONOCIDAD.

BLUE DIAMOND: NO FUE MI IDEA QUE MI HERMANA CONVECIERA A MI HERMANA MAYOR WHITE DIAMOND PARA CONQUISTARAR LA TIERRA HACE MUCHO. TUVIMOS MUCHAS BAJAS DESDE LA REVELION. PERO ESPERO QUE EN EL DIA DE HOY PODAMOS RESOLVER NUESTRAS DIFERENCIAS Y VER EL FUTURO DE AMBAS ESPECIES. Y UNA DE LAS NUESTRA HA ESPERIMENTADO NUEVOS SINTOMAS DESDE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LA ENVIAMOS A LA TIERRA.

ANGUSTINE: TE REFIERES A ESA TURMALINA AZUL.

BLUE DIAMOND: CLARO (BEBIENDO EL CAFÉ) ESTA COSA ESTA BUENA. ODTUVO PODERES QUE EL MUCHACHO.

ANGUSTINE: DELCIN ROWE? YA LO HE DESCUBIERTO.

BLUE DIAMOND: OLVIDEMOS ESTO (SE QUEDA EN SILENCIO UN MOMENTO) SU TECNOLOGIA ES MUY INSIPIDA. NO ES COMPARADA CON LA NUESTRA.

ANGUSTINE: NO SE REQUIERE TECNOLOGIA SOLO SE NESECITA…

BLUE DIAMOND: CORAZON. USTEDES NO PUEDEN HACER NADA CONTRA NOSOTRAS.

ANGUSTINE: (ACERCANDOSE A ELLA LENTAMENTE) PERDONE QUE DIJO?

BLUE DIAMOND: USTEDES SON UNA RAZA PACIFICA Y GENEROSA PERO PARA QUE MATARSE UNOS A OTROS AUN HACI MI HERMANA LOS DESTRUIRA. ES INEVITABLE.

ANGUSTINE: SEÑORA DIAMOND NO ME GUSTA LAS FALTAS DE RESPECTO.

BLUE DIAMOND: MI HERMANA ES ARROGANTE DE PIEZA A CABEZA.

ANGUSTINE: USTED PODIA EVITARLO.

BLUE DIAMOND: YA SE LO DIJE MI HERMANA CONVENCIO A WHITE DIAMOND. ELLA ES MAS PODEROSA QUE YO NO PODIA HACER NADA. PERO LUEGO APARECIO ROSE CUARZO.

ANGUSTINE: (SENTANDOSE EN UNA SILLA) CUENTEME MAS SOBRE LA LLAMADA ROSE CUARZO.

MIENTRAS QUE AFUERA EN LA TORRE DE HORMIGON:

KRONOS: DONDE ESTA LA SEÑORA BLUE DIAMOND?

PERIDOT: ESTA ADENTRO SOLA.

DELCIN: KRONOS (MIRANDOLA FIJAMENTE Y ACERCANDOSE A ELLA) PERO QUE TENEMOS AQUÍ?

KRONOS: JA. TENIAS QUE SER TU DELCIN ROWE (TAMBIEN ACERCANDOSE A EL) AHORA SI ESTAMOS COMPLETOS.

DELCIN: PARA FORMAR UN EQUIPO DE FUTBOL.

KRONOS: NAH ESO NO TIENE SENTIDO.

JASPER: HEY KRONOS QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?

KRONOS: USTED QUE CREE JASPER. ESTOY SALUDANDO A DELCIN ROWE.

JASPER: ESO ES INCIPIDO REGRESA ACA!

KRONOS: QUE PERDONEME PERO NO HABLO LA LENGUA COMPAÑERA.

DELCIN: HAS CAMBIADO MUCHO. (CAMINANDO EN CIRCULOS EN DONDE ESTA KRONOS) HACI QUE DOMINASTE EL RESTO DE LOS PODERES QUE TE DI?

KRONOS: EXACTO (QUITANDOLE EL GORRO A DELCIN Y PONIENDOSELO) YA LOS HE DOMINADO.

FECHT: ENSERIO D.

AMATHISTA: (RIENDOSE Y PULLANDO A FECHT POR EL BRAZO) ALGUIEN ESTA CELOSA.

JADE: PERO SI ES LA CRIADA EN TIERRA.

AMATHISTA: (CAMBIA SU EXPRESION) TU OTRA VEZ!

JADE Y AMATHISTA SE ACERCAN UNA A LA OTRA HASTA UNA DISTANCIA PAREJA.

AMATHISTA: CREISTE QUE TE ESCAPARIAS DE MI.

FLASHBACK:

DENTRO DEL CENTRO DE DETENCION DEL D.U.P:

JADE ESTA EN UN VACIO LUGAR SENTADA EN UNA SILLA CON ESPOSAS DEL D.U.P Y LUEGO VE UNA LUZ DE UNA PUERTA ABRIENDOSE.

ANGUSTINE: POR FAVOR NO LE HAGAS DAÑO.

AMATHISTA: TRATARE DE NO HACERLE MUCHO DAÑO.

AMATHISTA SE ACERCA HACIA DONDE ESTA JADE.

JADE: QUE TENEMOS AQUÍ?

AMATHISTA: LA NACIDA EN TIERRA.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

AMATHISTA: VIENES POR MAS NO?

JADE: A UNICA RAZON PARA QUE VENGA AQUÍ ES PARA METER MI PIE EN TU CARA.

AMATHISTA EMBISTE A JADE LA TIRA AL SUELO Y SE MONTA SOBRE ELLA. JADE LA TOMA POR EL MENTON Y LE GOLPEA EL ROSTO QUITANDOSELA DE ENCIMA.

DELCIN: HEY!, HEY!, HEY! (AGARRANDO A AMATHISTA) QUE TE SUCEDE AMATHISTA!

JADE: SUELTAME (TRATANDO DE SAFARSE DE KRONOS) TE DESTRUIRE NACIDA EN TIERRA.

AMATHISTA: DEJAME! VOY A ACABAR CONTIGO.

PERLA: AMATHISTA YA PARA!

AMATHISTA SE DETIENE Y DELCIN LA SUELTA Y KRONOS SUELTA A JADE.

DELCIN: ELLAS VIENEN AQUÍ EN SON DE PAZ HACI QUE NO LAS PROVOQUES AMATHISTA.

KRONOS: ACASO QUIERES QUE NOS MATEN JADE. SOLO POR UNA ESTUPIDES!

JADE Y AMATHISTA: CIERRA LA BOCA! (SE VAN A DONDE ESTAN SUS GRUPOS)

DELCIN: LO LAMENTO MUCHO SUELE SER MUY DESCONTROLADA.

KRONOS: NO LA CULPO.

PERLA: JADE Y AMATHISTA TIENEN SU PROPIA HISTORIA.

PERIDOT: EN LA REVELION. JADE ERA LA HERMANA MENOR DE ESMERALDA QUIEN FUE ASESINADO POR AMATHISTA Y JADE SE LA PAGO CON LA MISMA MONEDA MATANDO A TANZANITA.

KRONOS: EN VERDAD SE OIDAN BASTANTE.

DELCIN: PERO SI ES PERIDOT, CUANTO TIEMPO SIN VERNOS.

PERIDOT: EL CONDUCTOR REPELENTE.

DELCIN: ENVIAR A TUS ZORRAS. SIN OFENDERTE KRONOS. QUE A TI MISMA ES REPELENTE.

OJO DE TIGRE: COMO TE ATREVEZ A HABLAR DE ESA MANERA.

ANGUSTINE Y BLUE DIAMOND: QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ!?

PERIDOT: (MIRANDO A DELCIN) NO SUCEDE NADA MI SEÑORA. YA HA DADO SU DECLARACION.

BLUE DIAMOND: PARA MAÑANA EN LA TARDE DARE LA DECLARACION FINAL.

TODOS: QUEEEE!?

DELCIN: (CORRIENDO HACIA DONDE ESTA ANGUSTINE) ANGUSTINE TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA.

ANGUSTINE: A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE DEBEMOS ESTABLECER LEYES ENTRE AMBOS MUNDOS.

DELCIN: ESPERA, ESPERA. QUIERES DECIR QUE ESTUVIMOS PELEANDO CON LAS GEMS PARA NADA.

ANGUSTINE: DELCIN ROWE. ES LO QUE DEBEMOS HACER POR EL BIEN.

BLUE DIAMOND: DE LAS GEMS Y LOS HUMANOS. LOS SIENTO TAMBIEN LOS CONDUCTORES.

PERIDOT: SEÑORA DIAMOND COMO VA A PENSAR ACAMPAR EN ESTE BAZURA DE PLANETA.

BLUE DIAMOND: PERIDOT! NO SEAS ARROGANTE.

PERIDOT: HE PASADO TODA MI VIDA AVERIGUANDO LA FORMA DE LLEGAR A ESTE PLANETA Y SOLO LO HE HECHO PARA NADA!?

BLUE DIAMOND: NO SEAS HACI DE DURA CONTIGO (TOMANDOLA DEL HOMBRO Y LLEVANDO HACIA SU GRUPO) LAS COSAS VAN A CAMBIAR AHORA.

DENTRO DE LA NAVE NODRIZA:

YELLOW DIAMOND: (GOLPENDO UNA PARTE DE SU SILLA VOLADORA) COMO QUE VAMOS A QUEDARNOS AQUÍ HASTA MAÑANA!

BLUE DIAMOND: NOS FALTA MUCHO. PERO ES POR EL BIEN DE ESTA ESPECIE. SI VAMOS A LA GUERRA PERDEREMOS TODO LO QUE HABIAMOS CONSTRUIDO.

YELLOW DIAMOND: Y TE DIGO QUE PREFIERON MORIR ANTES DE HACER UN PACTO CON LOS HUMANOS.

BLUE DIAMOND: TU Y WHITE DIAMOND NO BUSCAN ATAJOS QUE BENEFICIARIAN A NOSOTRAS Y EN VEZ DE ESO PONEN NUESTRO PLANETA EN RIESGO.

YELLOW DIAMOND: Y QUE VAMOS A GANAR HACIENDO PACTO CON LOS HUMANOS.

BLUE DIAMOND: PARA QUE TE DEVUELVA LA PAZ DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS YELLOW DIAMOND.

YELLOW DIAMOND: A QUE TE REFIERES?

CONTINUARA…


	17. 17-PASANDO LA NOCHE CON KRONOS

InFAMOUS: IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE CAPITULO 17: PASANDO LA NOCHE CON KRONOS.

DENTRO DE LA NAVE NODRIZA:

YELLOW DIAMOND: ESTAS LOCA SI CREES QUE VOY A HACER UN TRATO CON LOS HUMANOS.

BLUE DIAMOND: YELLOW DIAMOND LOS HUMANOS NO QUIEREN TENER CONFLITOS CON LAS GEMS.

YELLOW DIAMOND: EL PLANETA ES NUESTRO. NUESTRA ESPECIE INCUBO EN ESTE PLANETA. NOSOTRAS HICIMOS VARIAS COSAS EN ESTE PLANETA PARA QUE UN ESTUPIDO CON GORRO NO LOS ARREBATE.

BLUE DIAMOND: LA TIERRA DEJO DE SER NUESTRO! (GRITANDOLE EN EL ROSTRO A YELLOW DIAMOND) Y NO LO SERA.

YELLOW DIAMOND: ERES DEMASIADO DEBIL.

BLUE DIAMOND: TE EQUIVOCAS. SOY MAS FUERTE DE LO QUE SOY YA QUE SOY MAS SABIA. Y AHORA CIERRA LA BOCA Y FIRMA ESTA HOJA DE PAPEL.

YELLOW DIAMOND: (TOMA EL CONTRATO Y USA UNA PLUMA HUMANA Y LO FIRMA Y SE LA DE A BLUE DIAMOND) TE VAS A ARREMPENTIR DE HABER HECHO ESTO.

EN LA CIUDAD DE CARDUN CAY A LAS 6:34 PM.

AMNOLITA: ESTE PLANETA ES TAN PRIMITIVA.

NATROLITA: HAY MUCHOS INSECTOS EN ESTE LUGAR.

FECHT: (DESDE LEJOS) DEJA DE LLORIQUEAR Y SI QUIEREN ALGO TENDRAN QUE PEDIRLO.

JASPER: (LEVANTANDO LA MANO) DONDE ESTAN ESA COSAS QUE UTILISAN LOS HUMANOS PARA ENTRETENERSE.

PERIDOT: LO MISMO DIGO YO.

EUGENE: SE REFIEREN A LOS VIDEOJUEGOS. ACOMPAÑEME SIN TRUCOS (SE VA A UN APC JUNTO CON 3 SOLDADOS DEL D.U.P) ENTREN.

JASPER Y PERIDOT ENTRAN AL APC Y SE VAN.

KRONOS: QUISIERA REVISAR LA ZONA (LEVANTANDO LA MANO)

FECHT: DENEGADA.

DELCIN: CONCEDIDA (SE DIRIGE HACIA KRONOS) VAMOS FECHT LA TENDRE MUY VIGILADA.

FECHT: ESTOS HOMBRES SON MUY TORPES.

DELCIN LE PIDE A KRONOS QUE SE MONTE EN UN VEHICULO Y ELLA LO HACE Y EL CONDUCTOR CON LA GEM RECORREN LA ZONA COMPLETA. LUEGO HACEN UNA PEQUEÑA PARA A UNA TIENDA Y SALEN DEL VEHICULO.

DELCIN: AGR… CERRADO (VIENDO UN CANDADO EN LA PUERTA)

KRONOS: DEJAMELO A MI (DISPARANDO UNA BOLA DE VIDEO)

DELCIN: (MIRANDO A KRONOS) AH CONQUE ME ESTAS COQUETEANDO.

KRONOS: DELCIN NO TE HAGAS ILUSIONES. NO ERES DE MI ESPECIE (CON VOZ SEDUCTORA)

DELCIN: (ENTRANDO A LA TIENDA) SE TE NOTA EN LA VOZ.

DELCIN ESCUCHA UN RUIDO.

DELCIN: ESPERA UN MOMENTO (ABRE UNA PUERTA DONDE VE A UNA PERSONA EN UNA JAULA DESNUDA) QUE DEMONIOS!

PERSONA: SOCORRO. SAQUEME DE AQUÍ.

DELCIN: PORQUE ESTAS EN UNA JAULA. Y PEOR DESNUDO.

PERSONA: ME ABANDONARON CUANDO EVACUARON A TODA SEATTLE.

DELCIN: (SACANDO UN TRANSMISOR) AQUÍ DELCIN ROWE. VEO UN INDIVIDUO COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDO QUE NO HA OBEDECIDO A LA ORDEN DE EVACUACION MANDEN UN APC EN UNA TIENDA EN EL OESTE. (DESCONECTANDOSE)

KRONOS: QUE SUCEDE?

DELCIN: LO TENGO TODO CONTROLADO (ES EMPUJADO Y TIRADO AL SUELO POR EL HOMBRE DESNUDO Y SALE DE LA TIENDA)

EL HOMBRE DESNUEDO SALE DE LA TIENDA CORRIENDO.

DELCIN: (COMUNICANDOSE OTRA VEZ) EL INDIVIDUO SALE DE LA TIENDA LO ESTOY PERSIGUIENDO DENSE PRISA. (PERSIGUIENDO JUNTO CON KRONOS AL HOMBRE DESNUDO)

EL HOMBRE DA UN GRAN SALTO Y SALE VOLANDO EN EL AIRE Y LUEGO SE DAN CUENTA DE QUE ES UN CONDUCTOR PRIMARIO.

DELCIN: ES OTRO CONDUCTOR (DISPARA UN LATIGO DE LUZ HACIA EL CARTE DE UN EDIFICIO Y EL LATIGO LO JALA HACIA EL CARTEL) ESPERA.

KRONOS: YO LO DETENGO (INOVACA SUS ALAS DE ANGEL)

EL CONDUCTOR DESNUDO LANZA UN VIENTO QUE DESVIA A KRONOS HACIA LA VENTANA DEL EDIFICIO Y CHOCA.

DELCIN: KRONOS! (LANZA OTRO LATIGO HACIA DONDE ESTA LA VENTANA Y EL LATIGO LO DIRIGE AHÍ) ESTAS BIEN?

KRONOS: SE NESECITA MAS QUE UNA VENTANA DE VIDRIO PARA VENCERME (INVOCA SUS ALAS DE ANGEL DE NUEVO Y PERSIGUEN AL CONDUCTOR)

DELCIN: TENGO UNA IDEA.

DELCIN LE DISPARA EL LATIGO DE LUZ AL CONDUCTOR QUE ESTABA EN EL AIRE Y LUEGO DELCIN SALTA DEL TEJADO DE UN EDIFICIO Y SE LLEVA AL CONDUCTOR DESNUDO EN EL AIRE Y PARA FINALIZAR KRONOS LE LANZA UN RAFAGA DE VIDEO LANZANDOLO A UNA VENTANA.

DELCIN: BIEN HECHO.

KRONOS: (EN EL AIRE) VAYA ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE AYUDO A UN HUMANO.

DELCIN LANZA OTRO LATIGO HACIA LA ORILLA DEL TEJADO DEL EDIFICIO DONDE SE ENCUENTRA EL CONDUCTOR Y KRONOS ATERRIZA CON SUS ALAS DE ANGEL.

DELCIN: SAQUEMOLO DE LA VENTANA.

KRONOS Y DELCIN ENTRAN A POR LA VENTANA DEL DEPARTAMENTO Y METEN AL SUJETO Y LO PONEN EN UN SILLON.

DELCIN: ESTAS BIEN?

CONDUCTOR: CREIA QUE ESTABAS DE NUESTRO LADO DELCIN ROWE.

DELCIN: SIEMPRE ESTARE DE SU LADO. MIRA LA D.U.P TE SACARA DE LA CIUDAD. AQUÍ NO ES SEGURO.

TODOS OYEN UN HELICOPTERO.

DELCIN: AHÍ ESTA TU VUELO.

CONDUCTOR: BIEN.

UN SOLDADO DEL D.U.P SOSTIENE AL CONDUCTOR Y ES JALADO POR EL HELICOPTERO Y SE LO LLEVAN FUERA DE LA CIUDAD.

FECHT: (COMUNICANDOSE CON DELCIN) D. QUE SUCEDIÓ. TU AMIGA DEL OTRO MUNDO SE PASO DE LISTA CONTIGO.

DELCIN: NO ME VAS A CREER.

TRES HORAS DESPUES.

DELCIN Y KRONOS LLEGAN OTRA VEZ A CARDUN CAY STACION DONDE VEN A FECHT JUNTO CON AMNOLITA Y NATROLITA FUMANDO CIGARROS.

DELCIN: QUE DEMONIOS HACEN.

FECHT: LES ENSEÑO A FUMAR. Y A TI COMO TE FUE CON TU AMANTE.

DELCIN: OYE EN PRIMER LUGAR NO SOMOS AMANTES Y EN SEGUNDO LUGAR YA USTEDES TRES SON AMIGAS.

NATROLITA Y AMNOLITA ESTAN TOSIENDO.

DELCIN: OLVIDENLO. POR CIERTO DONDE ESTA EUGENE?

EN UNA TIENDA DE VIDEOJUEGOS.

PERIDOT: NOOOOO!

TELEVISION: REPTILE WINS.

EUGENE: TE VOLVIO A GANAR.

PERIDOT: ESTE JUEGO ES UNA PORQUERIA.

JASPER: AHÍ MONTONES DE JUEGOS MAS PARA PROBAR.

EN CARDUN CAY STACION:

KRONOS: ESTAN SOLO PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO.

FECHT: AHORA TENEMOS UN TRIO DE NERDS

DELCIN: DONDE ESTAN LAS CRYSTAL GEMS.

FECHT: DE HECHO NO LO SE. (COMUNICANDOSE CON GARNET) GARNET ESTAS AHÍ?

DELCIN: YA LOS VI ESTAN AHÍ ARRIBA IRE AYA.

KRONOS: YO TAMBIEN IRE.

DELCIN Y KRONOS ENTRAN EN UN EDIFICIO DONDE VEN A UNOS DOS SOLDADOS DEL D.U.P

DELCIN: QUE HACEN?

SOLDADO D.U.P: ESTAMOS HACIENDO UNA APUESTA SOBRE QUIEN NO PARPADEA.

VEN A JADE RECOSTADA EN UNA PARED Y AMATHISTA EN OTRO MIRANDOSE FIJAMENTE SIN PARPADEAR.

DELCIN: HOLA? (SACUDIENDOLE LA MANO EN EL ROSTRO DE AMATHISTA Y TRONANDOSE LOS DEDOS)

KRONOS: (TRONANDOLES SUS DEDOS EN LA CARA DE JADE) SE DURMIERON CON LOS OJOS ABIERTOS.

DELCIN: LE SUELEN PASAR A LOS DE TU ESPECIE?

KRONOS: CUANDO TENEMOS DIFICULTADES ENTRE NOSOTROS.

DELCIN: TENGO UNA IDEA.

DELCIN CARGA A AMATHISTA DELICADOSAMENTE Y LA LLEVA A UNA HABITACION LA ACUESTA DENTRO DE UNA CAMA Y KRONOS TAMBIEN HACE LO MISMO Y AMBOS LE CIERRAN LOS PARPADOS

KRONOS: QUE OPINAS. MEJOR?

DELCIN: ESPERA (PONIENDO EL BRAZO DE AMATHISTA EN EL ESTOMAGO DE JADE) AHORA SI QUE ESTA MEJOR (MOVIENDO LA CABEZA DE IZQUIERDA A DERECHA) NESECITAN TERAPIA. YA QUE SI NOS VAMOS A ALIAR DEBEMOS ESTAR TODOS CONFORMES.

LOS DOS VEN QUE JADE ESTA PONIENDO SU BRAZO DERECHO EN LA ESPLADA DE AMATHISTA.

KRONOS: EXACTO. AHORA DONDE ESTA LA PERLA. Y LA FUCION?

DELCIN OYE DESDE LEJOS UNOS GEMIDOS PROVENIENTES DE UNA HABITACION.

DELCIN: QUE DEMONIOS? (SE DIRIJE A LA HABITACION JUNTO CON KRONOS Y OYEN LOS GEMIDOS MAS FUERTES).

KRONOS: QUE HAY AHI ADENTRO?

DELCIN: SILENCIO (ABRIENDO UN POCO LA PUERTA LENTAMENTE) NO ME J….AS

KRONOS: QUE ESTAS VIENDO?

DELCIN Y KRONOS VEN CON UN OJO ALGO MUY PERTUBADOR Y INAPROPIADO HACI QUE DELCIN CIERRA LA PUERTA SILENCIOSAMENTE, EL Y KRONOS AHORA TIENEN CARA DE PERTUBADOS Y SE VAN DEL EDIFICIO.

KRONOS: (AL SALIR DEL EDIFICIO) QUE DEMONIOS ERA ESO?

DELCIN: GARNET ES TRANSEXUAL? COMO NO LO SABIA.

KRONOS: LAS GEMS NO TENEMOS GENERO. PERO ESO ES DEMASIADO.

DELCIN: TENDRE QUE DARLE LAS MALAS NOTICIAS A HANK CUANDO VUELVA.

KRONOS: BUENO Y QUE MAS VAMOS A HACER.

DELCIN: TENEMOS TODA LA NOCHE HACI QUE CREO QUE DEBAMOS AUMENTAR NUESTRA DIVERSION.

DESDE AHORA DELCIN Y KRONOS PASARON MUCHAS HORAS DIVIRTIENDOSE.

DELCIN: (SACANDO UNAS BOLSAS DE COMIDA Y BEBIDAS) QUIERES DORITOS?

KRONOS: TIENEN LA MISMA FORMA QUE LA CABEZA DE PERIDOT.

DELCIN: POR ESO LA LLAMAMOS HACI.

DENUEVO EN CARDUN CAY STACION:

DELCIN Y KRONOS VEN A AMBAR, OJO DE TIGRE Y OJO DE GATO ACOSTADAS EN UN APC.

KRONOS: AMBAR, OJO DE GATO, OJO DE TIGRE.

AMBAR: DINOS KRONOS.

OJO DE TIGRE: ARG. ES EL CONDUCTOR PRINCIPAR. AVISENME SI SE VA (VOLTEANDOSE)

OJO DE GATO: NO SEAS HACI OJO DE TIGRE MIAU.

DELCIN: QUIEREN COMIDA.

AMBAR: QUE ES ESTO? (TOMANDO UNA BARRA DE CHOCOLATES) ES SU COMBUSTIBLE.

DELCIN: YO LE DIGO COMIDA.

KRONOS LE DA A OJO DE GATO UNAS PALOMITAS Y A OJO DE TIGRE UNAS PAPAS.

AMBAR: NO LO NEGARE. ESTA MUY BUENA ESTA COSA (COMIENDOSE EL CHOCOLATE)

OJO DE GATO: NO ESTA MAL MIAU.

OJO DE TIGRE: SI… ESTA BUENAS ESTAS COSAS.

DELCIN: DENADA.

KRONOS: ESTOY MUY CANSADA DELCIN ES MEJOR QUE VUELVA A LA NAVE.

DELCIN: QUIERES QUE TE ACOMPAÑE.

KRONOS: NO ESTA PROHIBIDO ENTRAR A LA NAVE NODRIZA SIN AUTORISACION HUMANA.

DELCIN: AH YA VEO. PERO PODEMOS DORMIR EN UNA HABITACION EN EL EDIFICIO DONDE NOS METIMOS.

KRONOS: MMM. ME PARECE… UNA BUENA IDEA VAMOS.

DELCIN Y KRONOS VAN A LA PUERTA DEL EDIFICIO DONDE VEN A GARNET Y PERLA SALIENDO DEL EDIFICIO.

DELCIN: MIRA QUIENES ESTAN AQUÍ

PERLA SE SONRROJA UN POCO Y LUEGO CORRE.

DELCIN SE ESTA RIENDO Y LUEGO ENTRAN AL EDIFICIO.

KRONOS: ANTES DE ENTRAR A LA HABITACION VEAMOS COMO ESTAN LA PAREJA FELIZ.

DELCIN: ESTA BIEN.

DELCIN Y KRONOS VEN QUE LA PUERTA DONDE ESTAN AMATHISTA Y JADE ESTA UN POCO ABIERTA.

AMATHISTA: ENSERIO ELLA SE ACOSTO CON ALGUIEN MAS (RIENDO)

JADE: OYE ESO ERA LO MAS DURO QUE HE VISTO.

AMATHISTA: TANZANITA ERA PEOR PERO AUN HACI ERA DEL EQUIPO.

JADE: (QUEDANDOSE EN SILENCIO UN MOMENTO) SABES. PARA SER NACIDA EN TIERRA NO ERES TAN MALA CUANDO TE CONOCEN.

AMATHISTA: Y TU PARA SER DEL ESPACIO NO ERES TAN MANDONA

JADE: YO CREO QUE ES LO MEJOR QUE DEJEMOS NUESTROS DESEOS DE ODIO UNA HACIA LA OTRA. YA QUE SI VAMOS A ALIARNOS POR LA PAZ. DEBEMOS OLVIDAR TODAS LAS DIFERENCIAS QUE TENGAMOS.

AMATHISTA: SI CREO QUE ES LO MEJOR. YO Y MIS COMPAÑERAS HEMOS LLEGADO MUY LEJOS.

DELCIN: VALE DEJEMOLAS.

KRONOS Y DELCIN SE VAN A UN CUARTO DONDE ESTA UNA CAMA.

DELCIN: BUENO TENDRE QUE DORMIR EN EL SOFA. PARA NO MOLESTARTE.

KRONOS: NO (TOMANDOLE LA MANO) POR FAVOR ALMENOS PUEDES ACOMPAÑARME PARA DESVESTIRME. (SE SONRROJA UN POCO

DELCIN: PO…PO…POR… SU…SU…PUESTO QUE SI. (CON TONO NERVIOSO)

EN LA NAVE NODRIZA:

BLUE DIAMOND ESTA SENTADA EN UN CENTRO DE CONTROL VEVIENDO LICOR.

SOLDADO DE CRISTAL: MI LIDER BLUE DIAMOND. HA LLEGADO UNA COMUNICACION DEL UNUSURU LLAMADO ROG.

BLUE DIAMOND: COMUNICALO AQUÍ.

EL SOLDADO DE CRISTA ACTIVA LA COMUNICACIÓN.

ROG: BLUE DIAMOND.

BLUE DIAMOND: ROG.

ROG: NOS VOLVEMOS A COMUNICAR OTRA VEZ

CONTINUARA…


	18. 18-TORNADOS Y ALEMANES

InFAMOUS IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE CAP 18: TORNADOS Y ALEMANES.

AL DIA SIGUENTE YA ES DE DIA Y LLEGO LA HORA PARA LA REVELACION FINAL.

DELCIN Y SUS AMIGOS Y LOS SOLDADOS DEL D.U.P ESTAN OTRA VEZ EN LA TORRE DE HORMIGON Y LAS GEMS DEL OTRO LADO.

ANGUSTINE: YA ESTA FIRMARDO EL CONTRATO?

BLUE DIAMOND SE ACERCA LENTAMENTE Y LE DA EL CONTRATO A ANGUSTINE. ANGUSTINE VE EL CONTRATO COMPLETO Y LO LEVANTA Y SE LOS MUESTRA A TODOS.

BLUE DIAMOND: ESTAMOS AHORA EN PAZ CON LOS HUMANOS CONDUCTORES.

ANGUSTINE: LO QUE HICIERON ES ALGO DE MUCHO HONOR.

BLUE DIAMOND: NUESTRO HONOR QUEDO MANCHADO PERO ESO CAMBIO AHORA.

YELLOW DIAMOND: PODEMOS IRNOS YA?

BLUE DIAMOND: EN UN MOMENTO.

ANGUSTINE: FUE UN PLACER HACER NEGOCIOS CON USTEDES (EXTENDIENDO SU MANO PARA EXTRECHARLA CON BLUE DIAMOND)

BLUE DIAMOND: EL PLACER ES NUESTRO (EXTRECHANDOLE LA MANO A ANGUSTINE)

TODOS LOS SOLDADOS Y CONDUCTORES FESTEJAN DE FELICIDAD AL IGUAL QUE LAS CRYSTAL GEMS.

YELLOW DIAMOND: ESTO ES BASTANTE ESTUPIDO.

LAS GEMS DEL PLANETA HOGAR VAN DIRECTO A SU NAVE NODRIZA.

JADE: MUY BIEN… CREO QUE HASTA AQUÍ NOS ENCONTRAMOS.

AMATHISTA: SI ESO CREO (SE SONRROJA UN POCO)

JADE: ADIOS (EXTRECHANDOLE LA MANO) NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER.

JADE ENTRAN DIRECTO A LA NAVE NODRIZA.

KRONOS: CREO QUE HASTA AQUÍ ESTA NUETRO ENCUENTRO

DELCIN: TE VOY A HECHAR DE MENOS KRONOS.

KRONOS: TAMBIEN YO (SE SONRROJA) ESPERO QUE LAS ESTRELLAS SE ALINEEN PARA VOLVERNOS A VER.

DELCIN: (ABRAZANDOLA) TAMBIEN YO.

KRONOS SE VA DIRECTO A LA NAVE NODRIZA.

PERIDOT: BUENO FUE DIVERTIDO MIENTRAS DURO.

JASPER: SI ESPERO NO TENER QUE VOLVER A VER A ESTA PESTE DE SER.

DELCIN: ME HABLAS A MI!?

PERIDOT: POR FAVOR NO TE ENOJES YA NO NOS VOLVERAS A VER.

DELCIN: ADIOS GREEN SPACE DORITO (PERIDOT) Y JASPER THE BADASS JAJA.

EUGENE: ADIOS!

ALEX ESTA A SU LADO Y LE DA UN BESO EN CACHETE HACIENDO QUE SE SINTIERA FRIA.

EUGENE: TIENES ESOS LABIOS FRIOS.

ALEX: LO HEREDE DE MI MADRE.

TODAS LA GEMS VAN DIRECTO A LA NAVE NODRIZA Y SE VAN A TODA VELOCIDAD DEJANDO Y HACI LOS CONDUCTORES Y SOLDADOS DEL D.U.P CELEBRAN POR SU TRABAJO. INCLUYENDO LAS CRYSTAL GEMS.

PERLA: TODO ACABO?

GARNET: (SONRIENDO) SI TODO YA HA TERMINADO.

PERLA SUELTA UNAS LAGRIMAS Y ABRAZA A GARNET Y ELLA VE A AMATHISTA APLAUDIENDO Y PERLA LA AGARRA Y LA ABRAZA.

AMATHISTA: OYE SUELTAME!

PERLA: OLVIDALO. NO TE DEJARE IR (LA ABRAZA MAS FUERTE)

GARNET: DEJA DE SER UNA AMARGADA AMATHISTA (LA ABRAZA TAMBIEN)

AMATHISTA: NO (SE SONROJA)

DELCIN Y LOS DEMAS SE RIEN Y DELCIN VE EL CIELO POR UN RATO Y VE QUE ESTA NEVANDO.

DELCIN: MIREN… NIEVE.

FECHT: VAMOS ATRAPEMOLOS CON LA LENGUA.

LAS CHICAS ESTAN TOMANDO LOS COPOS DE NIEVE CON SU LENGUA.

DELCIN: YO TENGO QUE HACER UNA LLAMADA ESPERENME AQUÍ.

DELCIN SE VA UN POCO LEJOS DEL GRUPO Y HACE UNA LLAMADA TELEFONICA.

DELCIN: HOLA. BETTY. GANAMOS. FIRMARON UN PACTO DE NO AGRESION. GENIAL NO? TONY ESTA BIEN. NO SABES LO FELIZ Y AGRADECIDO QUE ESTA CONSIGO MISMO. CREO QUE SALVAMOS A SEATTLE OTRA VEZ Y TAL VEZ EL MUNDO. ME SIENTO ALGO RARO PERO AL MISMO TIEMPO FELIZ. ME TENGO QUE IR TENGO QUE CONTINUAR CELEBRANDO. Y MIRA ESTA NEVANDO. LO NOTASTE? BIEN ADIOS TE VERE MAÑANA EN SALMON BAY.

DELCIN MIRA A SU ALREDEDOR Y VE MUCHA NIEVE CAYENDO DEL SUELO.

DEVUELTA EN EL GRUPO:

DELCIN LLEGA OTRA VEZ A DONDE ESTA SU GRUPO DONDE VE A ANGUSTINE SOLA.

DELCIN: ESTAS BIEN?

ANGUSTINE: ESTOY BIEN SOLO SIENTO NOSTALGIA HACE TIEMPO QUE NO ME SENTIA HACI DE FE… OLVIDALO.

DELCIN: ESPERA QUE QUERIAS DECIR?

ANGUSTINE: NADA, NADA.

DELCIN: VAMOS DILO (PONIENDO UNA MIRADA PICARA)

ANGUSTINE: (RESPIRA UN POCO) ME SIENTO AGRADECIDA CON EL TRABAJO QUE HE HECHO. DURANTE TANTOS AÑOS HE PERSEGUIDO A LOS CONDUCTORES PARA MANTENERLOS SEGUROS PERO PARTE DE MI NO SE SENTIA BIEN. Y ESTO LO PAGA TODO.

DELCIN: ESTOY ORGU… AGRADECIDO CON TU AYUDA ANGUSTINE.

DELCIN ABRE SU BRAZOS PARA ABRAZARLA.

ANGUSTINE: (EMPUJANDOLO) OYE. CALMA ESTO NO ES SECRETOS DE LA MONTAÑA.

DELCIN: CLARO.

ANGUSTINE VE EL CIELO TAMBIEN.

ANGUSTINE: NO SE HA DIANOSTICADO PRONOSTICO DE INVIERNO.

DELCIN: QUE?

ANGUSTINE: LAS NOTICIAS NO PRODUJIERON QUE HOY ABRIA PRONOSTICO DE INVIERNO AYER.

DELCIN: QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESTO?

ANGUSTINE: ALEX. SE TRATA DE UNA BROMA PESADA.

ALEX: NO ESTOY HACIENDO NADA.

ANGUSTINE: ALGO NO ANDA MUY BIEN.

TODOS NOTAN QUE LA NIVE ESTA EMPEZANDO A CAER POR TONELADAS.

FECHT: ESTA HACIENDO MUCHO FRIO AQUÍ.

DELCIN: (COMUNICANDOSE) AQUÍ DELCIN ROWE AVISANDOLE A LOS HOMBRES DEL D.U.P QUE PERMANESCAN EN SUS CENTROS DE COMMANDO DEBIDO Y NIEVE ESESIVA SE ADVIERTE QUE NO SALGAN DE LOS CENTROS DE COMANDO. HOY VA SER UNA TEMPORADA MUY DURA.

DENTRO DE LA TORRE DE HORMIGON.

TODOS ESTAN REFUGIENDOSE DE LA NIEVE AUN FESTEJANDO POR SU VICTORIA CON MUSICA Y BEBIDAS ALCOHLICAS.

FECHT: POR LA TIERRA! (HACIENDO UN BRINDIS)

TODOS: POR LA TIERRA (CHOCANDO LAS COPAS Y BEBIENDO)

EUGENE: DEBO DECIR QUE ESTO NO SERIA POSIBLE SI NO FUESE POR USTEDES TRES. GARNET, PERLA Y AMARHISTA.

PERLA: GRACIAS Y SIN USTEDES NO ESTARIAMOS SEGURAS.

FECHT: NO VEO QUE ESTAN TOMANDO.

GARNET: NO BEBEMOS.

FECHT: VAMOS ESTA VICTORIA SE LA COMPARTIMOS A USTEDES HACI QUE BEBAN.

PERLA: NO GRACIAS ESTAMOS BIEN.

AMATHISTA: YO SI LO VOY A HACER.

A LAS AFUERAS DE LA TORRE DE HORMIGON.

SE ABRE UN PORTAL DE OTRO MUNDO DE UN MUNDO EXTERIOR Y SALEN DOS HOMBRES. UNO TIENE UN SOMBRERO Y PISTOLA MAGNUM ANTIGUAS Y UNA BANDADA CUBRIENDOLE EL ROSTO Y EL OTRO TIENE UNA CAPUCHA Y UNA MASCARA DE LA MUERTE Y TIENE UNA ESPADA.

¿: TENGO TIEMPO SIN ESTAR EN LA TIERRA REAPER.

REAPER: YO TAMPOCO DESDE LA GUERRA DE LAS GEMS.

¿: CREO QUE AQUÍ BUSCAREMOS RESPUESTAS.

REAPER: (MIRANDO A SU ALREDEDOR) LA TIERRA SE HIZO MAS MODERNA DESDE NUESTRO DESTIERRO.

¿: HAY QUE BUSCAR A LAS CRYSTAL GEMS PARA SABER DONDE PORQUE LAS GEMS DEL PLANETA MADRE ESTAN AQUÍ.

REAPER: Y EN DONDE CREES QUE ESTAMOS ERRON BLACK.

ERRON BLACK: (MIRANDO UN CARTEL) SEATTLE ESTADOS UNIDOS.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:

TODOS ESTABAN DURMIENDO DENTRO DE LA TORRE DE HORMIGON Y DELCIN SE DESPIERTA CON DOLOR DE CABEZA Y VE POR LA UNA VENTANA A LA TORRE DE HORMIGON.

DELCIN: AMANECIO. OIGAN (ALZANDO UN POCO LA VOZ)

NADIE LE RESPONDE A DELCIN HACI QUE EL SE VE OBLIGADO A SALIR DE LA TORRE DONDE VE QUE LOS AUTOS SIGUEN ESTAN SEPULTADOS EN NIEVE Y QUE LA NIEVE LE LLEGA POR LAS RODILLAS A DELCIN.

DELCIN: MALDICION HAY MUCHA NIEVE POR AQUÍ.

DELCIN ANDA DEAMBULANDO POR LA NIEVE SALTANDO HACIA UN EDIFICION CON SUS ALAS DE ANGEL.

DELCIN: MUY BIEN QUE HAGO EN EL DIA DE HOY. ESTOY SOLO HACI QUE HARE UNA LLAMADA.

DELCIN HACE UNA LLAMADA PERO VE QUE NO HAY SEÑAL.

DELCIN: GENIAL NO HAY SEÑAL DEBIDO A LA NIEVE.

DELCIN ESTA PARADOTE POR UN GRAN RATO CUANDO DE REPENTE ES ABATIDO POR UNA RAFAGA DE VIENTO Y CAYENDO DEL EDIFICIO Y ATERRIZANDO EN UN AUTO.

DELCIN: QUIEN FUE!? (MIRANDO EN LA ESPESA Y BLANCA NIEVE) MUESTRATE!

OTRA RAFAGA DE VIENTO SE LLEVA A DELCIN POR DELANTE MUY LEJOS HASTA CHOCAR CON LA REJA DE UN NEGOCIO. DELCIN SE LEVANTA Y DISPARA TORRENTE DE VIDEO POR TODAS PARTES Y SUBE AL EDIFICIO CON SUS ALAS DE ANGEL Y SIGUE DISPARANDO TORRENTE DE VIDEO Y INVOCANDO A SU ANGELES PARA QUE REVISARAN QUE ESTA PASANDO.

DELCIN: (COMUNICANDOSE CON FECHT) FECHT ME PUEDES OIR?

DELCIN ESCUCHA SU TRANSMISOR CON INTERFERENCIAS, DELCIN VE QUE SUS DOS ANGELES SALIERON DISPARADOS HACIA EL PERO EL LOS ESQUIVA. DELCIN NO PUEDE VER NADA Y SIENTE UNA FUERTE OLA DE VIENTO A SUS ESPALDAS Y EL VE ALGO ACERCANDOSE. SE NOTA QUE ES UN PEQUEÑO TORNADO CON UNA PERSONA DENTRO DE EL.

DELCIN: PERO QUE?

EL TORNADO SE ACERCA MAS Y SE DISULVE SOLTANDO A LA PERSONA QUE ESTA DENTRO DE EL. Y ES UN TIPO VESTIDO DE COMMANDANTE NAZI CON UN SIMBOLO EN SU HOMBRO IZQUIERDO Y CON DOS TURBINAS EN SUS DOS BRAZOS.

DELCIN: QUIEN ERES?

¿: (EN IDIOMA ALEMAN) DELCIN ROLE (SEÑALANDOLO) DU MIT MIR KOMMEN

DELCIN: NO TE ENTIENDO PARECE QUE HABLAS IDIOMA ALEMAN.

EL TIPO VESTIDO DE NAZI GOLPEA EL SUELO DONDE CREA UN TORNADO GRANDE. DELCIN SE ASUSTA Y INTENTA EVITAR EL TORNADO USANDO SUS ALAS DE ANGEL PERO TERMINA ADSORBIENDO A DELCIN EL TORNADO. DELCIN ESTA SIENDO ARRASTRADO POR EL TORNADO QUE VA EN MOVIMIENTO Y EL TIPO VESTIDO DE NAZI LO SIGUE LUEGO DE UNOS METROS A ARRASTAMIENTO EL TORNADO SE DISULVE EXPULSANDO A DELCIN MUY LEJOS EL NAZI DA UN GRAN SALTO SIGUIENDOLO.

DENTRO DE LA TORRE DE HORMIGON.

FECHT: DONDE ESTA DELCIN?

GARNET: (CONCENTRANDOSE) ESTA EN PELIGRO SIGANME!

DEVUELTA CON DELCIN Y EL ALEMAN:

DELCIN ATERRIZA EN UNA CARRETERA DE CARDUN CAY DONDE EL ALEMAN SE LE PONE DE FRENTE PERO DE LEJOS.

DELCIN: PORQUE ME ATACAS.

¿: (ALEMAN) SIE SIND DER GRUND, DASS DIES GESCHAH WIEBER

DELCIN: NO TE ENTIENDO HABLAS ALEMAN.

¿: (EN IDIOMA ORIGINAL) TU ERES EL CULPABLE.

DELCIN: QUIEN ERES TU?

EL ALEMAN GOLPEA SUS DOS TURBINAS CREANDO DOS TORNADOS GRANDES DELCIN CORRE PARA NO SER ASORBIDO POR LOS TORNADOS MIENTRAS QUE ELLOS ADSORBEN LO QUE HAY EN SU CAMINO (AUTOS, MOTOS, CAMIONES, LETREROS) DELCIN SE DESPLAZA CON SUS ALAS DE ANGEL Y VE QUE LOS DOS TORNADOS SE DISUELVEN DELCIN REGRESA Y VE QUE EL ALEMAN SALE DISPARADO HACIA EL Y LO EMBISTE Y SE LO LLEVA POR DELANTE Y CHOCA CONTRA UN AUTO HACIENDO QUE AMBOS ESTARAN EN EL SUELO. EL ALEMAN SE LEVANTA AL IGUAL QUE DELCIN HACI QUE EL ALEMAN INTENTA AGARRA A DELCIN PERO EL LO EVADE Y LE DISPARA S TORRENTE DE VIDEO EN LA ESPLADA HACIENDO RETROCEDER UN POCO ENTONCES EL ALEMAN INTENTA GOLPEAR A DELCIN CON SU TURBINA DISPARANDOLA PERO EL LO ESQUIVA Y LE DISPARA UN RAYO VERDE Y LUEGO INVOCA CUATRO ESPADAS DE VIDEO GRANDES Y SE LA LANZA ACERTANDOLE TIRANDOLO AL SUELO.

DELCIN: QUE TE PARECIO ESO NAZI (PATEANDOLE LA COSTILLA)

EL ALEMAN LE AGARRA EL PIE Y SE LEVANTA Y LEVANTA EL PIE DE DELCIN HACIENDO QUE QUEDE BOCA ABAJO Y LO GOLPEA HACIA UN AUTO Y LUEGO LO SUBE Y LO SUELTA. LO VOLTEA Y AFIERRA SUS BRAZOS MECANICOS SOBRE EL ADOMEN DE DELCIN Y LE HACE UN SUPLEX ALEMAN CHOCANDOLO CONTRA EL SUELO. EL ALEMAN NOTA QUE DELCIN NO SE LEVANTA HACIA QUE INTENTA GOLPEAR EL SUELO DONDE ESTA DELCIN PERO EL SE DESPIERTA Y LO EVADE Y LE DISPARA TORRENTE DE VIDEO EN LA CARA HACIENDO QUE EL ALEMAN SE LA CUBRA LA CARA DEL DOLOR LUEGO DELCIN INVOCA SU ESPADA DE VIDEO Y LUEGO GOLPEA UNAS TRES VECES AL ALEMAN QUE LO HACE RETROCEDER Y ATURDIR Y LUEGO DELCIN INVOCA SUS ALAS DE ANGEL Y SALE VOLA POR ENCIMA DE EL ALEMAN TOMANDOLO POR LAS AXILAS Y LANZANDOLO POR EL AIRE POR UN MOMENTO Y DELCIN HACE UNA BAJADA CON SUS ALAS DE ANGEL Y EMBISTE AL ALEMAN JUSTO ANTES CUANDO ESTUVIERA EN EL SUELO Y LO HACE CHOCAR CON DOS AUTOS QUIENES EXPLOTAN HACIENDO VOLAR AL SOLDADO ALEMAN OTRA VEZ MUY ALTO Y DELCIN SE PREPARA PAR CONTRAATACAR Y INVOCA SUS ALAS DE ANGEL UNA VEZ MAS Y TOMA AL ALEMAN LO SUBE AUN MAS ALTO Y LUEGO LAS ALAS DE DELCIN DESAPARECEN HACIENDO QUE AMBOS DESENDIERAN Y DELCIN INVOCA OTRA VEZ SUS ALAS PARA DESENDER MAS RAPIDO Y CHOCAR AL ALEMAN CLAVANDOLO CONTRA EL DURO PAVIMENTO ACABANDOLO DELCIN INTENTA ESCAPAR DEL ALEMAN POR SI ACASO Y LUEGO VE QUE ESTA INCONCIENTE.

DELCIN: (PONIENDOSE DE RODILLAS) MIERDA (SINTIENDO UN POCO DE DOLOR) ESO ME DOLIO MUCHO.

DELCIN VE QUE APC DEL D.U.P LLEGAN.

EUGENE: DELCIN ESTAS BIEN?

DELCIN: NO! (SARCASTICAMENTE) ESTOY DEMASIADO MEJOR. PUES POR SUPUESTO QUE NO ESTOY BIEN.

FECHT: QUE TE SUCEDIÓ?

DELCIN: HABIA UN TIPO DISFRAZADO DE NAZI Y TENIA DOS TURBINAS QUE INVOCABA TORNADOS. LO DERROTE.

DOS SOLDADOS MOLE DEL D.U.P AGARRA A EL ALEMAN Y LE ARRANCAN LOS BRAZOS MECANICOS Y LOS SUELTAN Y SE LOS LLEVAN.

ANGUSTINE: LLEVENSELO PARA PODER INTERROGARLO.

DELCIN: NO PARECE CONDUCTOR.

PERLA: UN MOMENTO CONOSCO A ESE SUJETO.

DELCIN: QUE?

GARNET: SU NOMBRE ES HERR FREDICKER VON TWIRLENKILLER ES UN EX SOLDADO NAZI QUIEN FUE RESUCITADO POR ROG JEFE DE LA A.H.V.N.

TWIRLENKILLER: (ALEMAN) JAJAJAJAJAJA VERLIEREN SIE IHR DELCIN ROLE VERLIEREN SIE (RIENDO Y INTRODUCIDO POR EL APC DEL D.U.P)

ANGUSTINE: LE DAREMOS TRANQUILISANTES Y LO INTERROGAREMOS TU TIENES QUE IR A UN DOCTOR.

DELCIN: ESTOY BIEN.

AMATHISTA: YA NO ERES RUDO SIN TUS BRAZOS AH TWIRLENKILLER.

TWIRLENKILLER: ICH BRIN DICH UM. WHONGEBIET GRASE

AMATHISTA: HEY COMO TE ATREVEZ (DIRIJIENDOSE A TWIRLENKILLER) SUELTAME! (ES DETENIDA POR ALEX)

EN EL PLANETA GEM:

YELLOW DIAMOND ESTA SENTADA EN SU TRONO HACIENDO NADA.

WHITE DIAMOND: HE VUELTO HERMANA PARA QUE ME MANDASTE A LLAMAR.

YELLOW DIAMOND: HERMANA PARECE QUE HEMOS SIDO TRAICIONADAS POR NUESTRA HERMANA BLUE DIAMOND.

WHITE DIAMOND: QUE HISO ELLA?

YELLOW DIAMOND: ME OBLIGO A FIRMAR UN PACTO DE NO AGRECION A LA TIERRA.

WHITE DIAMOND: PORQUE BLUE DIAMOND HARIA ESO? BUENO ES MALO PERO EL MISMO TIEMPO BUENO.

YELLOW DIAMOND: QUE!? AHORA TE PONES DE SU LADO.

WHITE DIAMOND: HERMANA SI VAMOS A LA GUERRA PERDEREMOS DOS COSAS: UNA ES TODO LO QUE HEMOS CONSTRUIDO EN NUESTRO PLANETA.

YELLOW DIAMOND: QUE? (RIENDO) LO HUMANOS SON DEMASIADO DEBILES. SUS ARMAS NO SIRVEN DE NADA.

WHITE DIAMOND: ELLOS DESARMARON UNA NAVE FACILMENTE OSEA QUE PUEDE COPIAR NUESTRA TECNOLOGIA O INCLUSO CREAR NUEVO ARMAMENTO.

YELLOW DIAMOND: YO DIGO QUE LOS MATEMOS AHORA.

WHITE DIAMOND: ALTO LO SEGUNDO QUE LLEGARIAMOS A PERDER ES EL HONOR.

YELLOW DIAMOND: EL HONOR ES DE LOS DEBILES. LOS HUMANOS MERECEN OBEDECERNOS.

WHITE DIAMOND: OBEDECERNOS O OBEDECERTE A TI.

YELLOW DIAMOND: NO ENTIENDES.

WHITE DIAMOND: ES ROSE CUARZO. VERDAD?

YELLOS DIAMOND: NO SABES LO QUE DICES.

WHITE DIAMOND: QUIERES CONQUISTAR LA TIERRA PARA VENGARTE DE ROSE POR EL DOLOR QUE TE HISO PASAR, POR SER MEJOR QUE TU, POR SER MAS CON HONOR QUE TU?

YELLOW DIAMOND: NO VOY A PERDER EL TIEMPO HABLANDO CONTIGO.

YELLOW DIAMOND SE VA DE SU TRONO DEJANDO SOLA A WHITE DIAMOND.

MIENTRAS CON KRONOS:

YELLOW DIAMOND: KRONOS.

KRONOS: SI SEÑORA.

YELLOW DIAMOND: QUIERES HACER UNA ULTIMA MISION EN LA TIERRA?

KRONOS: LA TIERRA YA NO ES NUESTRA.

YELLOW DIAMOND: TIENES RAZON. PERO HAY UNAS PERTENENCIAS HAY QUIERO QUE LAS BUSQUES. Y TAMBIEN QUIERO QUE MATES A UNA MUJER LLAMADA BETTY.

KRONOS: QUE NO ES LA MADRE DE DELCIN.

YELLOW DIAMOND: SI. QUIERO QUE ESE HUMANO PAGA POR TODO LA HUMILLACION QUE NOS A HECHO PASAR.

KRONOS: PERO SI LO HACEMOS SE QUEBRANTARIA EL PACTO. Y CONOCERESMOS LA FURIA DE LOS CONDUCTORES.

YELLOW DIAMOND: SI NO LO HACES TU HERMANA SERA QUIEN MUERA. KRONOS HAY MOMENTO EN LA CUAL SE DEBE HACER UNAS COSAS PARA FINALIZAR NUESTRA GUERRA.

CONTINUARA…


	19. 19-NUNCA MAS

InFAMOUS IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE CAPITULO 19: NUNCA MAS!

LOS DOS TIPOS MISTERIOSOS ESTAN POR ARRIBA DE UN EDIFICIO VIENDO MONTANDO AL ALEMAN TWIRLENKILLER EN UN APC DEL D.U.P

ERRON BLACK: FUE UN ESTUPIDO AL ATACARLO SOLO.

REAPER: DEBEMOS MATARLOS YA.

ERRON BLACK: ESCONDETE! (ESCONDIENDOSE DE LA LUZ DE UN APC JUNTO CON REAPER)

CON EL D.U.P:

ANGUSTINE: MUY BIEN DEBEMOS IRNOS.

FECHT: ESTA BIEN D VAMONOS. DELCIN?

DELCIN: QUE?. PERDON ME DISTRAJE CREI A VER VISTO A DOS HOMBRES.

FECHT: LA NIEVE ESPESA TE ESTA NUBLANDO LA MENTE.

DELCIN: ESO PARECE. VAMONOS (ENTRANDO AL APC)

LOS CHICOS SE VAN DEJANDO A ERRON BLACK Y A REAPER.

REAPER: NO HE VENIDO DEL INFIERNO PARA ACEPTAR ESTE TIPO DE TONTERIAS BLACK.

ERRON BLACK: DEBEMOS TENER PASIENCIA DEBEMOS SABER LO QUE EN REALIDAD ESTA PASANDO (VIENDO QUE REAPER ESTA MIRANDO HACIA OTRA PARTE) REAPER QUE ESTAS MIRANDO?

REAPER: PARECE QUE SI SABEMOS LO QUE ESTA PASANDO AHORA (SEÑALANDOLE A ERRON BLACK UNA CAPSULA GEM) LAS GEMS EN VERDAD VOLVIERON.

ERRON BLACK: IMPOSIBLE. ROSE CUARZO DESTRUYO LOS PORTALES INTERPLANETARIOS. AL PARECER ENCONTRARON OTRA FORMA DE LLEGAR A LA TIERRA. DEBO DECIRLE A KOTAL KAHN

REAPER: NO. DEBEMOS SABER QUIEN ESTA EN LA CAPSULA Y PARA QUE VIENE.

ERRON BLACK SE MONTA ENCIMA DE REAPER Y EL SE CONVIERTE EN UN DRAGON HUESUDO EMPRENDE VUELO HACIA LA CAPSULA QUE ACABA DE ATERRIZAR (SI ES UN DRAGON HUESUDO PERO AUN HACI PUEDE VOLAR NO LO PIENSEN DOS VECES).

EN EL AIRE:

REAPER DRAGON: BLACK AL PARECER ESTOY SINTIENDO LA PRESENCIA DE YELLOW DIAMOND. Y DE UNA GEM… Y DE UNA HUMANA.

ERRON BLACK: DEBEMOS TENER CUIDADO CON YELLOW DIAMOND. ATERRISEMOS AQUÍ (SEÑALANDO EL LUGAR DONDE VAN A ATERRIZAR.

YELLOW DIAMOND: QUE INICIE EL PLAN. KRONOS ESTAS LISTA.

KRONOS: SI SEÑORA DIAMOND.

YELLOW DIAMOND (VIENDO LA CAPSULA) YO SIEMPRE TENGO TODAS LAS CARTAS (SACANDO A UNA MUJER ANCIANA) TE DICES LLAMAR BETTY VERDAD.

BETTY: QUE QUIERES DE MI!?

YELLOW DIAMOND: MATARTE PERO AUN NO. QUIERO QUE ESE CONDUCTOR VEA QUE HA COMETIDO UN ERROR AL METERSE CON LA GRAN YELLOW DIAMOND. NO ES PERSONAL.

ERRON BLACK: SE VA A CONVERTIR MUY PERSONAL (DESDE LEJOS)

YELLOW DIAMOND: EL ERRANTE. ATAQUEN!

DOS SOLADOS DE CRISTAL APARECEN DE LA NADA Y INVOCAN SUS LANZAS Y DISPARAN SUS RAYOS LAZERS HACIA ERRON PERO APARECE REAPER Y CREAN UNA NUBE OSCURA QUE PROTEGE A ERRON Y REAPER INVOCA SU GUADAÑA FUNESTA Y SALTA DEL EDIFICIO Y GOLPEA EL SUELO CON SU GUADAÑA CREANDO UNA GRAN GRIETA SOBRE LOS SOLDADOS DE CRISTAL Y DE LA GRIETA SALEN ESPECTROS DEL INFIERNO ARRASTRANDO A LOS SOLDADOS CON ELLOS Y LUEGO SE CIERRA LA GRIETA.

YELLOW DIAMOND: ALTO (PONIENDO A BETTY AL FRENTE) SI ME DISPARAS LA PONDRE A LA TRAYECTORIA DE TU BALA ERRANTE.

ERRON BLACK: SOLO NESECTIO CONCENTRACION (INTRODUCIENDO UNA BALA EN SU MAGNUM DORADO Y SE CONCENTRA PARA DISPARAR) SOY UN EXPERTO EN ESTO (DISPARANDO EL ARMA)

YELLOW DIAMOND MUEVE A BETTY A LA TRAJECTORIA DE LA BALA DE ERRON PERO LA BALA SE DESVIA POR ARTE DE MAGIA Y LE ACIERTA EN LA MANO DE YELLOW DIAMOND HACIENDO SOLTAR A BETTY Y REAPER LA ENCIERRA EN UNA NUBE DE SOMBRAS.

REAPER: QUE DICES BLACK POR LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS.

ERRON BLACK: ESOS TIEMPOS FUERON DIVERTIDOS.

REAPER USA SU PODER DE LEVITACION Y AGARRA UNA BONBA DE GAS. ERRON BLACK CARGA SU ARMA Y SE PREPARA PARA DISPARAR. REAPER LE LANZA LA BONBA DE GAS A YELLOW DIAMOND Y ERRON BLACK LE DISPARA A LA BOMBA HACIENDOLA EXPLOTAR.

EN CAMINO HACIA CARDUN CAY:

DELCIN: OYERON ESO?

GARNET: MMM DEBEMOS REVISAR.

DELCIN: HAS QUE ESTE VEHICULO DE LA VUELTA.

SOLDADO D.U.P: NO SIN UNA ORDEN DIRECTA DE LA DIRECTORA.

DELCIN: A QUIEN LE IMPORTA LO QUE DIGA ANGUSTINE VAMOS (GIRANDO EL VOLANTE HACIENDO QUE EL VEHICULO TOMARA OTRA DIRECION)

DE NUEVO CON REAPER Y ERRON BLACK:

REAPER Y ERRON BLACK SALEN DEL EDIFICIO PARA VER SI SU PLAN DIO RESULTADOS Y LA NUBE DE SOMBRAS DONDE ESTABA BETTY SE DISOLVIO.

BETTY: POR FAVOR SALVENME DE ESTE FRIO.

ERRON BLACK: DESCUIDE SEÑORA LA VAMOS A AYUDAR.

BETTY: ESTAS ARMADO! (PATEANDOLE LA CARA A ERRON) ALEJATE!

REAPER: ME DAN GANAS DE LLEVARTE AL EXPRESO DE LA MUERTE PERO NO TU DESTINO ESTA SELLADO HACI QUE NO DEBO DE QUE PREOCUPARME.

ERRON BLACK: SOLO TRATAMOS DE AYUDARLA SEÑORA (EXTENDIENDO SU MANO) DESCUIDE ESTA ASALVO.

BETTY APENAS AGARRANDO LA MANO A ERRON SE OYE UN GRITO.

DELCIN: QUIEN ANDA HAY!?

GARNET: (MIRANDO A ERRON BLACK Y A REAPER) USTEDES.

ERRON BLACK: GARNET. ERES TU?

DELCIN: QUE HACEN AQUÍ DEBERIAN ESTAR AFUERA DE SEATTLE.

BETTY: DELCIN AYUDAME (CORRIENDO HACIA DONDE ESTA DELCIN)

DELCIN: BETTY? QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ.

ERRON BLACK: CUIDADO (EMBISTIENDO A BETTY QUIEN IBA A SER GOLPEADA POR UN RAYO).

REAPER: SIGUE VIVA (INVOCANDO SU GUADAÑA FUNESTA) DEBEMOS IRNOS.

GARNET: (COMUNICANDOSE) AQUÍ GARNET LLAMANDO A TODAS LA UNIDADES YELLOW DIAMOND Y DOS INDIVIDUOS ESTAN CAUSANDO ESTRAGOS.

UN SOLDADO DEL D.U.P APUNTA SU METRALLADORA HACI ERRON PERO EL LE DISPARA CON SU MAGNUM MATANDOLO.

BETTY: AYUDA! ME QUIEREN MATAR.

ERRON BLACK: NO ES ASI LA QUEREMOS SALVAR DE YELLOW DIA… (SIENDO EMBESTIDO POR DELCIN)

DELCIN: COMO TE ATREVEZ? (GOLPEANDOLE EL ROSTRO A ERRON PERO EL SE SAFA CON UN GOLPE DE PISTOLA) CAPTURAR A UNA ANCIANA ESO ES DE COBARDES.

ERRON BLACK: TE EQUIVOCAS ESTAMOS AQUÍ PARA SALVARLA DE YELLOW DIAMOND (VIENDO QUE REAPER SALE DISPARADO Y CHOCA HACI UNOS BARRILES DE GASOLINA HACIENDOLOS EXPLOTAR) REAPER!

DELCIN DISPARA SU TORRENTE DE VIDEO A ERRON PERO EL SE CUBRE PERO NO LE SIRVE DE NADA.

DELCIN: VETE AL DEMONIO (GOLPEANDO A ERRON CON SU ESPADA DE VIDEO Y NOQUEANDOLO) MALDITO.

DELCIN ES GOLPEADO POR UN RAYO QUE LO DEBILITA MUCHO Y ENTRE LAS LLAMAS APARECE YELLOW DIAMOND CON PARTES DEL CUERPO QUEMADAS Y CON GRIETAS EN SU CASCO DE CRISTAL.

DELCIN: ESTO NO PUEDE SER. (INVOCANDO SU ESPADA OTRA VEZ) QUE HACES AQUÍ YELLOW DIAMOND?

YELLOW DIAMOND: YO? NADA SOLO QUERIA ASESINAR A ESA ANCIANA (SEÑALANDO A BETTY) LA CONOCES.

DELCIN: ESA ES MI… LA TRIBU. SI LE HAS HECHO DAÑO A LA TRIBU TE JURO QUE YO TE ASESINARE.

YELLOW DIAMOND: POR QUE NO MEJOR TE LO DICE ROSE.

EL TELEFONO DE DELCIN EMPIEZA A SONAR.

DELCIN: HOLA?

STEVEN: (LLAMDANDOLO) DELCIN LA CASA COMUNAL ESTA EN LLAMAS. LAPIZ TRATA DE APAGARLA. LOGRAMOS SACAR A TODA LA GENTE DE AHÍ PERO. O NO SE ESTA DERRUMBANDO.

DELCIN: STEVEN!

MAS SOLDADOS DEL D.U.P VIENEN INCLUYENDO A ANGUSTINE, PERLA, AMATHISTA Y LOS AMIGOS DE DELCIN.

FECHT: TU OTRA VEZ (HACE SU CARRERA DE NEON PARA ENBESTIR A YELLOW DIAMOND) ACABERO CONTIGO.

YELLOW DIAMOND LE LANZA UNA PATADA EN EL ADOMEN DE FECHT HACIENDOLA VOLAR Y DISPARA DOS RAYOS A EUGENE Y PAPER TAIL HACIENDO QUE SE DEBILITARAN.

DELCIN: HIJA DE PERRA! (DISPARANDO SUS CUCHILAS DE SANGRE) MUERE!

YELLOW DIAMOND INVOCA UN ESCUDO QUE BLOQUEA EL ATAQUE DE DELCIN Y LUEGO ADSORBE LA ENERGIA DEL ESCUDO Y LA CONCENTRA PARA HACER UN RAYO.

YELLOW DIAMOND: PREPARATE PARA MORIR DELCIN ROWE. (DISPARA EL RAYO)

TONY: DELCIN MUEVETE! (EMPUJANDO A DELCIN)

DELCIN: TONY NOOOOO! (VIENDO QUE EL RAYO ESTA ATRAVEZANDO A TONY)

BETTY: TONY!

DELCIN CORRE HACIA A TONY Y LE TOMA POR LA CABEZA.

DELCIN: TONY, TONY! (HACIENDO REACIONAR A TONY) POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS. ESTO NO DEBE ESTAR PASANDO OTRA VEZ. NO OTRA VEZ.

TONY: (DESPERTANDOSE) DELCIN?

DELCIN: SI AQUÍ ESTOY.

ANGUSTINE: UN MEDICO! (DA UN GRAN SALTO PARA ATACAR A YELLOW DIAMOND LANZANDOLE UNA GRAN ROCA DE CONCRETO QUE LOGRA ACERTARLA) COMO TE ATEVEZ A VIOLAR EL CONTRATO QUE TU Y TU HERMANA FIRMARON.

YELLOW DIAMOND: YO NO SOY COMO MI HERMANA (DISPARANDO UN RAYO DESDE SU PECHO ACERTANDOLE A ANGUSTINE DEBILITANDOLA)

TONY: DELCIN (AGARRANDOLE EL HOMBRO A DELCIN) QUITAME EL CASCO.

DELCIN: ESTA BIEN (QUITANDOLE EL CASCO A TONY) TE PONDRAS BIEN LO ASEGURO.

GARNET: NO SOBREVIVIRA. SU HERIDA LE ESTA CERCA DEL CORAZON.

DELCIN: NO ESTO NO.

TONY: NO TE PREOCUPES. TODO ESTA BIEN. DELCIN?

DELCIN: POR FAVOR TONY (LLORANDO) NO TE VAYAS.

TONY: YA NO ME QUEDA TIEMPO. TENDRE QUE IRME A CASA.

DELCIN: NO. NO LO HAGAS.

TONY: POR FAVOR DELCIN. SOLO QUIERO IRME A CASA.

GARNET: DELCIN. EL NO VA A SOBREVIVIR (SOLTANDO UNA LAGRIMA

TONY: SABES NO LE HE PASADO MAL ESTOS ULTIMOS CUATRO AÑOS COMO AKOMISH.

TONY DA US ULTIMO RESPIRO FINAL Y MUERE CREANDOUNA OLA DE TRISTEZA SOBRE DELCIN Y SUS AMIGOS. ENTONCES DELCIN SE LLEVA A TONY CARGANDO DE SUS BRAZOS (HACI COMO EL FINAL DE TOKYO GHOUL)

REAPER SALE DE LAS LLAMAS Y ATACA A YELLOW DIAMOND CON SU GUADAÑA FUNESTA Y LE ACIERTA UN GOLPEA QUE TERMINA CORTANDOLA.

YELLOW DIAMOND: AAARRGGG (CUBRIENDOSE LA HERIDA) MALDITO. CIRTROS ATACALO YA.

OTRA GEM SALE DE LA NADA ATACANDO A REAPER Y ERRON BLACK DESPIERTA Y LE DISPARA EN EL OJO A LA GEM TIRANDOLA EN EL SUELO MATANDOLA.

YELLOW DIAMOND: OLVIDENLO. ME VOY DE AQUÍ! (DA UN GRAN SALTO SALIENDO DE LA ATMOSFERA DE LA TIERRA.

ANGUSTINE: LA TORRE! DEBEMOS IR A LA TORRE YA!

TODO EL MUNDO VE QUE LA TORRE DE HORMIGON EXPLOTA Y TODOS SE CAEN AL SUELO INCLUYENDO DELCIN.

DELCIN: PORQUE. PORQUE LAS GEMS SON TAN CRUELES. ERA SOLO UN JOVEN QUE TENIA UN FUTURO POR DELANTE. NO. NO VOY A PERMITIR (SE LE PONE UN POCO GRAVE LA VOZ DE LA FURIA) QUE LE HAGAN DAÑO A NADIE MAS. INCLUYENDO A MI (LEVANTANDOSE) FAMILIA!

ANGUSTINE: (LEVANTANDOSE) EL HORROR, EL HORROR (MIRANDO LA TORRE DE HORMIGON DERRUMBANDOSE) ESTO ES INACEPTABLE.

DELCIN VE QUE UNA PEQUEÑA LUZ DE VIDEO ESTA SALIENDO DE LA QUIEN ESTABA POR DERRUMBAR EL SUELO.

DELCIN: (APRETANDO SU PUÑO MUY FUERTE) ESTA ES LA PRIMERA Y ULTIMA VEZ QUE SE BURLA DE MI! (DEZPLEGANDO SUS ALAS DE ANGEL) VOY POR TI KRONOS. ESTA NOCHE VAS A MORIR!

PERLA: DELCIN NO LO HAGAS.

FECHT: AY QUE SEGUIRLO ANGUSTINE. LOS DEMAS QUEDENSE AQUÍ Y CUIDEN A BETTY.

FECHT HACE SU CARRERA DE NEON Y PERSIGUE A DELCIN. ANGUSTINE SE CONVIERTE EN UNA BOLE DE CONCRETO Y TAMBIEN PERSIGUE A BETTY.

DELCIN ESTA VOLANDO EN EL AIRE CON SUS ALAS DE ANGEL QUE DERREPENTE SE CONVIERTEN EN ALAS DE DEMONIO Y VUELA AUN MAS RAPIDO.

DELCIN: NUNCA MAS! NUNCA MAAAAS!

DELCIN ESTA CERCA DE KRONOS. KRONOS VE HACIA ATRÁS Y VE LO ENOJADO QUE ESTA DELCIN Y INTENTA ELUDIRLO PERO NO VUELA LO SUFICIENTEMENTE RAPIDO HACI QUE DELCIN VA POR ARRIBA DE ELLA Y LA EMBISTE COMO UN HALCON A UNA GAVIOTA Y AMBOS CAEN EN EL CONCRETO.

KRONOS: DELCIN ESTAS BIEN?

DELCIN: (SOLTANDO UNAS LAGRIMAS) PORQUE KRONOS? PORQUE?

KRONOS: DELCIN TU NO LO ENTIENDES. ES MI HERMANA QUE PELIGRA Y ES MUY JOVEN.

DELCIN: CREIA EN TI. CREI QUE ERAS MEJOR QUE LAS OTRAS DE TU ESPECIE. (LEVANTANDOSE) PERO ME HE EQUIVOCADO SOLO ERES UNA PERRA. EN LA QUE VOY A ANIQUILAR! (GOLPEANDO EL SUELO HACIENDO VOLAR A KRONOS) ESTE VA A SER TU ULTIMO DIA EN LA TIERRA (INVOCANDO SU GARRAS DE DEMONIO)

KRONOS: DELCIN (INVOCANDO SU ESPADA DE VIDEO) NO QUIERO PELEAR CONTIGO.

DELCIN: ELLA MATO A TONY. YELLOW DIAMOND! (ATACANDO A KRONOS) Y TU TE ATREVEZ A DESTRUIR NUESTRA TORRE.

KRONOS: DELCIN POR FAVOR PARA!

DELCIN: PARARE EN CUANDO DEJES DE INALAR EN TUS PULMONES (GOLPEANDO A KRONOS CON UNA BARRERA DE VIDEO) MUERE! (DISPARANDOLE TORRENTE DE VIDEO EN LA ESPALDA DE KRONOS HACIENDO QUE ELLA SE RETUERZA)

KRONOS CREA UN ESCUDO DE VIDEO Y DELCIN INVOCA A TRES DEMONIOS QUE EMBISTEN EL ESCUDO DE KRONOS HACIENDOLO DESBANESER Y DELCIN INVOCA SUS ALAS DE DEMONIO Y EMBISTE A KRONOS Y SE LA LLEVA EN EL AIRE Y LUEGO DECIENDE Y LA SUELTA HACIENDO ATERRIZAR EN UNA AUTO.

DELCIN: YO NO QUERIA NUESTROS MUNDOS COLISIONARAN. SOLO QUERIA QUE ESTE MUNDO ESTUVIERA SEGURO.

DELCIN SALTA DEL EDIFICIO Y GOLPEA EL COCHE EN DONDE ESTABA KRONOS PERO ELLA LO EVADE SALIENDO DEL AUTO.

KRONOS: YELLOW DIAMOND SOLO QUISO HACER ESTO POR NOSOTROS.

DELCIN: DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO? CREES QUE ELLA PELEA POR USTEDES. ELLA PELEA POR SI MISMA NO LES IMPORTA.

KRONOS: NO PODEMOS HACER NADA AL RESPECTO.

DELCIN: NO PUEDEN? (DISPARANDOLE TORRENTE DE VIDEO A KRONOS) TU ERES UNA CONDUCTORA (ACERCANDOSE Y SIGUIENDO DISPARANDOLE A KRONOS) TU DEBERIAS DARLE UNA LECION DE RESPECTO AL IGUAL QUE YO HARIA CON ELLA!

KRONOS: PARA POR FAVOR (RETORSIENDOSE DE LAS HERIDAS QUE LE ESTA OCASIONANDO DELCIN) DETENTE.

DELCIN LE SIGUE DISPARANDO TORRENTE DE VIDEO PERO SE LE ACABA ENTONCES DELCIN ADSORBE NEON DE UN CARTEL. KRONOS SE LEVANTA HERIDA.

KRONOS: YO NUNCA QUERIA HACER ESTO. PERO NO TENIA DE OTRA.

DELCIN:(PONIENDO SU MANO EN LA CARA DE KRONOS) ESPERO QUE TUVISTE UN GRAN PASEO EN LA TIERRA (SU MANO COMIENZA A BRILLAR PARA DISPARARLE NEON EN EL ROSTRO DE KRONOS) FUE UN GUSTO EN CONOCERTE.

¿: KRONOS NOOO! (UNA GEM SALE DE LA NADA A ATACAR A DELCIN TIRANDOLO AL SUELO)

KRONOS: CIRTROS QUE HACES AQUÍ? VETE!

CIRTROS: TE VOY A PROTEGER TU HUYE.

DELCIN: OTRA MAS! (LEVANTANDOSE) INTENTABAS ATACARME A TRAICION?

KRONOS: (LEVANTANDOSE) CIRTROS DEBES IRTE DE AQUÍ.

DELCIN: ESA ES TU HERMANA.

KRONOS: CIRTROS VETE AHORA!

CIRTROS MIRA A KRONOS Y LUEGO INTENTA HUIR DE DELCIN, DELCIN USA SU CARRERA DE NEON PARA ATRAPARLA PERO KRONOS LO EMBISTE CON SUS ALAS DE ANGEL. CIRTROS CORRE COMO ALMA QUE SE LLEVA EL DIABLO PERO SU PIERNA QUEDA ATORADA EN CONCRETO Y NO SE PUEDE MOVER.

ANGUSTINE: POR ORDEN DEL D.U.P USTED QUEDA ARRESTADA.

DELCIN DISPARA UNA BOMBA DE FOSFORO ATRAPANDO A KRONOS Y LUEGO LE LANZA UNA PATADA CANGURO A KRONOS HACIENDO QUE CHOQUE CON LAS VENTANAS DE UN EDIFICIO.

FECHT: DELCIN ESTAS BIEN? (DESDE LEJOS)

DELCIN: ESTOY… (MIRANDO A CIRTROS) ESTARE MUY PERO MUY BIEN (CREA SU CADENA DE NEON) BUEN TRABAJO AL ATRAPAR A LA HERMANA DE MI NEMESIS.

ANGUSTINE: DE QUE HABLAS?

DELCIN: KRONOS ME ENGAÑO PERO LO SERA POR ULTIMA VEZ. FECHT QUIERO QUE ME TRAIGAS A KRONOS AQUÍ. SE SUPONE QUE DEBE ESTAR INCONCIENTE.

FECHT: ENSERIO QUIERES HACER ESTO?

DELCIN: MAS QUE NUNCA.

FECHT USA SU CARRERA DE NEON Y SUBE HACIA EL EDIFICIO DONDE ESTA KRONOS TIRADA EN EL SUELO LUEGO FECHT AGARRA A KRONOS POR EL BRAZO Y SE LA LLEVA CARGANDO ENTRE SUS HOMBROS LUEGO FECHT SALE DEL EDIFICIO JUNTO CON KRONOS Y SE LA LLEVA A DELCIN.

ANGUSTINE: QUE PIENSAS HACER CON LAS DOS.

DELCIN: ELLAS FUERON LAS RESPONSABLES DEL RAPTO DE BETTY Y LA MUERTE DE TONY. HAY QUE PAGARLES CON LA MISMA MONEDA.

ANGUSTINE: DELCIN NO LO HAGAS.

DELCIN: POR QUE NO?

KRONOS SE APENAS ABRE LO OJOS Y VE QUE SU HERMANA ESTA ATRAPADA EN CONCRETO.

KRONOS: CIRTROS (EXTENDIENDO SU BRAZO)

DELCIN: SUELTALA.

FECHT: ESTA HERIDA.

DELCIN: DIJE QUE LA SUELTES (GRITANDOLE EN EL ROSTRO A FECHT)

FECHT SUELTA A KRONOS QUIEN CAE AL SUELO.

DELCIN: NO QUIERO HACER ESTO KRONOS. PERO NO ME DEJASTE DE OTRA.

DELCIN SE PONE AL FRENTE DE CIRTROS Y APUNTA SU DEDO EN LA COSTILLA IZQUIERDA Y LE DISPARA UN RAYO DE NEON. CIRTROS GRITA DE LA AGONIA Y KRONOS NO TIENE FUERZAS PARA LEVANTARSE. LUEGO DELCIN APUNTA SU DEDO EN EL BRAZO DERECHO DE CIRTROS Y LE DISPARA OTRO RAYO DE NEON ARRANCANDOLE EL BRAZO. KRONOS EXTIENDE SU BRAZO PERO AUN HACI NO PUEDE HACER NADA. FECHT Y ANGUSTINE SE QUEDAN PARADAS MIRANDO EL HORROR QUE ESTA OCASIONANDO DELCIN A CIRTROS. DELCIN APUNTA SU MANO A LA PIERNA ATRAPADA DE CIRTROS Y SE LA DISPARA ARRANCANDOLE EL PIERNA TAMBIEN Y TIRANDOLA AL SUELO. CIRTROS SE ARRASTRA HACIA SU HERMANA PERO DELCIN LA TOMA POR EL CUELLO Y LA LEVANTA LUEGO CON SU OTRAS MANO SE LA PONE EN EL ROSTRO DE CIRTROS Y LA MANO DE DELCIN COMIENZA A BRILLAR HACIENDO QUE LA CARA DE CIRTROS QUEDARA COMO UNA LAMPARA Y PARA EL FINAL DELCIN USA SU CADENA DE NEON Y SE LA CLAVA EN LA SECION MEDIA DEL PECHO POR UNOS SEGUNDOS HASTA QUE LA HERMANA DE KRONOS ESTIRARA LA PATA.

DELCIN: SANGRE CON SANGRE. TU CASTIGO ESTA SALDADO (TIRANO A CIRTROS EN DONDE ESTA KRONOS) LO LAMENTO MUCHO. AHORA VETE DE ESTE PLANETA Y QUE JAMAS TE ATREVAZ A VOLVER AQUÍ ME OISTE. PORQUE SERA LA ULTIMA.

UN RAYO EXTRATOR SE LLEVA A KRONOS Y A CIRTROS TAMBIEN HACIA LA NAVE GEM.

DENTRO DE LA NAVE:

YELLOW DIAMOND: (TAPANDOSE LA HERIDA) COMPUTADORA INICIA EL IMPULSOR ESPACIA.

COMPUTADORA: EN UNA ASMOFERA COMO ESTA TRAIRIA DAÑOS DESASTROSOS.

YELLOW DIAMOND: SOLO HAZLO!

LA NAVE INICIA SU IMPULSOR Y LA NAVE SE VA DEL PLANETA DESTRUYENDO LAS VENTANAS DE LOS EDIFICIOS. ANGUSTINE CREA UN TECHO DE CONCRETO CUBRIENDOSE DE LOS FRAGMENTOS DE VIDRIO.

DELCIN: INTERROGEMOS A LOS DOS PRISIONEROS ESTO NO SE QUEDA HACI.

CONTINUARA…


	20. 20-INFAMES

InFAMOUS IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE CAPITULO 20: INFAMES.

DELCIN JUNTO CON ANGUSTINE Y FECHT SE DIRIGEN EN UNA TANQUETA HACIA UN CENTRO DE COMMANDO CERCA DEL D.U.P EN CARDUN CAY STACION.

ANGUSTINE: DELCIN?

DELCIN: SUCEDE ALGO.

FECHT: ESTAS BIEN.

DELCIN: ESTOY BIEN SOLO ESTOY ALGO… OLVIDALO.

ANGUSTINE: ROWE. NO CREO QUE FUE JUSTO LO QUE LE HICISTE A KRONOS.

DELCIN: TAMPOCO FUE JUSTO LO QUE NOS HISO A NOSOTROS, NO ES JUSTO LO QUE LE HISO A MI.

ANGUSTINE: SE QUE PERDISTE TU FE EN ELLA. PERO NO TODAS LAS GEMS SON HACI.

DELCIN: TODAS LAS GEMS SON IGUALES NO LES IMPORTA QUE SEAMOS BUENAS PERSONAS Y CREEN QUE S RESERVARAN ESTE MUNDO PARA ELLAS. PERO ESTAN MAL.

FECHT: Y QUE SE SUPONE QUE HAGAMOS.

DELCIN: TENEMOS QUE INTERROGAR A LOS TRES PRISIONEROS QUE TENEMOS.

LA TANQUEA DEL D.U.P SE DIRIGE A LA CENTRO DE COMMANDO DEL D.U.P EN LA NIEVE.

CENTRO DE COMMANDO D.U.P DE CARDUN CAY STACION. 5:00 PM.

DELCIN SALE DEL LA TANQUETA JUNTO CON ANGUSTINE Y FECHT DONDE SE DIRIGEN AL LAS CELDAS DONDE ESTAN ERRON BLACK Y REAPER CON ESPOSAS DEL D.U.P

ERRON BLACK: OYE TU (HABLANDOLE A UN SOLDADO DEL D.U.P) SI TE HABLO A TI. NO PODEMOS PEDIR NISIQUIERA UN VASO CON AGUA TENGO SED.

SOLDADO D.U.P: SOLO LA JEFA DEL D.U.P ANGUTINE LO DECIDIRA.

ERRON BLACK: AHORA PIENSAN MATARME DE SED QUE IRONICO.

DELCIN: YO NO SUFRIRAS MUCHO.

REAPER SE LEVANTA DE LA BANCA Y SE ASOMA JUNTO CON ERRON BLACK.

REAPER: DELCIN ROWE.

DELCIN: COMO ME CONOCES.

REAPER: QUE CREES QUE SOY.

DELCIN: DEJAME VER. CAPUCHA NEGRA, MASCARA ESQUELECTICA, UNA HOZ. ERES LA MUERTE MISMA.

REAPER: TENGO MUCHOS NOMBRES.

DELCIN: TU DEBES SER EL QUE SALVO A BETTY.

ERRON BLACK: EL QUE INTENTA SALVARLA.

DELCIN: DIRECTO AL PUNTO. NESECITO SU AYUDA.

ERRON BLACK: OISTE ESO REAPER. QUIERE NUESTRA AYUDA.

DELCIN: NO PODRAN SALIR DE AQUÍ NUNCA SI ES QUE NOS DAN ALGO DE INFORMACION.

ERRON BLACK: OLVIDALO.

ERRON BLACK SE VOLTEA Y PARA SENTARSE EN LA BANCA.

DELCIN: LES DAREMOS DINERO.

ERRON BLACK SE DETINE.

ERRON BLACK: DE CUANTO DINERO ESTAMOS HABLANDO?

DELCIN: ESO DEPENDE DE LA INFORMACION QUE NOS DEN.

ERRON BLACK: SI TIENE QUE CON EL DINERO ENTONCES ENTRO AL NEGOCIO.

REAPER: NO CREO CONFIAR EN ELLOS.

ERRON BLACK: ES COMO TRABAJO DE MERCENARIO Y LOS CLIENTES TE PAGAN LO QUE SEA PARA QUE LES HAGAS UN TRABAJO.

REAPER: PUEDEN PAGARME CON SUS ALMAS?

DELCIN: CON TAL DE QUE NO SEA LA MIA TENDREMOS UN TRATO.

REAPER: ENTONCES ME ENTRO TAMBIEN.

ANGUSTINE: ENTONCES ABRAN LAS CELDAS.

UN SOLDADO DEL D.U.P HABRE LA CELDA EN DONDE ESTAN ERRON BLACK Y REAPER.

DELCIN: TAMBIEN QUITENLES LAS ESPOSAS.

EL SOLDADO D.U.P LES QUITA LAS ESPOSAS A ERRON BLACK Y A REAPER.

ERRON BLACK: ENTONCES SEÑORA HACEMOS NEGOCIOS (EXTIENDE SU MANO) NO TEMA NO MUERDO.

ANGUSTINE: TENGA POR SEGURO QUE SERA UN PLACER HACER NEGOCIOS CON USTEDES.

DELCIN: AHORA ACOMPAÑENME.

ERRON BLACK Y REAPER SIGUEN A DELCIN Y A ANGUSTINE A UNA CAMARA DE INTERROGAMIENTO.

DENTRO DE LA CAMARA DE INTERROGAMIENTO.

ANGUSTINE: ESTA BIEN COMIENCEN.

ERRON BLACK: PRIMERO QUIERO MI SOMBRERO Y MIS ARMAS A Y TAMBIEN QUIERO AGUA.

ANGUSTINE: TRAIGAN UNA JARRA DE AGUA. Y TAMBIEN EL SOMBRERO Y LAS ARMAS DE ESTE BUEN HOMBRE Y SU AMIGO ENCAPUCHADO.

REAPER: DILO OTRA VEZ Y TU FECHA DE EXPIRACION SE HABRA ADELANTADO.

ERRON BLACK: BIEN PERO PERMITAME PRESENTARME. MI NOMBRE ES SAMSON ZABIN MCSOREN Y NACI EN EL AÑO 1850 NUNCA TUVE PADRES ME CRIE SOLO EN UN PUEBLO DEL LEJANO OESTE DE JOVEN. AL LLEGAR A SER ADULTO ME GUSTO ESE TEMA DE ASESINAR A PERSONAS POR DINERO HACI TUVE QU ENTRENAR PARA VOLVERME EL ASESINO PERFECTO. DESPUES TUVE QUE IRME A JAPON A HACER UNOS NEGOCIOS LUEGO CONOCI A UN HOMBRE QUE ERA UN BRUJO Y ME OFRECION VIDA ETERNO SI LE HACI UN FAVOR. MATAR A UNA MUJER QUE SE LLAMABA ROSE CUARZO BUENO TALVEZ NO ME DIO DINERO PERO SI VIDA ETERNA. PERO PARA TENER QUE IR A ELLA TUVE QUE RETROCEDER EN EL TIEMPO HACE CINCO MIL AÑOS.

REAPER: TAMBIEN ESTUVE AHÍ CUANDO PASO.

ERRON BLACK: APARECE EN UN LUGAR DONDE SE PRESENCIABA UN INDICE DE GUERRA.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PLANETA GEM.

KRONOS ESTABA EN UNA CAMILLA INCONCIENTE MIENTRAS SE RECUPERABA EN SU MENTE ESTABA PASANDO RECUERDOS DE ESENARIOS DE SUS ULTIMOS RECUERDOS.

FLASHBACK:

HACE 3.000 AÑOS ATRAS

KRONOS ESTABA SENTADA EN LA ORILLA DE UNA MONTAÑA EN SU PLANETA.

KRONOS: HERMANA?

CIRTROS: SI KRONOS.

KRONOS: ME PREGUNTO CUANDO IREMOS A LA TIERRA POR PRIMERA VEZ?

CIRTROS: ME PARECE QUE SERA PRONTO.

KRONOS: PORQUE ELLA NOS TRAICIONO?. PORQUE ROSE CUARZO.

CIRTROS: CREO QUE ELLA ESTABA HARTA DE LO QUE LE ESTABAMOS HACIENDO A LA TIERRA.

KRONOS: ENTONCES SOLO INTENTO PROTEGERLA.

CIRTROS: EXACTO. NO SE PORQUE. LOS HUMANOS SON MUY… INFERIORES NO ENTIENDO PORQUE SALVO A ESE RIDICULO PLANETA DE NOSOSTRAS MISMAS.

KRONOS: DESCUIDA HERMANA VAS A JURARNOS A NOSOSTRAS MISMAS QUE NOS VOLVEREMOS MAS PODEROSAS QUE ELLA.

CIRTROS: ESO ESPERAMOS.

EN EL PRESENTE EN EL PLANETA GEM:

KRONOS JUNTO CON SUS COMPAÑERAS ESTAN VIENDO LAS HASAÑAS DE UNA NUEVA AMENAZA.

CIRTROS: SE LLAMA DELCIN ROWE.

KRONOS: NO CREES QUE ES ALGO LINDO.

CIRTROS: DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO KRONOS.

KRONOS: (SONRROJANDOSE) NADA, NADA ESTOY BIEN.

HACE MESES EN LA TIERRA EN CIUDAD PLAYA.

DELCIN ESTA TIRADO AL SUELO Y KRONOS LE DA LA MANO A DELCIN DONDE EMPIEZA A ADSORBER SUS PODERES.

DENTRO DE LA NAVE EN EL ESPACIO.

DELCIN: SABES ALGO KRONOS DE TODAS LAS GEMS TU ERES LA MAS HERMOSA QU HE VISTO.

KRONOS: ENSERIO. AH (SONRROJANDOSE) GRACIAS.

EN SEATTLE:

DELCIN: KRONOS! ESTAS BIEN?

KRONOS: NO TE PREOCUPES SE NESECITAN MAS QUE CRISTAL PARA DEJARME INCOCIENTE.

EN EL DIA DE AYER:

DELCIN: COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO? CONFIABA EN TI!

KRONOS: YO NO QUERIA HACERLO YELLOW DIAMOND ME OBLIGO A HACERLO.

DELCIN: NUNCA DEBI CONFIAR EN USTEDES (SE PONE EN GUARDIA)

DELCIN ATACA A CIRTROS CLAVANDOLE LA ESPADA DE NEON MATANDOLA Y KRONOS ESTABA TIRADA EN EL SUELO SIN HACER NADA.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

KRONOS: (ABRIENDO LOS OJOS) DELCIN… PORQUE, PORQUE? (SOLTANDO UNA LAGRIMAR Y CERRANDO LOS OJOS MUY FUERTE) PORQUE MATASTE A CIRTROS. ELLA NO TUVO QUE VER. TODO ES CULPA TUYA DELCIN ROWE (APRETANDO SU PUÑO) PROMETO QUE VENGARE TU MUERTE CIRTROS LO JURO. (ABRIENDO LOS OJOS QUE CAMBIARON DE SER AZUL A SER ROJOS) PERO PRIMERO TENGO QUE IRME DE AQUÍ (LEVANTANDOSE DE LA CAMILLA) ES HORA DE QUE LLEGEMOS A UN ACUERDO YELLOW DIAMOND (DESTRUYENDO LA PUERTA)

EN SEATTLE:

DELCIN ESTABA CERCA DE LA ENTRADA DEL CENTRO DEL D.U.P CUANDO LLEGA UNA TANQUETA DE LA A.H.V.N

¿: DONDE ESTA?

DELCIN: QUIEN ES USTED.

EL HOMBRE MISTERIOSO LE GOLPEA LA CARA A DELCIN.

¿: HABLO DE VON TWIRLENKILLER.

PERLA: ROG.

ROG: PERLA, GARNET, AMATHISTA? QUE HACEN EN SEATTLE.

AMATHISTA: PERDONA PERO TE INCUMBE?

ROG: NO IMPORTA. LO QUE IMPORTA ES QUE DONDE ESTA MI AMIGO TWIRLENKILLER.

DELCIN: LA PREGUNTA ES QUE HACIA EN SEATTLE.

ROG: LO MANDE A UNA MISION PARA QUE EVALUARA LA CANTIDAD DE POBLACION.

DELCIN: MALDICION! (CUBRIENDOSE DEL GOLPE) NO OYERON LAS NOTICIAS NO HAY NADIE MENOS NOSOTROS EN SEATTLE.

ROG: NO ME IMPORTA QUIERO QUE SUELTEN A TWIRLENKILLER.

GARNET: EL ATACO A DELCIN Y CASI LO MATA. PARA QUE HAY QUE DARTELO?

ROG: PORQUE SOY LA PERSONA QUE SACO A ANGUSTINE DE LA PRISION DE MAXIMA SEGURIDAD.

FECHT: CHICOS ES MEJOR DARSELO A ESTE BUEN HOMBRE.

DELCIN: NO ESE ALEMAN CASI DE DESTRUYE Y QUIERE QUE SE LO DEVUELVA A ROG.

FECHT: POR FAVOR DELCIN DEBES HACERLO VAS A GENERAR UN CONFLITO.

DELCIN: (MIRANDO A LOS ALREDEDORES Y RESPIRANDO PROFUNDAMENTE) BIEN, BIEN TE DARE A ESE MALDITO.

MIENTRAS CON ANGUSTINE, ERRON BLACK Y REAPER:

ERRON BLACK: ENTONCES HACI ME UNI AL CUERPO DE COMBATIDORES HUMANOS PARA ENFRENTAR A LAS GEMS JUNTO CON KOTAL KANH, ERMAC Y REAPER. TODO ESTABA EN NUESTRA CONTRA PERO AUN HACI GANAMOS DESPUES VOLVIMOS AL MUNDO EXTERIOR.

ANGUSTINE: SI. PERO QUE TIENE QUE VER CON LA GUERRA QUE SE ESTA PARTICIPANDO.

REAPER: YO TENGO EL PODER DE CREAR PORTALES PARA IR A CUALQUIER LUGAR DEL UNIVERSO ENTERO SOY COMO UN SANTA CLAUS DE LA MUERTE.

ANGUSTINE: QUE TAN GRANDE PUEDES HACER EL PORTAL?

REAPER: DEPENDE DE QUE CANTIDAD DE HOMBRES LLEVES.

EN EL PLANETA GEM:

YELLOW DIAMOND ESTA CAMINANDO DE UN LADO A OTRO PENSANDO COMO SAFARSE DEL PROBLEMA QUE ACABA DE GENERAR. Y LUEGO VE A KRONOS APARECER.

YELLOW DIAMOND: KRONOS. NO CREERAS EL PROBLEMA QUE NOS HEMOS METIDO.

KRONOS SE QUEDA PARADA MIRANDO A YELLOW DIAMOND.

YELLOW DIAMOND: AH POR CIERTO LO SIENTO MUCHO POR LO QUE LE PASO A TU HERMANA

KRONOS: HA SI? (SACANDO UNA GARRA DE DEMONIO) DILO CON MAS ESTILO (ACERCANDOSE MAS)

YELLOW DIAMOND: KRONOS DETENTE YA ES UNA ORDEN.

KRONOS: TU YA NO ME DARAS ORDENES HACI QUE DIE CON MAS ESTILO.

YELLOW DIAMOND: SABES QUE NO ME GUSTAN LAS AMENAZAS (RETROCEDIENDO)

KRONOS: SABES? ME PREGUNTO QUE SERIA DE ESTE PLANETA SIN UNA GOBERNADORA MENOS.

YELLOW DIAMOND: NISIQUIERA TE ATREVAS NO ERES RIVAL PARA MI!

KRONOS AGARRA EL ROSTRO DE YELLOW DIAMOND Y LE DICE LO SIGUIENTE.

KRONOS: ENTONCES SI QUIERES QUE TE DEJE VIVIR NO TENDRAS DE OTRA QUE NOMBRE GENERAL SUPREMA DEL CUERPO DE SOLDADOS DE CRISTAL.

YELLOW DIAMOND: Y POR QUE LO HARIA?

KRONOS: POR QUE SI NO HABRA DOS COSAS QUE LE PUEDEN PASAR A ESTE PLANETA PRIMERO: ES CONOCER LA DEVASTACION, SEGUNDO: QUE ESTE PLANETA TENGA UN GOBERNADOR MENOS ME ENTIENDES.

BLUE DIAMOND: DEJALA KRONOS!

KRONOS VE LA PRESENCIA DE BLUE DIAMOND.

BLUE DIAMOND: EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO EN AMENAZAR A TU LIDER.

KRONOS: MIL DISCULPAS PERO ELLA NO ES MI LIDER. YA NO MAS.

BLUE DIAMOND: TU HERMANA MURIO. LO LAMENTO PERO ESO NO ME SORPRENDE DE TI YELLOW DIAMOND (FIJANDO SU MIRADA EN YELLOW DIAMOND) QUE FUE LO QUE HICISTE?

YELLOW DIAMOND: NO LO CREAS ESTA LOCA POR EL DAÑO.

BLUE DIAMOND: Y PODRIAS EXPLICARME LA HERIDA EN TU HOMBRO?

EN SEATTLE:

DELCIN JUNTO CON GARNET ACOMPAÑAN A TWIRLENKILLER A LAS AFUERAS DEL CENTRO DE COMMANDO.

GARNET: AQUÍ LO TIENES. (EMPUJA A TWIRLENKILLER) AHORA VETE.

ROG: (ALEMAN) SIE ENTTAUSCHEN MICH HERR.

TWIRLENKILLER: ELLA ME OBLIGO A HACERLO.

ROG: XIMENA. PORQUE?

TWIRLENKILLER: (ALEMAN) ER SAGTE, WENN ICH NIE WIEBER SEHEN, MEINE FRAU

ROG: (ALEMAN) HERR FLUCH. IHRE FRAU IST TOT

TWIRLENKILLER: PERO DIJIERON QUE LA REVIVIRIAN.

ROG: (ALEMAN) DAS IST AUS DEM GESETZ IN. REGISTRIEREN SIE MIT NACH HAYSE NEHMEN.

ESO ESTA FUERA DE NUESTRA JURIDICION. VAMOS TE LLEVARE A CASA. TWIRLENKILLER: SI SEÑOR.

ROG: Y ESPERO NO TENER QUE VOLVER A VER SUS CARAS Y MUCHO MAS LA TUYA DELCIN ROWE.

ROG Y TWIRLENKILLER ENTRAN EN LA TANQUETA DE LA A.H.V.N.

DENTRO DE LA TANQUETA:

ROG: (ALEMAN) SIE HABEN EINE GUTE LEISTUNG UND SAGEN SIE MIR. SAMPLE?

TWIRLENKILLER: MIRE Y LLORE SEÑOR (MOSTRANDOLE UNA PEQUEÑA ESQUIRLA DE SANGRE DE DELCIN) UND JETZT SIND WIR DO LORD

ROG: YA SOLO TENEMOS QUE IRNOS DE AQUÍ. Y ALGO ME DICE QUE LAS COSAS NO SE PONDRAN MUY BUENAS EN SEATTLE.

TWIRLENKILLER: PERO ELLAS FIRMARON UN PACTO DE NO AGRESION. SIGNIFICARIA LA MUERTE PARA ELLAS.

ROG: ESO SON SOLO NOMBRES ESCRITOS EN PAPEL. NO SIGNIFICA NADA PARA LAS GEMS. Y MUCHO MENOS PARA YELLOW DIAMOND.

TWIRLENKILLER: Y QUE HAREMOS MIENTRAS TANTO?

ROG: ESPEREMOS A QUE SE MATEN ENTRE SI. Y MIENTRAS TANTO HABLEMOS DE NEGOCIOS SEÑOR CONSEJERO PATTERSON.

CONSEJERO PATTERSON: SABE SEÑOR. CON LA CHARLA QUE HAN TENIDO USTED Y SU… JINETE. CREO QUE ESA INFORMACION LE VENDRIA BIEN AL CONSEJO.

ROG: HEMOS VENIDO A HABLAR DE NEGOCIOS. NO DE INFORMACION QUE SOLO LOS DE MI EMPRESA DEBEN SABER.

CONSEJERO PATTERSON: EL PRESIDENTE ESTA MUY DISGUSTADO CON LO QUE LE ESTA HACIENDO A LOS SOLDADOS ISRALIES.

ROG: DILE AL PRESIDENTE QUE NO ME IMPORTA. YO SOLO QUIERO LA APROVACION DEL CONSEJO DE LA ONU PARA PODRE INSTALAR MI IMPERIO SOBRE EL MUNDO ENTERO.

CONSEJERO PATTERSON: SI PERO EL CONSEJO ESPERA ALGO A CAMBIO POR SUS SERVICIOS.

ROG: PIENSO DARLES SEGURIDAD PARA TODOS SUS FAMILIARES Y FUTUROS FAMILIARES POR SIEMPRE.

CONSEJERO PATTERSON: SI SOBRE ESO… ELLOS NO NESECITAN DE SU PROCTECION.

ROG: ENSERIO (CON TONO SARCASTICO) DEJEME ADIVINAR QUIEREN MI DINERO?

CONSEJERO PATTERSON: QUIEREN SUS ARMAS.

ROG: (RIENDO) ENSERIO. QUIEREN MIS MALDITAS ARMAS?

CONSEJERO PATTERSON: EL CONSEJO QUIERE PROBAR SUS ARMAS. PARA VER SI SON APROPIADAS PARA EL USO HUMANO.

ROG: USO HUMANO? QUE QUIERE DECIR CON ESO?

CONSEJERO PATTERSON: PENSAMOS USARLAS PARA MANTENER A NUESTRO CONSEJO SEGURO. (TRAGANDO SALIBA)

ROG: ESPERA ESTOY OLIENDO ALGO. (OLFATEANDO AL CONSEJERO) RECONOSCO ESE OLOR. NERVIOSOS COMBINADOS CON UNA PISCA DE MIEDO. TALVEZ SI HABLARIA CON UN VERDADERO CONSEJERO NO ESTARIA DANDO Y MANCHANDO MI REPUTACION AL VERDADERO CONSEJO DE LA ONU (SACANDO SU PISTOLA) PARA DARLES MIS ARMAS QUE HECHO CON TODO EL ESFUERZO DE MIS HERMANSO AL GOBIERNO ISRALIE.

CONSEJERO PATTERSON: (ALARMANDOSE Y CUBRIENDOSE) USTED COMETE UN ERROR. NADIE DEBE APUNTAR CON UN ARMA A UN CONSEJERO!

ROG: DEJE DE FINGIR SER UN CONSEJERO. USTED NO ES MAS QUE SOLO UN HOMBRE QUE TERMINARA SIENDO LAVADO POR EL FUEGO DE DONDE VINIO (GUARDANDO SU PISTOLA Y LEVANTANDOSE) PERO ESTOY DISPUESTO A PERDONARLO.

CONSEJERO PATTERSON: EN…EN…ENSERIO?

ROG: BUENO SI QUIERE QUE LO PERDONE. (AGARRANDOLE LA CARA AL CONSEJERO) ESPERO ALGO A CAMBIO. SU ALMA (SUS OJOS PONIENDOSE NEGROS) FUE UN PLACER HACER NEGOCIOS Y DESCUIDE CUANDO USTED FORMA PARTE DE MI SABRE SUS VERDADEROS PLANES. Y RECUERDE SOLO SON NEGOCIOS.

TWIRLENKILLER ESTA MIRANDO CON ROG LE ADSORBE EL ALMA AL CONSEJERO.

ROG: ADIOS (ARRASTRANDO EL CUERPO DEL CONSEJERO SIN ALMA A FUERA DE LA TANQUETA) Y GRACIAS.

EL CUERPO SIN ALMA DE EL CONSEJERO ESTA EN UN PEATON MIENTRAS LA NIEVE LO CUBRE.

CONTINUARA…


	21. 21-LA BATALLA DEL PRINCIPIO DE FINAL

InFAMOUS IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE CAPITULO 21: LA BATALLA DEL PRINCIPIO DE FIN: JASPER VS ANGUSTINE.

EN EL PLANETA GEM:

KRONOS Y JUNTO CON JASPER, CITRINO, AMNOLITA, NATROLITA Y UNA GEM ENORME LLAMADA COLOSUS JUNTO CON UN PEQUEÑO EJERCITO DE SOLDADOS DE CRISTAL SE DIRIGEN A LAS NAVES PARA IR A LA TIERRA OTRA VEZ.

KRONOS: ESTAN LISTAS?

TODOS MENOS JASPER: SI SEÑORA.

JASPER: COMO SEA.

OJO DE GATO: ESPEREN MIAU! (CORRIENDO)

AMNOLITA: USTEDES TAMBIEN IRAN?

OJO DE TIGRE: POR SUPUESTO. NO NOS VAMOS A QUEDAR AQUÍ SIN HACER NADA… QUE VAMOS A HACER?

CITRINO: IREMOS A LA TIERRA. DEBEMOS MATAR A ERRON BLACK Y A REAPER ANTES DE QUE LLEVEN A LOS SOLDADOS DE LA TIERRA A NUESTRO PLANETA.

OJO DE TIGRE: LA TIERRA?. PERO QUE NO HABIAN FIRMADO UN ACUERDO.

KRONOS: EL ACUERDO YA NO ES NADA. HACI COMO MI CORAZON. (ENTRANDO EN LA NAVE)

CITRINO: SI QUIEREN VENIR TENDRAN QUE GUARDAR SILENCIO INCLUYENDOTE OJO DE GATO.

OJO DE GATO: NO ME SIENTO MUY GUSTADA MIAU.

TODOS ENTRAN A LA NAVE Y COLOSUS SALTA HACIA EL VACIO Y SE LIBERA SU FORMA FISICA MIENTRAS QUE LA NAVE LA ADSORBE.

EN SEATTLE:

ANGUSTINE: MUY BIEN AHORA HAGAMOSLO.

UN SOLDADO DEL D.U.P SE PONE DELANTE DE CINCO MAS ENTONCES LOS CINCO SOLDADOS APUNTAN CON SUS ARMAS Y UNO POR PARTICULAR TIENE UN ARMA GEM QUE SABE USAR.

ANGUSTINE: FUEGO!

LOS CINCO SOLDADOS LE DISPARAN AL OTRO MIENTRAS QUE EL SE CUBRE Y ACTIVA UN ESCUDO. ANGUSTINE SE SIENTE IMPRESIONADA.

ANGUSTINE: EXCELENTE OTRA VEZ.

DELCIN: ANGUSTINE DONDE ESTAS? TE ESTUVE BUSCANDO POR TODAS PARTES.

ANGUSTINE: AL PARECER ESTOY PROBANDO EL ARMAMENTO QUE LAS GEMS ENVIARON A LA TIERRA HACE DOS MESES Y PARECER ESTAR A LA PERFECION.

DELCIN: NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE LE HAYAS ROBADO A ESOS MONSTRUOS DEBERIAS ORGANIZAR LAS TROPAS PARA INICIAR EL ATAQUE.

ANGUSTINE: NO ME DIGAS QUE TENGO QUE HACER DEMONIOS. (DESCONECTANDOSE)

MIENTRAS CON DELCIN Y SUS AMIGOS:

DELCIN: MALDICION.

GARNET: QUE DIJO ANGUSTINE?

DELCIN: ESTA PROBANDO LOS CACHIBACHES DE LAS NAVES GEM DESTRUIDAS.

PERLA: PERO QUE PIENSAN HACER?

EUGENE: CAUSAREMOS UN ATAQUE GENOCIDAD HACIA SU PLANETA.

DELCIN: EUGENE CIERRA TU MALDITA BOCA (TAPANDOLE LA BOCA)

GARNET: QUE!?

PERLA: ESTO ES UNA HORRIBLE IDEA.

DELCIN: (RESPIRANDO PROFUNDO) CHICAS… ELLAS DESTRUYERON LA TORRE MATARON A CIENTOS DE HOMBRES DEL D. GENTE RESPECTADA Y CON FAMILIA. DEBEMOS PAGARLES CON LA MISMA MONEDA.

GARNET: ENSERIO CREEN QUE VENGANDOSE APAGARA LA LEÑA AL FUEGO.

DELCIN: SOLO DISPARAREMOS A MATAR PARA HACER UNA ADVERTENCIA.

GARNET: ESTO ES UNA VERDADERA LOCURA.

PERLA: ES NUESTRO PLANETA Y LA TIERRA QUE LA VAN A PAGAR MUY CARO.

DELCIN: PUES SI NO QUIEREN FORMAR PARTE DE ESTO ES MEJOR QUE SE VAYAN POR DONDE VINIERON!

GARNET: CREES QUE ESTO HARA LA SOLUCION SOLO LO PONDRA PEOR.

DELCIN: QUIERES QUE TE DIGA ALGO GARNET? QUE HACI SEA!

DELCIN CAMINA ALEJANDOSE DE ELLAS CUANDO OYEN UN RUIDO FUERTE.

EUGENE: VOLVIERON!

DELCIN: (COMUNICANDOSE) AQUÍ DELCIN LLAMANDO A LAS UNIDADES PRESENTE EN PIONER SQUARE SOLICITO REFUERZOS AHORA.

EUGENE: (COMUNICANDOSE CON FECHT) FECHT NESECITO QUE TU Y LAS DOS CHICAS MAS VENGAN.

FECHT: AL FIN ALGO DE ACCION IREMOS PARA ALLA.

DELCIN ESTA MIRANDO FIJAMENTE LA NAVE.

DELCIN: SUPONGO QUE DEBES ESTAR AHÍ KRONOS.

EN LA NAVE:

KRONOS: LIBEREN A COLOSUS.

LA NAVE SUELTA LA GEM GIGANTE Y COLOSUS VUELVE A SU FORMA COMUN Y DA UN GRAN RUGIDO.

DELCIN: ESTO ES UN TRABAJO PARA EL PODER DE CONCRETO. (ADSORBER CONCRETO) Y EN CUANTO USTEDES (REFIRIENDOSE A GARNET, PERLA Y AMATHISTA) PELEEN O FUCIONENSE O QUEDENSE AQUÍ. (HACE SU CARRERA DE CONCRETO DIRIGIENDOSE A COLOSUS)

MIENTRAS CON ANGUSTINE:

ALARMA: ALERTA, ALERTA PELIGRO INMINENTE.

ANGUSTINE SE LEVANTA DE SU SILLA Y SE EQUIPA Y SALE AFUERA Y DA UN GRAN SALTO.

TODOS ESPERAN MIENTRAS QUE LA NAVE SE ACERCA ESTA LIBERANDO CAPSULAS Y ATERRIZAN EN EDIFICIOS Y CALLES HACIENDO SALIR A LOS SOLDADOS DE CRISTAL.

EUGENE ESPERA A FECHT, ALEX Y PAPERTAIL EN LA CUAL LOGRAN LLEGAR.

FECHT: MU BIEN Y AHORA QUE?

EUGENE: MUY BIEN ESTE ES EL PLAN (SE AGRUPAN) YO INVOCA MIS ANGELES Y DEMONIOS COMO PRIMERA FILA MIENTRAS QUE LOS SOLADOS ATACAN DESDE LEJOS Y USTEDES TRES VAYAN DIRECTO A LA NAVE EN CUANTO ME CONVIERTA EN ANGEL MUY BIEN?

ALEX: NO ESTOY MUY SEGURA DE ESTO CHICAS.

FECHT: ES LA UNICA MANERA ALEX.

EUGENE: MUY BIEN ANDANDO! (INVOCANDO SUS ANGELES Y DEMONIOS QUE SALEN POR LOS TELEVISORES DE PIONER SQUARE.

SOLDADOS DE CRISTAL: BESTIAS VOLADORAS ATAQUEN! (DISPARANDO FLECHAS DE LUZ HACIA LOS ANGELES)

LOS DEMONIOS CAEN EN PICADA COMO METEOROS DESTRUYENDO TODO A SU PASO Y LOS ANGELES LE DISPARAN RAYOS DE LUZ A LOS QUE ESTAN ARRIBA DE LOS EDIFICIOS MIENTRAS QUE FECHT LE DISPARA RAYOS DE NEON A UN GUERRILLERO DE CRISTAL PERO NO LE HACE NADA.

ALEX: ES ENSERIO (LANZANDO UNA BOMBA DE ELECTRICIDAD) ABRETE Y EXPLOTA.

LA BOMBA DE ELECTRICIDAD SIEGA POR COMPLETO AL GUERRILLERO DE CRISTAL Y ALEX SACA UNA ESPADA Y SE LA CLAVA POR EL PECHO AL GUERRILLERO DESTRUYENDOLO. VIENDO CINCO SOLDADOS DE CRISTAL MAS Y COMIENZAN ATACAR A ALEX PERO FECHT LE LANZA UNA PATADA CANGURO A UNO QUE LO HACE CHOCAR CONTRA LA VENTANA DE UN EDIFICIO Y DA GOLPES DE NEON HACIA LOS DEMAS MIENTRAS QUE ALEX ATACA CON SU ESPADA A LOS OTROS MIENTRAS CON EUGENE CORRE SALTANDO DE EDIFICIO A EDIFICIO Y DISPARA CUCHILLAS SANGRIENTAS HACIA LOS GRANDE GRUPOS SEPARANDOLOS. EL SALTA Y SE QUEDA EN EL AIRE INVOCANDO SUS ALAS DE DEMONIO Y INVOCA A OTROS DEMONIOS QUIENES CAEN EN PICADA OTRA VEZ DESTRUYENDO A LOS SOLDADOS DE CRISTAL. LUEGO VIENE ANGUSTINE JUNTO CON DOS SOLDADOS MOLE DE CONCRETO QUIENES SON ATACADOS POR GUERRILLEROS DE CRISTAL. ANGUSTINE GOLPEA A UN GUERRILLERO CON UN PILAR DE CONCRETO QUE ELLA INVOCO DESDE EL SUELO Y OTRO GUERRILLERO INTENTA ATACAR A ANGUSTINE PERO ES DETENIDO POR EL SOLDADO QUE LA PROCTEGIA.

ANGUSTINE: A LA CARGA (ORDENANDO A SUS UNIDADES DEL D.U.P QUE AVANZARAN) CAPTUREN A TODA GEM SI PUEDEN.

LOS SOLDADOS DEL D.U.P VAN EN FILAS Y OTROS SALTAN HACIA EDIFICIOS.

EUGENE: YA LLEGARON LOS REFUERZOS.

TODOS VEN QUE LA NAVE SUELTAN MAS CAPSULAS Y SIGUEN SALIENDO MAS SOLDADOS Y GUERRILLEROS DE CRISTAL.

LOS FRANCO TIRADORES LES DISPARAN A LOS SOLDADOS QUE ESTAN SALIENDO PERO SON MUCHOS HACI QUE ESCAPAN PERO UNOS CUANTOS FUERON ATRAVEZADOS POR FLECHAS DE LUZ LUEGO VIENE UN SOLDADO GRANDE QUE LO LLAMAN LA GEM DE ARMAS ENTONCES VIENE MUCHOS SOLDADOS DESDE EL CIELO QUIENES LES DISPARAN A LOS SOLDADOS DE CRISTAL PERO LUEGO VIENE LOS GUERRILLEROS Y LOS MATAN PERO LLEGAN SOLDADOS DE ARTILLERIA PESADA PERO EL VEHICULO POR DONDE ESTAN PASANDO EXPLOTA.

GEM DE ARMAS: NO DEJEN A NADIE CONVIDA.

LA GEM DE ARMAS VE QUE ANGUSTINE ESTA A FRENTE DE ELLOS Y LUEGO CREA UN MURO DE CONCRETO GRANDE Y LO EMPUJA HACI ELLOS PERO LA GEM DE ARMAS ATRAVIEZA EL MURO DE CONCRETO COMO SI NADA.

GEM DE ARMAS: ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES?

ANGUSTINE SE ELEVA EN EL AIRE Y SE PONE EN POSICION FETAL Y COMIENZA A GIRAR VERTICALMENTE MIENTRAS QUE REUNE FRAGMENTOS DE CONCRETO Y DE SOLDADOS DE CRISTAL Y FORMA UNA BOLA DE DEMOLICION GRANDE Y SE LA LANZA A LA GEM DE ARMAS DESTRUYENDOLA.

DENTRO DE LA NAVE:

JASPER: SUFICIENTE LA ENFRENTARE HACI QUE SI NADIE ME AYUDA NO ME IMPORTA.

KRONOS: HAS LO QUE QUIERAS. NO ME IMPORTA. SOLO CON TAL DE QUE TE ALEJES DE DELCIN ROWE EL ES MIO.

JASPER: COMO QUIERAS. (SALIENDO DE LA NAVE)

ANGUSTINE ATACA DANDOLE GOLPES DE CONCRETO EN LA CARA A LOS GUERRILLEROS DE CRISTAL Y DISPARANDOLE ROCAS DE CONCRETO A LOS SOLDADOS Y VE QUE LLEGA JASPER EN EL CIELO Y ELLA SE ALEJA.

JASPER: ALTO! (DETENIENDO A LAS UNIDADES) YO ME ENCARGO DE ESTA BASURA.

LOS SOLDADOS Y GUERRILLEROS SE VAN HACIA OTRA PARTE PERO LOS HELICOPTEROS LOS ENCUENTRAN Y LES DISPARAN MISILES LUEGO VIENE SOLDADOS DEL D.U.P DESDE LOS EDIFICIOS.

ANGUSTINE: QUIERES HACER ESTO PERSONAL. (DETENIENDO A SUS SOLDADOS) ENTONCES QUE HACI SEA (QUITANDOSE LA JABALINA) QUE SEA MANO A MANO.

JASPER: LO QUE TENDRAS SERA UNA MANO EN TU CARA.

ANGUSTINE: TU LIDER NO TENDRA ESTE PLANETA.

JASPER: A YELLOW DIAMOND NO LE IMPORTA LO QUE LE SUCEDA A LA TIERRA.

ANGUSTINE: Y SI TE DIGO QUE TENEMOS A ERRON BLACK Y A REAPER.

JASPER: (SORPRENDIDA) QUE!?

ANGUSTINE: EXACTO. DESPUES DE QUE TE DERROTE LES PEDIRE QUE NOS LLEVEN A TU PLANETA Y NO HABRA DUDA QUE HABRA UN BAÑO DE SANGRE.

JASPER: PERRA. ME HAS DADO OTRA RAZON PARA DESTRUIRTE (INVOCANDO SU CASCO MARTILLO)

JASPER SE DIRIGE EN PICADA HACIA ANGUSTINE PERO ELLA LA EVADE ENTONCES JASPER LANZA UNOS GOLPES A ANGUSTINE PERO ELLA LOS BLOQUEA ENTONCES JASPER LANZA UN PEDAZO DE CARRETERA PERO ANGUSTINE LO DETIENE Y SE LA LANZA A JASPER PERO ELLA INVOCA SU CASCO MARTILLO Y SE BLOQUEA Y SE DIRIGE EN PICADA HACIA ANGUSTINE EN LA CUAL LA EMBISTE Y RETROCEDE JASPER PERO ELLA LE AGARRA EL PIE A ANGUSTINE Y LA LANZA HACIA UNA SEÑAL DE TRANSITO. LUEGO JASPER DA UN GRAN SALTO PARA CAER SOBRE ELLA PERO DA GIROS PARA EVADIRLA Y DISPARA CONCRETO DE SU MANO PERO JASPER SE CUBRE CON SU CASCO MARTILLO Y ANGUSTINE AUMENTA LA POTENCIA HACIENDO QUE JASPER RETROCEDA Y LUEGO DA VUELTA EN GIROS EN EL AIRE Y SE CONVIERTE EN UNA BOLA DE CONCRETO DE DERRIBA A JASPER HACIENDOLA CHOCAR CONTRA EL MURO. PERO ELLA SE RECUPERA Y TAMBIEN SE CONVIERTE EN UNA PELOTA CON SU MELENA PERO ANGUSTINE SE ELEVA EN EL AIRE Y LLEGA HASTA UN EDIFICIO Y DISPARA CONCRETO DE AMBAS MANOS PERO REBOTAN SOBRE LA MALENA DE JASPER QUIEN SE DIRIGE A TODA VELOCIDAD HACIA ELLA PARA EMBESTIRLA Y PERO ANGUSTINE CREA UN MURO DE CONCRETO PERO NO FUNCIONA. ES EMBESTIDA Y LUEGO CAE SOBRE OTRO EDIFICIO DONDE ESTAN DOS GUERRILLEROS DE CRISTAL. ELLA SE LEVANTA Y CREA DOS PILARES DE CONCRETO DESDE EL SUELO SOBRE LOS GUERRILLEROS DE CRISTAL HACIENDOLOS VOLAR Y VE QUE JASPER ESTA ACERCANDOSE A ELLA Y SE CONVIERTE EN UNA MOLE DE CONCRETO Y EN CUANTO SALTARA JASPER ELLA SE IMPULSA CON OTRO PILAR DE CONCRETO GOLPEANDOLA EN LA QUIJADA A JASPER HACIENDOLA VOLAR LUEGO ANGUSTINE DA UN GRAN SALTO.

MIENTRAS CON DELCIN:

EL EMBISTE TODO A SU PASO Y NADIE LO PUEDE DETENER DESPUES SALTA Y SE CONVIERTE EN UNA PELOTA ARROYANDO A UN GUERRILLERO DE CRISTAL LUEGO VUELVE A LA NORMALIDAD DE UN SALTO GRANDE Y SE ELEVA EN EL AIRE Y VE QUE LAS CRYSTAL GEMS VIENEN A AYUDARLO.

DELCIN: POR FIN SE DESIDIERON.

PERLA: NO LO HECEMOS POR TI. LO HECEMOS POR NUESTRO HOGAR.

DELCIN: SOBRE LO QUE DIJE. LO SIENTO NO QUISE INSULTARLAS.

TODOS ATERRIZAN EN LA NAVE.

GARNET: DELCIN ENTENDEMOS TU ODIO PERDISTE A TONY. Y ES POR ESO QUE NO PODEMOS PERDONARNOSLA A SI MISMAS POR LA DAÑAR LA TIERRA.

DELCIN: GARNET CALLATE. HICIERON LO CORRETO. ESO ES BUENO. PERO AHORA DEJENLO ESTO A MI.

DELCIN USA SU PODER DE CONCRETO PARA CREAR UN HOYO EN LA NAVE.

MIENTRAS EN LA PELEA DE ANGUSTINE CONTRA JASPER.

JASPER DA UN COMBO DE GOLPES PERO ANGUSTINE LAS EVADE Y LAS BLOQUE CON SUS BRAZOS DE CONCRETO Y GOLPE EN EL PECHO A JASPER.

JASPER: MUY BIEN. ESO ME HISO ENOJAR (INVOCANDO SU CASCO MARTILLO UNA VEZ MAS) ES TU FIN!

JASPER GOLPEA EL BRAZO DE CONCRETO DE ANGUSTINE Y SE LO DESTRUYE. ANGUSTINE SE TIRA AL SUELO DEBIDO AL DOLOR.

JASPER: NO ME GUSTA DECIR ESO. PERO ME ENCANTA DESTRUIR A LOS CONDUCTORES.

JASPER DA UN GRAN SALTO EN EL AIRE Y LUEGO DECIENDE EN PICADA CON SU CASCO MARTILLO PARA DESTRUIR A ANGUSTINE ENTONCES ANGUSTINE SE CONVIERTE EN CONCRETO Y EN CUANTO SE CONVIRTIERA POR COMPLETO JASPER LA APLASTA CON SU CASCO MARTILLO CONVIRTIENDO A ANGUSTINE EN SOLO ESCOMBROS DE CONCRETO.

JASPER: ESO FUE FACIL. ERES UNA DESGRACIA.

JASPER SE DA LA VUELTA Y SE VA PERO OYE QUE LAS ROCAS DE CONCRETO SE ESTAN MOVIENDO A ALREDEDOR DE JASPER.

JASPER: PERO QUE? NO PUEDE SER.

LAS ROCAS DE CONCRETO SE APILAN Y TOMAN FORMA DE UNA PERSONA (HACI COMO LA INTRODUCION DE TREMOR DE MKX) Y SE SACUDE EL CONCRETO Y ANGUSTINE TODAVIA SIGUE VIVA.

JASPER: PERO COMO!?

ANGUSTINE: ERES TONTA YO TENGO CONTRO DE CONCRETO Y SI ME CONVIERTO EN CONCRETO NO IMPORTA SI ME HACES PEDAZOS ME VUELVO A UNIR.

JASPER: ME EMPIEZAS A RECORDAR LA CANCION PEGAJOSA DE LA FUCION (GARNET)

ANGUSTINE: LISTA PARA LA SEGUNDA RONDA?

JASPER DA UN GRAN GRITO DE GUERRA Y SE DIRIGE A ANGUSTINE A TODA VELOCIDA Y INVOCA SU CASCO MARTILLO Y CUANDO IBA A TOCAR ELLA SE DETIENE Y SIENTE UN GRAN DOLOR EN SU ESTOMAGO Y ESCUPE SANGRE LUEGO UNA MANO DE ANGUSTINE REPLETA DE CONCRETO INTRODUCIDO EN EL ESTOMAGO DE JASPER.

ANGUSTINE: PARECE QUE HE GANADO (SACANDO SU MANO DEL ESTOMAGO DE JASPER)

JASPER SE TAMBALEA Y CAE AL SUELO DESMAYANDOSE.

ANGUSTINE: MALDICION (TOMANDO SU COMUNICADOR) AQUÍ ANGUSTINE SOLICITO EQUIPO MEDICO.

DENTRO DE LA NAVE:

DELCIN JUNTO CON LAS CRYSTAL GEMS ESTAN DENTRO DE LA NAVE VIENDO QUE NO HAY NADIE Y ENTRAN AL CENTRO DE PILOTAJE. DONDE VEN LAS CUATRO GEMS DEL PLANETA MADRE.

DELCIN: KRONOS.

KRONOS: DELCIN ROWE.

DELCIN: DEJENOS SOLOS.

AMATHISTA: DELCIN TE VA A MATAR.

DELCIN: SABES QUE VENGO A HABLAR.

KRONOS: SALGAN.

CITRINO: ESTAS SEGURO.

KRONOS: AHORA. (ALZANDO UN POCO LA VOZ)

CITRINO: SI KRONOS.

DELCIN: TRATEN DE NO PELEARSE.

PERLA: QUE PIENSAS HACER.

DELCIN: LO QUE PUEDA

CONTINUARA…


	22. 22-LA TERAPIA Y EL RETO

InFAMOUS IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE CAPITULO 20: LA TERAPIA Y EL RETO.

DELCIN ESTA DENTRO DE LA NAVE DE TRANSPORTE DE TROPAS CARA A CARA CON KRONOS.

KRONOS: Y BIEN. DE QUE ME QUIERES HABLAR.

DELCIN: OYE. DESDE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE TE VI PENSABA QUE ERAS COMO LAS DEMAS GEMS PERO VI ALGO EN TUS OJOS QUE ME DABA CUENTA QUE ERES ALGO MUY FABULOSO.

KRONOS: ENSERIO. VAMOS A COMENZAR CON EL COQUETEO?

DELCIN: KRONOS. ENTIENDO QUE ESTES PASANDO POR UNA LUJURIA DE TRISTESA Y ODIO POR EL HECHO DE QUE DESTRUI A TU HERMANA. SE QUE ESO TE DOLIO Y TE HA CAMBIADO MUCHO. Y LO SIENTO.

KRONOS: A ESO VIENES. A DECIR LO SIENTO?

DELCIN: TEMBIEN TE QUIERO DECIR QUE YO TAMBIEN SUFRI LA MISMA PERDIDA QUE TU KRONOS. EL ERA POLICIA Y CUANTO TUVE ESTOS PODERES EL SOLO SE AFERRO A MI LADO Y ME APOYO. EL ERA UN MODELO A SEGUIR Y YO QUE ERA. SOLO ERA UN DELINCUENTE DE POCA MONTA QUE SE LA PASABA HACIENDO GRAFITIS. EL MERECIA MAS VIDA QUE YO TENIA UN FUTURO POR DELANTE Y POR MI CULPA YA NO ESTA.

KRONOS: SU NOMBRE ERA REGGIE VERDAD?

DELCIN: COMO LO SABES?

KRONOS: TODOS LO SABEMOS DELCIN. Y ESO ES VERDAD TU HERMANO ERA UN HOMBRE MUY RESPECTADO Y MI HERMANA ERA UNA GEM INOCENTE. PERO NO CREO QUE ELLA QUERIA QUE HICIERA ESTO.

DELCIN: AVECES NO PODEMOS CONTROLAR NUESTRAS EMOCIONES. NOS HACE HACER COSAS HORRIBLES QUE DAÑAN A LOS DEMAS. KRONOS NO TIENES QUE SEGUIR HACIENDO ESTO.

KRONOS: (ENCENDIENDO SU COMUNICADOR) AQUÍ SU CAPITAN KRONOS. RETIRADA.

DELCIN: SABIA QUE LA KRONOS QUE CONOSCO SEGUIA AHÍ. (EXTENDIENDO SU MANO)

KRONOS MIRA LA MANO Y DELCIN Y SE LA EXTRECHA Y LUEGO KRONOS ABRAZA A DELCIN.

KRONOS: (DICE LLORANDO) EN QUE ME HE CONVERTIDO?

DELCIN: EN QUE NOS HEMOS CONVERTIDO.

KRONOS Y DELCIN SE ABRAZAN PERO LUEGO ENTRAN LAS CRYSTAL GEMS.

AMATHISTA: AH (DEJANDOSE CAER POR EL SUELO) YA ERA HORA.

PERLA: FUE MAS RAPIDO DE LO QUE CREI.

DELCIN: OIGAN. QUE LES PASA. NO VEN QUE ESTAMOS PASANDO POR UN MOMENTO BONITO.

GARNET: MUY BIEN.

A AFUERA DE LA NAVE.

EL EJERCITO DE CRISTAL FORMA FILA PARA RETIRARSE Y LA GEM GIGANTE COLOSUS TAMBIEN SE RETIRA HACIA LA NAVE.

DELCIN Y KRONOS ESTAN EN UN EDIFICIO.

DELCIN: ANGUSTINE QUERRA QUE VAYAMOS HACIA TU PLANETA PARA DESTRUIRLO.

KRONOS: SE QUE LO QUE LE HEMOS HECHO A LA TORRE DE HORMIGON FUE ALGO CRUEL PERO POR FAVOR DELCIN CONVENCE A ANGUSTINE DE QUE NO HAGA SU ATAQUE.

KRONOS ES ARRASTRADA POR UN RAYO MAGNETICO JUNTO CON JASPER Y LOS SOLDADOS DE CRISTAL Y SU NAVE DE TRANSPORTE SE VA DE LA ATMOSFERA.

DENTRO DEL CENTRO DE COMMANDO DEL D.U.P:

ANGUSTINE: ENSERIO QUIERES QUE NO DESTRUYA EL PLANETA GEM DELCIN?

DELCIN: SE QUE DESTRUYERON LA TORRE PERO SU PLANETA NO SE MERECE TODA ESTA MUERTE.

ANGUSTINE: MURIENRON MUCHOS DE MIS HOMBRE TRATANDO DE SALVAR A ESTE PLANETA.

FECHT: DELCIN TIENES QUE PENSARLO BIEN Y SI NOS TRATAN DE TRAICIONAR?

DELCIN: VOY A ORGANIZAR UN DUELO CONTRA YELLOW DIAMOND.

TODOS SE QUEDAN EN SILENCIO.

EUGENE: ESPERA QUE DIJISTE?

ALEX: VAS A PELEAR CONTRA ESA COSA?

FECHT: NO, NO. DELCIN ESTAS LOCO? TE VA A DESINTEGRAR.

PERLA: VAS A HACER LA ANTIGUA TRADICION GEM DE COMBATE.

DELCIN: TALVEZ ESTE LOCO. PERO ES LA UNICA MANERA.

GARNET: ARRIESGAS MUCHO DELCIN. NO PUEDES ENFRENTARLA SOLO.

DELCIN: JAMAS HE ESTADO SOLO. NOS TENEMOS UNO AL OTRO. FECHT: YO TE AYUDE A DESTRUIR ESOS BOTES CON DROGAS, EUGENE: YO TE AYUDE A CONQUISTAR CHICAS.

EUGENE: ESO ES LO TIPICO.

DELCIN: LAS CRYSTAL GEMS. YO LAS AYUDE A DESCUBRIR LO QUE ESTABA PASANDO. Y POR ULTIMO ANGUSTINE: DE NO SE POR TU AYUDA YO NO SABIA QUE DEBIA HACER.

ANGUSTINE: SABES ALGO ROWE. AUNQUE TE ODIE ERES UNA GRAN HOMBRE.

GARNET: Y AL PRINCIPIO DE TODO SIEMPRE ESTAREMOS JUNTOS EN ESTA BATALLA COMO EQUIPO.

DELCIN: Y QUE DICEN? ESTAN TODOS DE ACUERDO.

PERLA: ESTAMOS DE ACUERDO CONTIGO DELCIN ROWE.

AMATHISTA: ERES LO COSA MAS INCREIBLE QUE HEMOS CONOCIDO.

GARNET: TE DEBEMOS UNA.

DELCIN: MUY BIEN PUES ADELANTE!

DESDE ESE ENTONCES DELCIN Y LOS DEMAS SE PREPARAN PARA LA CONFRONTACION FINAL.

EN EL PLANETA GEM:

YELLOW DIAMOND: COMO QUE SE RETIRARON. NO ORDENE UNA RETIRADA.

KRONOS: LA TIERRA DECIDE DARNOS UNA ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD PARA PODER DISCULPARNOS CON ELLA.

YELLOW DIAMOND: Y ELLOS QUE PIENSAN HACER.

KRONOS: ESO TENDRA QUE DECIDIRLO LA JEFA DEL D.U.P BROOKE ANGUSTINE.

BLUE DIAMOND: PARECE QUE SE AVESINARA UNA CONFRONTACION.

KRONOS: ELLA DEBE CONTACTARSE AHORA EN ESTE DISPOSITIVO (LANZA EL DISPOSITIVO AL SUELO)

EN LA TIERRA:

PERLA: MUY BIEN EL COMUNICADOR HOLOGRAFICO ESTA LISTO PARA USARSE (ACTIVA EL COMUNICADOR Y LO LANZA AL SUELO)

EN EL PLANETA GEM:

EL HOLOGRAMA DE ANGUSTINE ESTA CARA A CARA CON LAS GEMS LÍDERES.

ANGUSTINE: SALUDOS LAS DIAMONDS MI NOMBRE ES BROOKE ANGUSTINE, JEFA DEL D.U.P.

WHITE DIAMOND: QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES LIDER DEL D.U.P

ANGUSTINE: DEBIDO A LAS ACCIONES DE SU ESPECIE CONTRA LA NUESTRA Y POR VIOLAR EL PACTO DE NO AGRESION. ESTAREMOS OBLIGADOS A INVADIR SU PLANETA Y TENER QUE REAFIRMAR EL PACTO DE NO AGRESION FIRMADA POR LAS TRES Y SU CONSEJO.

YELLOW DIAMOND: QUE SUCEDE SI NO LO HACEMOS?

ANGUSTINE: CONOCERAN EL CREADOR EN PERSONA.

WHITE DIAMOND: QUE NOS GARANTIZA QUE USTEDES NO VAN A ROMPER SU PROMESA.

ANGUSTINE: USAREMOS LA ANTIGUA TRADICION GEM DEL COMBATE.

YELLOW DIAMOND: QUE! NO TIENEN DERECHO A UN DUELO. NO SON GEMS!

ANGUSTINE: TALVEZ LOS HUMANOS NO SEASMOS LA FUERZA MAS PODEROSA DEL UNIVERSO PERO SOMOS MAS MERECEDORES DE LA VIDA.

YELLOW DIAMOND: AL PARECER USTEDES SON MUY DEBILES.

WHITE DIAMOND: NO ES DEBILIDAD VALORAR LA VIDA DE OTROS YELLOW DIAMOND!

ANGUSTINE: TU YELLOW DIAMOND. VAS A APRENDER A NO METERTE CON LOS HUMANOS. TE ENFRENTARAS A DELCIN ROWE.

YELLOW DIAMOND: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ESA BASURA. ESA COSA ES PATETICA.

ANGUSTINE: SE HARA UN DUELO PARA DEJAR TODO LOS RENCORES ATRÁS Y UNIRNOS DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS.

BLUE DIAMOND: QUE HACI SEA. CONSIDEREN SU RETO ACEPTADO.

ANGUSTINE: GRACIAS YELLOW DIAMOND SE ENFRENTARA A DELCIN PERO CON UNA CONDICION. DEJEN EN PAZ A LA TIERRA.

WHITE DIAMOND: TUS DESEOS SE HARAN ORDENES. EL DUELO SE HARA EN ESTE PLANETA EN MENOS DE 3 SEMANAS TERRESTRES.

ANGUSTINE: GRACIAS. Y TU YELLOW DIAMOND. TRATA DE NO HUIR QUIERES. CAMBIO Y FUERA. (DESCONECTANDOSE)

EN SEATTLE:

DELCIN: Y…..?

ANGUSTINE: ACEPTARON NUESTRA RETO.

TODOS FESTEJAN.

DELCIN: ENTONCES TENDRE QUE PREPARARME.

ANGUSTINE: DESIDIRAN DEJAR EN PAZ A LA TIERRA POR TRES SEMANAS MIENTRAS TE ALISTAS. Y TAMBINE HARE QUE TODOS LOS CIVILES VUELVAN A SUS CASAS.

EUGENE: ESTAS SEGURO DE ESTO ANGUSTINE?

ANGUSTINE: NOS DIERON SU PALABRA. MATENDREMOS A ERRON BLACK Y REAPER SEGUROS HASTA EL DIA DE NUESTRA LLEGADA A SU PLANETA.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE COMIENZA LA REUBICACION DE LOS CIVILES DE SEATTLE, EL EQUIPO DE CONSTRUCION, EL DEPARTAMENTO DE POLICIA, LOS TRABAJADORES. ECT, ECT.

DELCIN Y LAS CRYSTAL GEMS VEN QUE EL AUTOBUS DE LA TRIBU ESTA LLEGAN AL PUENTE.

DELCIN: AQUÍ VIENEN.

EL AUTOBUS SE PARA Y EMPIEZA A SALIR STEVEN Y LAPIZLAZURI.

PERLA: STEVEN! (ABRAZANDO A STEVEN)

STEVEN: LAS HE EXTRAÑADO.

GARNET: NOSOTRAS TAMBIEN TE EXTRAÑABAMOS STEVEN.

AMATHISTA: HOLA! STEVEN COMO TE FUE CON LOS AKOMISH.

STEVEN: SEÑOR ROWE. LA CASA.

DELCIN: NO FUE TU CULPA QUE FUERA HACI. PERO PROMETO QUE NO VOLVERA A PASAR ESTO.

STEVEN: Y EN DONDE ESTA TONY?

TODOS SE QUEDAN EN SILENCIO.

DELCIN: AH… SOBRE TONY.

GARNET: TONY SE FUE A UN MEJOR LUGAR PARA VIVIR.

LAPIZ: QUE?

PERLA: NO PODIMOS EVITARLO.

LAPIZ: Y AHORA QUE VAN A HACER.

GARNET: DELCIN HA RETADO A YELLOW DIAMOND A UN DUELO POR EL DESTINO DE LA TIERRA.

LAPIZ: ESTAS LOCO? NO SABES LO PODEROSA QUE ES ELLA.

DELCIN: VENCI A ANGUSTINE. VENCERE A YELLOW DIAMOND. POR AHORA HAY QUE PREPARARSE PARA CUANDO LLEGE ESE DIA.

FECHT Y ALEX LLEVAN A LAPIZ Y A STEVEN JUNTO CON LOS DEMAS CIVILES Y UNOS CUANTOS SOLDADOS DEL D.U.P A SUS HOGARES. Y DELCIN SE DIRIGE EN DONDE ESTA BETTY.

DELCIN: BETTY. ESTAS BIEN?

BETTY: HOY EN DIA NO SE SI LO ESTOY. EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO TENGO MIEDO.

DELCIN: SE QUE ESTAS MUY ASUSTADA CON EL TEMA DE ESTO DE LAS GEMS PERO DESCUIDA TODO SALDRA BIEN.

BETTY: Y QUE PASA SI NO.

DELCIN: SE POSITIVA BETTY TODO SALDRA BIEN POR AHORA ESTAMOS A SALVO.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON ERRON BLACK Y REAPER.

ERRON BLACK: ESTO ES UNA TREMENDA PORQUERIA. NOS ENCIERRA Y LUEGO NOS AISLAN.

REAPER: DEBEMOS TENER PACIENCIA. ADEMAS PRONTO EL ALMA DE YELLOW DIAMOND SERA MIA.

ERRON BLACK: Y YO QUE?

REAPER: TU VAS A RECIBIR TU PAGO.

ERRON BLACK: NO SE TRATA DE DINERO.

REAPER: TU ASESINAS POR DINERO. ESO ES LO ODVIO DE TI.

ERRON BLACK: CREO QUE NESECITO TOMAR VACACIONES.

REAPER: POR AHORA ESTAMOS AQUÍ SIN ESCAPAR.

ERRON BLACK: ENSERIO TU PUEDES ESCAPAR CUANDO SE TE DA LA GANA. TU ERES LA MUERTE.

REAPER: NO NESECITO DE UNA GUADAÑA NI UNA TUNICA PARA VERME COMO LA MUERTE. TAMBIEN SOY OPTIMISTA.

ERRON BLACK: SI COMO NO. SACAMENME DE AQUÍ! (GRITANDO LOCAMENTE)

CONTINUARA…


	23. 23-EL ULTIMO EN PIE

InFAMOUS IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE CAPITULO 23: EL ÚLTIMO EN PIE.

DESDE EL DIA EN QUE DELCIN RETO A YELLOW DIAMOND A UNA BATALLA POR LA TIERRA. HYO SE ESTA PREPARANDO PARA LA MAYOR DE SUS BATALLA PRACTICANDO SUS HABILIDADES GEM QUE LE DIO JASPER. DELCIN ESTA GOLPEANDO CON SU LATIGO DE ENERGIA A PILARES DE CONCRETO QUE LE ESTA GENERANDO ANGUSTINE.

ANGUSTINE: ESTUVO BIEN. PERO NO ES SUFICIENTE.

DELCIN: QUE!? ANGUSTINE LLEVO UNA SEMANA ENTRENANDOME QUE MAS QUIERES QUE HAGA.

ANGUSTINE: VENCISTE VARIOS DE MIS MAS MEJORADOS SOLDADOS Y TAMBIEN A MI. PERO PODRAS VENCER A TUS AMIGOS.

FECHT Y EUGENE ENTRAN A LA SALA DE ENTRENAMIENTO.

EUGENE: HOLA DELCIN.

DELCIN: PERO SI YA LOS HE VENCIDO TAMBIEN.

FECHT: NO NOS VENCISTE A LOS DOS AL MISMO TIEMPO.

DELCIN: BUENO… ESO SI NO LO HICE.

ANGUSTINE: ESTE RETO SE LLAMA EL LTIMO EN PIE QUE COMIENSE EL COMBATE!

FECHT USA SU CARRERA DE NEON DIRIGIENDOSE A DELCIN RAPIDAMENTE Y EL DISPARA SU LATIGO HACIA UNA COLUMNA DE ACERO Y SE ARRASTA HACIA ELLA. Y DISPARA LATIGASOS A FECHT PERO ELLA LAS ESQUIVA RAPIDAMENTE. EUGENE DISPARA CUCHILLAS SANGRIENTAS HACIA DONDE ESTA DELCIN Y EL SALTA DE LA COLUMNA Y FECHT SE DIRIGE HACIA UNA RAMPA Y EMBISTE A DELCIN EN EL AIRE CHOCANDO CON LA PARED Y SE BAJA FECHT DEJANDO A DELCIN PEGADO EN LA PARED Y EUGENE INVOCA A SUS ANGELES Y DEMONIOS Y LES ORDENA QUE EMBISTAN A DELCIN JUNTOS. DIRIGIENDOSE A EL DELCIN INVOCA SUS MARTILLOS Y SALTA SOBRE LA PARED DIRIGIENDOSE A LOS ANGELES Y DEMONIOS DE EUGENE TAMBIEN Y MIENTRAS PASA POR DENTRO DEL GRUPO DE ANGELES Y DEMONIOS DELCIN LOS GOLPEA Y ATERRIZA EN EL SUELO DONDE ES EMBESTIDO OTRA VEZ POR FECHT HACIENDOLO CAER EN EL SUELO. DELCIN SE LEVANTA Y DOS ANGELES LO AGARRAN POR LOS BRAZOS Y EMPIEZAN A LEVANTARLO EN EL AIRE MUY ALTO Y LUEGO LO SUELTAN Y VE QUE FECHT ESTA CORRIENDO EN LAS PAREDES EN CIRCULOS Y DA UN GRAN SALTO HACIA DELCIN EMBISTIENDOLO OTRA VEZ CAYENDO AL SUELO RODANDO. DELCIN INTENTA LEVANTARSE. Y VE QUE NO PUEDE CAMBIAR DE PODER. ENTONCES DELCIN SE OCULTA.

MIENTRAS CON ANGUSTINE:

PERLA: FUE EXCELLENTE EL TU INGENIOSIDAD AL METER A DELCIN EN EL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO. HACI ES COMO SE HACEN LOS DUELOS DE LA TRADICION ANTIGUA GEM.

GARNET: PERO NO ES HACI EN NUESTRO PLANETA. HAY TRAMPAS DE TODO TIPO.

ANGUSTINE: SU ENTRENAMIENTO NO HA ACABADO AUN TIENE DOS PELEAS MAS.

FECHT DISPARA SU RAYO DE NEON HACIA EL ESCONDITE DE DELCIN DERRITIENDO EL BARROTE DE METAL Y EXPONIENDO A DELCIN. LOS ANGELES TAMBIEN LE DISPARAN RAYOS. Y LOS DEMONIOS SE DIRIGEN A EL EN ESTAMPIDA MIENTRAS QUE DELCIN CORRE DISPARA SUS LATIGASOS DE ENERGIA A LOS DEMONIOS Y DISPARA UN LATIGO HACIA UN PILAR DE METAL Y SUBE COMO EL HOMBRE ARAÑA Y SALTA HACIA UNA PLATAFORMA DONDE VE A FECHT Y LOS ANGELES DE EUGENE DIRIGIENDOSE A EL, ENTONCES DELCIN INVOCA SUS MARTILLOS Y DA UN GRAN SALTO Y EVADE A LOS ANGELES PERO FECHT DA UN SALTO HACIA LA PARED PARA EMBESTIR A DELCIN UNA VEZ MAS PERO EL YA SE LO ESPERABA Y GOLPEA A FECHT CON SU BRAZO MARTILLO Y VA CAYENDO HACIA EL SUELO Y LO GOLPEA GENERANDO UN GRAN RUIDO QUE ATURDE A EUGENE Y SE DIRIGE A EL A GRAN VELOCIDAD Y LO GOLPEA EN LA QUIJADA ROMPIENDOLE LOS LENTE Y LUEGO DELCIN GOLPEA EL ESTOMAGO DE EUGENE EN EL AIRE HACIENDO CHOCAR CONTRA UNA PARED. FECHT SE LEVANTA DEL GOLPE Y HACE SU CARRERA DE NEON HACIA Y SE PONE CERCA DEL EL PARA DAR SU ESTALLIDO DE EXTASIS. PERO EL DISPARA SU LATIGO HACIA UN PILAR DE METAL Y LO ARRASTA HACIA EL EVITANDO EL ESTALLIDO.

FECHT: MUY BIEN DELCIN PERO LAS COSAS SE TE COMPLICAN MAS.

EUGENE SALE DE LA PAREDE CONVERTIDO EN ANGEL Y DEMONIO CON SU LANZA.

EUGENE: (CON VOZ DEMONIACA) HAS HECHO ENOJAR A CREADOR DE LAS ILUSIONES! DESDE HOY TE HARE PASAR UN INFIER… (ES GOLPEADO EN EL ESTOMAGO POR EL MARTILLO DEL BRAZO DE DELCIN QUE EXPULSO COMO MISIL)

AMATHISTA: MIRA GARNET. COPIO TU TECNICA.

EUGENE VUELVE A LA NORMALIDAD ARRASTRANDOSE DEL DOLOR.

FECHT ATACA SORPRESIVAMENTE A DELCIN PERO EL YA SE LO ESPERABA Y AL FINAL LE DA UN SIMPLE GOLPE CON SU MARTILLO NOQUEANDOLA.

DELCIN: LO LAMENTO MUCHO.

ANGUSTINE: BASTA! (PULSANDO LA ALARMA) AHORA ES LA SEGUNDA RONDA, ALEX Y PAPER TAIL.

LOS OTROS DOS CONDUCTORES APARECEN.

ALEX: PREPARATE ROWE ESTO SE PONDRA DURO. Y NO HABRA CLEMENCIA.

DELCIN: EN ESTA MISMO MOMENTO ESTOY DURO.

ANGUSTINE: OYE DETENTE QUIERES.

ALEX DISPARA UN RAYO HACIA UN PILAR Y REBOTA HACIA DONDE ESTA DELCIN Y LO IMPACTA CONGELANDOLO Y PAPER TAIL CORRE HACIA GRAN VELOCIDAD Y LE DA UNA PATADA DE CONEJO HACIA EL LANZANDO HACIA UN PRECIPICIO PERO EL PIERDE EL EFECTO DE CONGELACION Y USA SU LATIGO HACIA UN ESCALON Y SUBE Y CAMBIA DE PODER AL HUMO Y EMPIEZA A DISPARAR HUMO PERO ALEX Y PAPER TAIL SE MUEVEN A GRAN VELOCIDAD Y ALEX DISPARA ESFERAS DE ELECTRICIDAD A DELCIN QUIENES EXPLOTAN PERO EL LAS EVADE UNA POR UNA Y DISPARA UN MISIL DE CENIZA HACIA ELLA PERO ALEX DA UN GRAN SALTO Y SE DESLIZA HACIA UN CABLE HACIA UNA PLATAFORMA Y DISPARA UN RAYO ELECTRICO A DELCIN DESDE LEJOS Y DELCIN HACE SU DISPERSACION DE HUMO PERO ES ABATIDO OTRA VEZ POR PAPER TAIL, DELCIN LE DISPARA A PAPER TAIL PERO ELLA ES MUY RAPIDA. DELCIN SE LEVANTA Y VE QUE UN RAYO DE HIELO ES DISPARADO POR ALEX QUIEN CONGELA LOS PIES DE DELCIN, DELCIN DISPARA HUMO HACIA SUS PIES DESCONGENLANDOLOS Y RECIBIR OTRO GOLPE DE PAPER TAIL DEJANDOLO EN EL SUELO. DELCIN SE ENOJA Y DISPARA HACIA PAPER TAIL Y EL LA PERSIGUE CON SUS DISPERSACIONES. UN SOLDADO INTENTA ATIVAR LAS LUCES DE NEON PERO ANGUSTINE LO DETIENE.

DELCIN: (DISPARANDOLE A PAPER TAIL) PUEDES DEJAR DE MOVERTE.

PAPER TAIL NO DEJA MOVERSE RAPIDAMENTE. ALEX LE DISPARA UNA ESFERA DE ELECTRICIDAD HACIA LA ESPALDA DE DELCIN QUIEN VOLTEA Y INTENTA DISPARARLE A ALEX PERO ES GOLPEADO EN LOS PIES HACIENDOLO CAER.

DELCIN: (SINTIENDO EL DOLOR EN SUS PIERNAS) MALDICION!

PAPER TAIL SE DETIENE Y VIENE A VER SI DELCIN ESTA BIEN Y ELLA HA CAIDO A SU TRAMPA. EL LE DISPARA A LA CARA A PAPER TAIL Y LA AGARRA Y LA LANZA DE LA PLATAFORMA HACIA EL PRECIPICIO.

DELCIN: HMM? ESTARA BIEN VERDAD?

ANGUSTINE: LA CAIDA ES DE 150 METROS. ESTARA BIEN.

DELCIN: OK…

DELCIN EVADE POR POCO UN RAYO DE ALEX QUIEN AUN ESTA LEJOS Y DELCIN NOTA QUE YA NO LE QUEDA HUMO PARA DISPARAR SOLO TIENE DOS MISILES DE CENIZA. ALEX ADSORBE ENERGIA ELECTRICA Y DISPARA UN RAYO DE HIELO PARA CONGELAR A DELCIN PERO EL SALTA DE LA PLATAFORMA A LA PLATAFORMA PRINCIPAL DONDE ALEX SALTA Y AL TOCAR EL SUELO LO CONGELA HACIA QUE DELCIN PIERDA EL EQUILIBRIO, ALEX PATINA SOBRE EL HIELO COMO SI NADA Y EMBISTE A DELCIN Y SE LO LLEVA ADELANTE Y LO SUELO HACIENDO QUE SE CAYERA. DELCIN INTENTA LEVANTARSE PERO NO PUEDE.

ALEX: QUIERES QUE TE AYUDE (AGARRANDO A DELCIN DESLIZANDOLO SOBRE EL SUELO)

DELCIN SE SAFA DE ALEX HACIENDO QUE DELCIN SE DESLIZE CERCA DEL PRESIPICIO. DELCIN USA SU PODER DE HUMO PARA DERRETIR EL HIELO Y SE LEVANTA Y DE REPENTE ALEX LE LANZA UNA PATADA DIRECTA AL MENTO HACIENDO QUE DELCIN SE CAIGA DESDE EL PRESICIPICIO.

PERLA: DELCIN!

DELCIN CAE HACIA EL VACIO PRESIPICIO A 150 METROS.

DELCIN: (EN SU MENTE MIENTRAS CAIA) NO, NO PUEDE SER, HE PERDIDO. A ESTE MODO, NUNCA VENCERE A YELLOW DIAMOND. NO, NO LO PUEDO PERMITIR DE QUE LA MEMORIA DE TONY ALLA VALIDO EN VANO (SU CUERPO EMPIEZA A ILUMINAR) NO LO PERMITIRE! (EXPLOTANDO DE ENERGIA)

ANGUSTINE Y LAS CRYSTAL GEMS VEN QUE DELCIN ESTA SUBIENDO RAPIDAMENTE HACIA EL PRESIPICIO USANDO SU PODER DE NEON.

ANGUSTINE: COMO ES POSIBLE?

DELCIN VUELVE A ESTAR EN LA PLATAFORMA PRINCIPAL.

ALEX: COMO HICISTE ESO?

DELCIN: (MIRANDO SUS BRAZOS DE NEON) NO SE COMO LO HE HECHO. PERO ME GUSTA!

DELCIN DISPARA ESFERAS DE NEON HACIA EL PECHO DE ALEX HACIENDO QUE RETROCEDIERA. LUEGO ALEX APUNTA A DELCIN CON SU MANO PERO EL LE DISPARA NEON EN SU HOMBRO IZQUIERDO HACIENDO QUE SE LO COBRA. LUEGO DELCIN LE DISPARA A LA RODILLA DE ALEX HACIENDOLA ESTAR DE RODILLAS Y PARA EL FINAL DELCIN LE DISPARA A EL PIE A ALEX SOMETIENDOLA CON SU PODER DE NEON.

AMATHISTA: WUJU! ESO ES DELCIN! ESTUVISTE ASOMBROSO.

PERLA: ME QUEDE SIN PALABRAS.

ANGUSTINE: DESDE EL DIA QUE TE VI PENSABA QUE SOLO ERAS UN CONDUCTOR COMUN PERO LUEGO ME DI CUENTA DE QUE ERAS DE MAS IMPRESIÓN. PERO NESECITARAS MÁS QUE CAMBIAR PODERES AL AZAR PARA ENFRENTARTE A MÍ PERSONA (APARECE SALTANDO DESDE MUY ALTO)

DELCIN: ME ENFRENTARE A TI OTRA VEZ? JA! COMO NO.

ANGUSTINE LE DISPARA UNA PIEDRA DE CONCRETO EN EL BRAZO DE DELCIN.

DELCIN: AY! OYE ESO DUELE.

ANGUSTINE: PELEAREMOS SI O NO?

LAS OTRAS PLATAFORMAS ACIENDEN MIENTRAS QUE LA PLATAFORMA PRINCIPAL SE HACE MAS GRANDE Y LARGO.

DELCIN: ENTONCES QUIERES HACER ESTO OTRA VEZ?

ANGUSTINE: CLARO NO ES TANTO POR ENTRENAMIENTO. ES ALGO MUY PERSONAL.

DELCIN: (SONRIENDO) YA ENTIENDO ES POR ENCERRARTE EN CONCRETO. BIEN COMENZEMOS SOLO QUE ESTA VEZ. NO TE LO HARE FACIL.

ANGUSTINE SE ELEVA EN EL AIRE Y REUNE GRANDES FRAGMENTOS DE HORMIGON Y LOS UNE PARA CONVERTIRSE EN UN GRAN ESCORPION DE CONCRETO.

DELCIN: ENSERIO. LO MISMO.

DELCIN DA UN SALTO HACIA ANGUSTINE.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PLANETA GEM:

YELLOW DIAMOND ESTA JUNTO CON UN SOLDADO DE CRISTAL PREPARANDO UN EJERCICIO LLAMADO DISPARALE A LA MANZANA.

YELLOW DIAMOND: ESPERO QUE NO SE TE CAIGA. O TU SERAS EL BLANCO.

BLUE DIAMOND APARECE.

BLUE DIAMOND: DONDE ESTA KRONOS?

YELLOW DIAMOND: ESTA POR AHÍ. PARA QUE LA BUSCAS?

BLUE DIAMOND: SABES. DEBERIAS MEJORAR TU ESTILO DE ENTRENAMIENTO.

YELLOW DIAMOND: POR FAVOR. SOY UNA GUERRERA. ME CREARON CON TANTO PODER. NO ERA DE NESECIDAD UN ENTRENAMIENTO.

BLUE DIAMOND: ERAS TAN PODEROSA HASTA QUE ROSE TE VENCIO EN LA GUERRA.

YELLOW DIAMOND: (CON TONO AMENAZANTE) VUELVES A NOMBRAR ESE NOMBRE Y ESE SOLDADO CAMBIARA LUGAR CONTIGO.

BLUE DIAMOND: POR FAVOR YELLOW DIAMOND PARA YA ESTA LOCURA.

YELLOW DIAMOND: PARA QUE QUIERES QUE PARE?

BLUE DIAMOND: PARA QUE NUESTRA MADRE PORFIN PUEDA DESCANZAR EN EL UNIVERSO.

YELLOW DIAMOND: ELLA NUNCA FUE MI MADRE, Y ELLA ME ODIABA, CREIA QUE LOS HUMANOS Y LAS GEMS ERAN IGUALES. PERO CON CONSTUMBRES DIFERENTES. PERO ELLOS ERAN INFERIORES.

BLUE DIAMOND: ELLA TE AMABA QUE AL VERTE INVADIR LA TIERRA LE ROMPIO EL CORAZON.

YELLOW DIAMOND: PUEDES PARA DE UNA VEZ. AUN NO HA ACABADO LOS DOS DIAS TERRESTE.

BLUE DIAMOND SE LARGA DEJANDO SOLA A YELLOW DIAMOND Y EL SOLDADO DE CRISTAL. YELLOW DIAMOND LE APUNTA Y DISPARA UN RAYO QUE DESINTEGRA AL SOLDADO COMPLETAMENTE.

YELLOW DIAMOND: NO PUEDO ESPERAR A QUE LLEGE ESE DIA.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON DELCIN:

HA PASADO 2 HORAS DE DUELO Y AMBOS ESTAN UN POCO DEBIL.

DELCIN: VAMOS! (DISPARANDO FRAGMENTOS DE CONCRETO HACIA EL CAPARAZON DEL MONSTRUO DE ANGUSTINE) DESPEDAZATE.

EL MONSTRUO DE CONCRETO AUN SIGUE EN PIE Y ELLA LANZA UN GRANDES MISILES DE CONCRETO EN PICADA HACIA DELCIN PERO EL SE MUEVE RAPIDAMENTE Y DISPARA UNA GRAN ROCA HACIA LA CABEZA DESPEDAZANDOLO POR COMPLETO Y ANGUSTINE CAE DE PIE Y VE QUE DELCIN SE DIRIGE A GRAN VELOCIDAD Y ELLA QUIERE RESPONDERLE CON UN PUÑO DE CONCRETO Y CUANDO DELCIN SALTA ANGUSTINE LE DA ESE GOLPE DE CONCRETO DESPEDAZANDO A DELCIN EN TROZOS DE CONCRETO Y DESPUES DE 10 SEGUNDOS LOS TROZOS SE VUELVEN A UNIR Y DELCIN SE REGENERA OTRA VEZ Y DISPARA UNA DAGA DE CONCRETO EN EL PIE A ANGUSTINE TIRANDOLA AL SUELO.

ANGUSTINE: BIEN. SUFICIENTE. (DICE SIN ALIENTO)

DELCIN: SABIAS QUE HARIA ESO? (SACANDOLE LA DAGA DE CONCRETO)

ANGUSTINE: DE HECHO NO. (EXTENDIENDO SU MANO)

DELCIN TOMA LA MANO DE ANGUSTINE Y LA LEVANTA.

ANGUSTINE: Y AHORA… ESTAS LISTO.

ANGUSTINE LE DA UNAS PALMADITAS EN LA ESPALDA DE DELCIN Y SE DIRIGE HACIA LA SALIDAD DE LA ZONA Y DELCIN LA ACOMPAÑA.

EN UN EDIFICIO EN CARDUN CAY EN LA TARDE.

DELCIN ESTA SENTADO EN UN RINCO DEL EDIFICIO VIENDO SOLO EL ATARDECER.

DELCIN: HOLA HERMANO.

REGGIE: DELCIN (SENTANDOSE JUNTO CON SU HERMANO) COMO TE VA?

DELCIN: HE ESTADO BIEN.

REGGIE: MIRA TRAJE COMPAÑÍA.

TONY APARECE JUNTO CON UNA MUJER DE CABELLO ROSA.

DELCIN: ROSE CUARZO.

ROSE: ES UN GUSTO CONOCERNOS.

TONY: ME ALEGRA DE VERTE DELCIN.

DELCIN: A MI TAMBIEN ME ALEGRA VERTE.

REGGIE: COMO VEMOS HAS METIDO EN UN SERIO PROBLEMA EL PLANETA.

ROSE: DESCUIDA NO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ.

DELCIN: AHORA NO SE QUE MAS VA A PASAR.

REGGIE: HERMANO A QUE LE TIENES MIEDO?

DELCIN: ME ATERRA QUE TAN PELIGROSA PUEDE SER YELLOW DIAMOND.

ROSE: YELLOW DIAMOND? ELLA SOLO PELEA CON EL CEREBRO. NO MÁS SOLO PELEA POR SI MISMA.

TONY: UN RAYO LAZER NO TE VA A MATAR COMO ME MATO A MI.

DELCIN: AUNQUE SEA HACI. NO ES YELLOW DIAMOND LO QUE ME PREOCUPA. SI NO KRONOS.

TONY: QUE ES LO QUE TE PREOCUPA.

REGGIE: TONY DEJA A DELCIN EN PAZ.

DELCIN: EN VERDAD NO SE QUE HACER DESPUES DE QUE EL DUELO TERMINE.

ROSE: UN CONSEJO… DATE LA VUELTA Y JAMAS MIRES HACIA ATRÁS. (LEVANTANDOSE) BUENO ME TENGO QUE DESPEDIR.

DELCIN: SE VAN TAN PRONTO?

REGGIE: DELCIN. EL MUNDO DEPENDE DE TI. NO LO DEFRAUDES, NO LOS DEFRAUDES A ELLOS, NO NOS DEFRAUDES A NOSOTROS.

TONY: DEBES TENER FE DELCIN. HASTA LUEGO (LEVANTANDOSE JUNTO CON REGGIE)

DELCIN: LOS EXTRAÑO MUCHO CHICOS.

REGGIE, TONY Y ROSE CUARZO ESTAN EN LA ORILLA DE UN EDIFICIO Y AMBOS SALTAN DEL EDIFICIO DESAPARECIENDO. LUEGO DESPUES EL SOL SE OCULTA Y DELCIN SE LEVANTA Y EXTIENDE SUS ALAS DE ANGEL Y SE LARGA VOLANDO.

EN EL PLANETA GEM:

KRONOS ESTA EN UN LUGAR SOLA Y APARECE BLUE DIAMOND.

BLUE DIAMOND: ESTAS BIEN?

KRONOS: YA NI SE QUE ESTOY BIEN.

BLUE DIAMOND: YA ENTIENDO. ES POR EL CONDUCTOR.

KRONOS: POR SUPUESTO SEÑORA.

BLUE DIAMOND: LE TIENES AFECTO A EL. VERDAD?

KRONOS: NO PUEDO QUITARMELO DE LA CABEZA.

BLUE DIAMOND: YA VEO. LO QUE SIENTES ES ALGO MUY HUMANO.

KRONOS: Y ESO ES BASTANTE MALO.

PERIDOT: (APARECIENDO) ESO ES MUY NORMAL.

KRONOS: ESTABAS ESCUCHANDO.

PERIDOT: HE OIDO TODO. Y TE QUIERO DECIR DE NO HAY NADA DE MALO EN SENTIR ALGO MUY ESPECIAL POR ALGUIEN SEA HUMANO O SEA UNA GEM ESO DEPENDE DE SOLO TU GEMA (TOCANDOLE LA GEMA A KRONOS)

BLUE DIAMOND: EN ESO TIENE TANTA RAZON PERIDOT. TEN (EXTENDIENDO SU MANO) DEJAME QUE TE LEVANTE.

KRONOS TOMA LA MANO DE BLUE DIAMOND Y ELLA LA ABRAZA.

BLUE DIAMOND: (ABRAZANDOLA TAMBIEN) TU SABES QUE ERES MUY ESPECIAL Y ESO ES UNICO Y SI MI HERMANA NO VE ESO. PUES… QUE SE VAYA AL DEMONIO.

CONTINUARA…


	24. FINAL-EN OTRO UNIVERSO

InFAMOUS IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE CAPITULO FINAL: EN OTRO UNIVERSO.

DELCIN ESTA EN LA CIMA DE LA AGUJA ESPACIAL MEDITANDO YA QUE EL COMBATE FINAL SERA MAÑANA.

HANK: MUCHACHO.

DELCIN: HOLA HANK. COMO ESTAS?

HANK: ESTOY BIEN. SOLO ESTOY UN POCO PREOCUPADO.

DELCIN: TE PREOCUPA COMO?

HANK: ES MI HIJA.

DELCIN: ESTA CRECIENDO.

HANK: PASAMOS POCO TIEMPO JUNTOS DESDE QUE CUMPLIO LOS 14.

DELCIN: Y QUE QUIERES TU QUE YO HAGA.

HANK: NO LO SE. UN CONSEJO, UNA COSA, UNA PALABRA, LO QUE SEA.

DELCIN: YO CREO QUE LO RECONMENDABLE ES HABLAR CON ELLA. HABLAR SOBRE LOS PROBLEMAS QUE TIENE Y QUE LE SUCEDE.

HANK: GRACIAS (SENTANDOSE) ES MUY HERMOSA LA VISTA.

DELCIN: TIENES RAZON HANK.

HANK: OYE. NO VAS A PELEAR CONTRA LA LIDER VERDAD?

DELCIN: TENGO QUE HACERLO. TODOS DEPENDEN DE MI PARA HACERLO.

HANK: LA VENGANZA NO REVIVIRA A TU AMIGO TONY.

DELCIN: ESTO NO SE TRATA DE VENGANZA. SE TRATA DE JUSTICIA.

HANK SE LEVANTA Y SE LARGA DE LA AGUJA MIENTRAS QUE STEVEN Y LAS CRYSTAL GEMS ESTAN EN LA AGUJA.

EN EL PLANETA GEM:

YELLOW DIAMOND ESTA EN SU ASIENTO CONCENTRANDOSE.

JASPER: MI SEÑORA.

YELLOW DIAMOND: ESTOY EN UN ASUNTO IMPORTANTE. QUE SEA RAPIDO.

JASPER: LOS PREPARATIVOS PARA EL DUELO YA ESTAN LISTOS. QUERIA AVISARLE.

YELLOW DIAMOND: EXCELENTE YA TE PUEDES IR.

JASPER: NO LA VEO PREOCUPADA.

YELLOW DIAMOND: YA TUVE EL DUELO GANADO HACE YA MUCHO.

JASPER: NISIQUIERA ESTA PREOCUPADA YA CON EL HECHO DE QUE SI PIERDE NUNCA VOLVERA A PONER UN PIE EN LA TIERRA.

YELLOW DIAMOND: QUE NO HABIA DICHO QUE TE FUERAS.

JASPER: SI SEÑORA (DEJANDO A YELLOW DIAMOND SOLA)

YELLOW DIAMOND: (GENERANDO ENERGIA AMARILLA EN SU MANO) NO ME DEJARE HUMILLAR POR UN HUMANO.

JASPER: ES UN CONDUCTOR SEÑORA!

YELLOW DIAMOND: FUERA!

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.

ERRON BLACK Y REAPER ESTAN EN FRENTE DE LA CARRETERA Y MÀS DE 1000 SOLDADOS DEL D.U.P LOS SIGUEN JUNTO CON FECHT, EUGENE, ALEX, HANK, PAPER TAIL, ANGUSTINE, PERLA, GARNET, AMATHISTA, STEVEN Y DELCIN.

ANGUSTINE: ES HORA DE ACABAR CON ESTO.

ERRON BLACK: ESTAS LISTO REAPER?

REAPER: EMPEZARE A GENERAR EL PORTAL (AVISANDOLE A TODOS)

REAPER SE PONE EN RODILLAS Y LEVANTA LAS MANOS Y ERRON BLACK SACA UN MEDALLON Y LO LANZA Y SE QUEDA SUSPENDIDO EN EL AIRE.

REAPER: (ROMANO) YO LA MUERTE LE SUPLICO A LA DIOSA INFINITA A QUE GENERE ESTE PORTAL ENTRE OTRO UNIVERSO AHORA!

EL MEDALLON DE ERRON BLACK SE CONVIERTE EN UN CIRCULO GRANDE AZUL.

REAPER: ESTA LISTO. DESCUIDEN NO LOS VA ADSORBER.

EN EL PLANETA GEM:

BLUE DIAMOND JUNTO WHITE DIAMOND CON SU EJÉRCITO DE CRISTAL ESTA ESPERANDO EN EL ESTADIOS DONDE SE HARA EL DUELO FINAL. LUEGO APARECE UN PORTAL Y DE AHÍ SALEN DELCIN Y SUS AMIGOS, LAS CRYSTAL GEMS Y EL EJERCITO DEL D.U.P.

BLUE DIAMOND: BIENVENIDOS AL PLANETA MADRE!

EUGENE: (MIRANDO A SU ALREDEDOR) PARECE AL ESTADIO DE TEXAS PERO MAS GRANDE.

FECHT: GUAO.

PERLA: MUCHO HA CAMBIADO EN NUESTRO PLANETA.

WHITE DIAMOND: (PONIENDOSE AL CENTRO DE ESTADIO) ACERQUENSE.

ANGUSTINE Y BLUE DIAMOND SE PONEN ADELANTE AL CENTRO JUNTO CON WHITE DIAMOND.

WHITE DIAMOND: HOY EN NUESTRO PLANETA MADRE EN LA ANTIGUA TRADICION DE COMBATE GEM. SE DISPUTARA EL DERECHO DE LA TIERRA DE CONSERVARLA EN UN DUELO QUE LO VA A DECIDIR. LAS REGLAS SON SIMPLES. NINGUNA! SOLO HAY UNA EN LA CUAL QUE EL PRIMERO QUE SE RINDA PIERDE EL DUELO.

ANGUSTINE: ESPERAMOS NINGUNA TRAMPA.

BLUE DIAMOND: LE PROMETO QUE NO LA HABRA.

ANGUSTINE Y BLUE DIAMOND ESTRECHAN LAS MANOS Y DESPUES DE 1 HORA EL ESTADIO DE DONDE SE HARA EL COMBATE ESTA REPLETO DE SOLDADOS DE CRISTAL Y EN UN GRUPO ESTA EN LOS SOLDADOS DEL D.U.P.

DELCIN ESTA PREPARANDOSE Y GARNET Y ANGUSTINE LO ACOMPAÑAN.

GARNET: YELLOW DIAMOND TIENE UNA HABILIDAD QUE VA A SER MUY SORPRENDENTE PARA TI. PUEDE ELEVARSE EN EL AIRE. TIENE PODERES DE ENERGIA TE SUGIERO QUE TENGAS MUCHO CUIDADO.

ANGUSTINE: RECUERDA. LA FURIA! (TOCANDOLE EL HOMBRO) REZARE POR TI PARA QUE GANES.

DELCIN: GRACIAS CHICAS. ANGUSTINE, TE AGRADEZCO POR TODA LA AYUDA Y LA DE TUS TROPAS QUE ME OFRECIERON. GARNET GRACIAS POR SE PARTE DE ESTA AYUDA.

APARECE KRONOS EN FRENTE DE DELCIN.

KRONOS: DELCIN. (DIRIGIENDOSE A EL PARA ABRAZARLO) LAMENTO MUCHO QUE TE METIERAS EN ESTO.

DELCIN: NO TE PREOCUPES KRONOS. PERO EL DESTINO SIEMPRE QUISO QUE HICIERA ESTO.

KRONOS: (BESANDOLE LA CARA A DELCIN) TRATA DE GANAR. ESCUCHASTE.

DELCIN: NO VOY A PERDER.

DELCIN JUNTO CON GARNET Y ANGUSTINE SE DIRIGEN A LA PUERTA.

DELCIN: (EN SU MENTE) ES HORA. EN OTRO UNIVERSO.

DELCIN ESTA DENTRO DE LA ZONA DE BATALLA.

JADE: AQUÍ ESTA EL RETADOR. EL CONDUCTOR DELCIN ROWE.

LAS GEMS LO ABUCHEAN MIENTRAS QUE LOS AMIGOS DE DELCIN Y LA D.U.P LE APLAUDEN.

FECHT: VAMOS DELCIN!

EUGENE: ACABALA DELCIN!

AMATHISTA: NO TENGAS MIEDO DELCIN. AQUÍ TE APOYAMOS.

DELCIN: NO TENGAS MIEDO ROWE. LO HACES POR LA TIERRA.

JADE: Y AQUÍ ESTA NUESTRA LIDER. YELLOW DIAMOND!

LAS GEMS LE APLAUDEN A YELLOW DIAMOND ESCANDALOSAMENTE.

DELCIN Y YELLOW DIAMOND SE PONEN AL FRENTE DEL ESTADIO.

YELLOW DIAMOND: VAS A MORIR DELCIN ROWE.

DELCIN: NO VOY A PERDER. PERRA.

YELLOW DIAMOND: VAS A SUFRIR Y ENSERIO. (PONIENDOSE DE LATERAL)

DELCIN SE PONE EN GUARDIA PARA RECIBIR EL PRIMER GOLPE PERO YELLOW DIAMOND DESAPARECE Y DELCIN VE QUE ELLA LO ATACA POR ATRÁS HACIENDO QUE RODARA POR EL SUELO. DELCIN SE LEVANTA Y YELLOW DIAMOND DESAPARECE OTRA VEZ DELCIN MIRA HACIA OTRAS PARTE Y DELCIN APUNTA SU MANO PARA DISPARAR Y ES ATACADO POR LA ESPALDA OTRA VEZ POR YELLOW DIAMOND PERO NO CAE Y EMPIEZA A DISPARARLE ESFERAS DE HUMO A ELLA PERO LAS ESQUIVA Y DESAPARECE DE NUEVO. DELCIN USA SU DISPERSACION DE HUMO PARA ALEJARSE PERO SOLO SE PUSO AL FRENTE DE YELLOW DIAMOND QUIEN LE DA UN GOLPE EN LA QUIJADA A DELCIN Y RAPIDAMENTE YELLOW DIAMOND LO AGARRA POR LA CINTURA Y LO LANZA HACIA EL OTRO LADO HACIENDOLO GIRAR Y AL LEVANTARSE RECIBE OTRO GOLPE DE YELLOW DIAMOND HACIENDOLO RETROCEDER Y CHOCANDO CONTRA LA PARED.

DELCIN: ES MUY RAPIDA!

YELLOW DIAMOND: Y BIEN ROWE. TU HUMO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES.

DELCIN: PORQUE NO ME LO DICES EN LA CARA.

YELLOW DIAMOND SE ENOJA Y USA UN MOVIMIENTO RAPIDO Y EMBISTE A DELCIN CONTRA LA PARED GENERANDO UNA GRAN GRIETA Y YELLOW DIAMOND TRATA DE GOLPEARLE LA CARA A DELCIN PERO EL SE CUBRE Y LA GRIETA SE HACE MAS LARGA QUE LLEGA HACIA LOS ASIENTOS DE LOS SOLDADOS DE CRISTAL.

HANK: CHICO QUE TE SUCEDE. SAL DE AHÍ!

DELCIN: (EN SU MENTE) TODAVIA NO.

FECHT: QUE ESTA HACIENDO. QUE USE SU DISPERSACION DE HUMO.

EUGENE: TUVO QUE TRAER HUMO PARA ESTO. SIN OFENDER HANK.

DELCIN CONTINUA RECIBIENDO GOLPES DE YELLOW DIAMOND Y CUANDO YELLOW DIAMOND IBA A DARLE UN GRAN GOLPE DELCIN USA SU DISPERSACION DE HUMO ESQUIVANDO EL GOLPE DE YELLOW DIAMOND Y DISPARA UNA ESFERA DE HUMO HACIA EL TRASERO DE YELLOW DIAMOND HACIENDO QUE SE VOLTEE Y LUEGO DELCIN CAMBIA SU PODER AL AZAR EN NEON DISPARANDOLE UNA ESFERA DE NEON EN LA CARA A YELLOW DIAMOND HACIENDO QUE SE LA CUBRA. LUEGO DELCIN DISPARA HACIA LA RODILLA DE YELLOW DIAMOND Y EN EL HOMBRO DERECHO HACIENDO QUE SE PONGA DE RODILLAS.

YELLOW DIAMOND: CREES QUE ESO ME VA A PARAR?

DELCIN: SOLO ESTOY CALENTANDO.

YELLOW DIAMOND USA OTRO MOVIMIENTO RAPIDO PERO DELCIN USA SU VISTA DE EXTASIS PARA VER EN DONDE ATACAR YELLOW DIAMOND Y LE DISPARA UNA ESFERA DE NEON EN EL ESTOMAGO DETENIENDOLA Y DELCIN USA SU CARRERA DE NEON Y LE GOLPEA EN LA ESPALDA SU CADENA DE NEON DESPUES DE 4 GOLPES YELLOW DIAMOND DESAPARECE Y DELCIN USA SU VISTA DE EXTASIS PARA VER DONDE ATACAR YELLOW DIAMOND Y VE QUE ESTA A SU IZQUIERDA Y LE DISPARA EN LA CARA HACIENDO QUE SE DESINTEGRARA.

DELCIN: ESPERA ESO ES TODO?

DELCIN RECIBE UN GOLPE EN LA CARA DE PARTE DE YELLOW DIAMOND QUIEN SE MULTIPLICA POR CUATRO.

YELLOW DIAMOND: CUAL CREES QUE UNA DE NOSOTRAS ES REAL?

DELCIN LANZA UNA BURBUJA DE EXTASIS PERO YELLOW DIAMOND Y SUS TRES CLONES HACEN UN MOVIMIENTO RAPIDO EVADIENDO LA BURBUJA DE EXTASIS Y UNA DE SUS CLONES GOLPEA A DELCIN EN LAS DOS PIERNAS HACIENDOLO CAER CONTRA EL SUELO. DELCIN SE LEVANTA UNA VEZ MAS PERO ES EMBESTIDO RAPIDAMENTE POR OTRO CLON DE ELLA HACIENDOLA IR HACIA UN LADO Y CON LA OTRA CLON GOLPEA A DELCIN EN LA CARA Y LA MISMA YELLOW DIAMOND GOLPEA A DELCIN EN EL PECHO HACIENDOLA VOLAR ALTO Y UN CLON LO GOLPE EN EL AIRE HACIENDO CHOCAR CONTRA EL SUELO GENERANDO OTRA GRIETA. DELCIN AUN SE LEVANTA Y LUEGO VE QUE YELLOW DIAMOND ESTA FRENTE A EL PARA DARLE OTRO GOLPE PERO EL CAMBIA OTRA VEZ DE PODER AL AZAR EN VIDEO Y EXTIENDE SUS ALAS DE ANGEL ESQUIVANDO EL GOLPE DE YELLOW DIAMOND.

YELLOW DIAMOND: NO PUEDES VENCER TU DESTINO!

DELCIN: TU NO ERES QUE DECIDE MI DESTINO (DISPARANDO TORRENTE DE VIDEO HACIA LOS CLONES DE YELLOW DIAMOND ELIMINANDOLOS)

YELLOW DIAMOND HACE UN MOVIMIENTO RAPIDO PERO DELCIN USA SUS ALAS DE ANGEL Y SE ELEVA EN EL AIRE HACIENDO QUE YELLOW DIAMOND SE DETENGA Y DA UN GRAN SALTO PARA ATRAPARLO Y DELCIN DESAPARECE DEJANDO SU HOLOGRAMA EN EL AIRE Y AL ATERRIZAR ES RECIBIDA POR UN GOLPE DE PARTE DE DELCIN HACIENDOLO RETROCEDER UN POCO Y LUEGO RECIBE UN GOLPE BAJO Y LUEGO OTRO GOLPE EN LA CARA.

EUGENE: TIENE BIEN DOMINADA ESA MANIOBRA.

DELCIN SE HACE VISIBLE Y CREA UN CIRCULO DIGITAL Y DE AHÍ SALEN TRES ANGELES QUIENES LES DISPARAN ESFERAS DE LUZ HACIA YELLOW DIAMOND QUIEN NO LES HACE NADA.

YELLOW DIAMOND: POR FAVOR (DISPARANDO UNA RAFAGA DE ENERGIA)

DELCIN SE HACE UN LADO CON SUS ALAS DE ANGEL Y LOS TRES ANGELES FUERON DESINTEGRADOS Y DELCIN RECIBE UN GRAN GOLPE DE YELLOW DIAMOND EN PLENO VUELO HACIENDO QUE RODARA Y CUANDO SE LEVANTA. YELLOW DIAMOND LE DEVUELVE EL GOLPE BAJO PERO HACIENDOLO VOLAR EN EL AIRE UN METRO Y LUEGO LE LANZA UN GOLPE A LA COSTILLA A DELCIN ALEJANDOLO UN POCO DE ELLA. DELCIN LE QUESTA UN POCO EN LEVANTARSE MIENTRAS QUE YELLOW DIAMOND SE ACERCA A EL LENTAMENTE.

YELLOW DIAMOND: TE VES MUY HUMANO AHORA?

YELLOW DIAMOND LE LANZA UN GOLPE HACIA LA CARA A DELCIN PERO EL SE LO DETIENE Y LUEGO ELLA RECIBE UN GRAN GOLPE EN LA QUIJADA DE PARTE DE DELCIN Y SU PODER DE CONCRETO.

KRONOS: VAMOS DELCIN!

GARNET: ESPERAMOS QUE EL PODER DE CONCRETO FUNCIONE.

YELLOW DIAMOND SE ALEJA UN POCO DE DOLOR EN LA CARA.

YELLOW DIAMOND: ROWE! (DISPARANDO UN RAYO DE ENERGIA)

DELCIN EVADE EL RAYO CON SU CARRERA DE CONCRETO Y LUEGO DA UN SALTO Y SE CONVIERTE EN UNA BOLA DE DEMOLICION ARROLLANDO A YELLOW DIAMOND. ELLA SE LEVANTA Y RECIBE UNOS DISPAROS DE CONCRETO EN TODAS PARTES. DELCIN EMBISTE LA EMBISTE CON SU CARRERA DE CONCRETO Y LUEGO SE DIRIGE A ELLA Y LA AGARRA CON SUS BRAZOS DE CONCRETO Y LA EXPRIME COMO UNA ESPONJA.

PERLA: LE ESTA GANANDO!

STEVEN: VAMOS DELCIN!

WHITE DIAMOND: DEBO ADMITIR. SERA UN CONDUCTOR. PERO EL ESPIRITU HUMANO ES SORPRENDENTE.

YELLOW DIAMOND ESCUPE SANGRE POR LA BOCA TRATA DE SAFARSE DE DELCIN PERO NO PUEDE CON LA GRAN MOLE DE CONCRETO QUIEN LE APRETA MAS FUERTE.

DELCIN: RINDETE!

YELLOW DIAMOND: JODETE! (CARGANDO SU ENERGIA EN EL CUERPO)

YELLOW DIAMOND GENERA UNA EXPLOSION DE ENERGIA ALUMBRANDO EL ESTADIO Y CUANDO LA LUZ SE APAGA HAY FRAGMENTOS DE CONCRETO REGADOS POR EL SUELO Y DELCIN ESTA EN EL SUELO Y YELLOW DIAMOND TAMBIEN ESTA EN EL SUELO ARRASTRANDOSE DEL DOLOR.

BLUE DIAMOND: ESO FUE MUY ESTRATEGICO.

YELLOW DIAMOND: (AUYANDO DEL DOLOR Y LEVANTANDOSE) AAHHHHHHH! (GRITANDO CON TODA SU FURIA) COMO PUEDE SER ESO POSIBLE!? CON ESE ATAQUE TE HABRIA DESINTEGRADO PERO NO!

DELCIN VE QUE SU GORRO ESTA TIRADO EN EL SUELO QUEMANDOSE Y LUEGO SE DESMAYA.

ANGUSTINE: DELCIN!

KRONOS: DELCIN!

YELLOW DIAMOND: PERO NO! TU DECIDES SEGUIR PELEANDO INSIGNIFICANTE UNITIL (PISANDOLE LA ESPALDA DE DELCIN CON MUCHA FUERZA) TE CREES MEJOR QUE YO? TE CREES MEJOR QUE YO!? (CALMANDOSE Y RECOGIENDO SU GORRO QUE AUN SE ESTA QUEMANDO) AY DELCIN. DEBO ADMITIRLO ERES FUERTE. PERO SOLO ERES UNA GRAN DECEPCION (DESINTEGRANDO SU GORRO Y TIRANDOLE LAS CENIZAS) AHORA QUE? GANE SI O NO!?

EL ESTADIO SE QUEDA EN SILENCIO.

YELLOW DIAMOND: QUE SUCEDE? PORQUE TODOS ESTAN CALLADOS.

EN LOS SUEÑOS DE DELCIN:

DELCIN ESTA EN EL ESTADIO PERO EL TIEMPO SE HA DETENIDO Y SE VE ASI MISMO TIRADO EN EL SUELO.

DELCIN: QUE ES ESTO? NO SIENTO DOLOR. ESTOY MUERTO?

REGGIE: ESTAS INCONCIENTE. TE DESPERTARAS EN UN MOMENTO.

DELCIN: OH POR SUPUESTO. (MIRANDO A YELLOW DIAMOND) ELLA ES MUY FUERTE. NO PUEDO VENCERLA.

REGGIE: DELCIN. NO TE TRATES HACI. TU ERES DELCIN ROWE, EL CONDUCTOR MAS CONOCIDO EN TODA AMERICA. NO PUEDES DETENERTE POR SOLO DECIR NO PUEDO. YO MORI CON LA IDEA DE QUE NO PODIAS VENCER A ANGUSTINE Y SALVAR A LA TRIBU.

DELCIN: BUENA MANERA DE INSPIRAR A TU HERMANO INCONCIENTE.

REGGIE: DELCIN MIRA A ESE LUGAR (SEÑALA EL LUGAR DONDE ESTA LA D.U.P Y SUS AMIGOS) VES LO QUE HAS LOGRADO. LES DISTE A ESOS SOLDADOS DEL D.U.P UN MOTIVO PARA PROTEGER A LAS PERSONAS LES DISTE TU OPORTUNIDAD AHORA ELLOS TE DAN LA OPORTUNIDAD.

TONY: (APARECIENDO) NOSOTROS DESDE TU CORAZON CREEMOS EN TI DELCIN. NO TENGAS MIEDO, NOSOTROS TE PROTEGEREMOS.

DELCIN: (QUEDANDOSE EN SILENCIO Y MIRANDO EN SU ALREDEDOR) GRACIAS.

DELCIN DESPIERTA MIRA QUE TODO EL ESTADIO SIGUE EN SILENCIO.

YELLOW DIAMOND: QUE LES PASA A TODOS APLAUDENME! AHORA!

LAS GEMS DEL PLANETA HOGAR Y LA D.U.P Y LOS AMIGOS DE DELCIN EMPIEZAN A HACER RUIDO DE UNA MANERA INCREIBLE.

YELLOW DIAMOND: NO FUE TAN DIFICIL VERDAD.

YELLOW DIAMOND SE DA LA VUELTA Y VE QUE DELCIN ESTA DE PIE OTRA VEZ.

DELCIN: LAS REGLAS ERAN HASTA QUE ALGUIEN SE RINDA (GENERANDO LOS MARTILLOS EN SUS MANOS) Y YO AUN NO ME HE RENDIDO.

YELLOW DIAMOND GRITA CON FURIA HACE UN MOVIMIENTO RAPIDO HACIA DELCIN PERO EL LA GOLPA CON SU MARTILLO JUSTO EN LA CARA HACIENDO QUE SE LA TAPARA DEL DOLOR Y LUEGO EL LE LANZA UN GRAN GOLPE BAJO HACIA EL ADDOMEN DE YELLOW DIAMOND HACIENDO QUE SE ALEJE UN POCO LUEGO DELCIN LE DA UNA GRAN VARIEDAD DE GOLPES A YELLOW DIAMOND COMO SI FUERA UN SACA DE BOXEO. ENTONCES ELLA SE ALEJA EN EL AIRE PERO DELCIN DISPARA SU LATIGO HACIA EL CUELLO DE YELLOW DIAMOND Y EL LA JALA HACIENDO QUE CHOCARA CON EL SUELO REBOTANDO Y DELCIN LE LANZA UN GOLPE EN LA QUIJADA A YELLOW DIAMOND MIENTRAS ESTA EN EL AIRE HACIENDO QUE VUELA MAS EN EL AIRE Y LE DISPARA SU LATIGO OTRA VEZ EN EL ADOMEN Y LA CHOCA CONTRA EL SUELO.

HANK: ESO SE HACE MUCHACHO!

ALEX: SIIIII! DELCIN!

LAS GEMS DEL PLANETA MADRE Y EL D.U.P GRITAN EL NOMBRE DE DELCIN. YELLOW DIAMOND SE LEVANTA Y DISPARA UNA RAFAGA DE ENERGIA PERO EL SE BLOQUEA CON SUS MARTILLOS Y EL SE DIRIGE A GRAN VELOCIDAD Y LE LANZA UN GRAN GOLPE EN LA CARA A YELLOW DIAMOND PRODUCIENDOLE CAJECA EN LA CABEZA.

EUGENE: LE VA A GANAR.

FECHT: ACABA CON ELLA DELCIN!

DELCIN DA TRES PASOS HACIA ATRÁS Y LUEGO CIERRA LOS OJOS Y LUEGO NO SE ESCUCHA NADA DELCIN SE PONE EN POSICION GUARDANDO SUS MARTILLOS Y LUEGO DESPEGA EN EL AIRE CON SU HUMO Y LUEGO AGARRA MAS IMPULSO CON SUS ALAS DE ANGEL Y GENERA CINCO ANGELES QUE LO ACOMPAÑAN EN SU VUELO Y LUEGO DELCIN SE DETIENE EN EL AIRE Y DECIENDE Y BAJANDO EN PICADA CON UN PUÑO DE FUEGO Y DE NEON A TODA VELOCIDAD PARA IMPACTAR CONTRA EL SUELO JUNTO CON LOS ANGELES Y GENERAN UN MOVIMIENTO DE ANILLO CREANDO UNA BARRERA DE VIDEO.

DELCIN: YO SOY DELCIN ROWE.

DELCIN IMPACTA CONTRA EL SUELO DEL ESTADIO CREANDO UNA GRAN EXPLOSION EN LA CUAL CASI SE LLEVA A LOS EXPETADORES GENERANDO UNA GRAN NUBE DE HUMO Y POLVO. DESPUES DE UN MOMENTO EL POLVO SE DISPERSA GENERANDO SILENCIO Y TENSION Y TODOS VEN UN GRAN HUECO EN LA ZONA DE BATALLA Y UNA MANO SALE DEL HUECO Y ES NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE DELCIN SACANDO A YELLOW DIAMOND INCONCIENTE DE AHÍ Y TODOS LE APLAUDEN GRANDIOSAMENTE A DELCIN.

EUGENE: (LEVANTANDOSE) DELCIN MALDITO LOCO TE AMO!

FECHT: WUUUUUUJUUUU!

HANK: ESE ES MI MUCHACHO.

AMATHISTA: ESO FUE INCREIBLE DELCIN!

ANGUSTINE SE RIE DE LA ALEGRIA.

ALEX: SI DELCIN! ERES DIOS!

STEVEN: WUJU! SABIA QUE LO LOGRARIAS.

KRONOS: SIII! (APLAUDIENDO DE LA EMOCION)

DELCIN: (SUSURRANDOLE A YELLOW DIAMOND) AHORA DILO.

YELLOW DIAMOND: (DICE CON LAGRIMAS) YO….YO…ME…RINDO.

JADE: EL GANADOR ES DELCIN ROWE! INCREIBLE.

TODOS LE APLAUDEN A DELCIN. INCLUYENDO A BLUE Y WHITE DIAMOND. LOS AMIGOS DE DELCIN Y LOS SOLDADOS DE LA D.U.P JUNTO CON LAS GEMS SE DIRIGEN HACIA DELCIN.

PERLA: ESO FUE HERMOSO!

GARNET: FELICIDADES DELCIN.

HANK: (HACIENDO EL CERILLO A DELCIN) ESO FUE GRANDE MUCHACHO.

FECHT: (ABRAZANDO A DELCIN) LO LOGRASTE D.

ALEX: SABES LA TENCION QUE NOS HICISTE PASAR.

DELCIN: LO SIENTO MUCHO Y GRACIAS.

PERIDOT: HEY CONDUCTOR. MIS RESPECTOS.

DELCIN: GRACIAS CHICA DORITOS.

KRONOS: DELCIN! (ABRAZANDOLO)

DELCIN Y KRONOS SE BESAN MUTUAMENTE FRENTE A TODA LA MULTITUD.

ANGUSTINE: (ACOMODANDOSE LA VOZ) DISCULPEN.

DELCIN: (PARANDO DE BESAR A KRONOS) LO SIENTO.

BLUE DIAMOND: HAS VENCIDO A YELLOW DIAMOND.

DELCIN: POR SUPUESTO… Y AHORA QUE MAS?

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN SEATTLE EN CARDUN CAY:

DELCIN JUNTO CON SUS AMIGOS Y EL D.U.P ESTAN EN UNA COFERENCIA EN PÚBLICO JUNTO CON LAS GEMS DEL PLANETA MADRE PARA FIRMAR DENUEVO EL CONTRATO. BLUE DIAMOND ES LA PRIMERA EN FIRMAR Y DESPUES BLUE DIAMOND. LUEGO APARECE YELLOW DIAMOND VENDADA EN TODA LA CARA MENOS EL HOJO Y TODOS SE RIEN DE ELLA.

YELLOW DIAMOND: ESTO ES MUY HUMILLANTE. (FIRMANDO EL CONTRATO)

DELCIN: (TOMANDO EL CONTRATO) MUCHAS GRACIAS DIAMOND.

YELLOW DIAMOND: SOLO NO ME HABLES.

LAS DIAMOND JUNTO CON SU EJERCITO DE CRISTAL SE DIRIGEN A LA NAVE NODRIZA.

BLUE DIAMOND: FUE UN PLACES HACER NEGOCIOS DE NUEVO.

ANGUSTINE: GRACIAS Y ESPERAMOS QUE NO VOLVAMOS A PASAR POR ESTO.

WHITE DIAMOND: KRONOS VAS A VENIR?

DELCIN: ENTONCES ESTO ES EL ADIOS.

KRONOS: POR SUPUESTO.

DELCIN: PUEDES QUEDARTE.

KRONOS: ESO SUENA UNA GRANDIOSA IDEA. PERO NO ME CORRESPONDE ESTAR EN LA TIERRA. ES PARA ENSEÑARLES A ELLAS.

DELCIN: TE VOY A ESTRAÑAR (TOCANDOLE EL ROSTRO) Y MUCHO.

KRONOS: DELCIN. NO ES UN ADIOS. SOLO ES UN HASTA PRONTO (BESANDOLE LA MEJILLA A DELCIN) BUENO HASTA PRONTO DELCIN ROWE.

DELCIN: TE AMO.

KRONOS: (DETIENDOSE EN LA ENTRADA DE LA NAVE) Y YO TAMBIEN TE AMO (ENTRADO EN LA NAVE)

LA NAVE NODRIZA SE ELEVA Y DESPEGA HACIA EL CIELO Y DESAPARECE RAPIDAMENTE DE LA TIERRA.

EUGENE LE TOCA EL HOMBRO A DELCIN Y HANK LE ACARICIA LA CABEZA.

DOS DIAS DESPUES DE LA RETIRADA DE LAS GEMS.

EN UN EDIFICO EN CARDUN CAY STASION:

ANGUSTINE ESTA EN SU OFICINA ORGANIZANDO UNOS PAPELES Y LUEGO APARECE DELCIN.

DELCIN: PUEDO ENTRAR?

ANGUSTINE: POR SUPUESTO.

DELCIN ENTRA Y SE SIENTA EN UNA SILLA.

DELCIN: NO ESTARE AQUÍ MUCHO DE HECHO VENGO A DESPEDIRME.

ANGUSTINE: TE VAS A IR.

DELCIN: LA CASA COMUNAL NESECITA ARREGLOS Y NO VOY A DEJAR A MI TRIBU. (COLOCANDO SU TRAJE DEL D.U.P EN LA SILLA) COMO DIJO KRONOS NO ES UN ADIOS. SOLO ES UN HASTA LUEGO.

ANGUSTINE: DELCIN…(LEVANTANDOSE DE SU SILLA) GRACIAS POR CAMBIAR MI VIDA.

DELCIN SE DIRIGE A ELLA PARA ABRAZARLA Y POR UN MOMENTO SE VA.

ANGUSTINE: VISITANOS CUANDO QUIERAS.

DELCIN: NO HAGAS QUE VUELVA POR TI.

EN EL PUENTE DE SEATTLE:

DELCIN ESTA CAMINANDO EN LA CERA DEL PUENTE Y LUEGO APARECEN LAS CRYSTAL GEMS.

PERLA: TE VAS DE SEATTLE.

DELCIN: POR SUPUESTO. DEBO VOLVER A CASA. BETTY Y LA TRIBU NESECITARAN AYUDA CON LA RECONSTRUCION DE LA CASA.

GARNET: SOLO VENIMOS A DECIRTE… QUE…

STEVEN: MUCHAS GRACIAS.

DELCIN: YO SE LO AGRADESCO TODO A USTEDES. Y LO VUELVO A DECIR. SIN USTEDES NO TENDRIA IDEA DE A QUE ME ESTABA ENFRENTADO.

AMATHISTA: DENADA ROWE Y FUE UN GUSTO EN CONOCERTE.

DELCIN: CUIDALAS BIEN STEVEN.

DELCIN LE DA UNAS PALMADITAS EN LA ESPALDA DE STEVEN Y SIGUE SU CAMINO. LUEGO SE DA LA VUELTA Y VE QUE ELLAS Y STEVEN DESAPARECIERON.

DELCIN: HAY MOMENTOS EN LA CUAL EL MUNDO NO PUEDE ENTENDER. LA VIDA ES CORTA PARA UN HUMANO Y UN CONDUCTOR. Y CADA PERSONA Y SER DE LOS OTROS UNIVERSOS SABEN ESO. MUCHOS MOMENTOS SON ESPECIALES PERO NO HAY DUDA QUE HAY QUE VIVIR LA VIDA AL MAXIMO (ESCALANDO EL SOPORTE DEL PUENTE) Y EN OTRO UNIVERSO ES LO MEJOR QUE ME HA PASADO. (EXTENDIENDO SUS ALAS DE ANGEL, PONIENDOSE SU NUEVO GORRO Y VOLANDO HACIA LA CASA COMUNAL) AHORA ME VOY A CASA. Y DE VUELTA AL TRABAJO… QUE PORQUERIA.

InFAMOUS IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE.


End file.
